Wake Me Up Inside
by Akatala
Summary: At 19 years old Kagome is a college student in America, trying to forget the friends she left behind in the fuedal era. While on a class field trip, Kagome makes a shocking discovery. Is he really who she thinks he is?
1. Chapter 1

Wake Me Up Inside

By Penguine

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Higurashi Kagome's young face as she hugged each of her feudal era friends goodbye for the last time. Despite the pain of knowing what the hanyou would do upon her departure, Kagome even managed to hug Inuyasha. He tensed at first in surprise but then hugged her back. When she went to try and remove the rosary around his neck, he shook his head.

"Don't," was all he said. It's all he needed to say to remind her that he still cared for her in his own unique way. Kagome just nodded. Then, without further ado, she turned and leapt through the well for the last time. Shippou's cries continued to ring in her ears as she went.

--------------------------------------

Kagome gasped and shot up in bed with a start. Why was it that that memory seemed to enjoy haunting her dreams? She groaned and rubbed her tear-dampened eyes. Then, she pulled back the covers and slid out of bed.

A glance at the clock told the girl it was just a few minutes past seven in the morning. A soft curse hissed from her lips as she realized she had to be to campus in an hour. Kagome swiftly picked out her clothes and rushed to hop in the shower. Her social science teacher would have her head if she showed up late. They were, after all, going on a mandatory field trip today.

"Murphy, why do you hate me so?" the miko grumbled as she started getting ready for the day.

--------------------------------------------

At eight o'clock sharp, Kagome pulled into a free parking space in the student parking lot where she was suppose to meet up with the rest of her class. At nineteen years old now, Kagome was attending a university in Tennessee, USA, for a change of scenery from the Japanese sights that began to depress her after her adventures in the feudal era came to an end. She still wasn't exactly happy, and didn't have many friends where she was now, but things were certainly brighter than they had been.

Gathering up her purse and bookbag, Kagome got out of her car and locked it before slamming her door shut. Spinning on her heels, she then turned and strode over to where everyone was gathered at the small shuttle bus that waited to take them to their destination.

"Ah, Kagome. Just in time," the short pudgy instructor said as she pulled her pencil out of her poofy brown curly hair and marked Kagome as present on her clipboard.

"Yes. Sorry about that, Mrs. Johnson," Kagome said, forming the words carefully so as to be understood through her still heavy Japanese accent. "My alarm clock decided to go on strike this morning."

"You're here and on time, so no harm done. Hurry up and get on board. Your buddy is already there waiting," Mrs. Johnson replied. Kagome nodded and stepped onto the bus. A swift examination of the vehicle lead her to find the blond chatterbox she'd been paired up with sitting in the second to last right side seat putting on lip gloss.

'This is going to be a long day,' Kagome thought as she moved to sit down while counting the seconds before Peggy Sue Morgan opened her mouth. She only got to four.

------------------------------------------

Kagome's mind zoned out as she walked with the rest of her class through the hallways of Helping Hands Hospice. Next to her, Peggy babbled on about the new guy she was dating, but Kagome had long ago lost interest. Not only did she have trouble understanding the girl who talked so fast despite constant reminders to slow down, the topic of discussion was depressing. Kagome's day was already going bad. She didn't need to let it get any worse.

The miko's eyes lifted to the instructor as the woman came to a stop. A sharp elbow to the blond's ribs then promptly muted Kagome's talkative partner. Once everyone's attention was on her, Mrs. Johnson began to speak, "All right. You all know your assignment. Each pair is to follow one of these kind nurses and assist them with one patient. Sarah and Charlotte, you'll go with Mrs. Radley who will be taking care of Mr. Lindoff. Harold and Scott, you'll be going with Mr. Smith to see Mr. Brandt. Carol and Linda, you both will be with Mrs. O'Conner who'll be caring for Mr. Taesho. And Peggy and Kagome, you'll be going with Mrs. Kimbers to see Mrs. Whitson."

"Wait!" Kagome chirped, her heart skipping a beat as she faintly recognized a name. "Mr. T_ae_sho… Are you sure it's T_ae_sho or T_ai_sho?" she inquired, picking up on the possible misinterpretation of a name that stuck out to her like a sore thumb.

"Actually, you're correct on that pronunciation," Mrs. O'Conner answered.

"If it's not too much trouble, could Peggy and I go with you instead?" Kagome pleaded. Mrs. Johnson was about to object, but the two nurses nodded in agreement. "Thank you," Kagome said, bowing out of habit.

"Not a problem. It'd be nice getting a little bit of cultural perspective," Mrs. O'Conner grinned.

"Kagome, you are too cool. You know that right?" Peggy praised cheerfully.

"All right, if that's all the questions, then groups, get to it!" Mrs. Johnson said with a nod.

"Right this way, ladies. And by the way, you can call me Beth," Mrs. O'Conner smiled as she lead down a longer corridor.

"I'm Peggy. This is Kagome. She's from Tokyo! Isn't that totally rad?"

"Yes, it is. The young man we're going to see is Japanese as well, as Kagome picked up on. A rather handsome one at that," Beth smirked.

"He is? Who is he? How old is he? Better yet, why's he here?" Peggy said in her usual non-stop string of chatter.

"Around here, we call him Romeo because he's so young. In fact, he's only twenty three, though he looks even younger than that. What is it with you oriental people that you always look so damn young?" Beth laughed.

"I don't know," Kagome shrugged while smiling softly despite the butterflies in her tummy.

"His records list him as Yue, but I've heard his friends call him other names that I'm not going to try to pronounce. As for the reason why he's here, just over five years ago, he was involved in an automobile accident caused by a drunk driver. His body healed up surprisingly well but for some odd reason his mind just shut down. He's been in a coma ever since," Beth explained.

"Ouch. That sucks. Did they arrest the guy who did it?" Peggy inquired.

"Yes they did."

"Good."

As they neared a room, Kagome caught sight of a mass of inky blackness glistening in the sunlight pouring into the room from the windows. She squinted her eyes and focused on the face. In that instant, she gasped and froze. Peggy blinked and looked to where the young Japanese girl was looking.

"Oh my god! Check out the hair! And that face…" Peggy squeaked with glee as she caught sight of the patient's long shiny black hair and handsome features.

"I told you he's good looking," Beth grinned. Then she blinked at Kagome, "Kagome? Are you all right?"

"I don't believe it. Ms. Kagome I'm-Through-With-Men is _oogling_!" Peggy giggled.

Kagome flat out ignored them both. In fact, she never heard them in the first place. Her complete attention was on what little she could see of the figure tucked un bed through the door. Slowly, she began making her way to the room and through the doorway to get a better look. Peggy and Beth watched the trembling foreign girl with concern.

"It can't be…" Kagome whispered.

"Can't be what. Here, let me take your things, Kagome. You look like you're about to faint. That wouldn't be a good thing. Then Mrs. Johnson would-" Peggy shut up as she found Kagome's things getting shoved into her arms.

"Kagome, do you know this young man?" Beth asked, also noting Kagome's state of shock.

"No. It can't be him. It…" Kagome reasoned then slowly crept over to the figure in the bed and peered closer. "Oh my god! Inuyasha!" the girl blurted out as tears welled up in her eyes. All of this was too much for the young miko who swiftly parked her rear in a chair to try and prevent collapsing right then and there.

--------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Well? What did you think? I know. Short chapter and cliff hanger ending.. but well I already have more typed. I was looking for a place to break off a teaser story pilot. :

Notes on this story, I realize now that events have happened in the last season of Inuyasha that contradict the plot of this story. So.. consider this an AU or 'what-if' kind of story.


	2. Chapter 2

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: For those of you who caught this story when I first posted it, I'm letting you know there has been a small change in the first chapter. I changed his hair from silver to black. The reasoning behind it, I would tell you if it weren't for the fact that it'll be grounds for a later plot twist. Therefore, I must leave you wondering on that one like Kagome is.

The rating of this story has been increased to PG-13 due to the appearance of adult themes in a few places in this chapter. Rating may increase still more in the future depending upon how intimate I want to let this story get. Of course, if there arise situations stronger than R, they will be posted on and you will thus be notified.

I will also note that the start of this chapter overlaps the end of the last one. I felt it was the best way to approach the cliffhanger scenario. That said, I'll let you get on with reading.

--------------------------------------------------

"No. It can't be him. It…" Kagome reasoned then slowly crept over to the figure in the bed.

            The young man that lay there in perpetual slumber resembled in every way the human form of the boy she had grown to love so dearly. Her mind instantly began comparing this moment to the first time she'd seen him. Instead of the fire rat haori and hakama, there was a hospice gown clothing him. In the place of vines and an arrow holding him down, it was tubes and gismos from medical equipment. It was a completely modern version of day Kagome had found Inuyasha sealed to the God Tree. Then, Kagome noticed one key element. Around Yue's neck was a necklace the miko would recognize anywhere.

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted as her heart clenched hard within her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. How could this be? Why wasn't Inuyasha in hell with Kikyou? What happened to him after she left? All of this was too much for the young miko who swiftly parked her rear in a chair to try and prevent collapsing right then and there.

"Oh my god! You _do_ know him! Don't you Kagome?!" Peggy gasped.

            "Hun, take deep breaths and squeeze your thighs together. Try doing that every couple of seconds. It'll keep you from fainting," Beth advised a very pale Kagome while kneeling beside her to make sure she'd be all right. "Peggy, go across the hall to the break room and ask Clara to fix a cup of water for your friend here."

            Peggy nodded and deposited the stuff she was carrying on the floor. She then turned and exited the room to complete her errand. Beth then turned and looked at Kagome who was trying her best to follow the nurse's instructions despite her dizzy aching head. The miko rubbed her temples with her fingers till Beth called her name. Kagome looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

            "Would you like to talk about it? I have a good ear and plenty of hugs," Beth coaxed gently with a smile.

            "I'm sorry. I don't mean-" Kagome said, desperately trying to speak clearly enough for the nurse to understand. Beth swiftly interrupted her with a loose hug.

            "Don't be. Fate has strange ways of playing its cards. Don't apologize. I'm actually glad to find someone that knows him," Beth smiled. "Romeo doesn't get very many visitors aside from us nurses and the occasional gawker. How do you know him? Better yet, what was it you called him again?"

            "I know him as Inuyasha. And my story with him is.. rather complicated. I grew up tending to a shrine that he was connected to through a.. umm.. mutual acquaintance. It's hard to say anymore than that. And I'd rather not anyway."

            "Inuyasha. It's certainly different," Beth nodded.

            "I'm back. Here's your water, Kagome," Peggy said as she bounced back in and handed the fountain cup to the Japanese girl. "So who is this guy again? Is he ever gonna wake up? Is he available?"

            Kagome groaned softly, "Peggy, slow down. You talk too fast."

            "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting."

            "Perhaps it would be best if you held your questions off for a few minutes while Kagome takes a breather," Beth advised while Kagome slowly sipped at her water. She closed her eyes to try and further calm herself while finishing off the water. She then took a few more deep breaths while Beth took the cup and set it on the night stand.

            Once certain that she was no longer in danger of fainting, Kagome opened her eyes to gaze forward at Inuyasha. Beth followed her gaze.

            "To answer one of Peggy's questions, we're not really sure when he'll wake up. But, having people near him that he knows certainly helps. It lets him know that he's not alone and that he has a life and people to come back to," the nurse advised.

            "Whoever he is and however you know him, Kagome, I'm jealous," Peggy admitted. Kagome nodded solemnly as she carefully rose and shifted to sit on the bed side.

            "You're not the only one, Peggy. A guy like that, I'm sure when he was conscious he had to beat the chicks off with a stick," Beth grinned. Kagome, however was once again lost in her own thoughts.

            Slowly, the miko reached out her fingers to touch the cool ring of prayer beads that encircled Inuyasha's neck. Even now, her miko senses could still feel power in the beads. She even thought she could faintly sense Inuyasha's aura as well, though she wasn't quite sure.

            "That appeared around his neck about two years ago. We think a member of the family or a friend left it with him, but we're not sure. We tried to take them off a couple of times for hygiene purposes, but no one could get them off. Finally we decided to just leave it rather than possibly anger him by ruining it.," Beth mentioned.

            "I see," Kagome replied as she nodded slowly.

            "You seem to know what the trinket means," Beth suggested.

            "I know a bit, but I'm still puzzled by some parts of the story. Again, I'd rather not elaborate," Kagome responded.

            "That's fine. You're entitled to your privacy on such things," Beth grinned. Kagome couldn't help but blush. "Now, if you're up to it, Kagome, we can get to taking care of Rip-van-Romeo."

            Again, Kagome blushed, "Hai. I'll do whatever it takes. I know he and I have had our differences, but I'll still do whatever it takes to help him through this. I owe it to him for all the times he's given his all for me."

            "Great. All right. Since you two are only here for an hour and we've already used up a considerable amount of time, I'm going to have the both of you help with a daily routine that's simple and not too embarrassing," Beth grinned.

            "Well shoot. I was anxious to see his sword."

            "Peggy, hush. Pervert!" Kagome scolded while giving the girl a predatory glare.

            "What?!"

            "Hey, hey. Let's keep our mind out of the gutter. I'm gathering that's Kagome's job, and I don't want to be cleaning up any cat fight messes," Beth laughed.

            "All right. All right. What are we suppose to do then?" Peggy asked.

            "When a person stays in a state of suspended animation for an extended period of time, the muscles begin to get stiff and will degenerate. With people who are in comas, we make it a point to daily exercise the muscles for them so that they don't become rawhide," Beth explained.

            "Oh, I get it. Cool."

            "Enjoy it while you can, Beth. When he's conscious, it's next to impossible to keep him still. Even when he's injured so bad you wonder how he even breathes without screaming in pain," Kagome scowled.

            "So he's a feisty one, hmm?" Beth laughed.

            "That's putting it extremely mildly. Some friends of mine had to literally lock him in a shed to keep him from getting into trouble. Well, more trouble than he was already in anyway. I don't think he quite knows how to stay out of it," Kagome frowned even more. Beth laughed a little harder.

            "Is he a biker dude?"

            "No. He's a hot tempered, foul-mouthed moron that can do anything when he really puts his mind to it."

            "My goodness. That's quite a description."

            "Ehh.. Nothing with him is ever quite that simple. Ne, Inuyasha?" Kagome commented as she poked at the sleeping boy's chest. She looks to the other to. "If he could talk right now, he'd be saying something along the lines of 'Keh!'"

            Peggy and Beth both giggled at Kagome's meager attempt at humor. Somehow, even Kagome felt a little better from her own antics. It was faint, but she allowed herself to smile as she looked at her helpless friend. 'We're going to make it through this, Inuyasha. We've beat far tougher odds than this. And what's to say, you didn't some how change your mind and decide to wait for me? I don't always understand you, but some part of me still holds on to faith in you to do what is right,' the miko thought to herself as she moved around to his left side. Coming to stand next to him, she reached out to touch the spot upon his chest where Kikyou's arrow had once pierced his flesh. Her fingers then lightly trailed down his arm to his hand which she picked up to hold between the two of hers, careful of the IV.

            "Yoshi! Let's do this," Kagome gave Beth and Peggy a determined stare.

            "One of you can turn on the radio if you like. Pick whatever station you're comfortable with," Beth said.

            "I have some Japanese CDs in my bag there."

            "That could work too," Beth nodded. Peggy pulled out one of the CDs and popped it into the player. The song "Ultra Soul" by B'z came on and Kagome smiled as she lip-synced along.

            "The language sounds weird but the music is cool," Peggy nodded as she listened. Kagome sighed with a soft smile.

            "It's a song that basically says if you wish to find happiness, you have to go out and fight for it," Kagome explained.

            "Words to live by," Beth nodded.

            As the music played on, the two college students followed Beth's lead. Limb by limb and joint by joint, together, the three women exercised their patient's weak muscles. Each time, Kagome's mind started down dark paths, Beth or Peggy would notice her retreat into silence and bring her back by asking questions about life in Japan. Kagome found herself more than happy to answer. She knew she needed to stay strong. She wasn't a little girl anymore and breaking down in front of other people wouldn't solve anything. There would be plenty of time to cry later behind closed doors.

            For some odd reason, the time flew by for Kagome. Before she knew it, it was time for her and the rest of the class to leave. Then again, she did have other classes to attend after this, so it was probably better that the time went by so fast. She could always come back later on her own.

            "I thank you for your help, ladies. You're welcome to come back again any time, you know," Beth said with a smile as they were walking out the door.

            "I would like to. I'll probably drop by again later after my other classes," Kagome answered.

            "I figured you'd be say'n that," Peggy grinned. "Sure, I'll swing by when I can."

            "All right, I'll see you two later then," Beth grinned back. Peggy waved then all but dragged Kagome off towards the bus. The Japanese girl inwardly sighed as she realized things would only get more complicated. With complications came stress, which is the last thing she needed right now. 'Why me?' she thought to herself as she sat back down in her seat on the bus.

----------------------------------------------------

            The rest of the day went surprisingly well for Kagome. Her next class was chemistry lab. Experiments and group work kept her mind on what she was doing rather than dwelling on one particular young man. After that, it was a computer class where they were focusing on learning how to install a hard drive. That also kept her mind relatively busy. However, once free of classes, Kagome's mind finally caught up with her when she stopped at the university grill to grab a salad for dinner.

            As she sat down to eat, questions began flooding her mind. What happened to Inuyasha after she left? What did he do with the Shikon no Tama? How was he connected to the boy in the hospice? Was that boy Inuyasha himself or a reincarnation like Kagome was of Kikyou? If he woke up, would he remember her? Would he know who she was and why she was drawn to his side? There were soon so many questions to be answered, it gave her a head ache.

            Groaning, Kagome rose from her seat and tossed what little was left of her salad into the trash can. Gathering up her things, she headed to her car. She intended to go home and study a bit first, however, that was not where she ended up. Instead, she found herself pulling up in front of the hospice. She frowned at herself, inviting trouble as she was. But, still, she could not prevent herself from gathering her things and going inside to visit that mysterious boy once more.

            Once inside, she began walking the way she remembered she'd went earlier in the day. Yet, this time, the mood was decidedly different. As she went, sounds slowly died out to just that of her shoes clicking against the linoleum floors, and gravity seemed to strengthen. It seemed as if she were walking somewhere on Jupiter rather than Earth. Finally nearing the room she sought, Kagome swallowed hard at the lump forming in her throat.

            Bravely, the miko stepped inside, and placed her things down near the visitor's chair. She then took a deep breath and turned to approach the bed. As she neared, step for step, her eyes fell to take in the person laying in it. Upon reaching the bedside, she turned and sat down facing the boy she had come to see.

            Maintaining the heavy silence, Kagome found herself content to just sit there for a while. Her glassy umber eyes carefully studied the perpetually slumbering figure. His jet black hair was left loose to cascade about him in a river of ebony. The way the light glistened off those locks made it seem as though his hair might be made of delicate fibers of glass. The miko found herself compelled to reach out and touch them. Gently raising her hand, she brought her delicate ivory digits to shyly play through his thick set of naturally unruly bangs. She then trailed them down through the long silky tendrils that framed the boy's face. The hair flowing through her fingers was just like it's owner, course and soft a the same time.

            Kagome's eyes roamed onward to that face that seemed to haunt her both in dreams and in flashback memories of the past. That face that was so burned into her mind held the same expression of serene peace as the first time she looked upon it the day of her fifteenth birthday. The features were soft yet strong as a boy learning to be a man. Bold black eyebrows stood out in contrast with the whiteness of flesh as they arched with attitude over the boy's eyes. Then those gently closed eyelids drew in the miko's gaze to watch raven lashes come to rest ever so lightly against tensionless cheeks. Following the ridge of his nose, Kagome watched slow even breaths taint that statuesque face with the faintest of movement. Thoughtlessly, Kagome's hand moved to allow a thumb to brush over the cool tip of that nose. A blush then rose to her cheeks as her thumb continued far enough to meet soft smoothly sculpted lips.

            Kagome bit her lip as memories surfaced of how many times she had dreamed of kissing those lips. Then, she recalled the time she actually did. She could still remember every sensation from that moment as contact with the hanyou at that point sent sparks shooting through her being and the taste of him lingered after that contact was broken. Even now, as she thought about that memory, she could feel her body respond in a way that reminded her she was no longer a little girl, but a woman. She could feel the heat pool in her cheeks and abdomen with growing intensity the longer her mind remained upon that memory and the dreams it had inspired.

            Finding the course of her thoughts growing a bit inappropriate for the time being, Kagome shook her head clear. Turning back again, she took in the whole picture of he whom Inuyasha had somehow become. She still knew not if this was the original Inuyasha merely waiting for her, or if this was his reincarnation bearing those beads that were attached to Inuyasha's very soul. Yet, as she gazed at him now, she saw the same person as she had seen during Inuyasha's new moon nights. Then, again, the more she gazed at this boy, and the more she remembered her own Inuyasha, the more she saw the tiniest hints of aging that set the two images apart. Though not by much, this boy seemed to look just a tad bit older than Inuyasha did. But, this really meant nothing. She still new little about the hanyou's rate of aging as he had never said anything about how old he truly was. And, Kagome, herself, had done some aging as well.

            The Kagome that now sat at Inuyasha's side was three inches taller than she once was. No longer the scrawny school girl, Kagome had matured to fill all the right places. Her efforts to remain fit even after the adventures were over had paid off as the miko now possessed more athletic physique, strength showing through the toning of her muscles. In her ears were tear drop onyx earrings. Gone was the school uniform, and in it's place was a peach cotton blouse, black business casual slacks, and black Franco Sarto slides. However, the most drastic change was her hair.

Shortly after arriving in America, in an attempt to further deviate from the past, Kagome had started dying her hair a rich chestnut hue at the suggestion of a classmate. In addition, she had layered and permed it into gentle waves while her bangs were parted mostly to the left side of her face as they curled a bit more tightly. It had certainly taken a bit of getting use to, but Kagome was now stuck on the look. It seemed to compliment and enhance her features that last little bit to make her the radiant yet sophisticated young woman she had become.

            If and when Inuyasha woke up, would he remember her? Would he remember the girl she used to be? Would he recognize her through what she was now? Would he like the changes, or would he hate them? One thing was certain, though. She could no longer see Kikyou when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was all Kagome and no one else. She _had_ noticed that the change of appearance upped her popularity with the men. She could just see Inuyasha's reaction to that. These days things might really get messy if she didn't watch that jealous temper of his. 

Looking back up at Inuyasha, Kagome allowed her fingertips to run up under his bangs and dance across his forehead. Their path then turned down the side of his face as her palm molded to cup the side of the boy's face. For some odd reason, memories of Inuyasha's irritating habits only made her pine for him all that much more. Deep inside her, the miko's soul implored to the sleeping boy to find this moment ripe for waking. Yet, despite her wish, Inuyasha remained unresponsive.

Biting her lip, Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to spill as her hand traveled down to the slumbering man's chest. Through the barriers of fabric, she could feel the steady beat of his heart within his chest. The miko tensed as emotions within her pooled still more. Shifting, she laid down to where her head came to rest upon the center of his chest. Now she could hear as well as feel the rhythm of his heartbeat and the breath moving in and out of his lungs. Finding one of his hands in her line of sight, she clasped it with hers, lacing her fingers through his.

Finally, no longer able to keep her feelings pent up, Kagome let the barriers come crashing down. As they did so, the tears she'd held such a tight reign on finally burst forth to flow freely down her cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome drew in a hiccupped breath before falling completely apart to sob out the aches and pains her heart now suffered. She couldn't care less now if anyone saw or heard. All she knew was the pain of seeing her best friend like this was excruciating. If tears would help ease it even the slightest bit, then so be it. She was still female, after all, and it was her job to cry for this man when he was in such trouble as this.

-------------------------------------------

Penguine: I could have made this one longer, but it's already 9 pages as it is and there are quite a few of you on my case to update. lol I'm glad you all like the story so far. Let's just hope that my muse continues to cooperate with me on this. lol

A little note on the song I chose in this one, I almost chose something from Inuyasha but they all talk about something that would have made Kagome cry at that moment. So I went for a group I know a bit more about. B'z is a highly popular group on the Jpop charts in Japan. They've got so many songs they've done I've lost count. For those of you who like Jpop and haven't heard them, check them out! Complete lyrics and translation for the soul "Ultra Soul" is available at if you're interested in reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------

Biting her lip, Kagome fought back the tears that threatened to spill as her hand traveled down to the slumbering man's chest. Through the barriers of fabric, she could feel the steady beat of his heart within his chest. The miko tensed as emotions within her pooled still more. Shifting, she laid down to where her head came to rest upon the center of his chest. Now she could hear as well as feel the rhythm of his heartbeat and the breath moving in and out of his lungs. Finding one of his hands in her line of sight, she clasped it with hers, lacing her fingers through his.

Finally, no longer able to keep her feelings pent up, Kagome let the barriers come crashing down. As they did so, the tears she'd held such a tight reign on finally burst forth to flow freely down her cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome drew in a hiccupped breath before falling completely apart to sob out the aches and pains her heart now suffered. She couldn't care less now if anyone saw or heard. All she knew was the pain of seeing her best friend like this was excruciating. If tears would help ease it even the slightest bit, then so be it. She was still female, after all, and it was her job to cry for this man when he was in such trouble as this.

Beth O'Conner shuffled through her purse looking for her car keys as she walked through the hallways, headed out. Hearing sounds from the Japanese man's room, the nurse stopped and blinked. As she focused on the sounds, she realized it was of someone crying. The woman sighed and reached to brush a stray lock of her blond highlighted brunette hair behind her ear as she turned to approach the room. She had a feeling she knew who the visitor was. Entering the room, Beth found her suspicions confirmed. It was the young college girl she'd met earlier today who had known Romeo at some point in the past.

Wearing sympathy on her face, Beth approached the upset oriental girl. Tilting her head a bit, she reached out to give the girl's shoulder a squeeze as she sat down next to her at Romeo's bedside. The girl jolted with a gasp and shot up to look at her in surprise. However, upon realizing who it was, the Japanese girl sighed and bowed her head guiltily.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you come in," Kagome apologized in a soft, broken voice.

"That's all right. I'm sorry for scaring you," Beth smiled. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Kagome."

"Ahh.. that's right. Kagome," the nurse said with a nod of recollection. Beth set her purse down on the floor then looked back up at Kagome. "I'm glad another who cares about this guy showed up. His parents and friends came often at first. His friends grew tired of waiting though and eventually stopped visiting. Then, I guess the pain of seeing him like this was too hard on the parents because they became scarce too. I know his mother was extremely upset over it. I think the father got a job in a city out of state causing them to move. Now they drop by two or three times a year. I understand why they don't come, but it still makes me sad seeing him so alone."

"Hai, that is sad," Kagome said with a frown as she took a glance at the young man in the bed.

"But, we got lucky. You showed up. If he knows you as well as you say he does, then having you here will most definitely be of great help. Wherever his mind is right now, I'm sure it will draw comfort from seeing that people still deeply care for him and he is not alone," Beth told her with a soft smile and hope gleaming in her soft blue eyes.

"I'll help wherever I am needed. I'll do whatever it takes to get him back," Kagome pledged while sniffling against another wave of tears building up inside.

"You are truly a good friend. I welcome your help," the nurse replied. Kagome only nodded while fighting harder against the tears. Beth frowned and reached out to hug her, "I also want you to know I am here if you need a friend. Don't try to keep it pent up inside. It's okay to cry."

Kagome went rigid for a moment in surprise. But, seeing as this woman was offering her the comfort she desperately needed at the moment, she allowed herself to relax. As she did, the tears broke loose again. She didn't fight them anymore. She just let the sobs overcome her while returning the hug to let Beth know the gesture was appreciated.

As Beth sat consoling the young Japanese woman, she couldn't help but wonder about her. Her connection to this man was obviously deep rooted. So, what was her story? Who was Romeo to her? Why had they been separated? Better yet, why didn't Kagome know about the accident that left Romeo in a coma? Then again, there were strange people in the world with strange stories. As Beth glanced at her patient and the beaded necklace that ran around his neck, she couldn't help but feel this was a mystery worth trying to solve.

"Would you like to talk about it? Sometimes talking about what's on your mind helps you feel better," Beth gently suggested. Kagome grimaced, knowing this question would pop up again. Heart heavy from being forced to keep it a secret, she shook her head while fighting for the right words to say no with.

"I.. appreciate the offer, but.. I'd rather not. My story is complicated and.. difficult for me to talk about," Kagome answered, hoping that excuse would suffice. It wasn't like she was lying or anything anyway.

"All right. I understand. Though, if you ever change your mind, I have a good ear. And I swear whatever you say stays between us unless you wish it otherwise," Beth said with a soft smile. Kagome blinked then nodded.

"Thanks," the miko replied at almost a whisper.

"Most welcome. Hugs are always free from me. Besides, I think you're someone worth befriending. You have an undeniable spark," Beth chuckled. Kagome managed a slight smile.

"Thanks. People seem to say things like that a lot. I'm still not sure why."

"Well, you're nice. You come from an interesting background. Not everyone gets to grow up at a shrine. And you also seem to be rather bright. I mean, you speak English pretty well, in my opinion. Learning a second language is never easy. Heck, I tried to learn French and Spanish in school. I did horrible at both," Beth admitted.

"Life on a shrine isn't all that much different from anywhere else. Especially the one my grandfather looks after. I grew up like any other modern girl. Most of the stories my grandfather told I never really believed. And what silly spells he does know are pretty phony anyway. The only thing really special about our shrine is a tree there that's rumored to be a thousand years old and an old well that dates back to the feudal era. That's it," Kagome explained. "As for learning English, it's something that Japanese students are pushed to learn. American and other western influences are everywhere in Tokyo. English is often found in popular songs and spoken phrases."

"Wow. I still would find it hard learning a second language like that."

"Well, language is kind of something you have to use every day to get any good at."

"Very true. And for you, living here is a good motivation to learn, I guess."

"Yep."

"So, I bet you can probably tell some interesting ghost stories living a place with things so old. Hmm?"

"Ehh.. well.. Japanese "ghost stories" tend to go a little differently from western ones. Our scary folk tales usually tend to deal with special kinds of spirits and demons and stuff. Like in Spirited Away, if you've ever seen that movie."

"Oh! Yes, I've seen that one. Loved it."

"Me too."

"Well, I'd better get going else I'll have two dogs on my case for being late with dinner when I get home," Beth said with a laugh.

"I can understand that one," Kagome laughed back. "What kind of dogs do you have?"

"I have a black lab named Shadow and a golden retriever named Midas. Partners in crime. That is, until they try to mess with my gray mare Spook. She thinks she's boss of the place," Beth grinned.

"Oh my. Animals are funny aren't they? My family has a fat lazy calico cat name Buyo."

"Yes, they are very funny," Beth agreed. "Are you going to be okay tonight? Do you need a ride home or anything?"

"I'll be all right, I think. No, I have my own car. But thanks for the offer," Kagome replied.

"Okay. Well, in case you need anything…" Beth started as she pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and jotted a name and phone number down on it. "…Here's my number. Call anytime you want. I'm the only one there," she finished as she handed the girl the note.

"Thanks. I appreciate your help and concern," Kagome nodded as she took the piece of paper.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Right?"

"Right," Kagome smiled softly.

"All right then. I'll catch you later. Take care."

"You too."

At that, Beth gathered herself together and walked out the door to head for home. Kagome heaved a great sigh then turned to look back at Inuyasha once more. Like a life size and likeness statue, he remained as he was before. Frowning, Kagome bowed her head as she felt the ache return to her heart. Swiftly, she shook her head.

"I should get some homework done while I'm here. Maybe it'll piss you off enough that you'll try to come bug me to stop and pay attention to you instead. Ne, Inuyasha?" Kagome said to her sleeping friend.

Standing up, Kagome walked over to her book bag and pulled out one of her text books. Turning, she sat down in the chair and began trying to get some reading done for her chemistry class. After rereading a paragraph five times yet still not understanding what it was saying, she gave that up and traded for her Business Math book. Perhaps chatting with Beth had helped after all. The next time Kagome looked up, her math homework was done and it was two hours later.

'Amazing. And I don't even like that subject,' Kagome thought to herself as she put the book away. Then she pulled out her sociology book to get work done in it. She managed to get half the review questions done, but then her mind started to lose interest as it began wandering back to the conversation she'd had earlier with Beth.

From what Kagome gathered, the nurse seemed to be someone she could easily become good friends with. She was very nice. She was surprisingly concerned for Kagome's welfare. She even went so far as to console Kagome and offer her phone number when she'd only just met the miko. 'She _is_ a nurse, though. It is her job to be helpful to people,' Kagome mused.

Yet, Kagome also sensed Beth carried special interest in Inuyasha. That interest seemed to transfer equally to Kagome. It wasn't a bad thing. It was more like Beth had grown a connection to her patient through sympathy for the boy. 'Maybe someday, if she's trustworthy enough.. maybe I _can_ tell Beth my story. It would be nice having someone in my own time, besides my family, that understands me,' Kagome thought to herself with a soft smile. This, she would have to wait and see.

Realizing, it was near time for the hospice to close for visitors, Kagome sighed and started packing her things back up. Once that was done, she got up and walked over to sit back down next to Inuyasha. Reaching out, she picked up his right hand laying next to her and clasped it between both of hers.

"So we begin a new journey, the two of us. With a new goal and new friends to gain along the way. One thing that will not change is the way I feel for you. You're not alone anymore. I won't give up and I won't leave you behind now that I know there's a chance, however remote, that I'll get to keep you in the end this time. Wherever you are in that world inside that crazy mind of yours, know that I'm here for you. I'll help them take care of you. I'll do whatever it takes to get you well. When the day comes that you open your eyes again, I want to be the first thing that you see," she told him as she held his hand and gazed lovingly down at his face.

Freeing one of her right hand, Kagome grasped his with her left. Then she reached out with her free hand to brush her fingertips through his bangs and down his cheek. She let her fingers play in his hair a bit, then returned her palm to the side of his face. "I have to go home for the night. But I promise I'll return tomorrow. I drop by in the morning before classes, then again after they're over. I only have two tomorrow so I'll have more time to spend here with you. Can you handle that?"

A sad smile spread across Kagome's face as she watched the face of her beloved. She rubbed her thumb over the fingers of the hand she held while the thumb of her other hand ran across his cheekbone. She could feel heat fill her cheeks as the tempo of her heartbeat rose. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. Yet, in her heart, she felt this was not good enough for a good night to one she thought she'd never see again. Even though he was stuck in this unnatural sleep, she knew his soul was in there somewhere. For the sake of the chance he was in there somewhere listening, she gave him a decidedly better gift to brave the night on.

Tilting her head, Kagome shifted to where her lips hovered in pause over his. Then, closing her eyes, she let herself lightly capture those lips with her own in a gentle lingering caress of soft, delicate flesh against flesh. In that moment that she could so strongly smell him and taste him upon her lips, her breath caught and her heartbeat seamed to cease as stillness took over everything. To her, that precious moment was seared forever to memory in her mind. Then, her heart beat once more and her breath returned. So, too, did her lips break from their embrace of his as she rose to look at him one last time for the night.

Kagome forced a brighter smile to her face as a blush graced her cheeks. She took the hand she held and smoothed it to splay across his chest as a gesture he, himself, might do.

"Oyasumi nasai… Inuyasha," she said quietly. Then, without further ado, before her sorrow had a chance to stop her, she picked up her belongings and left the room. As she walked down the hallway towards the front entrance and her car, she couldn't help but think about the gesture she had left him on. As the blush on her cheeks burned brighter, she knew.. she had a very long, hard, bittersweet memory filled night ahead of her. She wondered if she would get any sleep at all out of it.

---------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Well, there concludes another chapter. I admit, it was slightly difficult getting length out of this one. But once I sat and thought over it for a bit, the words finally came to me. It felt good ending it on such a sentimental note. Makes ya feel all warm and fuzzy inside despite the sadness we're feel'n over poor Yash-kun's situation.

Now.. for the review replies. Apologies on not responding in the previous chapter.

**Articuno**: I'm glad you like the story. I will try to update once a week. I'm just as anxious to hear more of the story as you are. lol

**Lily of the Shadow**: Interesting name. Is there a story behind it? As for updates, I will get them out as often as I can.

**Sakura8907**: lol I'm glad you think so. I tend to be over critical of my own work. :S Though, I think this story is coming out a bit better than my stuff usually does. I dunno why. Maybe my muse just feels like being extremely nice to me. I just hope she doesn't decide to stop anytime soon. o.o

**Mandy**: I think you for your input. Believe it or not, you helped me solve that little puzzle in a way that should make everybody happy.

**Saber-kon**: O.o! Yep. I get yer point. Loud and clear. lmao Umm.. 2 twisters.. is that like.. pixie stix er something?

blink Oh gawd. That would be funny. **Hey people… I challenge those humor fic authors out there to write something involving Inuyasha and the almighty power of pixie stix!!** XD

cough Okay. I'm better now. Onto more review replies!

**Keyo**: Although, I changed the first chapter to show Yash-kun as human form.. you're right. There is still something interesting going on. As to what that is though… you'll just have to wait and see now, won't ya? ;) plotting author type cackle

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**: Okay.. certainly a different kind of name. And uhhh… wow. Thanks. ,V,, I can tell you, he won't wake up for at least the next few of chapters. How long this drags out depends upon how much filler scenes my muse can feed me. lol

**Still-star-4**: I hope so.

**Kates**: I try to be as detailed and expressive as possible. Though sometimes I think I don't do quite enough of it. But then again, I am my worst critic. o.o As for the ears… yep.. you'll have to wait and read on for the answer to that one. weg

**Kenshin-chan345**: I am! I am! See? You just finished chapter 3! lol

**Sailor-saturn550**: Muahahaha! I keeps ya read'n doesn't it? As for the others, yes they'll show up. Some will be easy to pick out. Hopefully, if I do it right, others will be harder as some people will be ones you know and some won't.

**Tobias**: mouth drops in shock Really? Wow. lol I'm glad you like.

**Rogue77**: I like Kagome-chan's new look too. At first, I was nervous about it. But it swiftly grew on me. I think the change kinda completes the point that she's no longer a little school girl, but a grown woman. The question is.. how will Inuyasha take the change? That is.. if he remembers her when he wakes up, of course. sassy grin

That's it for now folks. I'll try to get another chapter out sometime later this week if not within the next couple of days. Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Me Up Inside  
  
Chapter 4  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Indeed, the previous night was a difficult one to endure, but Kagome did eventually find sleep by 2:00 am with the help of a Seagram wine-cooler. Though, she could not remember them upon awaking at nine the next morning, she knew her dreams had not gotten any better. So, it was with great reluctance that she finally climbed out of bed to hit the shower and start her day.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kagome was showered and dressed in a white blouse and teal flower print skirt that came to her knees and lightly billowed as she walked. On her feet were a pair of white floral strapped thong sandals. Her hair was held up by a large seashell hair-clip. Then, a light touch of make-up completed the ensemble. With one last glance at herself in the mirror, she turned to pick up her backpack and purse, then headed out the door.  
  
As promised, Kagome's first stop of the day was the hospice. As she entered the building, the girl found herself greeted by a way too cheerful desk clerk by the name of Erma. Kagome put on her best diplomatic face and smiled back before bee-lining it down the hallway towards Inuyasha's room. When she got there, she found a maid cleaning the window. Kagome bit back a groan and stepped into the room.  
  
"Good morning," she said somewhat cautiously.  
  
"Oh! Well, good morning to you too! I say, I haven't seen ya here before. Are ya part of that class that was suppose to come through?" the middle-aged brown-haired woman responded as she turned to face Kagome with a tilt of her head to the side.  
  
"That was yesterday. Yes, I was part of the class. I decided to return on my own," Kagome answered.  
  
"I see. Romeo's a looker ain't he?" the woman said with a wink. Kagome inwardly sweat-dropped. "To bad he's been like this for half a decade," the woman said with a shrug. Somehow, she reminded Kagome slightly of that old demon exterminator woman she, Inuyasha, and the others had met during their town of Demonhead adventure.  
  
"I know that. I spent some time talking with Beth about him yesterday," Kagome replied, not really wanting to invite trouble by letting on that she knew 'Romeo' in the past.  
  
"Ah. I see," the woman nodded. "Yeah, Beth is rather attached to the young-un. She's handled most of his care-take'n since he got here."  
  
"She sounds like a really nice person dedicated to her job."  
  
"That, she is," the woman nodded again. "So what brings ya back here?"  
  
"I want to help. I want to help get him back from wherever he's gotten trapped," Kagome answered as calmly as she could, still refusing to admit any prior knowledge of the young man.  
  
"Oh, I see. Smitten along with Beth, I see. You two, will get to be good friends then, I imagine. I'm here a lot too. I'm Florence. And you are?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome. Pretty name. You Japanese too, perhaps?"  
  
"Hai," the miko nodded.  
  
"Well, well. What a coincidence! I'm sure Beth will appreciate ya greatly," Florence beamed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"She should be back around this way soon. I've got more work t'get done. I'll see ya around, 'k?"  
  
"Sure. Take care."  
  
"You too," Florence grinned, then headed out, pushing her cleaner's cart around.  
  
Kagome sighed. That was far more happy cheer than she could handle right now. She reached up to rub her aching temples then looked over at the reason for her visit.  
  
Inuyasha was pretty much the same today as he was yesterday. Except today, he was dressed in a black Evanescence t-shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Kagome eyed the shirt and wondered if he wore it because it was a band he actually liked. She decided that was probably the case since that kind of music was something she could see Inuyasha liking if he lived in this era.  
  
Stepping over towards him, Kagome set her purse in the chair then sat down at his side on the bed. Turning towards him, she spoke in a gentle voice, "Ohayo. I'm back, just like I promised. Though, I admit, I wouldn't have minded had you come and fetched me this time."  
  
"That would have been nice," came a softly chuckling female voice. Kagome turned to see Beth entering the room. "I hear you met Florence. She's a bit odd sometimes but, I tell ya, she makes some awesome cookies!"  
  
"Yes, we met," Kagome said as she turned to Beth with a smile.  
  
"So, how are you doing today?" Beth said with a slightly more serious face.  
  
"A bit tired, but it's nothing I'm not use to. This guy had a habit of wearing me and our other friends out rather often," Kagome reply with a slight smile at the memory of Inuyasha always pushing the group to keep going.  
  
"Oh boy," Beth laughed.  
  
"Like I said yesterday, when he's conscious, it's hard to keep him still," Kagome said making a face.  
  
"I would give anything to see that," Beth grinned.  
  
"I use to call it a headache. Now, I agree with you. Though, I imagine, when he does return, he'll be off and bouncing before you know it and annoying everyone to death again."  
  
"We will definitely have to throw him a party when that day comes."  
  
"I know he has a hard time dealing with receiving compliments, but I think he'd like that," Kagome smiled. She looked to the man beside her, "Ne, Inuyasha?" She then looked back to Beth. "He says 'Keh!" Kagome said, imitating Inuyasha's signature response. Beth couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You're a riot," Beth said, laughing.  
  
"No, he's the riot and train wreck all in one," Kagome said while pointing to Inuyasha. "Anyway, I have an hour before my next class. So, till then, wherever you need me, you have me," she said with a shrug.  
  
"I've been thinking about this. I'll make you a deal. I'll let you help me out on a daily basis if you, in exchange, teach me something new," Beth said with a sassy smirk.  
  
"Oh? Umm, okay sure. That sounds like a fair deal," Kagome smiled. "What do you want me to start with?"  
  
"Well, how about telling me more about your family and friends back in Japan while we do the Richard Simmons bit with Romeo?" Beth suggested, laughing at her humor attempt. Apparently, it worked because Kagome laughed right along with her.  
  
"Okay. I suppose I can do that," the miko nodded. As the two moved to start exercising the young man's arms, Kagome started talking. More or less, to keep her mind too occupied to indulge in sorrow.  
  
"Well, like I said, I grew up on a shrine. It stands at the top of a hill overlooking the city and is tended by my grandfather. He's a funny sort of fellow. He likes to tell crazy stories, whether they're true or just made up. Usually, they're more fiction than fact. But, that's Ji-chan for you. He's desperate to hang on to whatever mystical ties to the past the Higurashi family may have left," she started.  
  
"I think old guys like that are cool. There's one that lives in an awesome little old farm house down the street from me. He can tell some great fireside stories," Beth grinned.  
  
"Ji-chan tries to tell them whenever he thinks someone is listening. I admit now, I wish I had listened more to a few of the stories he tried to tell me."  
  
"The stories of the old folk should always be listened to. Some of them may seem crazy but they still have a lot to teach us."  
  
"Well, most of them. I'm not sure the history of a pickle is worth listening to," Kagome said with a soft chortle.  
  
"Oh my! That's funny!" Beth giggled.  
  
"That's Ji-chan for you," Kagome admitted. "My dad died of cancer when I was younger. I don't remember as much as I used to, so I really don't talk about it all that much."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. The loss of a parent is always a hard thing," Beth nodded.  
  
"Mama's still around. She's a really nice lady. You'd like her. She's always trying to help others out and give useful advise."  
  
"Then, I can see much of her in you, somehow."  
  
"Hai. She and I have a bit in common," Kagome agreed. As the two women switched to working the stiff muscles in the young man's legs, Kagome continued. "Then there's my little brother Sota. A few years younger than me, he's a cute little laugh and a half. He's also very good at playing the annoying little brother when he feels like it. He wants to be a soccer player someday."  
  
"I've got two younger brothers, myself. I definitely understand how they can be," Beth laughed.  
  
"I haven't talked to my family yet about this. Sota's going to have a fit over it. He idolizes Inuyasha," Kagome frowned.  
  
"I don't mean to offend, but... how come you didn't know about all this that happened to your friend? It seems kind of odd to me," Beth pointed out. Kagome sighed.  
  
"We.. got separated and lost the ability to contact each other," Kagome said, hoping that was enough to suffice for now. She knew it sounded flimsy, but it was also the truth, though a bit of a watered-down version. "Life isn't always fair," she added.  
  
"No, it's not," Beth nodded. She knew there was more to the story, but she was beginning to understand that whatever happened to these two, the event that separated them was obviously far from being under their control. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. She felt sympathetic sorrow grow for these two as she began to understand just a tiny bit more of the precious thread connecting the two friends. No, friends was definitely not the right word here. The way Kagome acted with such fire, emotion, and determination made it clear to Beth, these two young people were at one point in time, very much in love. She could only hope that the story of these two lovers ended up better than that of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"You said you had a cat?" Beth said, trying to push the conversation along as she and Kagome now worked on twisting the young man's gathered thighs, first to one side, then the other to stretch the waist muscles.  
  
"Hai. His name is Buyo. He's a calico. He likes eating, sleeping, and playing with Ji-chan's many trinkets," Kagome smiled as she too tried to get back into a better mood.  
  
"There's a gray tabby that's recently taken up residence in my barn. Spook doesn't seem to mind as long as the cat stays away from her colt. So, I put out food and let it stick around. It's still not quite human friendly so I have no idea if it's a boy or girl cat yet," Beth responded.  
  
"Wow. How old's the colt?"  
  
"A season and a half. He's ash gray like his mom, so he got dubbed Spectre."  
  
"Wow! Great name. I've never really gotten a chance to be around horses much."  
  
"Well then, I should take you out to my place some time and let you meet my pair," Beth grinned cheerfully.  
  
"That sounds like fun," Kagome smiled back.  
  
"Okay, harder part. Like yesterday, if you'll go up to the head, I'll do the pulling and you can do the pushing. We'll get him to do a few stomach crunches and work the ab muscles," Beth instructed.  
  
"Okay," Kagome nodded and moved up to let one knee kneel at the head of the bed next to Inuyasha's shoulder. She then slid her hands, then forearms, under his shoulders. Twisting her wrists, she then pulled her forearms back to lock a grip on his shoulders. Beth moved to straddle the man's waist on her knees before sliding her arms up under his shoulder blades then up and through the loop that Kagome's arms made. Pulling her arms back, she too, locked her grip on the man.  
  
Together, with Kagome pushing and Beth pulling, the two women lifted Inuyasha's upper body up into a stomach crunch. Using the pausing moment, to her advantage, Kagome discarded her shoes then climbed up to kneel in the bed behind Inuyasha to make the task at hand easier. In the next moment, the two women gently laid their charge back down. After a five second pause for breath, they lifted the man's torso back up into a crunch. They repeated this five more times.  
  
"I'll get you a back brace for this tomorrow. Though, you're doing pretty good. I take it you work out?" Beth commented.  
  
"Hai. I wanted to stay in shape for when this guy came back to pester and get me on my toes again," Kagome said as she sat back to rest a moment with Inuyasha temporarily laying in her lap.  
  
"Then I suppose it's kinda ironic that you'll be the one getting him back on his toes. Huh?"  
  
"You can say that again," Kagome laughed softly as she looked down at the subject of their conversation. "But, as irritating a jerk as he's been at times, somehow, I really don't mind it. I feel like I owe it to him for things he's done for me," she mused as she brushed a stray lock of lock silky black hair out of the young man's face.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Beth asked with an understanding smile. Kagome looked at her, then looked down and bit her lip. Finally, she nodded.  
  
"Hai. I do. I tried my best to forget him in the time that we were apart. But, something just wouldn't let me. The harder I tried to forget, the harder fate worked to make me remember. I even left my home and traveled half way across the world. I changed my looks. I changed my life. I changed who I mingled with and what I did with my time. I changed what I was and everything around me. And still, memories of him haunts me seemingly a thousand times a day, and in every dream I have at night. I even dreamt of the last time I saw him yesterday before I got up to come here with my class," Kagome admitted. She knew it might be a bad thing saying so much. But, she was starting to sense the trustworthiness she sought in Beth. And it felt good to talk to someone about it. Even if she used such incredible vagueness.  
  
"Wow. That's.. incredible. To love someone that strongly, and for so long, and at such a young age, that's just incredible. Most people only ever dream of finding a love like that," Beth said in awe of the miko's words.  
  
"I know. I use to be one of them. Ironically, I dreamed those dreams in the first days that I knew this guy. He's always had a way of irritating me to no end with such a hot temper and foul mouth. I still don't know what caused these feelings in me for him to grow. They just did. I guess life is strange like that," Kagome told her.  
  
"Yes it is. They say the best things are found in the strangest of places and ways," Beth responded.  
  
"Apparently so," Kagome said as she looked down at Inuyasha's face that wore such a peaceful expression. Leaning down, she shifted her grip into a tight hug while her head bowed over his right shoulder. Beth watched this for a moment then grinned as an idea popped into mind.  
  
"I'll be right back," she spat out as she hopped down from the bed and darted out the door. Kagome straightened up a bit and blinked curiously as she watched the nurse dash away.  
  
"Ano... okay," she said to herself. A couple of minutes later, Beth returned and bopped over to the end of the bed.  
  
"Back. Okay, close your eyes and repeat that pose you did a minute ago," she said with a grin. Kagome blinked at her.  
  
"Umm.. why?"  
  
"Hush, hush. Just do it," Beth said with a gleeful grin. "Please?" she begged at a whine. Kagome blinked again, but did as she was asked.  
  
Leaning back down, Kagome hugged Inuyasha again. Like before, she bowed her head over his shoulder. This time, she let her eyes close. A moment later, she heard the click of a camera shutter, and she immediately knew what Beth was thinking. For some odd reason, rather than making her feel embarrassed, it made her feel better.  
  
The faintest of smiles touched Kagome's lips as her mind worked to preserve this moment in its own way like it did last night. She could smell him. She could feel his breath on her cheek. In her arms wrapped around him, she could feel that breathe rush slowly in and out of his lungs and the gentle throb of his heart beating in his chest. Still more, somehow, she could feel a tingle in her soul as the energies of their spirits mingled silently together. It was intoxicating and romantic. Kagome didn't even know Beth had moved till she heard the click of the camera up a few feet out to her side.  
  
Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes then turned to look at Beth with that faint smile still upon her lips, "Normally, I suppose someone would feel embarrassed in a situation like this. But, for some reason, I'm not. Instead, it makes me feel better."  
  
"I'm glad," Beth smiled as she rose up from her crouch with an expensive looking 35mm Cannon camera in her hands.  
  
"I don't know what it is that leads me to trust you so easily. Maybe it's the way you care for Inuyasha as though you were a sister or a close friend. Maybe, it's the way you seem to understand me.. no.. us.. and what we've gone through even with what little vague information I've given you. You've gone out of your way to help me when I've needed it. For that, I want to thank you and let you know how deeply appreciated your efforts are. Someday, when I have the time and strength, I'll tell you our story. Not just because I know you won't tell anyone, but also because.. I have a feeling you'll understand and believe what I have to say. The reason I never tell anyone is because it so incredibly bizarre. There was a time when even I myself wouldn't have believed it," Kagome said to the nurse softly. "Even though I've only known you for a little bit, I know I've made a great friend in you. Thanks," she smiled. Beth made a flabbergasted expression.  
  
"You're most welcome. You know, now that you're here, I really believe we have a chance of pulling him out of this," Beth grinned in return as a new sense of hope bloomed inside her. Kagome brightened her smile and put up a hand which Beth instantly met in a high five gesture of pep. The fight to bring this young man back from the brink of death was on.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Penguine: How's that for an upbeat note? There's been a lot of sadness in my past chapters, so I thought it would be good to end this one with a good feeling. :)  
  
In the last chapter, I noticed something ate my typing when I would use symbols to show actions or certain faces. :P Apologies on that. Hopefully the new update to allowing for us to upload .doc files will cut down on the insane amount of errors I usually find when I have to convert files.  
  
Review Replies  
  
Gittelbug: I'm glad yer like'n it. And as for updates, I have the next chapter already typed and I'll most likely have a second done by the end of tonight. So you should be getting new chapters by the end of this week and the middle of next week for sure.  
  
Woven Bamboo Pattern: Oh! Okay. Cool. I didn't know that. As for the part about it being sad that he's not awake, you'll enjoy the chapter that I will be posting next.  
  
Fairy: Actually, the university I'm using for this story is Tennessee Technical University over in the middle of the state. I grew up in Cookeville and TTU was my first college experience. However, I chose that college more because there is a large number of international people associated with it. This becomes sorta the base reason why Yue's family and Kagome both wound up in a town on the border of the Tennessee boonies.  
  
Still-star-4: Actually, there's a deeper reason why he didn't wake up in that moment. However, what that is, you'll have to ponder on till at least the next chapter when I shall be revealing a tiny portion of the puzzle along with a bit more fluff. Heeheehee  
  
Articuno: Thank you. Yes, it is sad the loss of the silver hair. But, it helps him blend in. I mean, how many Japanese folks have you seen with silver hair and amber eyes? So, yeah, strategic planning on that bit. But, not to worry, things will all work out in the end. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This chapter is a special chapter written for all of you sap lovers out there. Since Inuyasha is stuck in suspended animation for most of this story, I thought it only fair to give him a chapter all his own. Though Kagome will not hear of his thoughts till the day he wakes up, for you readers, I shall create a window into his soul and mind. This chapter is written entirely from his point of view as he is forced to lie in silent endurance of this latest chapter in his life. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

For a long time, I lay in darkness and silence without knowledge of who and where I was, nor why I was there. Then, the day the beads appeared around the neck of this body I reside within, the first lock on the door of my dungeon was thrown into release. Behind it's departure came the arrival of the first breath of new life to this soul of mine. Carried in that breath was my identity, the first key to life. I remembered the hanyou I had been and why I was now floating in all consuming stillness. I was waiting. I was waiting for the one woman who could breathe life back into this hollow shell I have become.

Slowly, as days went on, more and more bits and pieces of the outside world were allowed into my perception. Smells began to fill my nose. I could smell people and medicines. From that, I gathered I was in some kind of place for healing. Sounds then slowly filled my ears till I could hear the voices of the people around me. They were the men and women who watched over me day and night while my soul remained trapped in this cage deep within the recesses of my own mind.

Eventually, as I lay there day after day contemplating my existence, I began to recall another life I had led. A life separate from the one I had led as a hanyou. These new memories that slowly dripped back into me were of a life led completely in modern times as a regular human boy totally unawares of anything special he might possess. Like the way Kagome was connected to Kikyou through aspects of her family, so to was this boy named Yue connected to the hanyou's past by the thread of family. His family had come to the far west to settle and bask in its riches. I think perhaps the family that Yue has may very well be the same people that the hanyou had. Even the name Taisho survived to become attached to Yue as surname.

As I lay here thinking, I realize why this was done to me. I realize why Yue was made to suffer through such a terrible car wreak to come out physically fine yet mentally stuck in suspended animation. During the time I have spent lying in this bed, the hanyou I had been was gallivanting around in Kagome's time. Fate had set up this interesting twist of events merely so that my soul would have no chance of encountering itself. Fate learned from Kikyou and Kagome, that was never a good thing.

The day the rosary appeared around Yue's neck, was the day the hanyou known as Inuyasha ceased to exist in Japan's feudal era, and, thus, was transferred to the vessel that was my next incarnation. Kagome never did remember anything from Kikyou's life. However, my situation was different. I had asked for this to happen. In my final moments in the Sengoku Jedai, I had asked the Shikon to Tama to right the wrongs that had been done to the many souls that suffered in its abuse. I realized there was no other wish it could grant but that. So, in its end, I imagine that's what it did. Those who had innocently met ill-fortune through association with it, were taken and placed were they belong. That piece of Kikyou's soul that remained behind was allowed to finally rest at peace. Other lives were born to start anew.

I'm not sure why the Shikon no tama allowed me to retain my identity from the past. Then again, maybe Yue was made out of pieces of my human side, and thus, in order to become complete, needed the part of me that was Inuyasha. Maybe that's why I remember both lives. Because Yue and Inuyasha are essentially one in the same. Now, I am left to wonder if all that I had built within myself: my power, my strength, my passion, my endurance, would maybe someday return to me. Then again, I also had to wonder at the price to pay for all of this. I pray that it will be a price I can afford to pay and still achieve happiness.

To me, someone who's so fiercely independent, being helpless and prone as I am is extremely embarrassing. As days pass, I grow to secretly know those who surround me in my hour of need. The voices and scents become memorized. I learn who works here and who is only passing through. A few strangers pop in to gawk every once in a while. To each of those who only seek to stare, my mind spits out 'Go to hell!' Though, of course, none of them can ever hear me. No one here can.

There is one scent and voice that I come to know best. She is one who has been beside this stricken body of mine since I arrived here, selflessly giving her time to take care of me and see that I survive. The people around here call her Beth. She is one of the main nurses working here. I believe it was she who started calling me Romeo. I admit, I was irritated by it at first. But, the more I thought, the more I realized how well it fit. I was one who sacrificed myself for the love a woman whom the world in which I was born had in the end forbade me to remain beside.

Over time, I grew to enjoy Beth's company. She visited me often, whether it be to do her daily chores or to just sit and talk to me. She would tell me about her life and about the things going on elsewhere in the world. I could sense the sorrow and sympathy she felt for the position I am in. Though she knew next to nothing about who I am, she still cared enough to try and help me. No matter how long I am here for, I came to realize she will be beside me till the day I wake. Like a close friend whom I never met or a sister I never had, she is there beside me to let me know that though life is hard and still for me right now, I am not alone. Someday, when I have the ability, I intend to thank her for that.

The day when my soul is to be released from this prison draws ever nearer. I can feel it coming now. It is only a matter of time. Kagome. I know you are here now. I smelt you the first time you entered my room. There aren't words to express my joy at smelling your scent and hearing your voice. My soul grew warm and I yearned to be nearer to you.

I heard the song you played and my soul danced with glee to its beat. I heard and felt you take part in one of Beth's daily rituals with me and, inwardly, I smiled. To feel your touch after all this time of waiting is like a taste of heaven. The simple caresses you give me later as you spend time alone at my side make my soul blush and glow at the same time.

I know you are sad now as you see me like this. When you return to me later in the day, I feel your tears upon me. Part of me twists in pain to see you cry. Part of me glows with the knowledge that it is me you cry for. But Kagome, my Kagome, I'm happy. I'm happy because you're back at my side, and I know, this time, you won't be leaving without me.

As you part from me that night, you find a way to surprise me. I expected one of our simple hugs at best. As you kiss my cheek, I realize that you have grown. You aren't the bashful school girl who pulled the arrow from my chest. You're a young woman who never lost the feelings you had for me. When you remind yourself of that, I am reminded just how deep our love goes as you give me a second kiss, the kiss a lover says softly goodnight with. In that kiss, I sense the same as you. I smell you. I taste you. I hear you. I feel you. Somewhere in my mind's eye, I can even see you through the sakura pink aura your miko's soul emits. Inside the most private part of my soul, for once, I feel like crying. Not for sadness. No, quite the opposite. I am happier now than I have been in a long time. When you say 'good night' to me, even though I know you can't hear me, I say 'good night' in return.

The next day, I am ecstatic when you return. My spirit laughs when you berate me for not pulling my usual trick. You know damn well if I were able to, I would have fetched you long ago, wench. Time spent without you is almost unbearable to me.

Inside, I smile when I find you repeating the tasks you did yesterday. I smile even more as I listen to you and Beth hit off what I know will be an everlasting friendship. She's cool, isn't she? Part of me wonders if she isn't someone we've met before. Maybe you'll figure it out. You've always been a smart girl. That's one of the many things I like about you.

Again, you make me smile when you hug me from behind. I can feel the beat of your heart against me and the heat of your body engulf me. I know I am only just a soul locked away inside the dungeon of this body's mind, but can you feel me? As I hug you back through the barrier that holds me here, can you feel me? I know you can. I can feel your body tremble as you hold me in your arms. But do you realize that it is me talking the only way I can? Kagome.. my Kagome.. I am here. And I love you too.

Beth, as for you, the day will come when I will get to pay you back for all those pictures you've taken of me. Oh yes, revenge, when it comes, shall be sweet.

--------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: I know it's short but, hey, yall got some of your questions answered. And, you got to hear from our favorite hanyou. Double goodness. Regular point of view and storyline will resume in the next chapter.

Review Replies

**WackyWisher18**: Yeah, it is sad to see Yash-kun still. But then again, there's also something oddly yet deeply romantic about the situation, I think. There's something sweet about the roles of strong and weak being reversed for so long. Plus, I think it's also teaching both Yash-kun and Kagome new lessons; Yash-kun more that Kagome since he's being forced to rely on others for so long. I can see it as him learning deeper lessons on what it is to be human. What it is to be weak, and what it is to be truly strong. Emotions, trust, friendship, strength of mind and soul as well as body. In this position, he's forced to learn truths about these things at a deeper level. And for Kagome, it's teaching her that there can be happy endings. They just don't always come how and when you expect them to. It also teaches her where her place is in her own world. Yep, she'll get to ride a horse. :)

**Quiet Escapist**: Yep, it's sad. But you know, stories with a bit of tear-jerk, a bit of humor, a bit of mystery, and a bit of love are the best kinds! Ne? -grins- Yeah, I try to keep words as freshly cycled as possible when I write. Grammar is something I try to watch as I know it's something that helps gain readers and respect. Well, at least when I'm writing the story itself. Chitchatting to reviewers is a different story. Then I get lazy. But I don't think people mind that as long as it's kept out of the story. It annoys me to no end when authors leave notes right smack dab in the middle of their story. :P Okay.. rambling now.. pardon me. -sweatdrop-

**Kikyohater**: Okay, okay! Here's yer update! -laughs- And there will be another one either Sunday or Monday night.

**Still-star-4**: Yue's parents will appear in the fic at some point. However, it will definitely be later on in the story and I'm still not sure if they'll come in before or after he wakes up. The friends I mentioned are friends from Yue's life, as Yash-kun spoke about in this chapter. They're people he hung out with in school and stuff like that. A few of them will be appearing later on as well.

**Kenshin-345**: Sorry to disappoint, but it's going to be a while yet before 'Romeo' wakes up. As he talked about in this chapter, the process of his waking has been a slow one that's never been anywhere near under his own control. There's other forces keeping him down. But, yes, there will be a day when he does wake. Until then, the story's going to focus more on what's happening around him as he and those close to him waits for that precious day to come.

**Gero**: As this chapter told you, Yash-kun got to America through reincarnation. But, no, that is not the last you've seen of the hanyou.

**Lunarious**: Yes, Kagome will be meeting her friends again. However, no, Florence is not Sango. There's no way in hell Sango would pull off color jokes in front of a stranger, I don't think. In one of the later episodes of Inuyasha, somewhere in the high 80s I think, there's a couple of shows where they meet a old woman that's supposedly a retired exterminator. I modeled Florence after her for comic relief. No, Beth is most definitely not Kikyou. In the beginning of the Inuyasha series, remember that we are told that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation. -wink- As for who the other characters are, most of them you'll have to figure out on your own till later as I slowly reveal secrets. The locations of the artifacts, I will also let you wonder on for now. I have stuff planned for those late in the story. Yes, the hanyou will be seen again. I just can't tell you when. I know, I'm evil. But it would spoil the story if I told you everything now. lol

**Resq188**: Will do, and thank you. :)

**DarkMoon1**: Thank you! I agree. I've tried really hard to get this story to come out as realistic as possible. I do admit my knowledge in some areas is lacking, but I'm doing the best I can despite that.

**Inuyasha's4Ever**: Yep, she did. Yep, he does. More fluff promised along the way.

**Famksantiago**: Like I said to Luna, no, Florence is not Sango. Try again. -wicked grin- -lol- Oh, yer welcome. -LOL!- I like that phrase! Oooh boy, do I like that phrase. Kudos. -giggles-

**Sasami9876**: I'm glad you like. :) Yes, Yash-kun will wake up eventually. No worries.

**Articuno**: Yes, I do intend to make this one a long one. I can also tell you that his waking will probably be only half the story. My brain's been telling me a lot of stuff to do with this after he wakes up, so.. lots more fun to come! I chose Evanescence because of that one song I titled the fic after. It says so much about Inuyasha's story as a whole. I like their music too. Listening to this song actually was what got me to buy their album. :)

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**: Whoa! Somebody's found the sugar stash! -giggles-

**Rai-en-chan**: Ahh yes… that would be my "Conquest" fic. That one is waiting for me to find inspiration once more. I know how it's suppose to end, I just gotta figure out the middle stuff that would go on in the next chapter or two. -wry frown- I'll figure it out eventually. It just might take me a while. Anywho, I'm glad ya like this story. Yeah, I was worried about Kagome's change at first too, but I've grown into it. :) Maybe I can draw a pic to go with this story at some point to help people visualize some of it better.


	6. Chapter 6

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed heavily as she sat in her math class watching the teacher drone on about calculating annuities. No matter how many fancy ways it was presented, one thing about math remained the same. Kagome hated it. Much the same way she'd done back in junior high and high school, Kagome's mind tuned out the teacher in favor of thoughts having to do with something far more interesting. Or, rather, some_one_ far more interesting. That someone could only be one hot tempered, foul-mouthed young man Kagome knew as Inuyasha.

Ever since she had found him laying in that bed in the hospice, Inuyasha had been in almost every thought that crossed Kagome's mind; both waking and in the dreams of sleep. Memories were constantly assaulting as everywhere she turned, there was something to remind her of him and all they'd done together. Randomly, her mind began to play back memories of the first time she had ever seen Inuyasha in his human form. The stillness of those quiet moments spent with him hiding in the back room of the manor filled her with both heartache and lethargic warmth as her mind recalled each and every sensation. With her mind and body so heavily taxed by all that had gone on as of late, it wasn't long before the course of Kagome's thoughts carried her away into the land of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Young hearts soared as the blessed hour of three o'clock in the afternoon arrived with the sounding of the school bell. While everyone else dreamed of running outside to eat junk food and play games with friends, one young heart had a different mission today.

Sherry Montgomery brushed a lock of her ash brown hair from her shoulder before loading her book bag onto her back and jogging out the door to the bike racks. There, she found the pink and purple girl's bike that was hers and threw the combination lock on the chain. After removing it, she refastened the chain around her handlebars. Then, with a quick heave, she picked her bike up and hopped on. With that, she was off and racing down the sidewalks.

A brief ten minute ride placed Sherry in front of her destination: Helping Hands Hospice. As she stared up at the sign, she felt a wave of emotions build as she recalled the mother she'd lost here two months ago. Since that day her mother passed away, she hadn't been able to return here for the sour memories it held. She reprimanded herself for that as she had let her grief cause her to neglect one she had promised she wouldn't.

Growling at herself, Sherry shook her head. Today was not a day to think about her mother. This time, she'd come here for someone else entirely. Lifting her chin with steadfast determination, she parked her bike and chained it to one of the hand rails on the handicap ramp. Then, taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The instant the fifth grader stepped inside, she found herself almost overwhelmingly assaulted by the painful memories brought back by the sights and smells that met her senses. Gritting her teeth, she irritably forced those thoughts from her mind and began walking towards the reason she had come. Step for step, she pushed herself onward through the hallways. The young girl received a few questioning glances. A few even tried to speak to her, but she ignored them.

Eventually, Sherry arrived at the room she sought. She paid one glance about her then stepped into the room. Drawing to a stop inside the room, the young girl took in her surroundings. To her relief, she was alone with the room's silent occupant. Usually, she didn't mind chatting with the nurses here, but today was her first time back since her mom died. The only person she had the courage to face was the one she'd come to see.

Frowning guiltily, she stepped over to the bedside and dropped her backpack in the armchair. Then she hoisted herself up to sit on the side of the bed. Bowing her head slightly, her bright green eyes panned to regard the young oriental man who lay there in perpetual slumber with his long beautiful shiny black hair fanning about him. After swallowing hard, she reached inside herself for the strength to speak.

"Konnichiwa. It's me, Sherry. I bet yer surprised to see me back here," she said softly, almost whispering in her voice that sounded like the wind. "If you're mad, I understand. You have every right to be. I broke my promise. I'm sorry," she told him as she turned to stare at her feet. After a minute of pregnant silence, she looked back up at him.

"My Mommie, she finally went to be with Daddy a couple of months ago. That's why I was gone. I.. I couldn't come here before 'cause it.. it hurt too much," Sherry sniffed and grunted as she wiped fresh tears away from her emerald orbs. She frowned at herself in irritation then forced a smile back onto her face as she returned her attention to the young man everyone here called Romeo. "But, I didn't come here to remember Mommie. I came here to see you. I'm sorry for not coming by sooner. I hope you can forgive me. I still go to school near here so I'll try to come by everyday like I use to."

Sherry reached out and grasped his right hand with hers. She studied how large it was in contrast to her own. She had always seen strength in those hands of his. She always thought he looked like one of the ancient samurai her social studies teachers talked about with the size of his hands and the way he wore his hair long and loose. Every time she watched movies about old world China and Japan, she could always picture Yue somewhere there just off screen taking part in the battles.

She knew it was a silly thought, but then again ever since that necklace had appeared around his neck, Sherry couldn't quite shake the feeling there was something special about this man. Those beads, and even now Yue himself had an energy about him that made her senses tingle. It wasn't a bad energy. It didn't scare her in the least. More like, she felt better when engulfed by that aura.

As she concentrated on the feel of his spirit licking against hers, she frowned. Then she realized it was his spirit that was slightly different than before. She had known the feeling of it had grown slowly over the years she had been visiting him along with her mother. Yet, as she sat here now, that energy was louder to her now than ever before.

"Yer getting stronger. Why is that? What's happening? Something's happening. Slowly. Does this mean you'll be waking up soon?" the girl asked as hope and excitement grew within her. "I hope so. Then you can teach me Japanese. That book and CD Santa got me for Christmas is cool, but I know I'm messing up on some of it," she frowned.

"I bet you know all kinds of stories to tell," Sherry grinned as she slowly swung her feet to and fro. She then made a small gasp of recollection. "Oh, speaking of that, I brought a new book to read. It's another Harry Potter book," the girl said as she hopped down to fetch the book from her back pack.

Sherry kicked off her shoes and climbed back up onto the bed. She then shifted to sit along side the enigmatic young man with her back against the headboard and pillows. She played a quick glance over him with her bright shiny emerald orbs then opened the book in her lap. Upon reaching the first page of the story, Sherry softly smiled as she began to read aloud, hoping that her slumbering friend was somehow listening. Unbeknownst to her, from his place locked away in that dungeon cell that held his soul, he was.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as she awoke to someone shaking her shoulder and calling her name. Picking up her head and opening her rich umber eyes, she found it was her math teacher. A blush blazed its way across her cheeks as a deep sense of déjà vu filled her being. 'Nice going, Kagome,' she mentally berated herself as she sat up. With a wince, she carefully pried away the pencil that had become embedded and stuck to her cheek.

"You're the last person I expected to fall asleep in class. You don't look so well. Why don't you go on home and get some rest?" the teacher said to her as she tilted her head.

"S-sorry. Life has just been a little rough lately. I won't do it again," Kagome responded with a frown as she rubbed at the pencil impression on her face.

"Very well. Do you have your assignment that was due today?" the teacher asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, yes ma'am," Kagome nodded as she flipped open her folder and pulled out her work. Looking back up at the teacher, she handed the pages over.

"Thank you. You may go now," the woman said as she walked away. Kagome started to ask why, then her eyes caught the clock and she realized it was already time to go. The blush returned as she stood up and gathered her things to leave. Heaving a large sigh, Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned as she then turned and strode out the door.

Having thirty minutes before her next class, Kagome followed her usual ritual. Walking out of the building she was in, she headed to the grill in the building next door. 'Maybe some food might help,' she thought to herself as she now remembered she had completely forgotten about breakfast this morning in her haste to get back to Inuyasha's side. 'You know Kagome, you're not going to be any good to him if you don't take care of yourself too,' she mentally scolded.

Kagome got in line at the sub outlet and stared at the menu trying to decide what to order. Eventually, she just ordered a ham and cheese sub, too worn to think much more on it. She grabbed a bottle of water from the drink fridge then paid for her items before picking up her tray and heading over to a booth to sit down. She set her tray on a table in the back by the window then tossed her back pack into the seat before dropping heavily onto the seat and unwrapping her sub.

So occupied in eating her food, Kagome didn't notice a pair of cerulean blues watching her from across the room. In fact, she rarely ever did notice their owner despite the fact he'd been watching her from afar for over a month. The young junior year janitor sighed as he paused in his mopping to watch the alluring young beauty with a well toned body, droolable Asian features, and sexy flaming hair cascading like an upside-down bonfire. The couple of times he'd managed to talk to her, she'd given a pleasant hello, then politely fled.

Blinking, the young man noticed that today, something seemed different. Confusion filled him as she reached up to scratch at his short black hair that was neatly buzzed at the sides and back. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity for a conversation, he maneuvered his way over towards her, pretending to mop. Then, without warning, he suavely dropped into the seat across the table from her and folded his hands together as he tilted his head to one side. Wasting not a precious second, he opened his mouth to speak first, "You look as though you've lost your best friend."

Kagome started with a gasp as her umber eyes darted up to meet cool blue. Recognizing the man as the janitor that had said hello to her on occasion, Kagome let back out her held breath. "No, actually, I recently found him. I'm just worried about him right now is all," she responded with a shrug. "Why?"

"Well, I just noticed you looked a little under the weather today. I thought maybe getting you to talk about it might help," he said with a soft smile.

'Great! What is it with everyone wanting me to tell stories lately?' Kagome thought irritably while forcing her face to show nothing.

"By the way, the name's Mark. Mark Aston," he continued, happy to finally get in a proper introduction.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome replied. "And I'll be fine. It's just been a bit of a shock seeing this friend of mine so suddenly after all this time. No need to worry about me," she said, trying to down play her situation and get this guy to leave her alone. Grumpily, she chomped into her sub.

"Ah-ha. Finally a name to the face. And a lovely one at that. Suits you quite well, I think," Mark grinned. A moment later a more serious look appeared on his face. "This friend, he seems to mean a great deal to you. An old flame perhaps?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, hoping that would be enough to get the guy to leave since he was obviously trying to hit on her.

Mark was no fool. He caught the hidden signs in her actions. Yet something told him to keep pressing. Even if he couldn't land a date with her, just getting to be friends with this beauty seemed to be an accomplishment with the way she was playing.

"He must be something special to hold your heart the way he appears to," Mark said in a warm consoling tone. Kagome blinked. That was not a comment she had expected from this guy.

"He is," Kagome agreed, nodding her head before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Is he in the Army or something?" Mark asked, figuring the guy must be military with this story of separation and worry on Kagome's part.

"No, he's just sick," Kagome shrugged her shoulders, again trying to heavily down play the situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better soon," Mark replied with what Kagome could tell was genuine sincerity. Kagome blinked again, surprised with the man's expression of compassion. Relaxing in her seat, she gave him a soft but true smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure he will. He's strong. It's hard for anything to keep him down long. Especially when I'm around," Kagome told him with a much lighter and kinder voice. Mark picked up on the change in her reactions to him and smiled back.

"With a pretty girl like you by his side, I'm sure," the janitor said, amusement filling his eyes at his twist of her words into an off color pun. Kagome's mouth dropped open in a gasp as a lovely shade of rose splashed across her face. Mark chuckled cheerfully at her reaction. "This guy of yours is a damn lucky one. I wish the best to the both of you. Drop in again sometime and let me know how he's doing. Tell him I'll buy him a beer if he'll pass me along his secret," he winked as he rose from the seat. Kagome stared for a moment before responding.

"Uhh, sure. Thank you, Mark," she said, the bizarre feeling in her gut bleeding into her voice. Mark grinned and waved to her, then headed off to disappear back behind the employee door with his mop and bucket. Kagome blinked then giggled when she realized he had forgotten to mop half of the floor.

'Strange guy,' she mused as she finished her sandwich and washed it down with her water. Her eyes widened as a thought dawned on her. That guy looked and acted so much like Miroku it was uncanny. Turning, she stared back at the employee door, mouth agape as thoughts turned over in her head. Could that janitor really be the reincarnation of Miroku? If so, then was it possible for her to find others she had traveled with? The sudden onslaught of hope and excitement made her feel giddy. Maybe, just maybe things would turn out all right after all.

Glancing down at her watch, Kagome noticed with horror that she now had five minutes to get to class. With a squeak, she tore up out of her seat and gathered her stuff. Dashing across the room, she tossed her trash into the bin then bolted out the door and upstairs to the street. Once there, she rocketed down the sidewalk towards the building she needed to get to as if she were running from a nasty youkai at her heels. She thanked Kami she had continued working to keep herself fit after the quest in the feudal era was over. In times like this, the ability to run like hell without overtaxing herself came in quite handy.

Luck was with the miko as she arrived in the room of her art class just as the second hand of the clock hit the twelve, signaling it was two o'clock and time for class to begin. Swiftly, she found her seat and dropped into it before opening her bag. As the teacher greeted everyone, Kagome congratulated herself on saving her own ass this time as she pulled her supplies out and set up her workspace.

"All right, students. Today we're going to get creative. Up on the table, you will see some objects. Your assignment will be to pick one or more of those objects. Draw it/them. Then take the piece home with you and add a fore or background that tells a story somehow related to the item or items," the middle aged man known as Mr. Tanning instructed with passion in his voice. Kagome looked up to the table Mr. Tanning referred to and saw five objects: a vase of field daisies, a clock, a pencil and notepad, a black teddy bear, and a peacock feather.

Biting her lip, Kagome stared at the objects pondering how she might could use each one. She quickly found her earlier problem returning to her as Inuyasha found a way to appear in thoughts on each of the objects she looked at. Inuyasha sitting in a field of grass and wild flowers with his silver hair billowing around him. Inuyasha apologizing then handing back the alarm clock he'd attacked and stolen from her room. Inuyasha bugging the hell out of her when she was suppose to be studying. Inuyasha laughing and calling one of her childhood stuffed toys stupid only to later give her one for one of her birthdays. Then, she saw feathers flying as Inuyasha attacked the crow demon that had once stolen the Shikon no tama.

Kagome frowned and shook her head, trying to get the visions of the young man out of her head. Yet, instead of them leaving, they converged. An image of Inuyasha as he was now, laying in the bed back at the hospice appeared in her mind, and, suddenly, Kagome found her inspiration. To her amazement, she found herself able to use all the items on the table. However, she knew it would take some ingenuity. Then again, that's what this exercise was about, wasn't it? Grinning, she picked up her pencil and set to drawing the blocks and shapes on her paper where each aspect of her vision would go.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Yeah, I know there's no such happening in the series on the part of Inuyasha teasing Kag about any stuffies then getting her one, but with all the times that Rumiko didn't cover, I can see that as something that could easily have happened. -shrug-

This chapter turned out a little shorter than I had hoped. But, try as I may, I just couldn't squeeze anymore into it. My muse wouldn't let me. Thus, I'm forced to continue the story in a new chapter.

Review Replies

**Pyro6:** Yes, Yue is Inuyasha's reincarnation. Growing up, he had the same personality that Inuyasha did. It's just that the hanyou's memories, powers, and attached items have been hidden until now. Like the Shikon no Tama was hidden in Kagome's body, obviously not appearing till the time came when it was needed. There are cases where people supposedly tend to eventually remember their past lives. So, I would think Inuyasha would find a way to be one of them, ne? I hope that helps. Gods know, I thoroughly confused myself twice when trying to answer this question. -lol-

**Baily89:** I have absolutely no clue how long this will be. Probably at least 20 chapters.

**Woven Bamboo Pattern:** O.o Yup. Someone's had WAY too much sugar. -lol- Anywho, here's your update. I hope it helps.

**Decoder Dragon:** You didn't? Wow! That's a first. There's usually a handful of typos that make there way past the spell-checker and stuff. If you see any in the future, please feel free to let me know. Typos bug me. -wry frown-

**DarkMoon1:** I'm glad you liked it. Personally, I felt it was too short. But I couldn't think of anything else to include in it. Well, anything else that wouldn't give away future plot twists, anyway. -lol-

**Still-star-4:** Yes, Sessy will appear in the story. I'm just not yet sure when.

**Rai-en-chan:** Actually, no. The woman I modeled Florence after appears in a couple of episodes that hasn't been shown on Adultswim yet. I believe the two Demonhead episodes are in the upper 80s or early 90s of the series. But I won't be saying anything more on Florence's past life so that I won't spoil anything.

**Obsessivekawaiigurl:** Sorry, but you'll have to wait a while for the moment when he wakes up. I have quite a few events to write about between now and then. :: The beads are sealed to Inuyasha's soul. Therefore, when the seal on Yash's soul started slowly coming undone, the beads appeared around Yue's neck. :: At first, I was going to leave Beth as a new character. But, I've since changed my mind. So yes, Beth is a reincarnation. :)

**Yoshikuro blade dancer:** Wow. I'm honored. :) Yes, I think chapter 5 has been my favorite as well. :)

**Lysia1982:** Yes, he'll wake up eventually. And yes, Kagome will do a bit of talking too. :) The story is, after all, mostly centered around her and what she does while she waits for him to wake.

**Strawberrie Bunny:** I'm glad you like it. :) I will put up another update as soon as I can. Life issues have kept me horribly busy as of late. But, I will try my best to get another update out by this weekend.

**Jessica Rabbit21:** Wow. Thank you. I'm flattered that you think so. :) I will try to put out updates once or twice a week, whenever possible.

**Articuno:** You'll be pleased to know there will be plenty more fluff moments between now and then to tide ya over at least a little bit. :) Though, the more I think on the story, the more I'm eager for that moment too. There will be some good pieces of plot happening after he wakes up too.


	7. Chapter 7

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took in a deep breath an slowly released it as she got out of her car and shut the door. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she straightened her posture and stepped up to the front door of the hospice. Too lazy to open the door herself, she pushed the automatic opener button then strode through as the door slowly swung open for her.

"Good evening," the front desk secretary greeted with a smile. Kagome took note that this was a different person than she'd seen earlier.

"Good evening," Kagome returned with a polite bow of her head. Spurring strength into her step, Kagome breezed past as she really wasn't in the mood for socializing right now.

As she wandered through the halls, Kagome oddly imagined herself as the mouse in a maze. Excepting what she sought after was her other half rather than a mere piece of cheese. Blinking, she stopped in the middle of the hallway when her mind showed her images of Sesshomaru sitting down having fine wine and cheese with Inuyasha as Miroku popped out of nowhere saying, "Behold, the power of cheese."

Kagome smacked a hand over her face as a small giggle turned into a slight groan. Fingers gently took to massaging her temples as she thought to herself, 'There you go, Kagome. You've lost your bloody mind.' Shaking her head, the miko dropped her hand back to her side and continued walking.

As she neared the room she sought, Kagome tilted her head in confusion as she heard what sounded like the voice of a child coming from within. Drawing closer, she stopped just before the door and listened further. What she heard was indeed the voice of a child. The voice was decidedly female as it seemed to be reading passages from a Harry Potter novel aloud.

Curiosity swiftly got the better of the young miko as she finally poked her head in the door to see who was there. Imagine her surprise when she found a young grade school girl sitting beside Inuyasha on the bed, kindly reading to the sleeping man. Questions plagued Kagome's mind as she watched the girl read on with a soft smile; entranced by the story she read, and oblivious to her watcher. It was cute and compassionate what she was doing, but who the heck was she?

Kagome waited till the child seemed to come to the end of a chapter and turn the page in preparation for the next. The miko then too that moment to step into the room, and make herself known. Placing a warm smile on her face, she spoke as the girl snapped her gaze to the new comer, "Hi. You read very well. What's your name?"

The girl regarded her nervously, and spoke with profound shyness, "Th-thanks. Umm... I'm Sherry. Who are you? I've never seen you here before."

"Oh? You've been here before?" Kagome blinked, with a puzzled expression. "My name is Kagome. I'm someone your friend there knew back in Japan."

Sherry gasped in sudden amazement the way Souta had often done when Kagome spoke of his hero, "Cool!" Then her face darkened with confusion. "But, how come you waited till now to come? He's been here a long time," she asked.

"I.. didn't know he was here. We had gotten separated, and lost the ability to talk to each other. Like I told Beth, it's complicated," Kagome frowned.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry," Sherry said, frowning along with the miko.

"I take it you've been coming here for a while. How come?" Kagome asked, tilting her head.

"I..." Sherry started then paused as emotions suddenly welled up inside her at the memories. She took a deep breath and shook her head clear. "My mom used to be in the room two doors down. Beth took care of her too. One day when I was really upset, she took me in here to meet Romeo. She told me about his car wreck and his friends not coming around anymore. I felt bad for him. So every day, when I would come with my Uncle to see Mom, I would leave him with Mom for a while and come hang with Romeo," Sherry explained. Kagome blinked in awe.

"Wow. That was very kind of you. I'm sure he appreciates it," Kagome smiled. To her amazement, Sherry hung her head in sorrow.

"I use to come every day for a long time. But, a month ago, Mommie finally got to go be with Daddie. This is my first time back since then," the little girl said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said in a voice thick with sympathy. She could hear the girl sniffing and trying to fight against her tears. Her heart aching for the girl, Kagome walked over to sit at her feet, "What made you come back?"

"Guilt. Sorrow. Sympathy. Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I should leave Romeo alone. That's just mean. I feel bad for taking this long to come back when my school and Uncle's house are just a bike ride away," Sherry said bitterly.

"Don't beat yourself up for it. I think you're incredibly strong and kind for coming back here at all let alone so soon. I know.. 'Romeo' would say the same thing," Kagome said, being careful what she called Inuyasha in front of this girl.

"But-"Sherry protested, only to be interrupted.

"No buts. There are very few _grown ups_ in the world that would do something like this for someone they barely know. Your so young, it amazes me that you would go so out of your way to do this for Romeo. He's not one that gives gratitude easily. But for something like this, I'm sure he'll be thanking you in some way when he does finally wake up," Kagome smiled again, trying her best to lift the little girl's spirits.

"You think so?" Sherry asked shakily.

"Hai," Kagome nodded. "I do."

Sherry thought for a moment, then sat up with a better mood apparent on her face, "So how did you find out he was here?"

"It's strange really. I go to school at the University here. One of my classes took a field trip here. To my surprise, here he was," Kagome said, her own bafflement at the turn of events evident in her voice.

"Oh my. That's spooky. One of those meant to be things," Sherry said wryly. Kagome blinked at her.

"I guess.. you could say that, couldn't you?" the miko responded.

"Oh my gosh! You two were a thing weren't you?!" Sherry blurted, gawking. Kagome jolted.

"What makes you think that?"

"'Cause yer blushing!" Sherry gently giggled.

"Darn. Dead giveaway, huh?" Kagome smirked.

"Yup," Sherry grinned. Then she frowned as her young mind thought about the implications that brought about Kagome's feelings. She bit her lip and tilted her head slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That this happened. That you had to find out like this. It's got to be really hard," Sherry said, earmarking her place in her book and closing it. Kagome blinked then nodded.

"Hai, it is. But, I'll be all right. I've made some new friends because of it," Kagome said as she put on a smile.

"Me included?"

"Of course. You and Beth."

"Wow. Thanks," the girl grinned. "So are you gonna come here a lot?"

"As much as I can," Kagome nodded.

"Maybe now that you're here, he'll wake up soon."

"I hope so."

"He's gotta wake up for you. You're his girlfriend he hasn't seen in forever. That's gotta be something worth waking up for, if nothing else. Right?"

"I'm hoping that's the way it goes," Kagome said with a nod. "I hate seeing him like this. It's so strange seeing him so still. When he was back in Japan, he drove me nuts being as active as he was."

"Boys are like that," Sherry giggled.

"This guy is the extreme," Kagome said wryly. Sherry giggled. Then, looking at the one they spoke of, a new question came to mind.

"Kagome, I have a question about him. It might be a strange one," Sherry said with a self-conscious frown, hoping she wouldn't be taken for a fool. Kagome blinked.

"What would that be?" she replied curiously. Sherry looked back at Romeo, more specifically the necklace he wore.

"The necklace is magic, isn't it?" the girl asked. Kagome gasped in surprise.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Is it? I don't want to sound crazy."

"Hai, it is. But don't tell anyone. How did you figure it out?"

"It feels weird to touch. What's even stranger is the feeling is stronger now. It's not just the necklace that feels weird anymore. He's got a... an _aura_, as they say, too. I started feeling it early this year. I noticed the aura on him is a lot stronger today than the last time I was here," the girl said.

"Wow. That's.. amazing," Kagome said. Her mind filled with more questions. Was this girl a potential miko? She had to be if she could sense such things from Inuyasha. And what about Inuyasha? Did the girl's words mean that the girl's senses were getting stronger, or was it Inuyasha? And she said _he_ had an aura! Could that mean that he still has some of his powers some how?

Kagome groaned softly as she felt a confusion headache coming on. Sherry gave her a questioning look. Kagome swiftly smiled, "It's okay. I just have way too many questions for my brain to handle right now."

"Like?" Sherry asked in extreme interest.

"Like how you're able to sense him. And why is all of this happening now? I know the things you've noticed mean something important. I just have to figure out what."

"What do you mean? I thought you knew him. Wouldn't you know why he feels different?"

Kagome blinked at the straight forward question, "I _do _know him. I know where the magic came from originally. But, what I can't figure out is why it vanished, and what's making it come back."

"Oh! Okay. That makes sense."

"You are a very bright little girl, you know that?" Kagome grinned.

"Not really. My grades stink," Sherry debunked flatly.

"So? Grades don't necessarily show how smart someone is. In fact, it was my dealings with Romeo, here, that taught me that one."

"Really?" Sherry grinned ecstatically.

"Hai," Kagome nodded. "I promised Beth that someday I would find a way to tell her my story with Romeo. When I do, I'll be sure to tell you too. I know now that you'll probably understand it better than she will."

"Wow. I'd like that."

"How far is your house from here? I could walk you home if you'd like."

"I'll let you on one condition," the girl schemed.

"What's that?"

"That you promise to teach me some Japanese!" Sherry grinned.

"All right. You have a deal, Sherry-chan," Kagome laughed as she stood up. Sherry glanced at the clock on the night stand which read 4:17 in the afternoon.

"Umm, Uncle won't be home till 5:30. Can I stay and read a little longer?"

"Of course," Kagome smiled. She walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down, mirroring Sherry's pose. Blinking at how the situation now looked, she couldn't help a small giggle, "Romeo sandwich."

"Funny," Sherry giggled. "You gotta like it, don't ya, Romeo? Smooshed between _two_ girls!" she said, giggling harder.

'You have no idea what you say, Sherry-chan,' Kagome thought with a blush.

Opening her book, Sherry began to read where she left off. Kagome smiled. This was nice. Though she was sad to see Inuyasha here like this, she was happy that he had at least had a couple of good friends here to give him pep. She had to wonder what he would say to them when he finally had the chance to. Cradling his left hand in her lap, clasped in both of her hands, Kagome allowed herself to relax and become lost in the story Sherry read.

--------------------------------------------------------

In the depths of the darkness which imprisoned his soul, Inuyasha's spirit awoke from a doze to become aware of a voice he hadn't heard in a while. It was the young girl Sherry. He'd figured that the mother she'd often spoke of had finally departed to the realm of the dead, and thus, was why she hadn't been around for so long. He was surprised when he found her returning at all, let alone so soon. He also had to admit, it touched a tender cord in him that she cared so much to return.

As Sherry talked to him, Inuyasha found his hypothesis confirmed. Her mother had indeed passed away. He felt for the child as he knew exactly how it felt to have lost both of one's parents by such an early age. In his past life, he had gone through the same thing. To find her here, claiming guilt for taking so long to come back to visit him astounded Inuyasha. For her to take such strong responsibility for a promise to someone she barely knew grew in Inuyasha a new great respect for the girl. Though Sherry was human, she was incredibly strong. At that age, even Inuyasha himself hadn't given that much of a damn for anyone but the mother he had, by then, already lost.

'Most humans are fools. But every once in a while, you meet one that surprises you with their strength. Despite the overwhelming odds stacked against them, they still push with all they've got to find a way to persevere. Sherry is definitely one of them,' he thought to himself.

He was happy when she'd decided to sit down and read to him. More than entertaining him, it would alleviate her sorrows for a while. He made a mental note to later tell her exactly what he thought about her guilt over her absence. Her return caused him to think of her in greater detail. The more he thought about all that he knew about her, the more he wondered if he didn't perhaps know Sherry from sometime in the past.

The girl exhibited extraordinary strength. That thought did not stop with her compassion. The fact that she could sense the magic in him spoke to him as well. She was obviously an unrealized miko. That much, he had figured for a while. The fact that she cared so much for others spoke of that too. It was a natural thing for mikos to have such a great deal of compassion. But this girl was so young. For her to start exhibiting such signs of her potential at this age told him there was much more to her yet to be learned. Oh well. He would have more time to think on the matter later. For now, he let himself follow the story the girl so kindly read to him.

A little while later, Inuyasha's attention again strayed from the story as his senses detected the arrival of another person dear to him. Kagome. As always, upon noticing her arrival, his heart skipped a beat. Her smell was as sweet and ever entrancing as it had always been. As she spoke her greeting to the young girl, her voice filled Inuyasha's spirit with blissful warmth. It brought him to imagine such things as a spring mountain meadow full of blooming flowers while a stream trickled nearby, and lazy cotton clouds rolled by overhead. Of course, he could not imagine that meadow without him and his beloved miko lying in the grasses, enjoying each other's company.

Inuyasha was drawn from his reverie as he felt an extra weight gently perch at his bedside. He listened to Kagome converse then console the young girl who spoke of her woes and the bond she had formed with this sleeping man she barely knew. Inuyasha couldn't help an inner smile as he listened to Kagome's efforts to cheer Sherry up, 'Kagome, you always know just exactly what to say to warm someone's heart. Even to a half breed dog demon who's life had robbed from him the ability to trust anyone at all.'

The hanyou reincarnate became so lost in the precious memories of the past with Kagome that he missed her conversation with Sherry about magic entirely. Times of when Kagome had cheered him up from plaguing dark moods filled his mind. The first time Kagome had seen him as a human. The aftermath of the fight with that moth that had caused him to completely lose his mind for the first time. Times when he was wounded. Times when he was overwhelmed by memories from his harsh past. Times when he doubted himself. Always during those hard times, she was the medicine that slowly healed his wounds; both internal, and external. 'And now she's back to do it all over again,' he mused.

The conversation between Kagome and Sherry flooded back to him, and he heard Sherry's hopes that Kagome's presence would be what woke the enigmatic slumbering boy everyone at the hospice called Romeo. In his heart, Inuyasha smiled, for he knew what Sherry said was true. No one else had power to heal him quite like Kagome did. 'Soon,' he thought to himself. 'I'll be free someday soon. And when that day comes, Kagome, I'll hold you in my arms and never let go.'

Inuyasha paid closer attention to the two girls as he felt Kagome move to 'sandwich' him in between Sherry in herself. 'Kagome, you vixen,' he laughed within his internal confines. The friendly jokes tossed amongst the two girls made him feel good. Their laughter eased his pains over their prior ill moods. These two girls, Inuyasha knew, would get along well. Correction, three. Beth would most certainly be included in this sacred circle of women. It made Inuyasha's spirit feel giddy that the strand that connected the three girls was none other than their affection for him.

So as the two women flanking him settled, and Sherry picked back up in her reading, Inuyasha decided today was indeed a good day. Today, he felt better than he had since the Shikon no Tama had been completed. Though he was still imprisoned within himself, he had acquired both friends and his soul mate. Now, they surrounded him with their unique forms of love, and he felt good.

'Soon,' he thought. 'Soon, I will be free.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Well, finally another chapter complete. I admit I procrastinated on this one for a bit. But then again, with life being as chaotic as it has been lately, I've also been kind of tired lately and in the mood to vegetate. -lol- Have no worries though. I will do my best to keep updating. :)

As you noticed, I gave Inuyasha some more time to give his perspective in this chapter. I got such a great response from chapter 5 that I thought, 'Why not do a little bit of that each time someone comes to visit?' It gives Yash the limelight he and everyone else wants, and it gives an added touch of fluff. :) So, that's what I'll do. Expect to hear more from him in the future. -grins brightly-

My goodness, the review list is getting long. -lol- Fun, fun. Keep them coming. They help fuel my desire to keep writing. :D I'll try my best not to let yall down. -thumbs up-

Review Replies

**Kates:** On the topic of Sherry, good guess, but no. Sherry will definitely be a hard one to figure out since she exhibits traits from many different people from the feudal era. I'm thinking folks will be rather surprised when they find out who she is. The one hint I can give is that we only saw her past incarnation in two episodes later in the series.

**Quiet Escapist:** I'm not quite sure how many people will be brought back in this story. I'm not always sure where the story's going to go next, myself. -lol-

**Kiokan:** I'm glad you like. :)

**IYWriterGirl:** Wow. I feel honored. :) Thanks.

**Obsessivekawaiigurl:** Tee-hee-hee. -cutesy grin- :: Miroku? Be a perv? Of course! He wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't. -lmao-

**The-Shapeshifting-Sweetie: **Stories aren't truly good unless they make ya cry a wee bit. -grin- Thank you. I'm glad yer enjoying it. I should have the next chapter out by Wednesday. :)

**Kasatka:** I'm glad you like. :) Expect another update by Wednesday.

**Articuno:** Hello again. -giggles- Actually, I'm surprised, myself, that I'm doing so well at keeping to a routine update schedule. Normally, I'm horrible at meeting deadlines. :P

**Keyo:** -giggles at ya- That's okay. At least ya did. :) :: Yes, Sherry is an interesting chickie indeed. Like I told Kates though, she'll be a hard one to figure out as far as reincarnation goes.

**Ryuushoku:** I'm glad you like the story. :) :: Though he says in this past chapter that it will be soon, given that it's taking two or three chapters to cover a single day's worth of time, that moment will be quite a few chapters down the road. I want to give some time to explore what Kagome and the others do in the mean time in the way of taking care of him and forging new friendships in the process. :: Yes, there will be more story after he wakes. But, given that my brain seems to want to keep going after that, there is a possibility of a sequel to this story. I'm not yet totally sure. We'll see when we get to that point.

**Inu'sgirl67:** On the glossary thing, I might do that. I'm not sure yet. I'm caught between being easy and letting people wonder like other people in the story since the story takes place in Tennessee where most people in the story wouldn't understand her native tongue either. Maybe I should let people vote on it. -wry expression- :: Inuyasha/Yue won't be "waking" for at least another ten chapters, I don't think. But, after last chapter, I decided to let him have more talk time. So, each chapter that deals with people visiting, expect a little section that allows him to give his own thoughts on the events transpiring around him. :)

**Still-Star-4:** No, Sherry isn't Yue's sister. Just someone who's been visiting him out of pity. But, she'll be a common character in this story. She's too cute to be left out. -giggles- :: Yer right. It isn't fun without Miroku around. XD

**Karulu:** I'm glad you like it. And I will. :)

**Kibo: **Though it's a good guess, Sherry isn't Shippo. She's someone that was only seen in two episodes later on in the series, yet also someone that meant a lot to Inuyasha even then. I decided I liked her too much _not_ to include her in this story. The person she became, however, has been something completely under the control of my muse, and not myself. Then again, I tend to like those kinds of characters best. Those that take what little you give them and run with it so hard they plunge deep into your heart and refuse to let go. They seem to carry their own light and their own life.

**Jojodacrow:** I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the compliments. :) Look forward to a long story ahead.

**Who Ah Yoo:** -lol- No, but he did get to put in his two cents. By now, he's done it twice! :D And he'll be doing a lot more of it too. So, don't despair too much. Everything will turn out all right in the end.

**Inuyasha-luver7:** I'm glad you like. Here's yer update. :D Expect another one around Wednesday.


	8. Chapter 8

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 8

Penguine: First off, I would like to apologize for taking so very long to post. Because of that, I'm taking what normally would be two chapters and posting them together as one. So, you get one really long chapter. Hopefully, this should make yall a little less upset with me. :)

­­-----------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she walked back to the hospice after escorting Sherry home. In dusk, the sky was growing dark as the sun set behind a line of clouds. A stiff breeze danced through the air and Kagome watched it carry a few leaves along with it. Casually, she glanced towards the windows of the small strip of shops that lined her side of the street. Coming across a shop selling gift knickknacks, she paused to stare in the window a little more. Something compelled her to go inside. So she did.

The inside of the tiny shop looked like a mini Hallmark store. Kagome smiled as she passed by a shelf of Precious Moments figurines. Then, in the back, a black teddy bear caught her eye. It was a tad larger than the one the art teacher had, but it looked far fuzzier. It was also holding a pink book. Walking up to it, she reached out to let her fingertips brush across the fur. She gasped slightly, 'So soft.'

Looking through the stock, Kagome found all the bears of this kind were black. But each one had a different color journal book. She found one holding a white book with gold letters. There was no longer any denying. She just _had_ to buy it!

Picking the bear up, the miko carried it to the front counter and set it down. Seeing that the cashier was away at the moment, she waited patiently while looking around. A few minutes later, a rather large woman with dark brown hair flaked with silver stepped in and smiled.

"Sorry for the wait. Did ya find everythang all right?" the woman said in a voice moderately accented in Southern twang. Kagome frowned but found herself understanding well enough. Living in this city had certainly taught her how to decipher the Southern accents a bit better. Though, she still found herself having trouble at times.

"Umm, yes. I did. Thank you," Kagome replied as she pushed the bear towards the woman.

"Well, good. I'm glad. Say, what part of the world do you come from? Yer accent's different," the woman chattered as she picked up the bear and hunted for the register code.

"Japan," Kagome smiled diplomatically.

"Wow. Ya hear fer school then?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"My, my. That's a heck of a long way to come. I hope yer enjoy'n it here," the woman replied as she punched a few buttons on the register.  
  
"I am. It's the change of scenery I was needing. Tokyo's nice, but compared to this, it's way too cluttered," Kagome commented. "So it's nice to be near open land."

"Ahh, yes. I could understand that. I went to New York once with my kids. It was nice ta visit but, so many people and racket makes a gal like me all claustrophobic. Anyway, that'll be $23.40," the woman said. Kagome nodded and handed over her debt card. The woman swiped it and handed it back while the machine processed. She then handed Kagome the signature slip which the miko daintily signed and handed back. The woman put the bear in a bag with the receipt then handed the bag over the counter. "There ya go. You have a nice day. Good luck with school."

"Thanks," Kagome smiled then booked it out of the store as politely as possible. Once outside, she took a deep breath. Talking with people who carried such thick drawls in a language that was not native to her was a tiring task as far as she was concerned.

After a long leisurely walk, Kagome finally arrived back at the hospice. Stepping inside, she wandered through the halls to Inuyasha's room. Like always, the first sight of him caused her heart to skip a beat. Yet, ever so slowly, she was starting to get use to this. Her eyes remained locked on his figure as she walked over to sit down next to his hip.

"I'm back. Sherry is nice, ne? And smart too," Kagome said as she thought on the girl she'd met earlier. Looking down, she set her purse in the arm chair and the bag she carried in her lap. She dumped the bag's contents in her lap then set it aside and tucked the receipt into a pocket in her purse. Then she picked up the bear to look at it some more.

The black bushy fur was exceptionally soft. Touching it was like touching Inuyasha's hanyou ears. The light filtered through the plush toy's glassy eyes to bounce off milk chocolate fake irises. In the bears lap, tied by a gold ribbon was the journal book. Kagome grasped a tab of the bow tie and pulled it undone. Then she lifted the book free to turn it over in her hands. Opening the volume, she flipped through it's simple lined yellow pages.

"I got you a present today on my way back from walking Sherry home," the miko told the sleeping young man. "I saw it in a little store and just couldn't come back here without it," she said with a smile as she scooted up higher on the bed. Setting the book on the nightstand, she took the bear and made it kiss Inuyasha's cheek. "It's a fuzzy black teddy bear. It came with a little journal. At night, when I leave, the bear will stay here with you. I'll keep the journal by my bed at home and write in it every night before bed time. I'll write about the adventures I have taking care of you and hanging out with these friends you've made. When, you wake up, you can read it whenever you want. It'll remind you how very much those of us around you care about you. How does that sound?"

Kagome smiled and reached up to tease his bangs with her fingers. Kicking off her shoes, she shifted to sit in bed beside him, while hugging the teddy in her arms.

Inuyasha felt his spirit awaken from a brief nap taken while Kagome had been busy walking Sherry home. After a moment's pause, he came to realize that it was Kagome's return that had stirred his soul back into it's oddly conscious state. He could smell the delicious aroma of her scent drift through the air the moment she entered the room. His heart leapt to silently rejoice the blessed chance to spend more time in the company of his beloved miko.

Inuyasha felt the girl who was now a woman regard him as she crossed the room. Even though he could not see her, somehow he still knew that she was watching. Each time she looked at him so, he was filled with so many different emotions it made his head spin: joy, sorrow, love, fear, devotion, longing desire. How this woman had always been able to make him so weak yet at the same time so very strong had always been completely beyond his comprehension. Long ago, it had scared him to feel this way. Anymore, it was an addiction. He longed to feel the power of her charming spell over him. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way. Then again, as he thought about it, he knew she did. Else she wouldn't have stayed at his side for so long. Nor would she have resumed once she found him again. That thought made him feel incredibly warm and joyful inside.

Inuyasha's attention returned completely to the miko within his room as he felt her sink to sit at his side. The sound of her soft sweet voice became the only sound he heard as his soul tremblingly basked in her divine glory. To this poor trapped soul, Kagome was indeed a goddess come to save him from his misery. Then again, so was Beth and Sherry. But, Kagome was different. Her radiance emanated at a different frequency of the spectrum from the other two.

_"I'm back. Sherry is nice, ne? And smart too,"_ came the miko's words reverberating through the darkness.

'Yes, she is,' Inuyasha's soul answered though he knew she could not hear him. Instead, her attention seemed to divert to something else in the room. He heard the sounds of a plastic bag rustling. Once again, Inuyasha found himself plagued by the overwhelming desire to open his eyes as curiosity peaked within him. Yet, this body he was in did not obey his commands. So, he was left to wait until she gave him more clues on what it was she had.

Deafening silence reigned as Kagome seemed to regard in deep contemplation the object or objects she now held. Seconds seemed to stretch out into minutes and minutes felt like hours to this hanyou's mournfully confined soul. When finally, he thought he could stand it no longer lest he go crazy, the hanyou finally heard her speak again. To this, he allowed himself to relax.

"_I got you a present today on my way back from walking Sherry home_," she told him.

'Well, duh. Even I could figure that one out. Hurry up and tell me what it is!' Inuyasha thought impatiently.

"_I saw it in a little store and just couldn't come back here without it_," she added.

'Oh yeah? Really now?' his mind returned sarcastically. He really did love this woman, but sometimes she was just oh so good at trying what little patience he had. As he felt her move up closer to his torso, Inuyasha's foul mood instantly vanished. Replacing it was innocent wonder and that awkward heart pounding feeling he got whenever she got a little too close.

"_It's a fuzzy black teddy bear. It came with a little journal._"

Inuyasha was almost startled by her sudden answering of his heart spoken demand made just moments earlier. He frowned as he chewed on her words. 'A teddy bear? With a journal? What the hell am I suppose to do with those? I'm in a coma, in case you haven't noticed!'

As if sensing his annoyance at such silly gifts, she answered, "_At night, when I leave, the bear will stay here with you. I'll keep the journal by my bed at home and write in it every night before bed time._"

Inuyasha's soul was shocked into silence by her words. Immediately, he realized the meaning behind her gift. The bear was for security at night or whenever else she couldn't be there by his side. The journal was obviously for her to record her own thoughts during this ordeal. It was a means of handling the extreme raw emotions she felt about this. It was an avenue of release for her. He felt better knowing that she was finding such healthy ways to cope, both through Beth, as well as Sherry, and through this new journal. Inuyasha felt his hear melt into a warm puddle of soul syrup at the thoughts she had behind these gifts she brought. How so very like her to first do something to rub him the wrong way till he snapped then turn around and say or do things to make him feel all better. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so very much.

"_I'll write about the adventures I have taking care of you and hanging out with these friends you've made. When, you wake up, you can read it whenever you want. It'll remind you how very much those of us around you care about you. How does that sound?_" the miko asked her semi-conscious companion.

'That.. sounds nice,' Inuyasha's mind answered in one of it's rare softest of moments. Try as he may, even a mighty warrior such as himself couldn't deny there were times when he needed reminding of exactly what was important in life. Everyone needs periodic reminding of which individuals around them truly care, and even sometimes how much they care. In dark times, such as now, it's often easy for one to forget such things. He was glad Kagome thought of that and attempting to help him fix it.

Inuyasha wanted to smile as he felt Kagome's fingers playing through his crop of unruly ebony bangs. He felt her shift to lay next to him. If only he had the ability to wrap her up in his arms, he would be the happiest guy in the world. But, he couldn't. So, he let himself be content with her simply laying next to him. He felt a warm vibe run through him as he listened to her breath morph into that of one who lightly dozed. The hanyou was tempted to follow suit, but forced himself to remain as he was, simply basking in the sensations brought on by the girl who slept at his side.

A short while later, something caused Kagome to stir into wakefulness. She opened her eyes and picked up her head just in time to see Beth enter the room.

"Kagome, there you are. I had stopped in earlier at the end of my shift, but you'd headed out somewhere for a bit. I'm glad I stopped back by. How are you doing?" Beth said with a smile as she entered. Kagome sat up with a bright smile in return.

"I'm doing fine. I met Sherry this afternoon and walked her home after she was done visiting," Kagome informed the nurse. Beth put on a look of surprise.

"Oh my! I didn't expect her back here, let alone so soon. How is she doing?"

"She's doing okay. She said she felt guilty for not coming by sooner. But I told her how admirable she was for coming back and she felt a little better after that."

"Oh good. I'm glad. I was, honestly, rather worried about her. She's always been such a deeply emotional child. I know it struck her hard when her mother passed away."

"It did, but she seems to be handling it well. I think maybe coming back here to visit 'Romeo' may be one of her ways of coping with the loss. I get the feeling he's become an odd sort of confidant to her. Like the Scared Tree on my family's shrine was to me at times."

"Yes, I think you're right on that one. In a strange way, she seems to value Romeo much higher than she does any other friends or companions she has. Then again, children often like to put people like this on pedestals," Beth said as she walked over. Kagome shifted, tucking her feet under her so that Beth could sit on the bed with her. Beth accepted the opening and sat.

"Hai. Souta has done that to him too ever since the two first met," Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I remember you saying something about that this morning," Beth grinned. Then she noticed the bear. "Did Sherry leave that behind?"

"Oh," Kagome said as she looked down at the bear in her arms. "No, I bought it at a little gift shop on the way back. It came with this little journal. I got it to give the bear to Inuyasha and take the journal home with me to write in at night till he wakes up. It might be silly, but I thought maybe he might enjoy it in during rare times when he feels like being soft or needs reminding of how much this small flock of people around him care about him."

"Oh, how sweet!" Beth cooed. "That's not a silly idea at all. I think it's cool!"

"Really?"

"Of course I do," Beth said as she reached out for the bear. Kagome happily passed it over along with the book. Beth swooned as she took the rather large bear into her hands. "Oh my gosh, it's so soft!"

"I know," Kagome giggled.

"My god, girl. You are _such_ a romantic! I have _so_ got to hang out with you more!" Beth grinned as she pictured many an hour spend with this girl watching mushy girl movies with giant tubs of yummy buttery popcorn. Oh, then there were the stories Kagome promised to tell someday about Romeo too. It got Beth feeling warm yet giddy just thinking about it.

"I'd like that," Kagome grinned.

"Hey, maybe we could get together this weekend some time and chum around," Beth schemed. Kagome's face lit up.

"Sure. That sounds like fun!"

"Hrmmm.. We could maybe go shopping at one of the big malls in Nashville then maybe grab a movie or three for a girl's night. I haven't done that in a while."

"Oh! That sounds positively wonderful! I haven't done that in a while either. Not since high school. And even then, life thought it fun to be cruel and make that a rarity," Kagome cheered then frowned as she tried to remember exactly when it was she had last had any fun of that sort.

"Poor girl. Then it's a deal," Beth said cheerfully. "So what else did Sherry have to say?"

"Oh, umm, she told me all kinds of things. She told me about who she was and why she comes. To be truthful, the girl amazes me. She's incredibly smart, compassionate, and responsible for her age," Kagome replied.

"Yes, I agree. She is remarkable. Though, she also tends to try and hide it around people she doesn't trust. Which is just about everyone. So I'm amazed that she opened up so much."

"I've always seemed to have a knack for getting people to do that. Heck, Romeo, here, gave me a lot of practice at it," Kagome said wryly. "Though, there's something else about Sherry that catches my attention. She.. can sense things about Inuyasha that other people here can't. The things she told me sensed about him mixed with her intelligence, kindness, responsibility, and even her weariness in the face of most strangers tells me that she has the potential to follow the footsteps I did some day."

"What do you mean?" Beth said, totally baffled.

"Well, the rosary around Romeo's neck is a good example. She knows that it is not ordinary. She knows that it is special. She says she could feel its power and energy from day one. She can also sense distinct kinds of energy from Romeo. Yet I'm the only one here that knows anything about any of that. That says that whatever she says she fells is genuine," Kagome pointed out.

"Whoa. Okay, so the necklace is suppose to be magic some how?" Beth inquired as she blinked in awe and a bit of uncertainty.

"Umm, yes. In Japan, there is such a woman figure known as a 'miko'. Mikos are typically shrine maidens. They are women who possess certain powers to affect the supernatural. Most of them use their powers to protect humans from demons and evil of that nature. Back during the Feudal Age, they were rather abundant as they were quite needed back in those days. But, these days, their ways are dying. There are very few true mikos left. When I was a teenager, I found out, I had such abilities. I've learned how to use a few of them, but I know there is much I have yet to learn," Kagome explained. "Anyway, I think Sherry shows signs of having the same power. Mikos sense what normal people can't. They tend to be cautious around strangers, and they have a natural instinct for helping others."

"Incredible. I thought all of that stuff was Hollywood make-believe," Beth said.

"I did too. That is, till the day I first met Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked towards the sleeping man with sad eyes. That first sight of him was a scene she would never be able to forget.

"So, this 'miko' stuff has something to do with why you're reluctant to tell his story. Isn't it?" Beth hypothesized aloud. Kagome sighed as her shoulders slumped. Had she always been this easy to unlock?

"Yes. It has everything to do with that. Just about every piece of that story is so.. whacked out.. few people could believe even the first _day_ of it, let alone the war he and I fought. So many times, even I had a hard time believing it even when it was happening to _me_," Kagome answered with a grimace.

"Ah-ha. Okay. Now I understand where you're coming from. Well, sorta," Beth nodded slowly.

"And, it's not exactly like I can't prove what I say. I can. I just don't want to potentially harm him in the process."

"Harm him? Like how?" Beth said with alarm. Kagome's brows knit together. Then an enlightened look crossed her face.

"Wait, maybe there might be another way to prove it. Without using the rosary. If we can track down a bow and a set of arrows when we're out over the weekend, I can show you at your house. And the effect from my archery would be far bigger anyway," Kagome pondered aloud.

"Okay. That sounds like a better idea. Though, I have the feeling I might believe you anyway. The way you talk tells me that you definitely know exactly what you're talking about on the matter, despite how odd it may sound to my ears," Beth said with a look of relief.

"One question. Just how the hell did you get me to crack so easily so soon?" Kagome said with a rather cute fussy face.

"Ummm, I don't know. Maybe we should thank Sherry for that," Beth grinned.

"Sota! I told her that I would tell her the story when I tell you," Kagome informed her.

"Ahhh, okay. That sounds fair. Hrmmm, but can I bribe just a little tiny piece? I was gonna ask if ya wanted to head out for some dinner tonight anyway. I'll pay. Please? Pretty please?" Beth begged. Kagome blinked at the woman with a bit of surprise at her persistence.

"Okay, okay. But you don't have to pay," Kagome relented.

"Yes I do. Now, come on. You can come back and mooch later," Beth giggled as she stood up.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Kagome protested as she slid off the bed and picked up her purse. Beth set the teddy bear down next to Inuyasha, then the book on the nightstand.

Inuyasha wanted to growl when he smelt Beth's scent drift into the room. Beside him, he felt Kagome awaken and shift to see whatever it was that had woke her. Inuyasha's spirit simmered begrudgingly as the two girls dove into another chatter session. He supposed this was the price he paid for the blissful minutes spent before hand.

The helpless hanyou listened to the girls discuss Sherry. His spirit twitched every time the nickname "Romeo" was spoken. They had absolutely no idea how corny and irritating he found that name. Now that they had Kagome saying it, he was ready to scream or gag, whichever ability came first.

He listened to the girls ramble about mushy stuff and work at plans for an outing. The hanyou was glad Kagome was becoming such good friends with Beth. But did he really have to be included in this conversation? On top of that, their giddy shrieks and giggles were starting to seriously get on his nerves. Inuyasha tried to remedy the situation by willing his spirit to sleep some more. Yet all the stimulus coming from his bedside made that impossible for the grumpy male. Inwardly, he groaned in misery.

Then, the conversation started to get a little more informative as Kagome began to crack and explain a little more about what exactly was going on with Sherry, Inuyasha, and herself. Inuyasha was instantly all ears. He knew that Beth was a person that could be trusted with such information. He just hoped that Kagome was careful about where she told this stuff, just in case unwanted ears might desire a listen in.

Inuyasha wanted to scream when he heard Beth bribe Kagome into telling more over dinner somewhere. Not because Kagome would be telling more, but because he wouldn't be able to be there to hear.

'Damn it all! That's _so_ unfair!' he shouted in his mind. He whimpered as he remembered they could never hear him no matter how hard nor loud he shouted.

"_Now, come on. You can come back and mooch later_," he heard Beth command with a giggle. Within his prison, Inuyasha sulked. Girls could be so mean sometimes.

Twenty minutes later, the two women sat in a booth at O' Charlie's restaurant. They smiled as the waitress came to take their orders. Both of them wound up ordering the same thing: O' Charlie's famous loaded potato soup. Once the waitress had taken their menus and walked away, Beth took a sip of her Sprite then focused on Kagome.

"Okay, so spill," the woman only a handful of years older than Kagome prodded with a fixed stare and a grin that said there would be trouble if she backed out. Kagome sighed.

"What piece do you want me to tell?"

"Hrmm, how about two things. One being how you met, and two being why that rosary poses such a threat to him," Beth replied, seriousness entered her eyes when she spoke of the second issue.

"Okay. I'll alleviate your fears and answer the second question first. Err.. then again maybe not. To answer that I would have to start from the beginning anyway as it has everything to do with who he use to be," Kagome said with a frustrated expression.

"Who he use to be?" Beth puzzled.

"I said once that there was a time when I didn't believe all of the strange stories my grandfather use to tell about the family shrine and legends of the past. He told so many. About demons and those that fought them. And about artifacts that got caught between them. I didn't believe any of it, till the day I turned fifteen," Kagome began. Beth stared at her, with complete attention.

Momentarily, their discussion was disrupted at the waitress arrived with a basket of yeast rolls. Both girls thanked her and took a piece as she walked away. With the intrusion now gone, Kagome continued.

"I was about ready to go to school when I found my brother hanging about the old well house. We weren't suppose to go near it as it was said to have been the burial place of many demons back during the Feudal Era. Anyhow, he told me that Buyo had gone inside and he was trying to get the cat to come back out. In the end I was the one who went down to fetch the cat. But when I did, the cover on the well exploded away and something reached out to drag me down inside!" Kagome said with a shudder as she recalled how it had all started.

"Something from inside the well _grabbed_ you? How? How could anything get in there if it was covered up?" Beth asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"That's what I was wanting to know at the time. It turned me around and I saw this monster with the upper half of a woman with six arms and the lower body of a giant centipede. She kept telling me I had something important to her. I had no clue what the hell she was talking about. She licked me and I screamed. My hand flashed pink and one of the arms that held onto me was ripped from its socket. The monster screamed and faded away. Then I found myself panting at the bottom of the well," Kagome answered.

"Oh man, you didn't tell me this would be creepy!" Beth exclaimed just above a whisper.

"Sorry. It is. A lot of the story is," Kagome admitted apologetically.

"That's okay. Go on."

"Anyway, as I sat there catching my breath, I thought surely what I'd just been through had been a dream. I must of fallen in somehow and hit my head. But I looked behind me and there was the monster's arm that I had torn off somehow. Okay, so maybe I wasn't dreaming. Her grip on me had hurt well enough to be real," Kagome said. "I called for Souta but realized he wasn't there. So I grabbed onto some vines and climbed out. When I got out of the well, I found myself outside somewhere in the middle of a meadow. The family shrine was nowhere to be found, along with my house! I'm like 'Where _am_ I?!'"

"What the.." Beth stammered.

"Exactly! So I started walking looking for anything that might tell me where I was. After a walking a little ways, I found one thing I recognized. It was the thousand year old sacred tree we call Goshinboku. I thought surely since the tree was there, my house _must_ be nearby. So I headed towards it. But when I got there, I found the most peculiar site," the miko told her friend. Beth was glued to the story.

"What I saw was a boy, looking to be about the age of seventeen, pinned to the tree by an arrow through the left side of his chest. He had long silver hair and wore red clothes of a Feudal Era style. He had been there for a good while as a thick vine had grown up to strangely encircle him, holding him even further captive. And yet, he seemed as though he had only fallen into a peaceful sleep as he hung there," Kagome closed her eyes and she once again pictured that scene as vividly as though she had only just seen it. Beth gasped.

"But, wait a minute. You said he had silver hair," the nurse pointed out.

"Yes. He did. He also had something else I found incredibly strange. He had a pair of white fuzzy ears on the top of his head. They looked like perky triangular dog ears, like you would see on a husky."

"_Dog ears?!_" Beth repeated incredulously, though remembering to keep her voice down so as not to attract attention.

"Yes, dog ears," Kagome nodded. "Most of the rest of the story I'll wait to tell later when Sherry is around. But, I found out that the place I was in was actually the land that the Higurashi Shrine now stands on. Only, I had been whisked by the well to five hundred years in the past. I was in Fuedal Japan. And the boy that I found pinned to Goshinboku was a dog hanyou named Inuyasha."

"Hanyou?"

"Yes. A hanyou is a person that is half demon and half human. Inuyasha was a boy who's father had been a legendary demon in western Japan, and who's mother had been a human regional princess. Though, his father died when he was born, and his mother died when he was very young, so that was always a sore subject for him."

"Okay, now I'm confused. You speak of a half demon boy from five hundred years ago. Romeo is a human boy from the present who's parents still exist. I've talked to them myself."

"True, many things in my story will end up overlapping things as they are now. I believe Inuyasha and Romeo are the same person, somehow. No, I don't just believe, I'm certain. The rosary proves it. As to why he is a human boy named Yue with living parents now, I am just as confused on that part as you are. It seems as if, in the end, he was reincarnated. But, whatever powers Inuyasha once possessed seem to be starting to emerge from Yue," Kagome reasoned.

"Okay. So what about this rosary that keeps coming up? What makes it so special? How does it prove anything?"

"Well, when Inuyasha was freed from the seal that bound him to Goshinboku, he was more than a little bit rowdy. He was angry about having been sealed and down right dangerous. He even tried to kill me at one point. That's when another miko named Kaede, who was the one to teach me, stepped in and placed a subjugation rosary around the destructive hanyou's neck. She told me to say one word of subjugation to finish the spell. Ironically, because of Inuyasha's ears, I found myself calling out 'osuwari'. In Japanese, osuwari is a word that person uses when they tell a dog to sit. The moment I said that word, _bam!_ The rosary glowed and drug him down to plant his face into the surface on which he stood," Kagome explained. Beth blinked then busted up giggling.

"Sit? Oh my, that's hilarious! So you just say sit and the rosary makes him face vault?"

"Well, osuwari. That's why I've been reluctant to use that to prove what I say. I know it would work. I just don't want to risk harming Yue in any way."

"Good idea. I understand what you mean by that now," Beth nodded. "But how does that prove that Yue is Inuyasha?"

"Well, the rosary was sealed to Inuyasha's soul. The only person who can remove the rosary from his neck is me, the one who commands it. So wherever Inuyasha wound up after we were separated, the rosary was forced to follow."

"But why did it only appear a couple of years ago?"

"Because my adventures with Inuyasha only ended a couple of years ago. That is, in my time. In his time, it ended five hundred years ago. Therefore, he's had plenty of time to be reincarnated, if that's indeed what happened to him. Which, it seems as though that is the case," Kagome answered.

"Kagome dear, you're quite right. This does all seem very complicated. But, I think I follow you. So, apparently Yue resembles Inuyasha physically?"

"Yes. There was a certain time each month when Inuyasha would lose his demon power and become human for a night because he was hanyou. Yue looks identical to the man I saw on those nights," Kagome replied. Beth's eyes widened.

"Oh my," she said as a look of sympathy appeared on her face at the thought of just exactly how that must make Kagome feel. "No wonder this has hit you so hard. Good god," Beth commented as she bit her lip.

"It's okay. I'm doing better with it now. Having someone to talk to about it helps," Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad. And I'm still here. Somehow, I believe you. I'll stick with you," Beth told her.

"Thanks," Kagome returned. "And too, he and I have been through so many close calls and hard times before. I know that if I just stick to it and stay here with him, eventually, he'll overcome this just as he overcame every other obstacle that has ever stood in his way," she amended. She laughed softly, "He's always been like that. Nothing has ever been able to hold him back forever. Nothing. He has _always_ found a way to accomplish his goals, one way or another. It may sometimes take him awhile, but he still wins in the end."

"Oooh. One of the brassy hero types, hmm?" Beth grinned.

"You got it," Kagome nodded. It was at that point that their food arrived. The two women oohed and ahhed over their meals. After the waitress had left, Kagome tilted her head to one side in thought. "You know, speaking of likenesses..."

"Hmm?" Beth looked up, answering as politely as she could while her mouth was full of chow.

"You remind me of someone else I knew back during those adventures in the Fuedal Era," Kagome said with a pondering expression. Beth hurriedly swallowed her mouthful of food.

"I do? Who?" she asked curiously.

"Well, there was another girl that came to travel with Inuyasha and I, as well as a few others. Her name was Sango. She came from a village of demon exterminators. She had a vendetta of her own against the same person who had ultimately caused Inuyasha to get sealed. So she traveled with us to help us fight. She and I got to be really good friends during those days. What's funnier still, she was an animal person too. She had a hellcat named Kirara as a companion," Kagome explained with a smile as she thought back on her old friend. Beth blinked again.

"Oh boy. Now you're weirding me out," Beth laughed.

"It's probably just coincidental. Though, there's someone else that I keep running into at the U. C. over at Tech that reminds me of someone else that had traveled with us. And it is entirely possible for me to start running into modern versions of people I once knew," Kagome said. Then she shook her head. "Bah, it's silly. And this is giving me a headache trying to figure so much out. Beth blinked a third time and giggled. Kagome looked up at her feeling a sense of déjà vu as she pictured Sango doing that very same thing years ago.

"It could be. I didn't say that I'm against the idea. I just think it's a little weird. Then again, everything else you've said has been a little weird too, hasn't it?" the woman laughed.

"I guess you could say that," Kagome blushed.

"So who is this other person you said you met?"

"Oh, he's a janitor at the Grill. He reminds me of a monk named Miroku that traveled in our group as well," Kagome answered.

"Oh."

"He has the same hair and eye color. Not to mention the same attitude."

"Wow."

"Miroku was a funny sort of guy. You could always depend on him when trouble was around. But, in off times, he tended to be more than a bit lecherous," Kagome smirked.

"A lecherous monk?" Beth made an odd face before spooning in some more soup.

"Yes, but he wasn't all that bad of a guy. Like I said, he was dependable. He was also very strong, as well as compassionate. He always knew just what to say to make you feel better."

"I see."

"He just had a tiny problem with a hand that liked to wander. He also had a bad habit of asking every pretty girl he met to bear his children," Kagome giggled. Beth choked a bit.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yep," Kagome giggled again. "Though, once Sango entered the group he tended to concentrate most of his efforts on her. Which always lead to her slapping or beating the crap out of him with her giant boomerang."

"Oh my. That's funny! And, to be honest, it sounds like something I would do. I was known for having a mean right hook in school," Beth laughed. Kagome looked at her squarely and couldn't help but grin.

"Maybe that's why I trust you so easily," she told her.

"Likewise," Beth grinned back. At the moment, Kagome couldn't have felt more gleeful. She was certain she had gained back a treasured friend she had oh so sorely missed. Tonight, if only just a little, her heart felt lighter and less painful. Perhaps, the bits she had gained recently were starting to heal it. Only time could tell.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Ahhhhh _FINALLY!_ This chapter was so hard to write. That's why it's taken me a bloody WEEK to post. Much apologies on that. The chapter started out really slow and quite boring for me to write. Though, once I added the part about the gift shop, everything started slowly but surely falling into place. Oh, my gods, it turned out so long though! In the end, when I was inserting the parts where Inuyasha spoke his mind, I kept getting _lost_ in all that I had already written. o.o°

However, everything turned out good. Yes, I was a little mean to Yash there in one place. But life's like that. It's never fair when you want it to be. So, put up with it or bite me. -lol-

I think I got a lot accomplished with this installment. I was finally able to give away the secret of who Beth is. So many people have asked me questions on that. -lol- Now you have your answer. To those who guessed it, kudos to ya. -wink- Kag and Beth also got to arrange their little get-together. To be truthful, I'm anxious to write that chapter since I've been planning what happens on that ever since I first started posting this thing. Kagome also got to clear up some of Beth's confusion on the bizarre relationship between Romeo and this mysterious girl friend of his. Inuyasha also finally got to express his opinion on that nickname. -giggles- Hey, he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't get a little pissy at least half a dozen times a day. -giggles more- But that's part of why we love him, right? -grins-

Some of you have been asking questions on the intended length of this story. Up until now, I haven't had very good answers for you simply because I didn't know that myself. However, during the course of writing this chapter, and pondering more on the many events to come, I think I've finally come to a decision on when, at least story-wise, the ending will be. Those of you who love long stories will be most pleased as I intend to keep this thing going for quite a while. In fact, the day our beloved Inuyasha finally wakes up will only be the halfway point in this story. After that, I will have a whole new series of events occurring as he heals from his ordeal and gets his life put back together. So yeah, expect a mini-novel out of this thing, to say the least. I just hope I can keep delivering for you guys as often as I have been.

Anywho, I'll quite yapping now before my author's note becomes a book of its own. o.o°

Hrrmm... getting down to the review replies, I'm gonna point out that I'm posting this story both on and It's getting irritating to remove all the review replies just so I can post it on as well. So... I'm gonna quit and just start replying to reviews from _both_ sites in the same place. I'll just make a note of which site's reviews I'm replying to at which time. That said, ONTO THE REVIEWS!! Weeeeeee!!

**Review **

**Kathleen:** Yeah, I kinda like the new twist on the cast in this one too. Using the same people doing the same things over and over again can get rather boring at times. -nods- I'm trying to keep this story as interesting as possible. Have faith, I have more tricks up my sleeves. -grins-

**Kibo:** Yeah, there are a lot of parallels. Sorry about that. I don't mean to make things any more confusing than they have to be. I just tend to be good and complicating things too much. -lol- Apologies on that. :: Yes, I will try my best to keep updating. Sometimes, I have to take a little rest in order to find new material to fill in the gaps between the stuff I already have planned. But, then again we all need breaks from time to time. Despite that, I will still try to keep updating as much as I can. :)

**Articuno:** I gave a couple of other people a hint on who Sherry is. I'll give you the same one since I don't want to give away too much too soon. Wondering what'll happen in the next surprise is always part of the fun. -g- Sherry's past incarnation is someone that was featured a bit later in the series. I don't think Cartoon Network has reached those episodes yet, though. Sadly. Anywho, she's someone that even then means a great deal to Inuyasha. I have always loved her character and feel as though she is greatly under-appreciated by fans. I have yet to see anyone else write anything with her in it. So, I felt the need to include her in this story. To my delightful surprise, she seems to have taken the opening I gave her and ran with it. -giggles- Makes me adore her all that much more. I love those characters that start off as temporary cast and steal the show enough to land a permanent supporting role. -huge grin- :: Yes, it will be a while yet before Yasha-kun wakes up. But not to worry. The wait will be well worth it. I plan to insert lots of fun in the meantime. Besides, stories like this just aren't very good unless they're drawn out over many chapters. :)

**Pyro6: **Yer welcome. -grins- Oooh. And thank you. -giggles and gives ya a hug-

**Moonmage: **I'll try. :)

**Jojodacrow:** I like long stories too. I actually get a little sad when they end because I have so much fun reading them. :: Yes, I like Inuyasha's spotlights too. I have a lot of fun telling things from his perspective. -giggles- He can be so goofy yet so sentimental too. Kinda like a chocolate bar. With nuts. Hard on the outside and oh so yummy gooey on the inside. -lmao- Okay okay, mind out of the gutter, PenPen. -smacks self-

**XStylus:** Yes, I agree with you there. -sighs- Someone needs to teach many of the fic writers out there how to write properly. :: Oooh, pretty words. Thank you. I certainly try. I feel inadequate, otherwise. :: As I've told others, I will try to keep posting as often as I can. Sometimes life and my muse make that difficult. But, I do promise many more chapters ahead. -nods-

**Suki1: **Ahh, yes. I love sweetness. Can't you tell? -giggles- ((At this point some corny announcer person pops up, "We hereby warn you it is highly dangerous to give this author chocolate or anything else containing sugar.")) -glares at announcer- Shut up! I'm perfectly harmless! Why... the other day, I smacked a fly with my hand and the damn thing _flew away!!_ -coughs- All better now. :)

**SilverShadow14540:** Hey, he's partially awake! Isn't that enough for now? As for the rest, you're gonna have to wait patiently like everyone else. I have a lot of story to tell here. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. The story isn't just about Inuyasha. It's about the people who surround him as well. Just like in the anime, some goals take time to achieve. ;) Patience young grasshopper.

**KittySand Katie:** Ahh yes. Stories are better when there's a balance of good and bad, sweet and sad. Hey, that rhymed. -shocked- :: Yes, I completely adore Sherry. You will be seeing a lot more of her in the future. :) She absolutely refuses to step aside. -giggles- :: Miroku's already in the story. Remember Mark the janitor that talked to Kagome at the Grill when she stopped for lunch? True, he didn't pull too much of his dirty tricks. But not to worry. He will eventually. He is Miroku, after all. He just can't help himself. -giggles-

**PisxiePam:** I'm glad you like it and I will try my very best. I promise I won't give up on the story. Though, I can't promise that I won't be visited by Writer's Block. It happened in the writing of this chapter. Several times. But, I will fight it as best I can, like I did in the case of this chapter. And as I said before, I will try my best to keep updating at least once a week.

**Miko-in-training:** I have a _serious_ bone to pick with you! I do not appreciate spamming. It will not get me to update any faster and will only serve to piss me off. So, by all means, **_STOP IT!!_** Had this been a first time occurance, I would have been nice and deleted the posts without saying anything. However, you have done this _twice_! The posts you made the second have also been deleted. All of them. And I will continue to do so should you do it again. Save yourself the embarrassment. Either post _once_ or not at all. This is the only time I will say anything on this matter.

**StarshineWeirdo:** Amusing name. -giggles- :: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :: Oooh.. listening to that _and_ reading this.. yeah. I have to agree. That would definitely make it sadder. But, it will get better, don't worry. I'm not a tragedy writer. Everything will turn out all right in the end. :) :: -lol- Yeah, has had it's quirks lately. Oh well. We make do. -shrugs then blinks as you beat the thing up- Oooh.. Go, You! -applauds- :: Yeah, he's chanting the same thing about now. -lol- Kay sera, sera, as they say.

**LibrianAngel:** Ehh, I'm tired of stories that keep the bickering Kikyou and Kagome ball bouncing. It's gotten kind of old. I can understand both their points of view. Both have their reasons for acting as they. Same goes for Inuyasha. But, you know.. life goes on. In this fic, that's just exactly what is happening. What happened in the past, though often recalled, is the past. It can't be changed. This story is all about what happens in the future, pun not intended. That's why I've invited new characters (Though some play new versions of old people.), and new scenarios to go with them. Kikyou will be mentioned later on. I might even find a way for her to come back just once way late in the tale. But only for the sake of giving to Inuyasha a few final words. Nothing bad. Only good.

**PyrodeScorpio2:** I'm glad you like, and I'm glad you think so. :: On the part of repetition of Inuyasha's lines, I'm very conscious of that. The times when he does repeat are completely intended. As you saw in this chapter, yes, I've made Beth out to be Sango. I kind of doubt that Kaede will be in this story. She might be if I find a use for her later. But so far, I haven't found a place for her. Maybe I could make her out to be a doctor or something. That would suit her best, don't you think? Hrmm.. Anywho.. :: Yes, Mark aka Miroku will show his true colors later on. He wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't. -giggles-

**Obsessivekawaiigurl:** Nope. Sherry is neither Rin nor Kaede. She seems a bit like Rin, but she's not. She's someone else entirely. :: Yes, eventually he will. Kagome will find a way to see to that, I'm sure. :) :: Probably. I don't see any reason why they shouldn't. :) :: Yes, Shippo and Sesshomaru will enter the story, but neither of them will show up till after 'Romeo' wakes up. -giggles, having fun lightly abusing Yash-kun with that name- :: I love Yash-kun's spotlights too. Like I told someone else, they're so much fun to write! I love his attitudes. -giggles- Gods, if he had any more mood swings, he'd need a sex change! -lmao-

**SailorChibi:** Nope, Sherry isn't Rin. Besides, Rin would be ideally following Sesshomaru around, not Inuyasha. :: Yes, the episodes I speak of are past 50. Hopefully, by the time you do see the episodes she's from, you'll agree with me on how cool she is. :) :: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I try to put in as much depth and detail as I can. That's actually something I've been working on getting better at as a writer. -nods- :: Like I told someone else, I find fics involving disputes with Kikyou beating the subject to mutilated death. As such, I also find them boring because it's always the same old stuff. This story isn't necessarily about what is old, but rather what is new. It's about how the story goes on in Kagome's time. It's about how the lives of our heros adapt to the changes. Thus, there's new characters and new situations. As I also told someone else, I might write a piece for Kikyou near the end. I would do so out of respect for the small part of Inuyasha's heart that she will always own no matter what. But whatever I do write, if I write something with her at all, it won't be cookie-cutter. It'll be something different and it'll be something good, not bad.

**TennyoKameko:** -lol- I'm glad you think so. :) :: No worries. I will most certainly keep going.

**Wrenna:** I'm glad you like it. :: You know, I've gotten quite a few comments on the emotional factor of this thing. I'm flattered and flabbergasted that I could move so many readers like that. Reviews like this make me feel really good. It's for you guys that I'm pushing to keep writing this story. Else it would have died on the vine a long time ago.

**Gero:** I'm not quite sure who all I will bring back, to be quite honest with you. But I do have several more in store later on.

**Sakura8707:** Hi there. I'm glad you finally got a chance to review. I do love hearing from the readers out there. It's what keeps me writing this. :) I'm glad you are enjoying it and I promise much more fun in the future.

**Strawberrie Bunny:** I'm updating as often as I can.

**Blackrosebunny451:** -lol- A story isn't a story without complications.

**Woven Bamboo Pattern:** Into the sugar again, I see. -giggles- :: Well, he's partially awake. He's just.. a little stuck. -lol-

**Sofia Loja: ** I will try. :)

**Ryuushoku:** Yep, I like Yash-kun's pov too. I enjoy writing those. He makes them so much fun. -giggles- :: Looks like you got your wish in this last chapter. 

Penguine: Okay, I wanna apologize up front for not replying to you folks. That's really bad of me. I promise not to do it anymore. I intend to answer every one of you this time. In the future, I will keep answering those to keep reviewing. :)

**Tsukiyo Kitsune Tears:** Yes, Yue is a reincarnation. But Inuyasha is there too. Unlike with Kagome and Kikyou, Yue and Inuyasha are one in the same person. Just from different eras. And yes, he will be getting his hanyou powers back eventually. He already has his memories. Freedom comes next. Then recovery. :: Yes, Yash will remember Kagome. :)

**Oashinoyume:** I'm glad you're liking it. :) I try to update as often as possible.

**Emerald dragon hanyou:** Yeah, the story is sad. But it's got some happy too. And it will have a lot more happy to come. As far as when Yash-kun will be waking, that will be a ways off yet. I want to let Kagome work at forging some new friendships first. :) Everything in good time.

**Aitu:** Like I've told others, it will be a while yet before Romeo Rip-van-winkle truly wakes up. But, his soul will have a lot of speaking time in the meantime. It adds some fun to the story as well as answering a few questions that arise concerning him. :: Yes, Beth the nurse will be in this story a whole heck of a lot. :) :: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will indeed to try to get more up soon. :) :: Wow, more review. Yummy! -lol- :: Well, Inuyasha's as happy as he can be given that his soul is currently awake but stuck as it is. :: Yes, it'll definitely be a happy time when he wakes. I, myself can hardly wait to get to that point. :: Yer welcome on the chapter thing. That kinda resulted from my forgetting to post them on Mediaminer at the same time I posted them at -sheepish grin- Yes, I'm rather good at being a baka. :P

**Kim:** I'm glad you like the story. :: Unfortunately, Yash-kun won't wake till quite a few chapters down the road. There is so much story for me to tell between now and then. :: Yeah, I like the Inuyasha povs too. They're a blast to write. :) :: Yes, I absolutely LOVE horses. Unfortunately, I don't have one of my own. I wish I did. Someday, I intend to. But I have gotten involved with them as often as I could in the past. And I use to love reading _The Saddle Club_ book series by Bonnie Bryant when I was a kid. So that's kinda where I picked a lot of it up from. :)

**Angela: **Should I call you Angela or Shugo? O.o? :: Oh wow! Thank you. I'm honored that you feel that way. :) I truly am. :: Ehh, I am my worst critic. -lol- But I certainly try to do my best. :) And it's people like you that keep me going. -very big smile-


	9. Chapter 9

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 9

-----------------------------------------------------

_Fourteen bottles of beer on the wall._

_Fourteen bottles of beer!_

_Take one down._

_Pass it around._

_Thirteen bottles of beer on the wall!_

Inside the dark prison that held captive his soul, Inuyasha sighed in extreme and utter boredom. Many an hour was spent like this. Willing the time away only to find it crawling by like honey in the middle of winter. It was a wonder the hanyou hadn't completely lost his mind by this point. But, the prospect of hearing, smelling, feeling, seeing Kagome again kept him going. Sometimes he would just lounge here letting movies of his life replay in his mind. Yet, there was only so much repeating of those movies that a hanyou could take. So, he busied himself with silly, stupid, mundane, insane forms of self-amusement.

_Thirteen bottles of beer on the wall._

_Thirteen bottles of beer!_

_Take one down._

_Pass it--_

Inuyasha's spirit froze as an all too familiar scent flooded his world.

'Well I'll be damned. Thirteen is a lucky number after all!' he chuckled to himself before shutting up to listen to Kagome's footsteps lead her into the room. Once again, he felt her gaze upon him as she crossed the room to sit once more at his right side. For now, she made him one happy hanyou.

"_I've returned_," came her sweet voice echoing through the nothingness. "_Miss me?_"

'Like you wouldn't believe,' Inuyasha thought back. He felt his right hand get plucked up into the grasp of both of hers. He felt her idly toy with his fingers and her gaze intensely study them. Had his body obeyed any commands his mind gave it, he would have been red as a beat at the moment.

"_Beth and I talked more at the restaurant_," Kagome started again as she gently caressed his hand with hers. "_I didn't tell her very much more. I only told her about who Inuyasha was, how I met him, and what the rosary had to do with it all. No worries._"

'I still wanted to hear you tell it,' the hanyou pouted.

"_I'll be telling it all over again tomorrow. I think, somehow, I'm ready to talk about it now_," Kagome said almost as if she'd heard him, yet he knew she hadn't. She couldn't. "_I might be wrong but I seriously think Beth might be Sango. I told her that this evening. I told her who Sango was. Then I told her about a guy I know whom I'm thinking might be Miroku and who Miroku was. It's strange how suddenly all these people seem to be coming together. Everyone else seem to already be here, as if you were all waiting for me. Don't you think that strange?_"

'Not really. We were all somehow obviously meant to be friends. It's only natural that we would come together now around you. You _are_, after all, the hub that kept our wheel together,' Inuyasha thought.

"_Anyway, I plan on telling the whole story from start to finish tomorrow when Sherry comes over. I told her that I would come pick her up and walk with her to make sure she gets here safely. We may not have near as many demons around anymore, but the world is still a dangerous place._"

'Yes, I figured that one out long ago,' Inuyasha thought wryly. He felt the bed move as she shifted to lay down next to him again, like she'd done earlier. She let his hand lay across his stomach to, then, pick up the teddy bear she'd bought earlier. The quite stillness that ensued made Inuyasha want to scream. Yet then, he felt the bear's soft fur brush against his cheek and his spirit froze. He felt her make the bear hug him, and he felt like he was suddenly made of honey. Here again, this crazy woman he loved so dearly was torturing him to insanity then turning around a minute later to do something to take his breath away and turn his insides to mush. Inuyasha's attention returned to her antics as he heard her make a soft laughing sound.

"_I know what you should name your bear. You should call it Yume. Because it's all about the dreams that you and I share,_" she said in a voice that spoke of the smile upon her face.

'I like that,' came the reply. The silence returned, and he felt she had returned to thoughts within her own mind. 'Kagome,' his spirit whined. His ears perceived the barely audible whimper from the woman next to him and his heart sank. Then, he felt her roll to lean her head against his shoulder and press her body to his side. Her left arm slipped under his neck and around. Her right arm snaked around his torso. His spirit was thrust into a euphoric high as he felt those arms squeeze around him in a gentle hug, then tug him tighter to his beloved.

"_I wish I knew what more I could do to help you, Inuyasha. I really do,_" the miko whined.

'Kagome, I wish I could tell you.. just being here, being held like this by you, it's enough to make be feel so very happy. Please don't cry. Please.. just lay here with me. Hold me for as long as you can.. and be happy with me,' his spirit implored. Though her mind hadn't heard him, he was tempted to think that perhaps some part of her spirit had. For after the passing of a minute or two, she calmed. Her left arm shifted beneath her while her head moved to lay upon his chest.

If the hanyou hadn't been happy before, he certainly was now. He could feel her pulse calm within her veins as she listened to the beat of his heart beneath her ear. He felt her shift to pick up the teddy bear with her free arm. She set it on his stomach for a long moment, as if studying it further. Then she placed it on his rib cage and returned her arm to where it had been. He could almost sense her frown.

"_I know I need to go soon. But.. it wouldn't hurt to stay just like this for a little longer.. would it?_" the miko asked, as if he could tell her.

'I'm not complaining,' Inuyasha answered quickly and perhaps a bit too innocently. 'For once.'

He basked in the blissful sensations given to him. He was surrounded by her sweet intoxicating scent. He could feel the warmth of her body against him and the warm breeze of her breath across him. He could feel her hair spilling around him and mingling with his. He could feel the weight her head as she used him for a pillow.

As he drank in the sustenance of her radiance about him, Inuyasha also took note her weariness. As it had the last time she laid with him, the need for rest was taking center stage. Her pulse slowed and her breathing deepened. He felt her snuggle against him while also shifting her arm so that she cuddled the black bear between the both of them. When she the went lax, he knew that sleep had claimed her. She had fallen quickly, he noted. But, with all she had been through lately, he guessed it was to be expected. Sleep was something she needed desperately right now. He was glad that he was able to help her even just this little bit.

A short while later, Inuyasha detected another scent enter the room. He recognized it as one of the guys who locked up for the night. Silently, he prayed to whichever gods might be listening for Kagome to be left as she was. She was in no condition to be disturbed right now. And he, himself, desperately needed this time with her.

'Please, just one night. It's all I ask. I'll wait patiently as long as you just give me this one night,' Inuyasha pleaded.

The gods saw fit to be merciful. After a minute, Inuyasha heard a light switch click. The room fell dark, and the door quietly clicked shut. Then, as quick as he had came, the intruder left.

'Thank you, whichever god listened to be up there. Tonight, I sing your praise. And I cherish this precious gift of time with Kagome that I've been given,' Inuyasha thought quietly. He focused again on the feeling of Kagome laying beside him with her head upon his chest, and his spirit softly smiled. 'Good night, Kagome. Sleep well. Tonight, I will be the one to fight away your nightmares. And I know you'll do the same for me.'

Kagome softly sighed in her sleep and nuzzled against her warm living pillow. Mind hazy with sands from the land of sleep, one word was uttered to the faint voice she thought was a dream, "_Inu..yasha..._"

Inuyasha beamed, for, this time, he knew she'd heard him. In a time when her spirit was allowed closest to his, she had finally heard him. He knew that as drunk with sleep as she was, she wouldn't entirely understand. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was near enough to hear him. It was his greatest accomplishment yet.

Through the bars of darkness that was his cage, the soul of Inuyasha reached out to that shining pink light that was the soul of Kagome, sleeping at the door to his cell. He kept reaching till he could feel the warmth of her power. Through the binds of his seal, he reached out and drew her close to him. Though a barrier still irritably existed between them, the spirit of the hanyou held on to the spirit of the miko as tightly as he possibly could. He could sense the happiness that filled the miko as she slept. It was contagious. So, content, for now, with what he had, Inuyasha allowed his spirit to drift into sleep with her. If only for tonight, he would stay heart to heart, soul to soul with the woman he loved. For that, he was happy.

----------------------------------------------------------

Beth whistled cheerfully as she stepped into the building where she worked. The sun shone brightly in a rainbow of sky and clouds to the east. Somehow, she knew it would be a good day. She was determined to mirror it. Cheerfully, she greeted her colleagues as she made her way to the employee locker room. After putting her purse away and dawning her scrubs, she grabbed her supplies from her cubby and headed out to start her rounds.

The first place she always went was to check on one hansom Asian she and everyone else here affectionately called Romeo. Today, she took with her a greater understanding for exactly who it was she was caring for. Yet, as she reached his room and saw the door shut, understanding turned to confusion.

"How come.." she started to ask as she reached forward and carefully opened the door. What she saw made her shut her mouth. A sound asleep Kagome was serving as a living blanket for Romeo, and Romeo's chest, a living pillow for Kagome. The head of the black teddy bear peaked out from under Kagome's shoulder. Beth blushed and silently shut the door. "Well, at least she got some sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly awoke to the feeling of a profoundly soothing warmth. She felt as though a strange energy was enveloping her. Coming to, she realized she was still cuddled up to Inuyasha. She then took note, it was also morning. But this feeling... what was it?

The miko looked down at the man she had spent the night holding in a peaceful slumber. He was the same as he had been before. Yet, as she lay there, she continued to sense a strange tingling feeling about her.

'Is this what Sherry feels?' Kagome pondered as she gazed down at the ebony haired man beneath her. She dropped her head, forehead to pillow, beside his. With her ear pressed to his, she hugged him around his neck, tightly as she softly spoke his name, "Inuyasha." For one still moment, Kagome almost thought she could hear his voice faintly calling her name. But in after thought, she figured it was probably just a wisp of an old memory.

With a sigh, Kagome turned to sit up, rubbing at her eyes. She spared a glance at the bedside clock and nearly freaked out of her skin. It was 9:47 am.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna be late for class!" she shrieked as she flew up off the bed. Quickly she gathered her things. She paused briefly to kiss Inuyasha's cheek, "I'll be back in a little while. Be good!"

With that, she raced out the door and down the hall. Catching Beth on her way she stopped only for a moment, "So sorry. If I don't run, I'll be late for class. I'll be back around one for the rest of the day."

Beth blinked as the Japanese girl then swiftly exited the building. "Well, okay then."

--------------------------------------------

Deep within Yue Taisho's mind, the world flashed brightly for the soul that was both Yue and the former Inuyasha. Irritably, the soul of the hanyou thrashed with a growl within his magical confines as Beth flashed a small intensely bright light into each of Romeo's eyes. Yet, as usual, no matter how much, the hanyou protested, none of his reactions would reach the nervous system feeding his physical body.

'Dammit! I'm sure this is great for regular coma patients, but, Beth, if ya haven't already noticed, _I'm not yer regular coma patient, dammit!_' Inuyasha screamed out in fury. He liked Beth. He really did, but sometimes she was just too much for his shallow batch of patience to handle.

Everyday, they would go through this ritual on almost an hourly basis. The doctors had tried every coma procedure they could think of on Yue. These days, the tricks Beth used were on the strong end of the spectrum in hopes of agitating the young oriental boy into responding. She would flash bright lights in his eyes. She would play sounds of varying pitch and volume in his ears. She would poke his fingers, toes, and other sensitive points with needles. Of course, none of the tactics were ever things that would truly harm her patient. They were merely done to stimulate his senses, both to keep them functioning as well as to try and revive him.

Romeo's soul was unnaturally bound by a barrier that allowed sensory input but no output other than basic functions essential to life. Due to this situation, the only thing Beth's hard work ever achieved was pissing off one trapped hanyou. Ignoring the fact that she couldn't hear him, Inuyasha never failed to give her his best as far as verbal assaults go. Today was no different.

"Romeo, you are so damn stubborn," Beth said with a sigh as she dropped back to the nearby chair after completing this hour's set of tasks.

'It takes one to know one, bitch,' the cranky dog demon halfling answered glaring through the blessed darkness that engulfed him now that Beth was finished playing peek-a-boo with her flashlight.

"I don't understand. This divine girlfriend of yours shows up out of the blue, completely surprising the hell out of us all. Yet, even when she's here helping me, nothing ever works! Why is that? There has _got_ to be a way to get through to you," the nurse pondered aloud.

'Oh, you've gotten through to me plenty, bitch. You and your stupid torture toys,' Inuyasha mentally fussed back.

"If only... if only we knew what that answer is," Beth brooded with growing desperation.

'I've been trying to figure that one out for two years. If you ever think of something, please do let me know. I've had enough of this bullshit,' replied the captive soul.

"Maybe Kagome's story later today will help us come up with an answer. I mean, if you're so strongly involved in all of this magic stuff that I get a headache trying to understand, then maybe the answer lies somewhere in your past and who you supposedly were before Yue," Beth puzzled.

'Can we say.. "duh!" ?'

A minute later, a knock came to the door. Turning, Beth regarded the summoner who turned out to be one of the temp nurses. Beth smiled and stood.

"Tracy, hi. What can I do for you?"

"Hello," the bouncy young intern greeted in return. "You have a phone call on line three. The person said her name was Kagome. I think she's an international," Tracy told her.

"Oh! Okay, thank you. I'll be right there," Beth grinned cheerfully. She turned to give one last glance at her patient. "Romeo, oh Romeo... There shalt be no dancing on the bed behind my back whilst I be gone. Else, to the dog house with Marmaduke, ye shall go," she teased with a wicked grin before leaving the room.

'Cute. You're a laugh and a half, Beth,' came the typically snotty retort. 'Damn bitch,' he muttered before resigning himself to dozing while he had the chance.

Beth whistled the melody of a song who's name she'd presently forgotten as she strode through the hallways of the hospice. She nodded to a few co-workers then swung into the break room. Gravitating to the phone in the back, she picked up the receiver then punched the button for line three.

"Yo, Kag. What's up?" Beth greeted with a smirk.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering when you plan on having lunch," the girl on the other end replied.

"Oh, no problem. I was just hanging with our favorite troublemaker," the nurse giggled, earning a similar spout of laughter from her friend. "Actually, I was about to break for some chow as it is. How about you?"

"Same. Does meeting up at the Grill work for you?"

"It sure does. I haven't been there since they remodeled. I'm kind of interested to see what all they did."

"Great! I'll see you soon, then," Kagome bubbled with an audible grin.

"Sure thing. Tootles," Beth said, earning another giggle as she hung up the phone. Heaving a deep wonderful breath of contentment, the nurse smiled and retrieved her purse from her locker. Then, she bopped around to the front desk to put in a word before departing.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, they really did a number on this place," Beth commented as she looked around upon meeting up with Kagome in the grill fifteen minutes later.

"Hai," Kagome nodded. "Any idea what you want?"

"Hmm, I dunno. You?"

"I think I'll go the safe route and pick the sub shop over there. That way, I'll have plenty of room to indulge in junk food over the weekend," the miko plotted with a sly smirk.

"You have a point. I'll do the same," Beth concluded, mirroring her new friend's expression. So it was that the two ordered subs, then found a booth by the windows to sit down and eat at.

"So what did 'Romeo' have to say?" Kagome said as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"The usual. Though I made sure to tell him before I left that there would be no dancing on the bed while I'm gone. Told him he'd be visiting Marmaduke if he did," Beth snickered as she did likewise then took a greedy bite. Across from her, Kagome burst into giggles with a hand over her mouth.

"I can just imagine what he would say to that!" the oriental girl laughed. Beth lifted a brow in curiosity. Kagome looked at her squarely and continued, "It'd probably be something along the lines of 'I'm not a dog, dammit!' Which is quite funny when you add to the equation the fact that the hanyou I knew tended to sit, scratch, and growl like a common dog. The scratching part, don't ask me how he did it because I haven't the slightest clue. Inuyasha certainly had his fair assortment of strange habits."

"Oh my!" the older girl responded as it became her turn to let loose a fit of laughter. "That would be something to see."

"Yes, it was. Except when he did it while being in places he shouldn't like outside the windows of my classroom. I got in so much trouble in times like that when I had to make use of his rosary so people wouldn't see him," Kagome frowned with a sweatdrop.

"Wow. Troublesome pup," Beth said with a blink.

"You have no idea."

"Ahhh, Kagome. So lovely to see you again. And who is this fine friend you brought with you?" came a familiar masculine voice. The two girls looked up to find the suave janitor Kagome recognized as Mark.

"Eh-heh-heh... Hello Mark. This is my friend Beth. She's the nurse in charge of taking care of the guy I told you about the other day," Kagome responded politely. "Sango, this is Mark," the miko introduced whilst a matchmaking plot based on her old friends from the Fuedal Era formed in her mind.

"Sango?" Beth blinked, knowing she'd heard the name.

"Sango? I thought you said her name is Beth," Mark said with a look of confusion. Kagome blushed a deep rose as she realized what she'd done. Quickly she waved a hand.

"Oops. My bad. Beth, I mean. Sorry," the miko apologized, hoping it would save her neck from the embarrassing flub.

"Oh! I remember now. You had told me Sango was one of your friends back in Japan right? The one you said I remind you of?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, that's her. Sorry about that," Kagome nodded while laughing nervously.

"You know what they say, college ruins the best of people," Mark joked.

"Damn straight," Beth agreed as Kagome nodded along with her. "Nice to meet you Mark," the nurse smiled as she held out her hand to shake.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine," Mark cooed, flashing a charming smile as he took her hand and proceeded to kiss the back of it. Beth blushed and Kagome twitched knowingly as Mark's lips lingered just a tad bit too long. Beth forcefully drew back her hand, leaving Mark looking as though he wanted to pout.

"A thousand pardons. Beauty such as yours is mesmerizing," the young man replied in a seductive voice.

"I'm sure," Beth said flatly. Kagome watched them exchange expressions that killed any remaining doubt as to who they had been in their last life. She couldn't help the slight smile that escaped. Surely, playing matchmaker with these two would provide a delicious escape from the stresses that sickeningly surrounded her.

"Well, if you're going to stay and chat, pull up a chair. Don't just stand there, else you'll turn to stone. And then who will they get to clean their floors. Certainly none is so talented at whooing customers as you, dear Mark," Kagome teased.

"Quite right. I see your point, young Asian blossom," Mark agreed as he drug a chair up to the table and turned it around backwards before sitting down. Beth eyed him warily. Mark smiled at her and surprised her by popping a rather intelligent statement out of the blue, "I'm glad that Ms. Kagome has found a friend in you.

"I could see over the past few months that I've watched her come and go here that she seems to not have very many friends here. Having come from Japan to go to University here, I can totally understand how one can get lost in such an overwhelming sea of unfamiliarity. But, everyone needs at least a few people they can truly count on and call real friends. Especially Kagome, given the situation she's currently in. Well, judging from as far as she was kind enough to elaborate for me, of course," the dark-haired man explained in complete sincerity. Kagome blushed while Beth contemplated how such words of wisdom could come out of the mouth of a womanizing geezer like Mark.

"No problem, and I whole-heartedly agree," Beth nodded before downing a good portion of her sandwich to try and stop her head from spinning so fast.

"Speaking of Rip-van-winkle junior, how goes the effort to light his fire?" the janitor wittily inquired. Neither of the girls could hold back a chuckle a the guy's choice of words.

"Same as always. Though, you're welcome to visit young Romeo over at Helping Hands Hospice sometime. I'll warn you though, I'm not above enslaving visitors to help with my frequent routine tasks," Beth told him slyly. Her attempt to intimidate backfired.

"I shall do that at some point when I find the time," Mark nodded. "And I wouldn't mind helping a bit. Tis my civic duty to assist Fair Lady in such honorable and heroic endeavors."

Beth blushed yet again. She then made a look of shock as she found Kagome shamelessly laughing at her predicament.

"Who said chivalry is dead?" Kagome mischievously grinned.

"So wise is our young Kagome. I'm sure, with your presence, it shall only be a matter of time before the problem with your slumbering Romeo is resolved. Any man would be a fool who ought be neutered should he ignore such a fine lady," Mark praised. Then he blinked seeing as Kagome was some how managing to blanche and blush at the same time. "Okay, I said something wrong. Apologies," he recoiled with a worried look.

"No," Kagome denied, shaking her head. "No, there was nothing wrong with your words. You just reminded me of another close friend I once knew who would have said that very same thing."

"Oh. Well, then believe me when I say I am truly flattered to have reminded you of such a person," Mark replied sweetly.

"Are you always this dramatic? Or is it just because of all the testosterone you seem to be endowed with?" Beth ask with a raised brow.

"Well, no. Not all the time. I can, on occasion, do better, Buttercup," came his answer as he stole one of her hands to gently massage with the both of his. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he did so. Beth blushed and swiftly drew her hand back to the music of Kagome's chuckles.

"Charming.. Playboy," Beth shot back.

"Anything for Fair Lady. Besides, it seems to be a doing a world of wonder for Ms. Kagome's mood," Mark slyly countered. What a lovely pickle it was that Beth found herself irreversibly ensnared in.

------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Finally, I finished it! I trucked along through the first half of this chapter before unceremoniously slamming into a brick wall that I found in the scene shift department. TT How irritating.

This chapter didn't quite turn out the way I expected it to, but that's okay. It still turned out well despite the issues experienced during its making. One of those being the fact that my mother had a gall bladder attack and was forced to undergo surgery to have it removed. Since my dad is a ditz when it comes to crisis situations, I became captain of the household brigade. TT Fun. Loads of fun. -sarcasm- Anyway, she's back to her usual self now and working again. Thank gods. I finally have some time to think deep enough to write. Now if only I could land a job, I'd be a happy camper. Life's fun, ain't it?

Oh, umm.. I've been thinking about Yue's last name. I keep... wondering if I should change it. It's an awful big coincidence for an ordinary human to have the name of a demon that lived centuries ago. Plus there's the fact that Inu no Taisho is actually the father's title (meaning "Leader of Dogs") rather than his name. But if I change it, what should I change it to? I'm beside myself on that one.

Okay.. fellow fic authors, as a hungry fan of a particularly rare form of Inuyasha fan fiction, I feel it is my duty as a fan as well as an author to inspire some ideas in yall. I'm not sure how well it will work but, it can't hurt to try. I'm throw'n out a challenge. The challenge is.. to write a romance story featuring demon form Inuyasha and one or more of the following things: chocolate, cheese (think the power of cheese commercials), one abandoned cabin or bear den, and a storm (can be snow or thunder).

Sorry, I just love youkai Yash stories and there isn't anywhere near enough of them. I know I'm not the only one who feels this way. Hrmm.. Someone should start a Youkai Inuyasha C2. Ne?

Okay, okay. I'll quit babbling now and get to the review replies since there's a mountain of them this Review Replies

**WackyWisher18:** I love it too. There's so much left to tell yet. It just keeps growing and growing each time I sit down to work on it. -lol- Oh gods, yes! I absolutely LOVE writing the parts where Inuyasha gets to add his two cents. His attitude cracks me up. XD I will do my best to update soon. But with life going haywire here these days, I can't promise anything other than my refusal to abandon this story. It's got too much spark and far too many fans. So, I may not always update as often as people like, but I won't desert it. :)

**Suki1:** Ehh.. yeah. Updating has gotten hard. But I will keep doing what I can to bring new chapters to you as often as possible.

**Jojodacrow:** -lol- Yeah, I miss O'Charleys too. They don't have any where I live in Wisconsin. I also miss Shoney's. -pout- There are a lot of people perplexed on the question of who Sherry is. A few people have guessed it though. I'm starting to feel anxious to tell, so you might be getting an answering somewhere in the next few chapters. Depends on how the story plays out.

**KittySand Katie:** I wish I could be there too. I wanna play in the sandbox with Sherry. XD

**Blackrosebunny451:** -whimper- Me trying

**Dxpassions:** Wow. I'm flattered. Thank you. :)

**Yoyo person:** Sadly, not for a while yet. Something special has to happen for him to be able to. But not to worry. He'll have plenty of input between now and then. And it'll only make that moment all the sweeter. :)

**SailorChibi:** Yes, Sessy will be in this. Though not till later. I plan on leaving the second half of the story in the same story entry. That way I won't lose readers. Learnt that lesson the hard way. :P

**WovenBambooPattern:** Hoeeeeeee!! Taskete kure!! -runs and hides-

**Natsuko J. T:** -lol- Thank you. :) I'm glad you like it.

**Eleature:** I thank you for your gracious comments. :) I really do try to write stuff in a way that can let the reader keep up with my vivid imagination. I'm not always sure I do it well enough, but I do try. Plus, I want to try and set an example for newer writers as to how a story should go. I'm saddened to see so many authors out there ignoring grammar rules to the point of disgrace. They don't seem to care about how they present their stories in writing, and it really truly bugs me. Then there are so many that fly through the story without describing things, or doing a poor job at describing things, so you're left grappling for mental imagery of your own to make up for what the author left out or messed up on. It's frustrating. As for the flow and description of my own story, the scenes evolve on their own for the most part. Most of them are fleshed out as I type with only a few being pre-planned in any kind of detail. I have a plot and a few points of interest I want to make sure and touch on along the way. The rest of the story tells itself. However, for the purpose of accuracy, I have been researching the treatment of coma patients throughout the writing of the story. It's helped me ground things a bit more and make it more realistic. Call me Spock, but I just feel that stories have to have some degree of logical feasibility for me to enjoy them at all.

**PisxiePam:** Ehh... yer envoking Murphy's Law by do'n that. Murphy loves picking on me, too. As you could see in my author's note. TT

**DrewsAngel:** I got a large chunk of story to tell before he wakes yet. But, I've got plenty of good stuff coming in the meantime. Especially with the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku having met each other. -wicked laugh-

**Articuno:** Ehh.. yeah the part with Sherry and Kagome's demonstration is coming in chapter 10. I wound up finding too much other stuff to fill this chapter with as you could see. -lol- But, that means that the writing of chapter 10 should go easy since I know where all I want it to go and stuff. AND chapters 10 and 11 have parts that I've been dying to tell since about a week after I first started posting this story. So, much fun and excitement to come. :)

**Vanillapop:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for Sherry, I guess I can give you one more clue. Her grandfather was a majorly cruel taiyoukai. The answer will be given out sometime within the next three chapters, by my reckoning.

**Karulu:** That name sounds Hawaiian. -scratches me head- Anywho, I will update as often as I can. Yes, things have kept me INSANELY busy the past couple of months. Between Mom's medical issues, issues with my asshole big brother, the endless quest to find a job, a new comic project I'm slowly spawning, and discovery of Card Captor Sakura which I totally adore... eh.. yeah. I've been feel'n a bit like a chicken on Squirt with its head cut off. -lol-

**Gittelbug:** I must confess, inspiration for this story came from a movie I had seen years ago on Lifetime about a wife taking care of her husband who had fallen into a coma after an accident while either hiking or biking in the mountains. I can't remember which. I usually don't watch movies on that channel cause they're usually creepy with domestic abuse crap and such. But that one, I found really good. I had to research more about coma patient therapy in order to write this and found myself learning a lot in the process. :) It's amazing the things they're doing with those people. What I found even more amazing was where I read about them putting a guy with symptoms similar to Yue through a CT scan. They found that, just like Yue, the dude's brain was processing sounds and other stimulations just as any normal brain would. So, apparently the problem laid in the guy's brain having trouble sending information back to the body. Err.. I dunno how my version of the story came out any different. The words I use just seem to flow on their own once I get the ball rolling. No, Sherry isn't Shippo. Sorry. But, yeah she does look like him, doesn't she? You'll be finding out who she is soon.

**Pyro6:** -lol- I'll do my best. :)

**Mukyuu Tenshi:** Inuyasha won't be physically waking for quite a few chapters yet. I've got a lot of events planned to happen before then. Plenty of fun in store. :)

**Rezol:** -lol- I'm glad I struck your fancy. :) I'll do my best to update as often as possible.

**Sakura8907:** -lol- Here's your update! I'll try to crank out another one in the next week or so. :) Yep, this chapter confirmed who Beth is. -wicked giggles while looking back at Mark- I shall be having some good fun with those two. -cackles- Yes, Sherry is a reincarnation as well. You'll be finding out who sometime in the next few chapters.

**Obsessivekawaiigurl:** Yes, I'll let Kagome try sitting him a little bit later. :) With Kagome, that's kind of a given. -lol- Yes, Yash-kun is an absolute riot. I agree. -lmao- O.o wow, yeah that _is_ a random question. Nope, the gift shop clerk is just an extra.

**Raining Fire:** Okay, okay. -lol- Here's your update. And I'll try to get another one out in the next week or so. :)

**Kibo: **-blinks then cracks up laughing- You deserve a cookie! XD -passes an oreo-

**Crystaldragon22:** Ah-ha! I knew I'd get at least one complaint about her hair. But, I'm gonna leave it since it stands for Kagome's will to grow and become something more than just a modern shadow of Kikyou. It expresses her desire to be her own person, not just to Inuyasha, but to herself as well. It's a philosophical thing.

**DarkMoon1:** E-gads, yeah, those hurricanes were scary. I have a friend that lives in Orlando so they had me a bit worried. I hope everything went okay for you. Yeah, I can't help but let him weasel into the story along with the other characters at this point. He adds the bit of flavor that scenes involving him need with all the melancholy about his predicament. His moody attitude provides some much needed comic relief as well as keeping this author happy to write such scenes. -lol- Yes, new people. And there are more to come in the future. Some of them will be familiar, and some of them will be completely new.

**Strawberrie Bunny:** Yeah, I loved the teddy bear idea. For such a spur of the moment inclusion it was great for the story. :) Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. -is a major fluff fan-

**Miroku-has-darkness:** You're most welcome to keep bugging me. Sometimes, I admit to needing a good kick in the ass to get things done. -lol- I'll try to update again within the next week or so.

**Rai-en-chan:** Geez, I'm glad you're okay. That was certainly a nightmare scenario. Especially with that one hitting you guys twice. Whoa... O.o I'm honored that you think so highly of me. I really am. :) Yes, I love Sherry too. Then again, maybe it's because her personality is so close to mine. Aside from the tragedy of losing her parents, I find myself able to relate to her quite easily. Plus, she's just so cute. Ya just can't help but love her. -grin- Oh, and yes.. I wanna tweak Yash-kun's ears too. -giggles- Though, if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. I have a passion for tweaking the ears of my own two doggies. -lol-

**Anoray0019:** Yes, I changed the first chapter but I had already done so by the time you read it so don't worry about it. And the story will get less confusing the further into you get. Kagome's just as confused as you are. Everything will be answered in due time. :)

**Jade: **Heehee. Smart cookie. -wink-

**MichiruAOZ:** I got your meaning. :) I'm do'n my best. I'll try to get another chapter out within the next week or so.

**Sarah the original:** You're quite welcome to email me if you wish. :) Like I said to someone else, sometimes I do need a good kick in the rear to get things done. -lol- However, as expressed in my end author's note, I've had reasons for being silent for so long. Apologies on that. Sometimes life can just be so damn cruel. -groan- As for Inuyasha's physical waking, like I said it'll be a while before that happens. I want some other things to happen first. Plus, things like what Inuyasha is going through tend to take time. If I rushed his waking then it would feel a little too unrealistic. One of my goals in this story is to keep it as real as possible without sacrificing the magic of Inuyasha's story. That's why it's taking so long. And too, the story isn't just about Inuyasha. It's also about the re-converging of the friends he'd surrounded himself with in the past. That's the part that I'm letting take center stage for most of the first half of the story. Great things often come at a price.

**StarshineWeirdo:** Read the reply above this one for my answer to why I'm delaying Inuyasha's waking. :) School, unfortunately is not a factor this semester. Financial issues have kept me out for a semester as my family experienced the possibility of moving due to Dad losing his well paying job. We're trying our best to stay put though and work things out here. That's one of the reasons why my activity as a writer is currently unpredictable. I will try my best to keep updating as often as I can, though. I'm hoping to get another installment out within the next week or so.

**Mediaminer Review Replies**

**Caliko:** This one proved to be just as difficult in the change from Yash's room to the Grill. :S But, it seems to have likewise turned out all right anyway. The next chapter should flow easier for me. Hopefully.

**Kim: **I love reading stories too. Especially long romances with lots of fluff included somewhere.-giggles- Wow, you've read far more Saddle Club than I have. I think I only got up into the twenties before I moved on to something else. I think it was Dean Koontz that I got interested in after that. I read a lot of his books in junior high and high school. His newer stuff tends to freak me out.

**Angela: **Thanks. I try hard to choose words that let the story flow gracefully. Otherwise, it bothers me to no end. -lol- As I've said to many others, it will be a while yet before Yash-kun gets to physically wake. If you scroll up to my reply to Sarah, I gave a long explanation on why. I'll probably post it in a preamble author's note soon due to my getting that question so frequently. :S As for updates, I will try to churn out another chapter in the next week or so.

**Miss:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. I will do my best to update again within the next week or so.

**GreenEyedFloozy:** Hoeeeeeee!! O.o!! -Pen hides under desk then points a stick at the reply above this one.-

OMG! I finished them all, finally. Of course it took me 5 hours to answer them all. Oh well. I love hear'n from you guys. :) Till next time, ja matta ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 10

AN: Before I start this chapter, I want to take a moment to address one question that I have been getting over and over again. I've answered it before, both in review replies as well as author notes. But some people still seem to be missing my answer, so I'll say the answer again and why.

**Q: When is Inuyasha going to wake?**

A: Not for quite a few chapters. I know some of you hate waiting for that moment. I do too. But there is a reason why I've planned it this way. I've said this particular reasoning before in a reply to one person's review. Since it was worded exactly how I feel, I'll say it again just as I did before.

I want some other things to happen first. Things like what Inuyasha is going through tend to take time. If I rushed his waking then it would feel a little too unrealistic. One of my goals in this story is to keep it as real as possible without sacrificing the magic of Inuyasha's story. That's why it's taking so long. And too, the story isn't just about Inuyasha. It's also about the re-converging of the friends he'd surrounded himself with in the past. That's the part that I'm letting take center stage for most of the first half of the story. Great things often come at a price.

There are other reasons why it is taking Inuyasha so long to wake up. Some of those reasons will be discussed in this chapter. Some will come a little bit later. But I assure you, everything that happens in this story has a reason for happening the way it does.

That said, on with the story.

Oh and uh... there'll be **one little paragraph containing a few spoilers for episodes 73 and 74**. I was a good girl and only told as much as I needed to tell in order for Inuyasha's train of thought to make sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherry happily rushed into the room ahead of Kagome and Beth. She dropped her school bag on the floor then hopped up onto the bedside to give Yue a hug as best she could. Kagome's eyes widened at the energetic show of affection to someone who'd never been able to speak a word to the little girl let alone return her gestures of friendship. Beth, however, just smiled knowingly, quite happy that Sherry was returning to her old self finally.

"Konnichiwa, Romeo-san!" Sherry greeted with unbridled cheer while trying to impress with a show of what small amount of Japanese vocabulary she possessed. Then, as she blinked, she noticed the new teddy bear that now accompanied her sleeping friend. "Huh? What.. where'd this come from?" the girl asked as she picked up the teddy bear and showed it to the two adults in hopes that they would have an answer.

"Me. I gave it to him last night. I saw it in a gift shop and just had to get it for him," Kagome told her.

"Oh! That's so nice!" Sherry grinned as she looked down at the bear in her hands. "It's so cute and fuzzy soft!" she cooed as she gave the bear a hug.

"His name is Yume, which is Japanese for 'Dream'," Kagome informed the young girl. "Yume's job is to play companion for Romeo when I'm not able to be here. So, he'll never ever be alone."

Sherry gawked, surprisingly understanding the depth held in the young oriental woman's words, "Wow. That's.. very kind. I've heard people say that people like Yue are suppose to be able to hear you even though they're asleep. I try to spend as much time with him as I can. But, I'm only a little kid so that doesn't always amount to much. I know Beth spends a lot of time with him too, but.. I can imagine how lonely it must get when people aren't around. Especially at night. Who's to say that he can't feel emotion like the rest of us even though he's in a coma? Who's to say that he doesn't know everything that goes on around him? Who's to say that he's not completely aware, but just unable to tell us he's there?"

The two older girls listened to the girl speak as she looked at Yue with profound emotion in her eyes and a deep unexplainable bond of fondness that one could feel thickly in the air of the room. Beth and Kagome exchanged glances before returning their gazes to Sherry. Kagome walked over to sit beside Sherry while Beth shut the door and sat in the armchair.

"Though incredibly deep for one your age, I think you have a point. Especially for a guy like Romeo. When he was someone else fighting battles beside me, he was the kind of person who wouldn't stop fighting till he was rendered completely incapable of it. It made me mad at times, but I think.. no, I'm certain it was the one thing most responsible for keeping him and all he stood for alive in the face of the most overwhelming of odds," the miko said as she turned her eyes to her old friend. "He'll always remain a fighter who simply refuses to lose."

"Wow. So maybe he's still in there fighting something?" Sherry asked innocently. Kagome gasped at that proposal.

"You know what? I bet you're right! That's gotta be it. The question is, what is he fighting? If we answer that, I'm sure we'll be able to help him defeat it!" Kagome exclaimed with newfound hope shining brightly in her heart.

"Okay, so tell your story. Maybe we can help you figure it out after that," Sherry suggested. Kagome gave the child and the eagerly listening nurse a look of determination.

"Whatever it takes to get him back, I'll do it," the miko told them sternly. She took a deep breath then began with a preamble.

"Before I start this story, I want to point out that the events I will tell about will undoubtedly overlap with the life Yue has lead. Beth's already confirmed that. I know, based on how long Yue has laid here, and the fact that his blood is completely human, that he and the person I met years ago are technically two different lives. But the fact that he resembles the human form of the guy I knew, and the fact that he now wears the rosary that was forever bound to the other guy's very soul... even though Yue and Inuyasha lead two different lives, they are still somehow the same person. The question I have yet to answer is how? I have a feeling the answer to what is happening to Romeo has everything to do with the historical thread that connects Inuyasha to Yue."

Sherry blinked in confusion. Though Beth had already hear the first part of the story at dinner last night, she too was perplexed by the way the cards were stacked. However, Kagome's path of reasoning made some sense to her, even if she had only a vague understanding of the situation.

"My story begins on the morning of my fifteenth birthday. All my life, I had grown up living on the grounds of an ancient shrine. Part of my inherited list of chores was helping Ji-chan – err.. Grandfather – take care of the shrine the Higurashi family had been entrusted with."

"Call him Ji-chan if you want. I think it sounds cool," Sherry giggled. Beth smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Kagome agreed warmly. "Anyway, being a shrine maiden by birth, I also grew up hearing plenty of strange stories of demons and magic from deep in the past. Ji-chan has a passion for telling stories, even if they're not always entirely true," she laughed.

"Oh boy," Sherry commented with a sly expression.

"Being a girl who had been taught that everything should have a scientific explanation, I never believed a word of those stories Ji-chan always told. That is, till the day my story starts."

Indeed, Romeo was most certainly awake there inside the mind of the young man known as Yue. Sherry had been too wrapped up in Kagome's stories to notice the subtle shifting of life force within her silent friend. As always, Inuyasha had sensed her coming even before she entered the room. He could feel her childish exuberance flooding the world around her like a tidal wave.

'She must have had a really good day,' the hanyou mused as he braced himself for the glomp he knew was coming. Despite preparing for it, he was unable to keep from chuckling. Sherry's mood was always contagious.

As Kagome began her long tale about her adventures with the mighty hanyou known as Inuyasha, said individual felt the little girl kick off her shoes and settle in her usual place by his side. Her legs stretched out along the length of the bed while she scooted to let her back rest against the pillows and headboard. Though her mind was entranced by the miko's story, Sherry felt a familiar tingle course through her in response to Romeo's aura seeming to lightly mingle with her own. Softly smiling, the child moved a small hand to rest on Yue's shoulder.

'Sometimes I wonder exactly how much of this mess of mine you've managed to figure out on your own, Sherry,' Inuyasha thought as he picked up on the message belayed in the gesture.

"I chased after the jewel as it rolled onto the bridge. To my horror, I saw his fearsome form dropping out of the sky in the middle of the bridge with his silver hair flowing in his wake. The jewel kept rolling.. out of my range and towards him. All the while, Kaede kept telling me to speak a word to subdue him. But I was so tense, I couldn't think clearly enough to figure out what she meant."

"The jewel rolled and Inuyasha knelt down with his hands moving out to form a scoop. My heart thundered as the Shikon no Tama grew closer to him in a path that would lead it straight into his hands. Then, I saw the white fuzzy dog ears on the top of his head twitch. I said the first thing that came to mind. I spoke the Japanese word used when you tell a dog to sit. The moment it was out of my mouth, the rosary glowed pink and slammed him face first into the boards of the bridge!"

'I don't believe it. You actually managed to tell that story without saying it! You really _have_ grown up, haven't you?' Inuyasha mused as he found himself picking up on part of her story.

Sherry blinked at the brutality of the action Kagome spoke of. Then she turned and looked at Yue's rosary as she imagined a bully dog demon halfling with cute doggy ears literally face vaulting into the ground. Try as she might, she couldn't help the laughter the mental movie inspired. "I hope it didn't hurt him too bad."

"No. Most of the time it made him either wet from falling in a stream or dirty after making a crater in the ground. As Inuyasha was always so fond of saying, demons and even hanyou are far more versatile than humans. It takes a lot to be able to do any real damage to them," Kagome smiled.

'Yeah. _Most_ of the time. Let's not forget the times you used it _repeatedly_! Try repetitively body-slamming a hole into the ground yourself sometime and see out it feels, baka,' the hanyou complained.

"Oh! Okay. Good thing you didn't say the real word. Yue's human. I don't want him to get hurt," Sherry commented. Kagome and Beth blinked.

"Yes. That's one of the reasons why I've been reluctant to try that. And even if I manage to do it without hurting him, there's a good chance it'll break something," the miko bellyached.

"Ooooh, doubly good you didn't do it then," Sherry nodded emphatically. Her eyes trailed back to the rosary and her fingers reached out to toy with the beads. She could feel the power they held. Now that she knew what that power was and why it was there, she held a greater respect for the artifact.

"But, the rosary didn't just serve as a means of punishment. Many times, it became the thing that saved his life. In the beginning, Inuyasha hated it with a passion. In the end, he wouldn't let my take it off of him. So that's where it remained. Now I'm glad I left it," the miko elaborated.

Sherry gawked at her then the rosary. Some how, at it's deepest level, the rosary served as the ultimate embodiment of the bond between Inuyasha and Kagome. She felt tears well up at the sheer amount of love existing between these two people the rosary seemed to convey.

"I'm glad you did too. You two are lucky that you can love each other so much. And for so long," the little girl said softly as she wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

"I second that thought," Beth nodded. Kagome blushed as she found her eyes drawn to the face of her soul mate.

"I know. And I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve such a blessing," she admitted.

'You're not the only one,' the hanyou replied unbeknownst to them.

Kagome continued her tale, summarizing as much as she could for the sake of time. Mean while, Inuyasha basked in the attention he received. Tuning the story out for the sake of composure when she got to the part about Kikyou and Naraku's hideous trap, the hanyou instead trained his thoughts once more on the little girl beside him. He felt her squeeze his shoulder or play her fingers through his hair when Kagome told sad or scary parts. The more she reacted in tiny ways to him willing his aura to brush over hers as his only way of saying "it's okay", the more he wondered about her.

As days went by, the feeling that Inuyasha somehow had known Sherry before all of this grew stronger. So as Kagome told her tale, Inuyasha let his mind search through his own recollections for the memory that could tell him who this girl was. He pooled together facts on Sherry's personality to aid in his search. She was intelligent. She was optimistic. More so, she was strong in body, mind, and spiritual power. There was no doubt in his mind that Sherry was a potentially strong miko. That thought had crossed his mind many times before.

Sherry's spirit had a soothing quality to it. So did her voice. It could be soft and sweet. It could ring like a bell. Sometimes, it could do both. Sherry cared about everyone. Inuyasha had noticed how she would tend to treat people she didn't like just as well as everyone else. Those she could relate to, she grew a special attachment to. To those people she seemed to remain steadfastly loyal to. Nothing anyone could ever say would sway her from such endearments.

Inuyasha took these qualities and carried them with him as he searched the vast pool of memories in his mind. With over two hundred years of life to sort through, the task seemed daunting. Yet the feel of Sherry's aura filled him with inspiration that would drive him to search till an answer was found. The hanyou gasped when the thought of that reminded him of a quest that lead him to encounter another individual similar to himself.

Time seemed to totally stop for the hanyou as he recalled the young hanyou girl known as Shiori. He had been searching for a tool to help him defeat Naraku. This quest had lead him to a village by the sea and forced him to become involved in an effort to save a soft-spoken yet incredibly powerful hanyou child. He had been awed when the girl showed kindness to the human villagers even after they had been so cruel to her. The more Inuyasha remembered about Shiori, the more certain he became that she had been reincarnated into the ever lovable Sherry.

Inuyasha felt his heart grow warm. Once again, she was doing all in her power to help him. This time, he vowed not to simply walk away from her. This time, he would make certain to keep her as a member of his small yet growing circle of friends. He owed her that much and more for all she had ever done for him. So it was that when Kagome finished her tale, leaving Beth and Sherry in tears, Inuyasha gave his all to let his life force send comfort to hers as she had done so many times for him. The action did not go totally unnoticed, for the girl smiled and ceased her tears.

"That was a great story. I'm glad to get to be a part of the new chapters being written to it," Sherry said as she sniffled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Kagome smiled.

"I am too. I'm happy to have both of you as friends. I'm sure Inuyasha is too. Though, he might be inclined to be stubborn and say it in actions rather than words. He tended to have issues saying how he felt when it came to compliments," Kagome smiled, chuckling softly as she remembered the hanyou's habit of trying to mask his feelings for the sake of looking strong.

Said hanyou gave his inaudible input, 'Keh!'

"So Inuyasha wound up with the Shikon no Tama. Maybe whatever happened to him had something to do with the wish he made," Sherry offered while nibbling on her bottom lip in thought.

"I was thinking that same thing the other day when I discovered Yue," Kagome responded. "But I haven't come up with any theories beyond that."

"If the rosary didn't appear till after you returned from the well for the last time, then maybe this coma was a way of preventing Yue from meeting Inuyasha during his many visits to your time," Beth volunteered.

"I've thought of that too. But if that's true, which it sounds pretty good to me, why didn't he wake up after that?" the miko asked.

"Good question," Beth nodded. Sherry screwed up her face as she thought hard on the matter. Her eyes fell on Yue and her fingers yet again played with his ebony hair that felt like the finest silk in her fingers.

"I said before that I could feel something around him. It wasn't always this strong. It appeared and grew slowly over time. Kinda like the effect of that Alieve stuff that works over time instead of all at once," Sherry thought aloud. The attention of the two older girls was once again glued to her as she mused.

"That.. makes sense," Kagome ventured.

"You said that the first time you met Inuyasha, he was sealed to a tree by a magic arrow. You said that he looked like he was asleep instead of dead. Like he does now. Asleep instead of in a coma for years. Maybe it's the same thing. Maybe something sealed him away while his past self was visiting your time," the girl elaborated.

"And Kagome said that when too much demon blood flows through Inuyasha's veins, it poisons him, in a way. Maybe that's the reason why it's taking so long. Maybe the seal was engineered so that any power carried over would be released slowly so that this body that had been human for so long could handle it," Beth said, picking up Sherry's train of thought and carrying the ball further.

"Yes, but why is he only now gaining that power? Why wasn't it with him from the start?" Kagome asked.

"That's a good question, but remember you said your own power didn't appear for you till your fifteenth birthday," Beth pointed out.

"You've got a point," the miko conceded.

"I don't know about this one. It seems like a long shot, but.. what if his parents know something? Since they don't come to see him very often, and yet the few times I've seen them they've seemed to cherish him. Before, I thought it was because it hurt too much to see him like this. Some people are like that," Sherry ventured.

"I had thought that too, Sherry. But now that you mention it, with this new idea on the nature of Romeo's problem, I'm not so sure. It's certainly something worth asking them about," Beth agreed.

"What if they really don't know anything? We'll look kind of silly asking these strange questions of ours," Kagome said with a worried look. Sherry smiled and reached out to give her hand a squeeze.

"I'll do it. I can use my allowance to get a phone card and give them a call," the young girl bravely offered.

"I don't want you to use up your allowance on something like this. If you want to do the honors, you can. But use mine or Beth's phone," Kagome objected.

"Hrmm, I think.. I have an idea," Beth interjected. Two pairs of eyes and three pairs of ears trained upon her. "If it's okay with your Uncle, would you like to join Kagome and I on a little slumber party tonight at my house?"

Sherry's eyes grew to the size of cantaloupes, "Really? You'd let me? I would love to!"

"That sounds like a good idea to me too," Kagome laughed.

"I had arranged it as a way to pick Kagome's spirits up. But you need it too. Since you've become so deeply involved in this story of Romeo's all on your own, I think it only fair that you get to join the party," Beth grinned as she watched the little girl overflow with excitement.

'I'm glad. Beth, you can be a real pain-in-the-ass bitch sometimes. But other times, like this, you find ways to make up for it ten-fold,' Inuyasha mentally praised. 'Finally, they're starting to figure it out,' he thought with a sigh of relief. 'So much is starting to come together,' he told himself. 'Soon. Soon I'll be free to speak the words I've been waiting for ages to say.'

------------------------------------------------------

Mark Aston drew in a deep breath and stepped into the hospice. Placing one foot in front of the other, he stepped up to the front desk and gave the bell a tap. A moment later a blond girl wearing far too much make-up came to greet him.

'I only just met Beth and already I'm biased? That's not like me,' he thought to himself. "Hi, umm, I'm here to see a guy friend of Beth and Kagome. Although, I'm sure it's not his real name, they gave me the nickname Romeo," Mark spoke up, eager to carry on.

"Oh! My goodness, certainly. Right this way, I'll show you personally so that you don't get lost," she grinned at him as she popped out a little door. Mark shrugged and followed her. Normally, he wouldn't waste any time hitting on a woman, but ever since he got introduced to Beth this afternoon, he'd found himself hard pressed to get her out of his mind. Not that he complained.

The flirty blond lead him through the meandering hallways. She let her hips sway almost as though she were on a runway, hoping to tease the handsome young man. The effort was lost on he who seemed deep in thought.

"So what brought you to stop by, if ya don't mind my ask'n?" the nurse asked, trying to regain his attention.

"Oh, umm, Kagome is a friend of mine. And Beth.. well, I only just met her this afternoon but I'd certainly like to think she's my friend," he smiled, intentionally mentioning Beth in a way that might spark some jealousy. It worked perfectly.

"Oh, yes, Beth. She's Romeo's personal nurse. Kind of an odd one, she is," the nurse said, trying to combat her new found competition.

"She has spice, and intelligence. I'm sure she does nothing but the best in her job," Mark praised, with a smile.

"Well, here he is. Beth's taken Kagome with her and gone home for the night. Have fun," the nurse said before abruptly turning and stomping off. Mark stood staring at the place where the nurse had once stood.

"Well damn!" he said with a pout. He'd been hoping to catch the two girls before they left. But one bitchy English teacher had obviously thrown a wrench in that plan.

Inuyasha knew there was someone new coming to visit. The girls had only just left twenty minutes ago, and now he was getting another visitor. What an interesting day this was. The hanyou focused his attention on the male who took time to toy with that bimbo nurse that came to stare from time to time. He found himself wanting to laugh, both at the man's skill at pissing her off, and the way she totally blew him off when he wouldn't shut up about Beth. Then again, that voice... that voice sounded quite familiar.

Mark heaved a sigh, then stepped into the room. His dark brows furrowed as he focused on the person laying prone in the hospice bed with an IV attached to one arm. The long hair immediately surprised him. Then again, as he stepped closer for a better look, something else told him he'd seen this man before. However, when and where were a mystery to him.

"Hi. I know they say folks like you tend to still be able to hear and all that good stuff. So, I suppose it's only appropriate that I introduce myself. The name is Mark Aston. I work as a janitor over at the Grill at Tech. My friend Kagome told me you were here, so I offered to come by and say 'hi'. Actually, I was hoping to be able to catch her and Beth before they left. But, one of my professors shot that one down the drain by holding me over," Mark said, ending with an irritated snort. "You look as though you'd be one who'd understand the irritation of bitchy asinine teachers."

Inuyasha was instantly intrigued by the man. He remembered Kagome speaking about Mark. He now agreed with her. Mark did seem to resemble Miroku. Mark's fixation with Beth and tendency for trouble with others drove that thought home.

Mark studied the young man who lay unresponsive. He found himself easily understanding how upsetting it could be to people close to the guy, watching him exist as he was. As his eyes burned the image of the Japanese man to mind, he noticed the black teddy bear. He didn't have to guess to know who it was from.

"You know, you're damn lucky to have a chick like that so thoroughly stuck to you. She's pretty, she's smart, and she gives a hole hell of a lot of damn about you. I'd give anything to have a gal like that. Then again, Beth seems to come close to that, doesn't she?" Mark chuckled as he thought about the attractive young nurse. "And she seems to be single. Am I right?"

'Yes, I know. And would it really matter if Beth was single or not?' Inuyasha asked rhetorically. 'Of course not. You'd go after her anyway. Even if you _are_ reincarnated, based on what I've already heard, I can honestly say, I know you too damn well,' the hanyou's spirit smirked.

"I'm definitely going to have to ask Kagome some more questions about you. I feel a little odd being here and yet knowing so very little about you. I know you're probably bored, but I'm already finding myself running out of things to say," Mark said as he sat on the arm of the armchair.

'Well, it would certainly help things if I were able to talk to people. But, since Sherry is the only one who currently seems to understand anything my spirit says or does, trying to talk to you is a lost cause,' Inuyasha responded irritably.

"Hrmm... It the Shakespeare plays, it's Juliet that falls into slumber. It's the same way in the fairy tales. So, if you're Romeo, then how come you're the one in the bed with the long flowing hair?" Mark teased. "Have something you want to share?"

'You're lucky I'm incapable of hitting you at the moment,' the silent spirit snorted.

---------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: As promised, I answered several large questions in the course of this chapter. To those who guessed correctly who Sherry is, awesome job. -passes over a bag of cookies- I know this chapter was a little short. I tried my best to make it longer, but found myself unable to make it any longer than it is without getting boring or encroaching upon stuff I have planned (as well as already half written) in chapter 11. Fear not. I promise that the next chapter will have plenty of good stuff to chomp on. -giggles wickedly-

To those of you who have expressed well wishes in regards to my mother, she and I both give our thanks. These past two months have not been easy. In fact, just this week, Mom and the doctor both spoke of concerns about another stone sitting overlooked somewhere. She goes in on Nov 10th to let them send a scope down and make sure there isn't anything they missed the first time. Hopefully things will go better for her this time around. But the fact that so many people out there care enough to pass on get well wishes even if some of them don't know her personally, is both amazing and comforting. So, yeah, we both thank you for your support. :)

Ehhh... I was working on chapter 11, and was flipping back through the other chapters trying to remember what I had written about certain things. I noticed that I made a goof in chapter 3 on Beth's last name. Tee-hee-hee... I made a small change in chapter 1, changing Beth's name to the O'Conner I had put down in chapter 3. I also noticed a goof in chapter 9 where I gave the wrong name for the hospice. Folks, if ya ever notice me make'n boo-boos like that, let me know please? -sweatdrops-

**FFnet Review Replies**

**Muse of the Stars:** Cool name, and I'm glad yer liking the story. :)

**Miroku-has-darkness:** -giggles madly- You ish funny. -nodnods- I will definitely have another update for you next weekend. :) How's that? -grins while fiddling with three leeshes-

**Berii:** Shippo and others will be showing up a little bit later. But, yes, the group is certainly coming together. :) Makes Yash-kun all excited and stufferz. -giggles- As I told someone else, I'm hell bent on making the words of my story flow smoothly. If I can't find the best sounding words, I go absolutely bonkers till I do. I don't know why, but it bugs me just about as much as someone scraping nails down a chalkboard. :P

**Rezol:** Yes, Sessy will be in this story. He'll appear later on.

**Mukyuu Tenshi:** Heeheehee, more coming next weekend. I can hardly contain my excitement. -huge grin-

**DarkMoon1:** Gee... how could ya tell that Mark was Miroku? -doubles over in chortling laughter- Awwww... yeah, that part when Kagome stayed the night made me feel all warm and fuzzy. :) I blush just think'n about it. As for the new characters... -coughs and stomps on own foot- ...you won't have to wait long. -wiggles eyebrows-

**MichirouAOZ:** -lol- Yeah, I could just picture Beth squirming the entire time I was writing that scene. Mark's so bad! -lmao- The next chapter, I can already promise, will be coming out next weekend. That'll give me some time to fine tune it and make some headway on 12 before I post it.

**Articuno:** Thanks dude. The thought's really appreciated, as I said up in my end note. :) Oh yes, I'm so eager to write parts of the couple chapters coming up I'm just bouncing all over the place. XD And chapter 11 is almost done as it is. Look for it next weekend.

**Ixchan:** Wai! I got plenty of mischief come'n for ya. -grin-

**Vanillapop:** Oh cool! I'm glad to have brightened yer day. :)

**Alex:** I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Sakura-kon:** The timer on the next lock on Yash's seal ain't quite done tick'n yet. As I said in the beginning of this chapter, I've got other cards to play first.

**Sarah the original:** Apologies on the lack of length. I now realize, I should probably have put the content in chapters 9 and 10 together in one chapter. But, it's a little too late to do that now. Oh well. I promise some length in chapter 11. As well as some yummy chaos. :) It's funny. I started working on my CCS fic ideas and ran into a brick wall for the latest one while at the same time finding inspiration for this story. -lol- It all works out, I guess.

**Sango91:** Shippo hasn't shown up in this story yet so I can't say anything on that. Yes, Kagome will eventually tell Mark the story too. :) I will most definitely keep writing. I got lots of good fun coming up soon.

**KittySand Katie:** -giggles- Yes, poor Beth. She really has no idea what she's up against. -cackles- Oh yeah, things are gonna get fun. Yes 'em. -nods, eats chocolate, then cackles somemore- The world shall soon experience a new evil. Muahahahahaaaa!!!

**Jojodacrow:** Yay! Yes, I'm glad to see them coming together too. :) The more, the merrier, ne?

**TennyoKameko:** Okay, okay! I'll continue!! -lol- I'm thrilled that yer enjoying the story. I promise much more fun to come. :)

**Suki1: ** -giggles- Okay. I musta had too much chocolate. I was say'n yer name as I got ready to type it so that I could remember how to spell it. Excpet, I stuttered and ended up call'n ya Suppi. XD Damn, I've watched way too much Card Captor Sakura lately. Then again, maybe it's the chocolate. XD Hmmm... Chocolate and Yue.. yummy mix. -swoon- -cough- Anywho, it's really funny. Yer reply plopped into my inbox just as I was typing out my reply to Kameko. -lol- I'm glad yer like'n the story. :) Look for chapter 11 next weekend.

Dat's it for now, minna. Catch yall again next weekend. Till then, toodle-pip! XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 11

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth had accompanied Kagome and Sherry on the journey to the young girl's house. There, the nurse lent support in the attempt to convince Sherry's uncle to let her go to a slumber party at Beth's house. The man shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head before telling Sherry to hurry up and pack.

An hour later, the three arrived at Beth's farm house in the spacious middle Tennessee countryside. Beth had led the way in her large silver F-150 pick-up truck while Kagome and Sherry followed in Kagome's little blue Corolla. They both had looks of awe upon their faces as they stepped out of the car and looked around at the place Beth called home.

There was a large aging three-story farm house with wood siding of fading white. The shutters were a crackled hunter green color. There was a wrap-around covered front porch with most of the furniture being handmade out of branches. A bench swing hung from the ceiling on the right end. The house itself had four first story windows, five on the second story with the middle being made of stained glass, and two poking out of the roof hinting at a third floor attic.

Surrounding the house were three white fenced pastures. A cute red stable barn sat to the left of the house. It's shutters, roof, and copula were a charcoal gray. Tree clusters dotted the property providing spots of shade. A few boulders lay here and there to add flavor.

"I've been working the past few years on sprucing the place up a bit. I got around to painting the fences and barn over the summer. And a friend of my cousin made the stained glass window for me. I plan on getting the house repainted next year when the weather gets warm enough," Beth commented as she watched them drink in the sight of the place.

"It's gorgeous, Beth!" Kagome exclaimed with a wide smile.

"I agree! So big. So old. So _pretty_!" Sherry cried out gleefully.

At that moment, the sounds of barking were heard. Seconds later, two large dogs, one gold and one black, came scampering out to greet their owner. Seeing the visitors, they sped right past Beth and over to the guests to check them out. Sherry instantly shied behind Kagome.

"Shadow, Midas, calm down. Don't be so pushy," Beth scolded, shoving them back. "They won't hurt you, Sherry. I promise. They're nice doggies."

"They're big," Sherry commented, staying put. "W-we never had any doggies in the house. Only kitties."

"Ohhhh, I get it," Beth nodded.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm here. I've handled the sons of the demon 'Leader of Dogs', so these two are easy," Kagome said to Sherry with a wink. Beth grinned, picking up on the tactic.

"Uhhhh..." Sherry looked at her feet. Kagome reached her hands out to let the dogs check out her scent. Both sniffed and snuffled at the offered hands. A moment later, they yipped and bumped the hands with their noses and heads, begging for petting as wagging tails became a blur. Kagome giggled.

"These two are friendly. You've got nothing to worry about. If they didn't like you, they would have let you know it by now. Which they haven't, so they think you're cool," the miko said. Sherry thought over Kagome's words then shyly offered out a hand. The two dogs sniffed at it then began squabbling with each other over who got attention from the little girl. Sherry made a face and put out both hands. This seemed to make the dogs happy. She finally smiled if only a little bit.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Beth smiled.

"I guess so. It'll just take me some getting use to I suppose," the girl said softly.

"Okay. We can cal truce on that one," the nurse grinned. "Grab your bags and come on in. The sooner we get you two settled, the sooner you can see the horses."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you saying you got horsies!" Sherry blurted, reverting to her former cheer as she grabbed her bags. Kagome laughed and grabbed hers as well before locking up the car. The dogs took to chasing each other wildly around the yard while Beth lead the way into the house.

Inside the house, one could immediately feel the age lingering. It had that old house smell and was full of antiques that gave the place an abundance of charm and flavor. Beth first lead her guests up the staircase to the second floor. Sherry chose a room decorated in pink and purple floral motifs. Kagome chose a room of blue and gold with a celestial theme. After dropping their bags in their rooms, Beth gave them a tour of the house starting with the second floor.

There were five bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor of the house. Beth's room was mauve and crème colored with horses and dogs ruling the theme. Of the two remaining bedrooms, one was blue and crème with a sea theme, the other was full of greens and dark woods giving an earthy look. In Beth's room, the girls were shown a small walk-in closet with a secret door in the back panel leading to a secret room in the middle of the house. The room was wallpapered in newspaper and it held documents, pictures, and other objects that were from the days when the house was built or from the house itself.

After leaving the secret room, Beth lead them to the attic door. The attic, they found, was similar to old attics shown in movies. Though Beth had made and effort to keep the dust minimal. Trunks and boxes sat everywhere. One corner held an old stand alone mirror that had no place currently. The windows gave picturesque views of the property. Upon heading back down to the second floor, the guests found a pair of large photographs on the wall that were taken out of those attic windows.

"Wow, you're really talented, Beth," Kagome commented.

"Thanks. Remind me later to pull out the stash of shots I've done with Romeo as my model," Beth giggled back.

"So noted. You've peaked my interest," Kagome grinned.

On the first floor, they were shown the formal living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the den, and the library. The living room was mostly decorated with antiques. Old paintings decorated the walls. The dining room had an expandable table made of cherry. The china cabinet, also made of cherry, displayed a china set that was an obvious inheritance worth a pretty penny. Pictures on the walls were photos of orchards, foods, and charming gardens. The kitchen was a mix of old and new. The cabinets were new yet made to look old. The appliances were all black to match the old cooking hearth that still existed in functioning order. The den was a cozy sitting place filled with plushy sofas and recliners circling a large coffee table made out of half an old wine barrel and a circular piece of beveled glass. In one corner sat a large TV with a DVD player, VCR, and an already out-dated yet still much loved Super Nintendo console. Another corner held the stereo system along with drawers of CDs, cassettes, DVDs, VHS tapes, and SNES cartridges. Finally, there was the library which had built in bookshelves and a secretary desk sitting beneath a large window looking out at a horse pasture.

Moving on, Beth escorted them down another set of stairs to the cellar. The basement was divided into five sections. There was a fully stocked wine cellar. Beth seemed to keep a little bit of everything. A few bottles were even antiques like many other things in the house. Another section was made into a storage area for things needing to always be in a cool place. One wall of the storage area held a built in shelving unit storing food stuffs like jellies, onions, potatoes, and other pantry items. One area was made into a sitting nook that looked like it belonged on a boat. There was a small bookshelf on one wall. Another wall held old maps and a ship's wheel. Then a third wall held a built in unit of drawers and cupboards with a comfy set of two bunk beds built in the center. It was a perfect place to spend a stormy night. Then, finally, there was a completely closed off room that turned out to be a full fledged dark room for Beth's photography.

"How on earth did you come to own such a cool place?" Kagome asked.

"About eight years ago, my uncle had bought it from the family that had originally owned it. Apparently the sons had sold the place for cash. Lord knows why. Anyway, he saw the place up for sale and jumped at the chance to own such an old house. He did a lot of the restoration work himself. He fixed the chimneys and got the fire places to working. The one in the kitchen had been a mess. He did a lot of other stuff too. Then about three years ago, his health started to fail rapidly after a bad heart attack. He knew he was going and made me promise to take care of the place for him. Then about seven months after the first attack, a second one took him to be with his wife," Beth explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said.

"I'm sure he's happy. He's with his wife, and you're doing a really good job of taking care of the house for him," Sherry grinned. Beth smiled.

"Yes, I agree, Sherry. I keep fixing this place up in his memory. He loved old things, that's why there's so many antiques around here," Beth said.

Leading back out of the basement, Beth took them back outside and over to the barn. Inside the charming barn, they found four horse stalls. In the back was a tack room and a storage area for the feed. The tabby cat mewed and abandoned it's perch on a hey bail to hide as Beth lead through a door next to the tack room. Kagome and Sherry found themselves coming outside to stand next to a corral. In the corral was a misty ash gray mare and her slightly darker colt. The moment he saw them, the colt was bee-lining to check them out.

"He's so cute! His name is Spectre, right?" Sherry asked happily. The colt's ears twitched in response to his name.

"Yep, it is," Beth nodded. "Hey there, monster," she chuckled as she reached out to pet the foal. Spook snorted as she lazily wandered over to greet her owner and visitors. Sherry let out a fit of giggles when the mare nuzzled her cheek in a motherly manor.

"Wow. They're really friendly," Kagome said as she reached out to pet the mare's forehead.

"Well, Spook can be picky over who she likes and doesn't like. Normally, she doesn't care too much for the repair guys that I have come over to do handy man stuff. But females, she's okay with and she loves children. I knew she'd make a good mother because she's always so good with the neighbor's kids who come here from time to time," Beth told them.

"Ahh, I see. Well, you know what, Spook? There are many gross, smelly, rude, nasty guys out there that I don't much care for either. So I totally agree with you," Kagome told the mare with a nod. Spook swished her tail and gave a soft whinny. Beth and Sherry laughed as well.

"Here, Spectre doesn't eat any people food but Spook's a sucker for green apples," Beth said as she took out a granny apple she'd grabbed from the kitchen and handed it to the child. "Hold your hand out flat then offer the apple in the center of your palm. That way you won't get accidentally bit."

"K. Here Spook. Yummy apple," Sherry grinned as she took the apple and offered it to the mare the way she was told. Spook greedily took the apple and lost herself in the joy of messily chomping on the delicious fruit. "Ewwww... Messy!" Sherry giggled while watching the horse eat the apple. Kagome and Beth both grinned, a similar humorous 'eww' face appearing on Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------

'God, I hate that song,' Inuyasha thought as he listened to "I Can See Clearly Now" by Jimmy Cliff play on the radio. 'Makes me wanna put my head through a brick wall. What's worse is the fact that I _can't_ put my head through a brick wall. Literally. Neither can I turn that damned song off!' he grumbled irritably.

The time was approaching six in the evening. Mark had groan tired of carrying a one person conversation and left fifteen minutes ago. Beth's night time replacement, Brad, had already come to put the coma patient through the routine hourly 'torture session' and left. Unfortunately, he also left the radio playing. How a male nurse could like such insanely irritating music as this station played, Inuyasha hadn't the faintest clue.

'Damn Pansy,' the hanyou huffed in a now thoroughly sour and surly mood. Then, his ears picked up sounds of chatter in familiar voices coming from the hall.

"Hey, hey, hey, Yue!" came a familiar male voice. "Dude, that rhymed. Kickass!"

"Dude! You're not funny! Lameass!" came another male voice.

"Guys, let's at least _try_ to get along for a little while. For Yue's sake? It's not fair that he can't get up and smack the both of you like he use to!" a third male voice scolded.

Three young men, all around the same age as Yue entered the room. The first one who had spoke was around 5'7 with dark chocolate hair, caramel eyes, and Japanese features. He was dressed in a black shirt with a green dragon on the front, khaki cargo pants, and green converse shoes with black laces. Though he was moderately built, the baggy clothing hid his figure well. The second one who spoke was 6'2 with a basketball player's build. His hair was done in a two inch spiky style and dyed bleach blond with streaks of cobalt blue, lime green, and black. His eyes sparkled a piercing green. As for clothing, the tall rude boy was dressed in a white Southpark t-shirt and navy blue jeans with black Nikes on his feet. The third boy stood at 5'10 with dirty blond hair and eyes of teal. He wore a gray button-up shirt with black jeans and well-worn black cheapo sneakers.

'Well I'll be damned if it ain't the Three Stooges! Keito, Davy, and Zach. You boys seriously have no idea how glad I am that yall came!' mused the mind of the young man these three men knew as Yue.

"Good bloody _GOD!! _ Who the _hell_ ever thought it cool to torture him with this stupid song?!" came Keito's voice once again as he crossed the room to shut the radio off.

"Good question," Dave said with a snort and a disgusted frown.

"Maybe they were trying one of those tactics where they try to piss the patient off," Zach offered peacefully.

'Okay, then again, maybe you boys _do_ know a thing or two,' Inuyasha, AKA Yue, retracted.

"Hey, where'd this come from?" Zach asked as he stepped over to the bedside and picked up the fuzzy black teddy bear.

"Maybe that kid gave it to him," Dave shrugged.

"Sounds like something Sherry would do," Keito nodded.

"You should be nicer to her, Dave. She's lost both her parents by now," Zach chided sternly.

"Whatever, Suga," Dave returned with a cool smile of sarcasm.

"Actually, I agree. For someone who's just a little kid, she _has_ been here a lot for Yue. Even though she doesn't know him," Keito pointed out. "Ya gotta remember that Yue doesn't have a whole lot of people coming to visiting him very much anymore. And if the kid _did_ finally come back to see him, the that shows she damn well has a hell of a lot more worth than the rest of the high school hobos we use to call 'friends'!"

"All right, you've got a point there," Dave said sourly as he thought about all the people that had once flocked to Yue's side, only to begin deserting him after a month.

"Let's also consider Yue's feelings, guys. For all we know, he might like the kid. She _does_ worship him after all. So, with all the time that she's spent coming here, he might think of her as a little sister," Zach told them. "I certainly wouldn't mind have'n someone like her for a little sister. My brothers are brats."

"Fine. I'll shut up about the kid!" Dave said as he through up his hands in defeat. He may be an antagonizing pain-in-the-ass by nature, but he did have morals. He knew that Yue treated his closest friends like family. If the girl did truly mean something to Yue, then for Yue's sake, he was certainly more than willing to keep his mouth shut.

Inside his dark prison, Inuyasha warmly smiled, 'Yes, Sherry means a lot to me. And so do the three of you. When I'm finally free, if Kagome hasn't already, I promise I will tell you three my story. Yall deserve to know the truth about who I am, now that I can remember it myself.'

----------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Kagome, Beth, and Sherry donned their pajamas before gathering in the den. Now they sat sinking into the sofa cushions telling silly stories over bowls of ice cream. Kagome finished hers and sat it aside. Glancing at the clock, she frowned.

"Hey, Beth?" the miko interjected once an opening appeared in the conversation about funny things animals do.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I use your phone?"

"Not at all, go right ahead," Beth replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Okay. I'll be back," Kagome said before getting up and heading upstairs. After retrieving her phone card, Kagome returned downstairs to snatch up the phone. She dialed the numbers for the phone card then punched in the memorized number for home. As the phone rang, she stared at the pictures on the wall connecting the den to the kitchen, dining room, and library.

"Moshi, moshi," answered a youthful male voice on the other end.

"Moshi, moshi, Souta," Kagome greeted with a grin in her voice. Sherry gasped recognizing the name as the brother Kagome had talked about over dinner. But the rest of the conversation was mostly lost on the young girl and the nurse as it was spoken in the miko's native language.

"How goes college life, Sis?" Souta asked.

"It goes," Kagome answered with a nervous nibble to his lip. "How about you? How'd the last soccer game go, Champ?"

"It went great! We whooped their butts 5 to zip!" Souta cheered.

"Oh, awesome! Congratulations!" Kagome grinned.

"Thanks, Sis."

"I really don't mean to be a spoil sport, but can I talk to Mom? I have something I need to talk to her about," Kagome begged gently.

"Oh, okay. Sure, Sis. Hold on, let me go find her," the boy responded. A minute later, the phone crackled a bit as it was passed from one hand to the next.

"Kagome?"

"Hi Mama. How are things at the fort? How's Grampa?"

"Oh, things are going fine. Grandfather is doing well. He just finished covering the house in new spiritual wards. He deems it once again safe from evil spirits."

"That sounds like him," Kagome mused with amusement in her voice.

"How about yourself, Dear? How are classes going?"

"Oh, classes are going fine. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Umm, it's something Souta will need to hear too. But you're good at handling the passing on of this kind of news with delicacy," Kagome said with a slight wince.

"Oh? What is it?" her mother replied with a tone of carefully managed worry.

"Mama, it's about Inuyasha." Kagome took a deep breath, then spit out her point, "Mama.. I've found him."

"Oh my! That's wonderful, Dear," then Mama paused. "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure how best to say this–"

"Tell me, he's not..."

"No. He's not dead," Kagome let out a small laugh. "But, he's not well either. I'm not sure how best to say this, so.. I'll tell it like I learned it." She took another deep breath, though this one was far more ragged than the last. "You remember my telling you about the field trip I was suppose to take?"

"Yes."

"We went on it Wednesday to the Helping Hands Hospice. There, we were broken up into groups and assigned to a nurse to help with duties tending to one patient. To make a long story short, I wound up getting assigned to help take care of a young Japanese man about my age. They told me he's twenty three years old and named Yue. They said when he was seventeen, he was in a car crash caused by a drunk driver. Though his body recovered just fine, he slipped into a coma. He's apparently been like that ever since. But Mama..."

"Go on, Dear."

"When I stepped into the room, it was a human form Inuyasha that I saw in that bed. Though he wore modern clothing, Yue looked exactly as he did the last new moon night I spent with Inuyasha. What's more, he wears Inuyasha's rosary. They say that appeared around his neck two years ago, yet none of them know how it got there," Kagome told her mother. There was a brief moment of silence passing over the phone as Mrs. Higurashi let the information sink in.

"My guess is that since Yue has living parents, that he's Inuyasha's reincarnation. I've found the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku too. And I'm thinking that the ultimate reason for the coma is so that there would be no chance of Yue meeting Inuyasha during his many trips to modern time. It would sort of explain why the rosary appeared after the well was sealed. But what I can't figure out is why he didn't wake after that," Kagome elaborated.

"That is certainly a puzzle. But other than being in a coma, you say that he's all right?"

"Yes. His body fully recovered from the accident. His nurse, Beth O'Connor, takes really good care of him so that he'll be able to bounce back from being bedridden for so long. Ironically, I've decided that Beth is Sango's reincarnation. Miroku is a guy named Mark Aston that works as a janitor at one of the campus restaurants, though he hasn't met Yue. He will soon though. There's one other person that hangs around Yue. She's a little ten year old girl named Sherry. Her mom use to be in a room down the hall for a few years before passing away. I've been told that Yue's never met her, but she started visiting him along with her mother several years ago. She seems to have miko abilities like I do and claims to be able to feel the auras of Inuyasha and the rosary. She's become quite attached to Yue and shows a great deal of intelligence. So I told both her and Beth my story with Inuyasha this afternoon. Sherry's helping me work through this mess of a puzzle just as much as Beth is."

"Incredible," Mama replied. "With friends like that, I'm sure it will only take a little time for you to solve this problem. Inuyasha has always been a strong one, has he not? Have a little faith in him, Dear. I'm sure, wherever his spirit is, he's fighting just as hard as you are."

"Thanks, Mama. Sherry said something similar to that earlier today. Actually, she seems to think that it's a seal that holds Inuyasha back. I have to say, the idea sounds pretty good. She also seems to think that he might be quite aware of the things that go on around him. So, maybe there might be a light at the end of the tunnel that I just can't see yet," Kagome said.

"Perhaps so, Dear. In any case, I'm glad you're finally finding some friends to chum with. I was worried about you there for a while."

"Thanks, Mama. Actually, I'm talking from Beth's house. She invited Sherry and I out for a slumber party and weekend shopping spree in Nashville. Mama, you should see this place! It's gorgeous! She lives out in the country on a little farm. The house is an old farmhouse from the 1800s that her uncle bought and partially restored. She took over renovating and caring for it after he died. The place is huge! It has two regular stories, a third floor attic like in movies, and a neat little storm cellar in the basement!" Kagome piped cheerfully as she passed her eyes over the walls of the house. Sherry and Beth seemed lost in a different conversation in the den.

"Wow. You'll have to send me pictures," Mama said with a smile clearly audible in her voice.

"Oh, I will! Actually, Beth could probably take them. She does photography as a hobby and even has a dark room in the basement!" Kagome said. "Oh yeah, and she has horses. She's got a gray mare named Spook and a little colt named Spectre. There's also two dogs: a black Labrador named Shadow, and a golden retriever named Midas. There's a gray tabby cat that lives in her barn, but it's not very human friendly yet. Maybe I can change that for her," she giggled.

"Oh, dear! It does sound like a wonderful place. I'm glad you're finally having some fun. You certainly need and deserve it," Mrs. Higurashi praised.

"Mama..."

"Come now. Admit it. You work yourself too hard, Dear," Mama argued gently.

"I suppose you're right," Kagome conceded.

"I know I am," her mother laughed.

"Anyway, now you know why I was reluctant to tell Souta. I'm sure you'll be able to explain the news to him in a more careful manner than I can. He idolizes Inuyasha so much, I just can't bare to let this news hurt him anymore than absolutely necessary," the miko said, returning to her base reason for the call.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, dear. I'll handle it. I'm glad you were considerate enough to think to tell me first. You're right about this being a touchy subject for Souta. I'll be sure to use care when telling him," her mother replied.

"Thanks, Mama. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Dear. You know I would do anything for you."

"Yes, Mama. I know," Kagome smiled.

"Would you like me to send out the pictures and things you collected?"

"Oh my! Would you please? I hadn't even thought about that yet. But–"

"Think nothing of it, Dear. I'll have them sent out to you as soon as I can."

"Oh, thank you, Mama! You're wonderful!"

"I love you too, Dear. Now, get back to your friends. I'm sure they'll be missing you already," Mama laughed.

"I love you too, Mama. Give Souta and Grampa hugs for me, please?"

"Will do. Take care, Dear."

"You too, Mama. Bye."

"Good bye, Kagome."

Kagome heaved a great sigh of relief as she felt a heavy burden suddenly vanish from her shoulders. Mama always did know just exactly what to say to cheer her up. Putting the phone away, the miko returned to the den smiling.

"I take it everything's going okay?" Beth asked.

"Thankfully yes," Kagome answered, switching back to the English language. "Mama said she would tell Souta what's happened for me. She's always been so good with things like that. She always knows what to say."

"That's great," Beth grinned.

"She sounds nice," Sherry commented with a soft smile.

"Yes, Mama's very nice. I told her about you and how you kept coming back to see Yue. She thinks you're a pretty cool little girl," Kagome chuckled.

"Really?" Sherry inquired with a gasp.

"Yep," the miko nodded. "Mama said that she's going to send me out some things I'd collected related to Inuyasha and our adventures. Beth, can I trouble you for some photos of your place to send back to her? She's really interested in seeing what it looks like here."

"Not a problem. I'd love to. Heck, sometime tomorrow, I can take some shots with you and Sherry in them too," Beth agreed.

"Hey, what about you?" the Japanese woman protested with a cute pout.

"I can jump in a few too," Beth laughed.

"You'd better," Kagome mock threatened, earning a spout of giggles.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha/Yue's POV_

Though they can be quite irritating at times, Keito Yamada, David Prather, and Zach Downen are brothers of my heart same as Miroku. Okay, so maybe Shippo's included in that too. That's beside the point.

Keito, David, Zach, and I all met in seventh grade. We had English/Lit. and P.E. together. Though our differences gave us a slow start, we eventually grew to become a pack of four. Once we learned each other's natures, we were able to better handle each other. Sure, we had our disagreements. We'll always have our stupid little bicker fests. But by the end of our first year together, the glue in our bonds had set and there would be no tearing us apart, no matter what happened.

David Prather is our icebox. People call him Dave. Call him David, and you better be his parents. If you're not, expect to get your ass kicked. I call him Davy. To this day, I am the only one he allows to call him that. Keito learned that one the hard way. Zach's smart enough not to try it.

Dave's a hard guy to get along with. He's often cold, rude, mean, and dirty. Most of the time, he'll say whatever he wants without care, whether it be truth, or an attempt to unsettle someone. Dave likes playing games with people. The more you resist him, the harder he'll try to piss you off. If you try to fight back, you better be able to handle some heavy artillery. For as good as he is at mind games, he's even better at brawling. He had fun playing me when we first met. A month passed before I got tired of his mouth and took him on. In the end, it didn't matter that he was a year older than the rest of us. I handed him his ass anyway. He's held a deep respect for me ever since. After all, there's only a handful of people who've ever defeated him.

After clearing away issues with personality in our little rut, Dave opened up to me. I saw much of myself in him, and quickly realized there's more to him than meets the eye. Dave's father is a career military man serving in the Army. As such, Dave grew up under harsh scrutiny. I know see Dave's personality as a means for dealing with such a life. He wears the same mask I wore for so very long. He puts up a cold front in order to look strong in the face of his father. There's a part of him that will always yearn for approval. Yet, at the same time, he chooses paths that rebel against the rules his father has set. It's the part of him that wants to be something different than what everyone else wants him to be. It's often gotten him in trouble. But, when something challenges him, he never fails to stand up and meet that challenge. Maybe this is why he liked me after that day I whooped his ass.

Then, there's a side of Dave, only the other three of us know about. It's the soft core his walls protect. In times when the four of us are alone, he drops his defenses and shows us who he really is. He is human. He has weaknesses as well as strengths. In truth, he isn't such a bad guy. To those who win his hard-earned trust, he'll give everything he's got – body, heart, mind, and soul.

Over the years, Dave has taught me a lot about self-worth. He's taught me that it's okay to have a soft side. It's okay to guard it, but it's also okay to be "real" with those you trust most. The people that are your true friends are people that like you for your weaknesses as well as your strengths. Though I learnt some of that while adventuring with Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, there's no one who's taught me this better, than Dave.

Zachary Downen, better known as Zach, is undoubtedly the brains of the group. Whenever we had trouble with our school work, it was Zach that we turned to for help. He's also the peacemaker. Like brothers, we've often encountered squabbles with each other. Usually, Zach is the one to calm us all down and give us the rational perspective.

Zach comes as the middle child in a family of three brothers. His parents are your typical middle class Americans working nine to five jobs. His mother raised him to always tell the truth and do the right thing. He tends to come across as a goody-goody, and most of the time he is. It's because of him that we usually managed to get our asses to school on time, meet homework deadlines, get the most important things done right, and keep us out of any serious trouble. Despite his hardass façade, even Dave accepts and appreciates Zach's guidance.

Every once in a while, though, Zach will go flipside and do something absolutely absurd. Sometimes we'd ride along for the fun and lend our help. Other times we'd just stand there shaking our heads wondering what the fuck happened to our wise man.

Zach has taught the rest of us that brawn definitely isn't everything. Often times, brains are just as important. His sharp mind has gotten us out of plenty of sticky situations. He's bravely faced each of us at our worst, and most of the time fixed our funks. He's also taught us that flip'n out and doing something completely different and wacky every once in a while is okay. He's always pushed us to diversify and try new things. Dave, Keito, and I certainly wouldn't be where we are today if it weren't for Zach doing everything he could to keep us on the right tracks.

Then, there's Keito. Keito Yamada is from a Japanese transplant family just like Yue is. The Yamadas moved to the United States in the early 80s during the beginnings of the technological boom. They worked for a computer company for ten years before arriving in this tiny town to work as teachers at the university. They had two kids, Keito, and his little brother Niki. However, during our 8th grade year, Keito's dad suddenly died in a car accident. Keito was devastated, but quickly became the family's pillar. A year later, his mother became involved with a local car mechanic named Gary Stewart. Keito was shocked when his mother and Gary married. In the months following, Keito learned why the relationship had built so quickly.

Gary was a ticking time bomb with a love for whiskey. He saw Keito's mother as a possession. He saw Keito and Niki as extra wheels, with Keito the family pillar being a thorn in his side. Yet Keito refused to abandon his place and made himself into Gary's punching bag. As long as Gary concentrated on Keito, Niki, and their mother were left alone. This went on for two years before, Zach, Dave, and I decided we'd had enough. Zach handled contacting authorities while Dave and I moved in one night to put Mr. Stewart in his place. As it was, we arrived on the scene just in time to stop a beating in-progress. We stepped in to fight Stewart in Keito's place, giving him time to get his mother and brother out. Of course, the lousy cops didn't show up until after Dave and I had subdued the ass and bound him with duct tape.

Despite his hardships, Keito has remained pretty much the same guy we met in junior high. He's comic of the group and is always doing something to make the rest of us laugh. Dave often complains about Keito's acts, but truthfully, even he enjoys Keito's attempts at comic-relief. Though he seems crazy, and, at times, a bit eccentric, Keito has what it takes to stand strong in the face of pure chaos. How else can he keep telling his jokes despite Dave's threats to beat his ass?

Keito has taught the rest of us to stand tall and face our fears. When trouble comes knocking, never lose sight of the ultimate goal. As long as you do your best to stand against threats and keep hope alive, someday, things will get better.

These days, life has the boys a little scattered from what they tell me. Zach, our not-so-dumb blond, is a psychology major at the University of Tennessee in Knoxville. Dave made it through two years of college beside Zach on a basketball scholarship, before deciding he couldn't stand going to school anymore. Now, he apparently works at the zoo in Knoxville. I already new that cold shelled bastard was a monkey at heart. As for Keito, he lives up in Livingston just a few blocks away from his mom and brother. He's apparently doing well running a small business with a roommate building custom computers for people.

Most guys enjoy watching sports games and drinking beer on the weekends. My three stooges cook up something a little different. Instead, they take one weekend a month to gather together and come to visit me. With the way their lives have scattered them across the state, this monthly tradition of pooling around me and raising a little hell has become the one thing that has kept them together. I feel both loved and honored. They remain the only people out of all my so called friends in high school that continue to visit and give a damn about me. To hell with those "friends" who abandoned me. People get back what they give to me. Though, they still bicker like childish fools, I eagerly look forward to each and every visit from Keito, Zach, and Dave. Somewhere in their hearts, I know they know it, too.

It'll be interesting to see what happens in the times to come. Zach, Keito, and Dave are certainly far different from the friends Inuyasha had surrounded himself with. But, I'm sure Kagome will find the good in them. Sherry will be a big help too. She has a good heart and a way of winning people over. Eventually, I'm sure the two groups will be able to merge into one. Good gods, won't _that_ ever be a crazy picture.

------------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Gods did this chapter ever fly fast! I can't believe it's at 6500 words already! -gawk- I didn't get anywhere _near_ the amount of play with the stooges that I wanted! -pout- Oh well. That just means all the more fun saved up for chapter 12. WEEEE!!!

Before anyone says anything, I'm gonna straight out admit that Keito, Zach, and Davy -giggles- are _not_ reincarnations. They are brand new characters that I created. Actually, I originally created them to use as irritating punks in a different Yash story that never quite flew due to the fact that it had little backbone. When I posted test chapters for this story and got such an amazing response, I immediately conjured up plans to use the trio in this story instead. For three yahoos, these guys grabbed my heart from the beginning and wouldn't let go. They still won't. In fact, they won't even shut up! XD So expect to see plenty more from them.

Actually, being the artist that I am, I'm currently playing around with concept designs in order to try and draw Keito, Dave, and Zach. Yue might sneak in too, if my muse is kind. However, concept designing so far is being difficult. Well, except for Zach. The slightly feminine flow of his features and his shoulder length hair make him easier for me to play around with for some odd reason. I dunno. Dave.. is gonna be a bitch to draw. Then again, that's kinda part of his personality, ain't it?

Ermm.. before I end this note, I'd like to toss up the fact that I'm looking for a reader or few with MSN or YIM to beta-read and bounce ideas off of now that typos and writer's block are starting to become serious nuisances. If you wish to contact me via pagers, my MSN passport addy is and my YIM screen name is reikakunomiko.

**FFnet Review Replies**

**Shrew-hanyou:** Yay! -- Uhh.. okay. -lol- I'll take yer word on that. -- Yes, Shippo and Sesshomaru will be in this. However, being demons, they will be the originals.

**InuyashaFan:** I think I've already replied to this one via email but I'll do it again just to be sure. Thank you so much for notifying me about the booboos. I fixed them as soon as I read your email. :)

**WindSprite: **If you encountered an issue with chapter 1 suddenly stopping as well as chapter seeming to repeat things written in chapter 1, I've fixed that problem. I apparently uploaded the wrong version of chapter 1 when I fixed problems in it so it kinda threw things off there. Sorry about that. I've been making a hell of a lot of stupid little errors like that lately. -blush- Anywho, I'm glad you like the story. As for characters, this thing's going to be a mix of cannon, reincarnated, _and_ original so that it kinda hits all three areas of interest. I'm also trying let things flow as logically as possible so that it doesn't get too strange and unrealistic for people. -shrug-

**Xblackheartx: **Okay, this chapter might have cleared some of your confusion up, but incase it didn't, here's how it is. The person in the coma is Inuyasha's reincarnated form, Yue Taisho. Therefore, he would have parents in the modern world. But, something has happened to allow Yue to start recalling his past life, and even regain some of his power, as Sherry has pointed out. That something is still a mystery to the characters yet so I won't elaborate on that. Unlike Inuyasha, Yue's parents are very much still alive. However, for reasons yet unclear to those surround Yue, they are just not present. Yue's parents now live in a different state due to a change in Mr. Taisho's job since Yue's accident. But since Yue has friends that still come to see him, his parents have let him stay. It just means they can't come as often. There's more, but I just can't explain further yet without ruining a few things planned in the future. I hope this helps.

**Silentchill13:** Thank you! That's exactly the kind of story I'm trying to make out of this. I'm a bit of an intellectual so if things don't fit logically, it drives me nuts. So I'm trying to write this story in the most logically possible manner. In real life, things don't happen at the flip of a switch. And everything that happens, happens for a reason. I'm doing my best to incorporate those points into the story. I'm thrilled that you're enjoying it. I will do my best to keep delivering. :) And thanks for the well wishes to my mom. They're most appreciated. :)

**Sakura8907: **Since I already answered you in emails, I'm gonna use this space to pester the hell outta ya. giggles and starts poking ya repeatedly Oooh! You know.. I wonder what would happen to Yash-kun if he was ever introduced to pixie-stix. ponders then remembers that I'm suppose to be pestering you Gah! Damn ADD. Oh well. pokes you some more then randomly steals something from the top of your desk and... hands it to Jaken and Rin to play with before running like a Penguine-outta-hell before Sessy-kun gets back and discovers me

**KagsandInuluver91:** Goodie. :)

**Sess2005:** Yes, the others will be in this. Though, I'm still having issues trying to figure out who Kaede will become. She's the only one I haven't yet planned a place for.

**Daddy's Pixie: **No worries on your words. I'm not a very religious person and I probably curse just as much as you do if not more. -lol- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will do my best to update again next weekend. :)

**Rai-en-chan:** Me wish me had a new job. :( Me broke. Me also known next to nothing in the Spanish dept. -nodnods- -- On the situation with Yue/Inuyasha.. which part confuses you? Yue and Inuyasha are the same person. Kinda. Yue is Inuyasha's reincarnation. The rosary and memories that he now possesses were sealed away (by what, I haven't said yet) until the day Kagome returned from the Feudal Era for the last time. Does that help? -- WAI! WAI! Isn't Shiori cute? I can't understand why she hasn't held a fanfic cameo till now. She's had even more screen time than Inuyasha's Dad, and still she gets forgotten. -pout- oh well. lol -- Heehee.. Mark can be fun. Though, not even I can imagine what's going to happen when he meets Keito. Good gods.. -- Yes, I agree. It's fanfic novel. And... it's no where near done. It's not even near half way done. o.o' -- Yay! See, I'm not the only night owl in the world. -glares at early bird mother-

**KittySand Katie: ** Yue says: "Sure. Just uhh.. do it in the other room." -cough- -- Me: Eh, my standard is 5 - 10 pages per chapter. Any less is too short; anymore is too long. -- Yes, Shippo will be in this along with other characters. But, since he is a demon, he'll be the original Shippo. No need for a reincarnation. Same goes for Sessy.

**Pyro6:** -giggles- Yes, Shiori is VERY cute. I adore her. :) And thankfully, she's found a way to play an extremely large role in this story.

**Syl:** Oh my gods.. -blanches and smacks self- BAKA! -coughs- Yes.. uhh.. actually, it was chapter 1 that was messed up. I uploaded the wrong version of the file. Thank you SO very much for pointing that out. The problem was promptly fixed the moment I got your review. The wrong file has been file13ed and the correct one put in it's place.

**StarshineWeirdo:** -chortles- Yeah, that was funny. But I kinda ran out of jokes to pull in that one after a few paragraphs. : / -- I know who yer think'n of, but nah. Besides, that girl and Sherry would have been living at the same time at one point since Sherry is ten. So it wouldn't work anyway.

**Angel8818:** Thanks. Mom and I both appreciate the thought. :) -- Personally, my favorite part of 9 was Yash singing 99 Bottles of Beer. But, I'm kinda weird and easily amused by such random goofiness. XD I'm glad yer enjoy'n the story. Much more fun to come. Especially with the Stooges finally present in the story. -snickers-

**Vanillapop:** Ermm, that chapter won't be written till AT LEAST late November. More like December, to be honest. Even though I will be speeding up the flow of time in the story here soon, I still have a hole heck of a lot of story to tell before the day that Yue/Yash-kun wakes.

**Yumi's Twin-Kagome: **Yes, Yash will wake. I promise, he will.

**Quiet Escapist:** -grins- I'm glad yer enjoy'n it. I'm having fun writing it, to be truthful. For most of this story, I have been a member of the audience too. It tells itself, for the most part. I know very little of what will be happening from one moment to the next. -- As for Yue's memories, I think this chapter answered your question on it's own. -giggles-

**KawaiiReviewer: **In order to keep from overwhelming myself, I'll try to keep on a weekly routine as far as updating goes. -- I'm anxious to write that 'wake up' chapter too, but no matter how anxious I am, I'm having to force myself to wait. I really don't know a lot of what will happen between now and then. I have plans, but they're all rough sketches in my mind. So, until then, I've gotta be as patient as you and the rest of the readers. Even if the Stooges try to yell at me. Yes, that has already happened. :S Quite an unruly lot, they are. -nods-

**Sammary:** No, I hadn't abandoned it. I just got a little stuck _AND_ run over by life's mack truck at the same time. xx' I will do my best to keep posting once a week. Shippo will be in this story too, but for the sake of surprise, I can't tell you when. Sowwie.

**Kagome: **-lol- Well, I'm certainly try'n my dernedest! -- Thanks for the well wishes. :) We appreciate them. -- As I've told others, I'm trying my best to keep to a weekly posting routine. I have a lot of other stuff I'm doing besides writing this story and I want to try and prevent burnout.

**Pitbull123:** Will try.

**Gohan/videogotan/trunksluver:** Will try. -feeling a bit redundant-

**Lord of the Pit:** Yes, Sir!

**Kats and dogdemons:** Yay! Yet another person who understands my logic and feels my pain! -gives you an oreo- Yes, I most definitely agree. Dragging the plot out a bit definitely adds to the excitement of reading(and writing).

**DarkMoon1:** :) Will try my best to post again next weekend.

**Sango91:** Yes, yes, and... of _course!_ This wouldn't be an Inuyasha fic without Yash-kun getting sat at _least_ once! -lmao- Seriously though, yes, all those things will come in due time. :)

**Ariane Juarez:** Actually, no. I mean 'hospice', not hospital. A hospice is a place for specialized treatment outside the hospital. Different ones tend to handle different things much like there are different kinds of hospitals. Coma patients are generally kept at the hospital up to five days. If they don't wake by then, they are either sent to a hospice that handles coma patients, or if possible, they are sent home and a hospice nurse is assigned to visit. Circumstances have obviously lead to Yue being held in a hospice rather than at home, in this case.

**Sweetpup:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will try my best to have another update posted next weekend.

**Mediaminer Review Replies**

**Calika:** Actually, I'm not entirely sure yet how that scene is gonna go. Nor am I sure when it's going to happen.

That's it for now. See ya next week. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 12

**Happy Halloween!!**

Just in time for my favorite holiday of the year, here's another chapter as my treat to you. Though, I'm gonna be nice and warn ya ahead of time. The following chapter contains some course language. But, you didn't expect anything less of the Stooges, did ya? -lol-

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave claimed the armchair as his throne while Keito sat on the bedside opposite the chair, and Zach sat at the foot. The blond-haired genius held the teddy bear, examining it curiously. Keito blinked at him and arched a chocolate brow.

"What the fuck, man? Looking for cooties or something?" Dave blurted.

"You read my mind, Prather," Keito nodded.

"For one thing, cooties are head lice. If this is as new as it looks, then I highly _doubt_ it's got head lice. It's a damn teddy bear for crying out loud," Zach shot back sourly. "For another, I was merely wondering about it, all right? So get off my case, dammit!"

"Oohhh... Zach's pissed. How rare," Keito snickered.

'Pfft! That ain't pissed, moron,' the mind of one comatose Yue replied with a snort.

"I'm not pissed. I'm irritated. Merely, that," Zach corrected.

"Whatever, Einstein," Keito retorted while winking his right eye, sticking out his tongue, holding down the bottom lid of his left eye with his left hand, and flipping Zach off with his right.

"Charming, Keito. I'm sure the girls will flock to you if you do that," Dave said flatly.

"Bite me, asshole," Keito defended.

"How about I hit you instead?"

"_GUYS!_ Are you two even _capable_ of being in the same room together for five minutes without fighting?" Zach groaned.

'Dude, you already know the answer to that one. Lost cause,' Yue said, playing part in the conversation even though they couldn't hear him.

"Let me think on that. Uhh...NO!" Keito sassed.

"Zach, we've been hang'n together for a damn decade. What do you think?" Dave answered with a "duh" expression. Zach rolled his eyes.

"Point. I just thought that maybe you guys would grow up a little," the blond shrugged with his nose in the air.

Dave twitched, "_What_?"

"Dude, why the hell would we wanna grow up? Yue liked us just the way we've always been. Why change?" Keito objected. Zach bowed his head, causing elegantly flowing shoulder length locks to fall across his face.

"Point," the blond-headed boy conceded with a nod, causing those feathery dark golden tresses to billow.

"It's not fair," Dave said somberly.

"Huh?" Keito blinked.

"It's not fair that this happened to Yue. Sure, he was a troublemaker like the rest of us losers, but he saw the good things in us when other people just shrugged and labeled us misfits," Prather explained.

"I know they say bad things happen to good people, but even I have to agree with you. It _isn't_ fair," Zach agreed.

"If fate was trying to make an example of him, they failed miserably," Keito said gruffly.

'Gods, sometimes I wish I was at least capable of smacking you three,' the one they spoke of grumbled.

"People 'awww'ed , but then, a month later, how many still gave a damn. He became old news and everyone moved on like he hadn't fuck'n been there in the first place. That so pisses me off!" Keito ranted.

"You know I second that thought," Dave said wryly.

"I third it," Zach added.

'Guys, the _world_ ain't fair. People are asses. It's always been that way, and that's the way it'll always be. Get over it, will ya? Yer suppose to be cheer'n me up, dammit! Not vise versa! Obviously it ain't work'n too well this way, morons!' Yue spat irritably.

Keito got up and stalked over to Zach before snatching the teddy bear out of his hands, "Gimme that."

"Wha – Hey!"

"Don't make me tell you hay's for horses! You're supposed to be the brains, Einstein!" Keito mocked. Zach twitched. Dave smacked himself in the face with his hand.

"How the hell I got mixed up with some as lameass as you, Keito, I have no damn clue," the older man groaned.

"Uhh, I think that was Yue's doing. Wasn't it?" Keito returned with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, I think it was," Zach nodded with a soft chuckle. "As I recall, the two of you were making a fuss about that collage poster we had to do in that report about England in seventh grade English. Yue got pissed at the both of you and made the two of you do it together. Am I right?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Dave admitted. Yue's spirit chuckled at the memory.

"God, that was awful," Keito moaned.

"You were worse," Dave sassed.

"Bullshit!"

"Yes, you're a big pile of it. Tell us something we don't know, idiot."

"Uhhh, Mom's invited you guys over for dinner tomorrow night," Keito answered smoothly.

'Hey! Yer a damn meanie, Keito! Fuck'n asshole!' Yue whined. Zach blinked then hauled off and slapped Keito hard up-side the head. Taken by surprise the younger Japanese boy toppled off the corner of the bed that he'd perched on, hitting the floor with a rumpled thump.

"That's called Zach being angry," Zach said calmly. Dave double-blinked before cracking up laughing.

"Holy shit, Zach! _Nice!_"

"What the hell was that for?!" Keito whined from the floor.

"It's because you were be'n a dipshit!" Dave answered. "You know damn well, Yue would want to come too!"

On the floor, Keito sat up and stared at the teddy bear with a solemn face. His fingers lightly played in it's soft fur as he bit at his bottom lip. "I know," came his voice so quietly, Dave couldn't understand him.

"Huh?" the older boy prodded.

"I know he would," Keito said a little louder as he stood and returned to sitting next to Zach.

"Then why the hell'd you say it?" Dave inquired.

"Maybe because I wanted to make him mad. I'm exasperated," Keito frowned.

"Uh-oh. Red flag. Keito's using big words. Bomb shell alert," Zach blurted, recognizing where Keito was going.

"Every month we come here. We joke around. We beat the hell outta each other. We reminisce about old times. But..." Keito stopped to quickly take a deep breath then let it back out. "Each time, I wonder... when the hell is it ever gonna end? When is he ever gonna wake up and come back to us. Dammit, I _want_ him to come join us at Okaa-san's for dinner. One way... or if it must be, another. I know I come here with the two of ya and act all goofy and shit. I act like everything's hunky-dory. But, dammit, it isn't! I hate see'n him like this! Stuck as a god damn living rag doll... I hate it! More than losing my Dad! I was able to mourn and go on, but, I can't do that here because even though he's a rag doll, he's not dead. Yue's still alive! Yet completely unable to play with us as he use to. It burns me up, dammit!" the young man raved squeezing the teddy bear tightly in his arms as rare tears welled up in his eyes.

'Keito... you've always been the one to take what happened to me the hardest. Believe me when I say everything will be okay in time. This was one of those things that was meant to happen,' Yue's soul said with a sorrowful smile. 'Kagome, you'll be shocked when you finally learn how useful that bear of yours has become,' he mused.

Keito closed his eyes and bowed his head when Zach frowned and reached up to give his shoulder a squeeze. He expected that from the blond genius. What he didn't expect was Dave moving to cross the room and give his other shoulder a squeeze as he sat down on the bedside next to him. Keito jolted and darted glassy bourbon eyes up to give his normally surly friend a look of utter shock. David wore a soft expression that made him appear as though he was a guy who was everybody's friend. The group all knew he wasn't, so when he wore such faces, they handled him with extreme care not to damage that soft core that he so openly allowed them to see.

"We feel the same way, Keito. We all miss him. We all hate seeing him live like this. But you have to keep faith that one day, he _will_ wake up. Yue's a strong son-of-a-bitch. Hell, you were there the day he whooped _my_ ass so bloody badly. If anyone can beat shit like this, it's him. You just watch. One of these days, he's gonna get up and smack all three of us," Dave told his moody friend.

"I want to keep thinking that. I really do."

"Then don't quit think'n it. Else, he'll feel sad. He's already got it hard enough as it is," Dave gently scolded. "We're supposed to be here to cheer him up, remember?"

"But I can't be cheerful all the time, Dave."

"No one's asking you to be. I'm just saying don't let feelings overwhelm you here. Anywhere else but here is fine. But, here... it's not fair to him because he can't do a damn thing about it till fate decides to give up and let him. He's fighting a battle in there, himself, I'm sure. With all the time he has on his hands, he's probably fighting tooth and nail to come back to us like he wants. He can only do his best. So we gotta do our best to be here to help him. Crying to him about it is only going to make him feel worse than he already does."

"Well said, Dave," Zach nodded.

"Sorry," Keito mumbled as he slouched. For the rest of the time allowed to them by visiting hours, Dave and Zach talked about video games they'd played recently. Keito put in his two cents every once in a while but, for the most part, remained silent for the rest of the evening.

'If only I could talk,' Yue sighed. 'I would tell you everything will be okay, Keito.'

--------------------------------------------------

After the girls decided it was time for some sleep and parted ways for the evening, Kagome sat in bed staring at the journal she had gotten with Inuyasha's new teddy bear. Pen in hand, she smiled and began writing in it. Taking an hour, she filled it's pages with how she came to find Inuyasha and how much it meant to her to have him back, even if he was currently in a coma. Once she was satisfied with her entry, she put the book away and turned off the bedside lamp. Turning over, she settled into bed, letting herself drift to sleep to a mental movie of memories she'd made with her beloved hanyou.

The next morning saw the girls up around eight in the morning. After filling their bellies with a country breakfast of sausage, eggs, and buttermilk biscuits, the three headed outside to enact Beth's photo shoot. Over the course of two hours, Beth went through roll after roll of both colored and black and white film. She took pictures of them with the horses. She took pictures of them with the dogs. She took pictures of them by the house. She took pictures of them in the fields. She took individual pictures, and timed pictures with all three of them. They were having so much fun that by the time Beth finished, they wondered where the time had gone. However, Beth wasn't done with her mischief yet.

"Okay, time for our grand finale. Kagome, you promised me the other day that you would show off some of yer stuff if I brought you out here," Beth grinned. She fetched a modern bow and quiver of arrows from the stable's tack room. "It's time you live up to the promise," she winked.

"Oh my god! Too cool!" Sherry shrieked in glee. Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Okay, okay. You got me," the miko said in defeat.

"Right this way ladies," the nurse chimed as she lead them to the pasture behind the farmhouse. There, the hay bales they'd taken photos on now doubled as targets. Kagome twitched.

"I'm not sure those are a very safe target. I don't want to start a fire," she pointed out with a worried expression. Beth frowned then wandered back to the house. She returned dragging out a hose then turned it on full power to thoroughly soak the hay in water. Handing the hose to Sherry, she then turned to go turn it off. Sherry looked at Kagome and winked before turning the hose on Beth. Beth squealed and ran. Midas and Shadow barked while Kagome and Sherry busted up laughing.

"You are a little devil, you know that Sherry?" Kagome laughed.

"I have my moments," the young girl said proudly. After shutting off the water to the hose, then grabbing a quick change of clothes from the laundry pantry in the cellar, Beth returned.

"That was just evil! You know, what comes around goes around," Beth told Sherry with a mischievous wink. Sherry snickered.

"Sure. Whatever," the child said, blowing off the playful threat.

Kagome slung the quiver over her shoulder then picked up the bow. Being a modern deer-hunter's bow, it was a little different from what she was use to but she'd used many strange kinds of bows in her adventures in the Japanese Feudal Era, so it didn't bother her too very much. The biggest worry she had was the length of time that had passed since she'd shot a bow.

Noticing that the miko was preparing her demonstration, the other two girls quit their bantering and took up places behind her to watch. Kagome withdrew an arrow and knocked it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the arrow back till the string was taut. Calmly, she took aim, concentrating on the point she wanted to hit. Then, she let her spirit flow into the vessel that the arrow had become. The animals seemed to sense something and became antsy. Standing beside Beth, Sherry shivered slightly as her senses also picked up the sudden spike in power coming from Kagome. Then, at last, the miko let the arrow fly with a snap of the bow string.

The arrow quickly gained a pink aura around it as it shot through the air. Singing, it closed in on it's target, then, with a dull thunk, it made contact with the hay bale. A second later, the hay bale flared brightly pink. Sherry squeaked and hid behind Kagome as the awesome power of the arrow was released with a shock wave that caused the ground to shake. Half a minute passed before the smoke started to clear. Sherry relaxed a little and peaked out to look. She and Beth both gasped in awe when then found the hay bale completely gone.

"Okay, I believe you. I believed you before, but that just totally drove it home!" Beth sputtered with wide eyes. Kagome blinked and turned around to look at Sherry with a tilt of her head.

"You felt it, didn't you?" the miko asked.

"Uh-huh," the child nodded.

"Do you want to try?" the Japanese woman asked as she held out the bow. Sherry shook her head.

"Okay. Well then, shall we pile together and head to Nashville?" Beth asked, trying to keep things moving along.

"Sure," Kagome agreed.

"All right, then. Let's go grab our things and meet up out at the pick-up. And, no Kagome, I'm not going to let you talk me into taking your car just for the sake of gas," Beth said matter-of-factly. Kagome stood with her mouth flopping open at being caught before she even had a chance to say anything.

"Yes, ma'am!" the miko cringed as she turned to head back to the house behind a giggling Sherry.

-------------------------------------

It was half past nine when the group of boys Yue affectionately called the Stooges walked through the door. At the sound of shuffling feet, the soul of the comatose young man trained its attention on the three, eager to witness they're usual antics. Dave and Zach seemed to be involved in a discussion about kinds of coffee as they entered while a third person moved in ahead of them to flop into the arm chair with an unceremonious thump.

"Hey! Who said you could steal my chair, asshole?!" Dave's voice bitched from the center of the room.

"Dave..." Zach sighed in exasperation.

"Shut it. I got it first this time," snapped a rather cranky sounding Keito.

"He's right Dave. It's his throne today, fair and square. Now sit down and shut up about it," Zach bossed as he shoved his friend down into one of the two waiting room chairs that were waiting for them today. As their monthly weekend visits had become such a tradition, the weekend crew made a point to add a couple of chairs from the sitting area up front to the room in preparation for their visit.

"Fine. Enjoy," Dave snorted as he dejectedly slumped in the chair Zach had pushed him into.

"I am," Keito said coolly as he brought his feet up and tucked them next to his rear.

"Ass," Dave sneered.

"Bitch," the cranky Japanese boy smiled.

"_What?!_"

"Enough, you two. Geez, sometimes you _both_ have such a knack for acting like kindergarteners who've watched too much Bevis and Butthead," Zach scolded. Unbeknownst to them, the soul of the group's alpha was laughing.

"Earth to Einstein. We _have_ watched too much Bevis and Butthead. Where the hell have _you_ been, pretty boy?" Keito cracked.

"Busy with his nose in a textbook, no doubt," Dave answered wryly.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me, you two would have never graduated high school. Don't give me that bullshit. Someone has to have some brains in this group," Zach countered.

'What? Are you calling me an idiot? You damn well better _not_ be calling me an idiot, Zach!' Yue mentally retorted.

"That's right. You're our designated driver, Einstein," Dave smiled as he patted the blond boy's shoulder.

'Bastard! Now you have me craving a beer, dammit!' the silent one huffed.

"Speaking of drunken jackasses, you still owe me a new pair of pants for puking on me last month when we were here," the bright lad pointed out flatly.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Hey Keito, run down the hall and steal some pants from one of the ladies' lockers," Dave snickered.

"Whatever," Keito mumbled as he lounged in the arm chair staring at Yue.

"Cute, Dave. Real cute. Don't give him ideas, moron," Zach glared.

Inside Yue, Inuyasha shuddered feeling the weight of Keito's gaze. Though, as Zach and David continued to argue amongst themselves, the hanyou sensed the waning of the younger oriental man's attention. It took only a handful of minutes for that feeling of being watched to vanish.

"Hey, Yamada. Who said you could sleep? That's Yue's job, dumbass," Dave griped.

'Fuck off, Davy,' came Yue's naturally surly reply.

"Leave him be, Dave. Maybe he'll be in a better mood when he wakes up," Zach gently advised.

'Nice pun.'

"Bah! Whatever," Dave grumped as he stood long enough to swipe the black teddy bear from Yue's side. Squeezing the plushie in his fingers, David sat back down. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Hey, remember eighth grade when Keito dared Yue to wear those teddy bear footies on Pajama Day?"

"Oh my god, yes," Zach answered as he erupted into a fit of quiet chuckles. "I didn't think he'd do it."

"Hey, it was either that or suffer his fan club getting a hundred copies of that mug of Yue singing in the shower," Dave reminded him with a devilish grin.

"Man, that would have been icing on Margaret's cake," Zach mused. Dave laughed out right. Yue's soul groaned. Keito merely slept on, oblivious to the conversation.

"Nightmarish thought," Dave shuddered, hugging the bear as his eyes bulged in horror.

"Definitely," the other man nodded. "It's cute," he commented, nodding to the bear.

"Guys aren't suppose to like cute unless cute is female, you Pansy!" Dave scowled as he smacked Zach upside the head.

"I'm _not_ a Pansy! Besides, this is supposedly _from_ a female."

"You are too. And how do you know that it wasn't that Brad dude that left it?"

'Oh for the love of _GODS_!!!' Inuyasha cried with a shudder. Near by, Keito was dead to the world as he began to snore. Inuyasha sweat dropped, 'You can sleep through anything, can't you Keito?'

------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Are we ready to head out?" Beth asked.

"Can we visit Yue on the way back?" Sherry piped up, green eyes shimmering with hope.

"Sure. In fact, I think it's that weekend when his three crazy friends are suppose to come by," Beth answered thoughtfully.

"Three crazy friends?" Kagome inquired with a look of confusion.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen them in forever!" Sherry cried animatedly. "She's talking about Dave, Keito, and Zach. They're Yue's best friends from school," she explained. "They're a little weird. Okay, they're a whole _lot_ weird," she laughed. "But Keito, he's Japanese too! He's really funny. Always pulling jokes and stuff."

"That's them all right," Beth chuckled. "Weird is definitely a synonymous word for those guys."

"Oh! We're supposed to call Yue's folks, remember?" Sherry chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! Let me go find their number for you, Sherry," Beth said before heading to the library to track down the Taisho family's phone number. She returned a minute later and handed a post-it note to Sherry. "Here you go."

"All right!" the little girl cheered as she ran to swipe up the phone. She dialed the number then held the phone up to her ear. After a minute, she frowned, tapped her foot, then started speaking, "Hi. This is Sherry. Umm.. I'm the little girl that visits your son a lot. Anyway, me and Beth.. er.. Beth and _I_.. sorry.. we're wanting to ask you some questions sometime if it's not too much trouble. We're going to be out shopping in Nashville for the day, but Beth should be back later this evening. Or if you want, you can leave us a message when you get back and let us know when we can catch you. Umm.. That's all. Thanks. Uhh.. Sayonara."

Sherry sighed as she turned off the phone then set it back in it's carriage. She turned to the other two with a wry frown, "Answering machine."

"That's okay. You did very good at that. Hopefully we'll catch them sometime later," Beth smiled. "Ready to head out now?"

"You bet!" Sherry cheered as she grabbed her cute little purple purse and lead the group out to Beth's pick-up truck.

"So... tell me a little more about these friends of Yue's," Kagome prodded as she walked along acting as the meat in the Sherry and Beth sandwich.

------------------------------------------------

Penguine: First of all, I want to thank b00kperson for beta-reading this for me. :)

It was a bit of a hard decision finding a place to let this chapter stop at. But in the end, I decided to be a little mean and write a cliffhanger. I don't do many of them on purpose.

There is one question that I keep getting quite often these days. Many of you are asking if Shippo, Sessy, and others will be in this. Yes, they will. However, Naraku will not be appearing in this story. Personally, I think he's an overly used villain. He seems to appear in everything. -twitch- I'm tired of him. And I'm sure, by this point in his life, so is Inuyasha. Naraku's time is over. Inuyasha's won the right to fight new battles. It's the modern world, he's got plenty of new people to piss off and open cans of whoop ass on.

More fun planned in the next chapter.

**FFnet Review Replies**

**Daddie's Pixie:** Yes, I've answered those questions before in author notes. However, since you asked so nicely, I'll answer them again for you. It will be quite a few chapters yet before Inuyasha wakes. A specific something has to happen for that part of the seal to break, and I want to give some time for the people around him to do a little more bonding first. This story is just as much about his friends as it is about him. Yes, Shippo, Sessy, and others will appear later on. The only person I can flat out say will not appear is Naraku. New era means new challenges.

**Ixchen:** You're welcome. :)

**Ladyofdragons1:** Umm, no. Death threats won't work. I've already experienced a couple of those. Like I've said numerous times before, it's going to be quite a few chapters before he wakes. I have my reasons. And it's not like he's not got a role of his own to play. You get to hear from him too. So sit back, grab some popcorn, and relax.

**Miroku-has-darkness:** Chopped liver? Again? What'd you do to Sango THIS time? -giggles- I've already said Shippo's going to appear in this too. I've pretty much figured out how and when I'm going to bring in each of the rest of the old cast members. Yes, some will be the same as they were. Some will be different. That all depends on who and what they were before. Not to worry on that one.

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover:** Did. And will.

**Sarah the original:** As content of the chapters flows on spur of the moment tap, I can't answer that question because I don't know. I only know approximately when it will happen in the story's timeline. But I won't tell that because I want to keep it a wow button surprise. It'll happen when you least expect it. -cackle-

**Demented-Squirral:** LMAO!! I love the screen name. Reminds me of one time when I was playing in an Inuyasha rpg with some friends and Miroku somehow got himself turned into a damn squirrel. -cracks up laughing- Of course, you know his next course of action was to try and crawl up into the girls' undies. XD -cough- ANYwho... Yes, the Stooges are definitely a rowdy group in my head. Especially Keito. The other day he popped up and spontaneously started singing the theme song to the old 80s _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ cartoon. TT And now... he's laughing at me.

**VietGal:** Hi. I'm glad you like the story. To be honest with you, I thought it was kinda stupid when I first started writing it. But, it's changed my mind over the months. -lol-

**The Shapeshifting Sweete:** -lol- Wow. Enthusiastic. -gives you an oreo- Yeah, I'm loving the process of all these people coming together around Yash-kun. Not even I know what to expect from one moment to the next. Especially with the Stooges. They live life without a script. -lol-

**KittySand Katie:** The character development of Keito, Dave, and Zach has been a little odd. Keito hashed his name, personality, and background pretty quick. I knew who he was six months ago. The other two remained rather grayed for me till I decided to throw them into this story. I knew one would be a bully and the other would be reserved, but I didn't have names for them until near October. After that, the rest has just sorta fell into place. These are three guys that have pretty much wrote their own stories. I didn't even like the name Dave for David's character at first. But he was quite adamant about keeping the name. -lol- In fact, he very rarely even lets me call him David. If I try to call him Davy like Yue does... oh boy do I ever get some 'tude. -lol-

**Lil' Angel Aj:** Nope, can't say that I have. If I did, I don't remember. I've read a lot of Inuyasha fanfiction over the past 9 months. It all kinda runs together after a while for the most part.

**TotallyAlike987: **'kay.

**Silver-white-amber-eyed-kitsune:** Will do.

**Obsessivekawaiigurl:** Hrmmm.. I dunno if she will or not. We'll have to wait and see, won't we? -grin- :: I'm really happy with the response to the Stooges. I was a little worried about that at first, but I'm not anymore. :)

**Ariane Juarez:** Yer welcome and thank you. :)

**Blackrosebunny451:** They might. I really don't know. The Stooges call their own shots for the most part.

**KawaiiReviewer: **Sorry about the other day. I added ya to my list then forgot to put down who you were. When ya came on, I knew ya were from FFnet but I couldn't find the review that listed your sn. Stupid me, it was right in front of my face the whole time. -smacks self in the head- -lol-

**DarklessVasion: **Howdy howdy. -waves while giggling- Umm.. not sure what to say since I've already bugged you so much this past week. -lol- Hope your Halloween goes well. :) Chat at ya again later. -wiggly finger wave with cheeky grin-

**Lord of the Pit:** Welcome. :)

**Inuyasha:** Cool. :)

**InuyashaFan: **Triple whoopsie!! -blush- Sorry. Will correct those. Thanks for point'n them out to me. :)

**Shinzen:** I've found a couple of people I can ping via pager. But thanks anyway for the offer. :) I'm glad yer like'n the story. -big grin-

**Yoyo Person: **Okidokie.

**Sweet Cherry: **Yep, it will. However it ends up being, I'm sure it'll be good. :)

**StarshineWeirdo:** Whoa! Dude! That's too cool. I pulled most of it out of my head. -lol- Though there is a similar old farm house out in Flynn's Lick, Tennessee. It's a huge three story plantation house that sits in the middle of a bunch of farming fields and just across the street from Flynn's Creek. It ain't got any stable but it's got it's own mini cemetery with stones dating back to the early 1800s. Very old very cool looking place. Local folks say the place is haunted too. The stories certainly add character to the place. Not that it doesn't have character just by looking at it. -lol- Have you any pictures of your house? I think old homes like those are so cool. Just thinking about all the stories they can tell is enough to intrigue me. -grin-

**Suki1:** Will keep trying. :)

**Catie:** I miss that state. I really do. It's been four years since I was there last. :( The longer I go without seeing it and the more I talk about it, the more I miss it. Yeah, there are people there that irritate me, but... the land is so beautiful. And there are so many hidden treasures in it's wooded hills. Maybe next summer I'll finally get to go back. :: O.o! You're a psych major in UTK too? No way!! Too cool! Hrmm... maybe you can help me. It's been a very long time since I've been to Knoxville. And I've never actually been to UT. I went to TTU over in Cookeville. Could I sweet talk you into telling me a little bit about the courses you're taking and perhaps where Zach and Dave might be living in Knoxville? They'd be rooming together in an apartment, but I wouldn't know where nor what it would look like or anything. It'd be a great help for future chapters. :) Email is if you're feel'n up to toss'n me some info to chew on.

**Allin656:** Ehh.. yeah part of me has itched for him to wake up too. But, like you say, it'd be too fast. Things aren't suppose to be easy. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I will most certainly keep at it and try for an update a week.

**B00kperson:** Hewwo. -giggles and waves- Shippo's coming. Most likely soon. Though, that depends on how fast I can get time to flow by in the coming chapters. I'm never quite sure what kind of situations will arise so I can never make any solid promises on anything. But, Shippo is indeed coming. :) Arizona... that's another awesome state. The desert is so foreign and different from the landscapes I'm use to. What part of Arizona are you from?

**Dragon Firefairy:** Hi. I will. :) I'm thankful and honored that you enjoy the story so much. I'm trying to put my best efforts into it. I'm only worried about chapter length in that I want to give as much story in each posting as I can for people. Sometimes that can get a little difficult. But oh well. I do my best. Kaede, I have finally found a place for. I don't know when she'll be appearing. It depends on when a certain part of the story currently withheld decides to reveal itself. It could be before Shippo arrives. I could be after. But, no, she's not the woman in the gift shop. That woman was just an extra. Rin will be in this story too. I've got plans for her as well. Not to worry. -huge grin-

**Jioruji Rukuzukieuikuzu: **O.o whew what a long name. Anywho, as I said in the author note at the end of chapter 11, the Stooges aren't reincarnations at all. Keito, Zach, and Dave are three entirely new people to the story. As for Sesshomaru, he hasn't shown up yet. He won't for a little while yet. You know how he is. He's gotta be an arrogent ass and do things in his own damn time. -lol- Make's me think of my Dad's white purebred lab, MissT. (MissT for Miss Trouble.) She thinks the same way. She thinks she's the queen of the world and the rest of us are peons born to serve her fluffy white high and mighty ass. -lol-

**Toots:** I know how part of it's going to happen. The rest will fall into place when the time comes for me to write that scene. But, the few things I do currently know.. I will keep to myself. -snicker- The suspense shall linger for a while... as the Stooges and former Inuyasha crew weave their chaotic tales of toil and trouble around him. -giggles-

**Ayame:** Okay, I am generally pretty easy to get along with, but the way you barked at me in your review has pissed me off. Out right cussing me out just because you're too impatient to let me tell my story the way my writing muse tells me to write it is absolutely NO way to win over my favor. It's rude. It's offensive. And I won't put up with it. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that he hasn't woken up yet, but as I've said numerous times before, I have my reasons. You have a right to your opinion, but if you can't say things politely, then don't say anything to me at all. I won't say this again.

**Kawaii-ish:** Will do. :)

**Kats and dogdemons:** Heehee. -goofy grin- :: No, Beth is just a close friend and a nurse who's good at her job. She enjoys doing what she does, and it shows in all the effort she puts forth. As for the photography thing, that's an artist's frame of mind. Being as I'm one slowly getting into photography myself, though no where near Beth's scale, I know that if there's a scene that looks appealing and I have a camera around, I'm going to try and shoot a photo or few of it. Good photo-worthy scenes and moments are sometimes hard to come by, so you gotta make do with what you have and shoot when you can. Then hope for the best in the results. -shrug- Beth considers Yue a good friend, so naturally, she's going to try to include him in a few photos. :)

**Agarwaen: **Yes, Sessy will be appearing. But not till later. And must I really tell you how? Wouldn't that be spoiling it for you? I hate spoiling surprises. -lol-

**Meefy Muffin: **Oh wow! Another artist. Sure! Go right ahead. Draw away to yer heart's content. :) And no need for apologies. It makes me happy to know that I've managed to conjure such enthusiasm from you and the others reading the story. :)

**Sango91:** Yes, he will eventually. But I've got a bit of chaos to create before then. -giggles- As for the 'sit' thing.. others have asked that question too. Yes, Kagome will try that at some point. But I can't tell you if it'll work or not. You'll have to wait and find out along with Kagome. :)

**Luana Tala:** Nah. I know it wouldn't happen. Developments in the series since I started writing this have proved that. That's why I'm classifying it as a 'what if' kinda story. I agree with you about too many stories out there putting the characters irritatingly strange situations. I'm trying my best to keep people as in character as possible in this story despite the changes to some of them.   
  
**WackyWisher18:** I've been waiting to write that conversation between Kagome and her family for a long time. -lol- I'm glad that it went over well. :) Yes, it'll be interesting when Kagome meets those three crazy friends of Yue's. Not even I can predict what will happen. -lol- Then again, that's part of the fun, the Stooges bring to the story. They're like gas to a flame. XD -blink- Oh gawd... Everybody run, Keito's into the bean burritos again. -beelines for the door-  
  
**Nysoku:** I got your review just as I was finishing these replies. XD I'm glad I could provide such welcomed entertainment. I will do my best to keep updating on a weekly basis. New chapters generally come out on the weekends. I woulda had this chapter out earlier but things popped up to arrest my attention when I was ready to post. -cheezy sheepish grin- Man, I was shocked at how many kids I saw at my door this year. Then again, it was unusually warm this year. :) Even the local fire dept. was out cruising the streets in their vans handing out candy. Made me wish I was young enough to trick-or-treat again. -lol-

**Mediaminer Review Replies**

**Luna:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm trying my best to keep it interesting and fun. :) As far as updates go, I generally do those once a week on the weekends. Festivities this weekend caused me to be a bit delayed. I'll try to get chapter 13 out a little earlier next weekend. :)

**Caliko:** Awww.. that's okay. I hope ya get better soon. -huggles-

**Angelwings:** Hello. :) I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story so much. Yash-kun will be stuck as he is for a little while yet. Some time needs to pass and one special thing needs to happen for that part of the seal to break. But there will be quite a bit of other things going on till then to keep things interesting. :)

Whew... you guys keep an authoress busy, yall know that? -lol- Anywho, that's all for now. Ciao till next weekend. -waves-


	13. Chapter 13

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 13

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Trees whizzed passed to the right and cars to the left as Beth's pick-up truck drove down the rural roads heading for the highway that would take them to Nashville. Buckled up in the middle seat between Beth and Kagome, Sherry giggled and pointed to a donkey grazing in a pasture. Kagome grinned at the animal causing Beth to scheme about taking Kagome to meet a friend of hers who had a pair of the strange equines.

"All right. If you insist," Kagome giggled. "Now, back to that question from earlier. Who are these friends of Yue's that you guys are talking about?"

"Ah yes. Back to this. Their names are Zach Downen, Keito Yamada, and Dave Prather. They're three crazy guys that Yue met and hung out with in school. They were his best friends. These days, they're the only ones that still come by to see him. And as nutty as they are, they manage to make a pilgrimage one weekend every single month to come hang out with him," Beth explained.

"Yeah. They're really weird. Dave is tall and really cold, mean, and scary. Keito, he's a goofball. And Zach, he's the brains of the operation, despite the fact that he's a natural blond," Sherry giggled.

"Wow. That's an interesting combination," Kagome commented.

"They certainly are. Those three can't last five minutes in a room together without starting up some kind of argument. It amazes me sometimes how they can still manage to be such good friends," Beth said wryly.  
  
"Usually it's Dave and Keito bickering and Zach being the one to break it up," Sherry input.

"True, that. Apparently, Yue had been the head honcho of their little rat pack. Even Dave, who never lets anyone push him around, seems to hold Yue in high esteem," Beth nodded as she turned onto a different road.

"So I take it, they normally live a good ways from here?" Kagome inquired.

"Dave and Zach live in Knoxville these days. Keito lives up in Livingston. His mother works as a professor in computers over at Tech," Beth answered.

"Oh, okay. So Dave and Zach are studying at UT?" the miko asked.

"I know Zach does. I'm not sure about Dave. I think he dropped out at some point," the nurse replied.

"Oh, I see," Kagome nodded.

"Did you have many friends in school?" Sherry asked with a curious gleeful grin.

"I wasn't the most popular girl around, but yes, I had several friends I hung out with a lot. Mainly three girls and one guy who had a crush on me forever it seemed," Kagome said, laughing as she recalled all the times Hojo had tried to charm her.

"Oh wow. What were their names?" the young girl prodded eagerly.

"There was Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. And the guy's name was Hojo."

"Do you still talk to them?"

"Not as often as I use to, but yes. I talk to them every once in a while. They're all working on finishing college studies like I am. Though, I think Hojo's going to follow his family and run a health store. He always was giving me things that were suppose to make me healthy. Of course, that was mostly because of all the lies Ji-chan told about me being sick," the miko chuckled.

"That's so sweet. I bet it made Inuyasha one jealous puppy though," Sherry giggled.

"You bet it did. Though, sometimes I was half to blame. For a long time, I would wind up dating Hojo just because I was mad at Inuyasha for this or that. In the end though, despite the fact he's clueless on all that he's done for me, I think Hojo was one of the ones who forced me to see how much Inuyasha really did mean to me. Yes, Inuyasha made me really mad at times. But, when I would go out on dates with Hojo, the one person I always wound up thinking about was Inuyasha. No matter how much time we spent together, I could never stop seeing Hojo just as a really good friend who just happened to be male. Whereas with Inuyasha, it's always been completely different. Whether they be good or bad, anger or passion, Inuyasha's always fed the flames inside me. Spending time with Hojo helped me to see that," Kagome smiled.

"Wow. That's so cool," Sherry gushed.

"I agree," Beth nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck?! Out of bounds, _my ass!_ Both feet touched down _inside_ the line _before_ he went down, you moron! Who the hell ever taught you how to ref?!" Dave bellowed as he crumpled up his empty potato chip bag and threw it at the wall-mounted television set. Zach blinked.

"Dave, are you even capable of making through a single game without cussing out the referee?" the calmer blond asked with a quirked brow as he got up to retrieve the wadded wrapper.

"No. Because the damn refs are incapable of going through a single game without screwing up!" the taller male spat heatedly. Zach shook his head with a sigh as he tossed the piece of trash into the rubbish bin. Dave frowned, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, my ass."

"You know, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Dave. Especially considering I know for a fact, you _do_ have a certain something tattooed on your right ass cheek," Zach smirked.

"Dude, you say anything more about that and I _will_ fucking knock you across the room," Prather scowled. Zach merely chuckled causing Dave to grumble.

'Oooh.. this is something new. I'll have to ask you later, Zach, what that something is,' Yue secretly plotted from where his soul listened intently to the conversations flowing between the two young men.

The ball suddenly bounced into Keito's court as the chocolate haired oriental boy snored loud enough to startle himself awake. In the process of jolting up to instant wakefulness, the man also manage to fling his center of gravity hard enough to cause his body to fall right out of the chair. He let out a short scream, failing wildly before quite unceremoniously crashing to the floor with a hard thump and a, "_Ooph!_"

"Well I'll be damned! He finally managed to snore loud enough to wake _himself_ up! I never thought I'd see the day!" Dave mocked as he howled in laughter.

"Well you have to give it to him for a nice try at waking Yue too. I'm pretty sure the lady down the hall heard you even _with_ her failing ears," Zach said wryly as he put his hand on his hip.

"Oh, funny guys. Real funny. What a regular riot," Keito said sourly as he pealed himself off the floor and stood with a slight stagger. "Whoa..."

"Well, you know you can't always be the comic here. As your friends, it's our job to take your place when you're busy landing on your ass," Zach pointed out.

"Damn straight," Dave nodded with a wicked grin. "No need to thank us for making you the butt of our jokes. You do a pretty damn good job of making an ass of yourself in the first place," he grinned. Zach snorted before tumbling into outright laughter as he patted Dave on the shoulder.

"Reality check. Making an ass of one's self is half the job of a comic. Duh," Keito retorted as he fell back to sit in the armchair again. He reached up to rub at his eyes and temples while waiting for his brain to get reoriented. "So technically, as the group's comedian, I _have_ to be better at making an ass of myself than the two of you morons. But it's nice to see the two of you can be asses from time to time too. Like you said, I can't be the one doing it all the time."

'You have a damn good point there, Keito,' Yue laughed from within the prison of his mind.

"You're getting intelligent and scary. I think it's time you fed that gullet of yours again, man," Dave said with a look of horror.

"So nice of you to offer to pay, Dave," Keito grinned brightly. "You're such a sweetie sometimes. You know that. Come here, you deserve a big sloppy wet KISS!!" Yamada said in a high-pitched voice while batting his eyes then going after Dave.

Zach gasped and slapped his hands over his face as his voice came out muffled, "Oh my god..."

"Oh holy shit! I'm outta here!" Dave squealed as he scrambled for the door. "I ain't wait'n for you Zach!"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm right behind you!" Zach cried out as he tore out after Dave. Inuyasha, meanwhile was thankful his emotions didn't effect his body currently else he would have suffocated himself from laughing so hard. Moments later, Keito burst into hysterics.

"Room cleared in _less_ than thirty seconds. _Two_ points go to Keito the Great!" he cheered with a wicked snicker. "Now, to busy myself while they're gone," he said as he looked to the clock to mentally mark the start of his allotted time.

'Gee, what a difference a nap can make,' Yue laughed, knowing full well the trouble was only just starting.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi groaned happily as she leaned back in her chair patting her full stomach. After already having spent an hour shopping, the three girls had finally decided a visit to the food court was a good idea. Sherry sat trying to figure out what the heck her kid's meal toy even _was_ while Beth worked on finishing up the last of her super messy big mac. Grinning wickedly, Kagome reached up to snatch one of the fries from older girl's tray.

"Ut! Hey! Theif!" Beth protested melodramatically. Sherry looked up and giggled as she snatched one as well. "Yer both terrible! Fry thieves!"

"Thank you," Sherry giggled.

"Aww, come on Beth!" Kagome whimpered with a pouty puppy expression.

"Insufferable!" the nurse huffed with a frown of mock irritation. The other two girls simply stuck their tongues out at her. Beth grinned and shook her head. "All right. Who's ready to get out there and do some more shopping?"

"Oh! Me!" Sherry blurted as she gathered her trash together.

"I guess that answers that," Kagome grinned as she picked up her own mess and headed to the trash can at the little girl's side. Beth smirked and rose to head to dump her own rubbish as the two girls returned to gather their belongings. Once all three had their purses and shopping bags in hand, they turned and headed out to start another round of shopping.

After twenty minutes of walking and poking around in random stores, the group of females came upon a foreign imports store. Seeing things immediately recognizable to her, Kagome was drawn into the shop as the smell of incense filled her nose and inspired memories of home. Beth blinked at all the odd items coming from multiple Asian places and cultures. Sherry gawked in awe at the richness of it all, feeling for a moment as though she were magically transported to a shop in Hong Kong or the likes. The image was complete by the short Chinese woman who greeted them from behind the sales counter.

"Good day. Is there something you look for today?" the woman asked with a smile despite the heavy accent tattling how difficult it was for her to pronounce the foreign words correctly enough to be understood.

"Hello," Kagome returned with a cheerful smile. "Not really. We're just kind of roaming around enjoying the afternoon."

"A fine day for it," the woman nodded. "If you need help, please let me know."

"We will. Thank you," Kagome agreed.

"This place is so cool. It's so totally you, Kagome," Sherry bubbled gleefully. Seeing a jade dragon candle holder on a shelf, she leaned in for a closer look at the detail in the item.

"I agree," Beth nodded.

"This smell, it's similar to some of the incense Ji-chan uses back at the shrine," Kagome said with a fondness shining in her eyes. "I can just see him sweeping off the stairs with his bamboo broom while trying to tell us kids some crazy half made-up story about the history of one thing or another," she giggled.

"You think maybe some day, I can come visit? It'd be so cool to see a place like that," Sherry begged with youthful enthusiasm.

"I don't see why not. I'd love to show you and Beth where I grew up," the miko replied.

"I get the feeling I'll need to bring lots of film," Beth responded with a smirk.

"Knowing you, I'd say definitely so," Kagome laughed.

"Are there many volcanoes near where you live, Kagome?" the little girl asked as she picked up a white porcelin vase. Painted in blue on it's exterior was a scene of people working in the rice fields with mountains towering in the distance. One mountain was taller than the rest and depicted a smoking a tad.

"There are many, which is why there are so many hot springs dotting the land," Kagome answered.

"That's so cool," Sherry grinned.

As her eyes fell upon one particular garment hanging in the clothing section of the store, Kagome couldn't help but gasp at it. It was a purple haori depicting a large rising sun in hues of scarlet, burning autumn orange, and rich gold on both it's front and back. Hanging along with it was a matching purple hakama with a sash of the colors used to embroider the sun on the haori. Withdrawing the set from the rack, she let her fingers dance over the material as she pulled them to her.

"Oh wow. That's really pretty," Sherry commented as she saw what had captured Kagome's attention. Beth gravitated to the scene and gaped at the items.

"I agree, Sherry. You gonna get it, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer. Her eyes were glued to the material as though seeing, yet also seeing something else inspired by it. In her mind, she could see the traditional Japanese garb adorning not her, but someone else entirely precious to her. In her mind, she saw Inuyasha wearing the purple of the outfit she held instead of the red of his usual attire. Just picturing him in it, both as the black haired human that lay in bed back at the hospice, and as the silver haired hanyou she'd once known him to be, it made her heart freeze in her chest. For a moment, everything became still right down to the blood in her veins. When sounds around her drew her back to life, her heart beat so wildly within her chest she wondered how the entire state couldn't hear it.

"Kagome?" Beth asked as she tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of spazzed out there for a moment," Kagome laughed nervously as she blinked and looked to the two girls.

"So are ya gonna get it?" Sherry prodded.

"Yes I am," she nodded. "However," she paused to look down at the garments, "it needs one more thing to complete it." Turning, she walked back over to the service desk.

"Found something you like?" the woman asked with a smile seeing Kagome's arms loaded with the pieces of traditional Japanese attire.

"Yes. Actually, I was wondering if you might have a simple yukata to go with this," Kagome told the woman.

"Ah, yes," the woman nodded as she came out from behind the desk to lead back to the clothing section. She went straight to a rack next to the one that had the outfit Kagome found. Though after glancing back at the purple haori and hakama, the woman frowned and shook her head. "These no good for that. I be back," she said before disappearing behind the "Employees Only" door.

"That'll look so good on you, Kagome," Beth cooed. Kagome blinked at her friend.

"Oh, I'm not getting it for me. I'm getting it for him," the miko answered almost as though her intensions should be obvious.

"You're getting it for Yue? Oh my god, that's so cool! Wow, I bet he'll look awesome in it!" the child babbled joyfully.

"You put Romeo in that, and even _with_ his condition, you'll be beating girls off of him with a stick!" Beth blurted as she reached out to touch the fabric. Sherry chortled before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"No worries, Kagome! I'll help you defend him!" she said in between spouts of laughter. Just then, the clerk reappeared from the back with a honey amber yukata in her arms. Kagome's eyes widened at the article.

"Will this work?" the Chinese woman smiled.

"That's perfect!" Kagome exclaimed as she took the yukata into her arms to look it over.

"With that one, less is a shame," the woman said with a gleam in her dark brown almond eyes.

"Forget the stick. Bring a cane switch _and_ your bow just to be safe," Beth told her.

"I knew reading Harry Potter would pay off. Those books are so big I can throw 'em at people! Especially that girl that works the front in the evenings," Sherry added.

"Oi, I know what you mean. She irritates me too, flirting with every man she sees. Mark might like her," Beth said flatly.

"I don't know. I think there's more to Mark than you realize," Kagome smirked.

"Oh, don't you _even_ get started," Beth snorted. Kagome giggled.

"Is there more I get for you?" the clerk asked the miko.

"Oh, thank you, but no. This ends my spending for the day as it is," Kagome chuckled as she turned to walk back up front to pay for it.

"This is a gift for someone?" the clerk asked.

"Yes. It's for a very dear friend of mine who's a bit ill right now. Hopefully, it'll help lift his spirit," Kagome answered with a soft smile that carried a heavy dose of passion and sorrow mixed together. The expression, as well as her words, was not lost on the woman.

"You are kind person. Your friend is very lucky. I'm sure it make him happy," the Chinese woman said in her broken and labored English.

"I agree, Kagome. This is something that he was comfortable with for a very long time. This should do a damn good job of ringing his bell, in more ways than one," Beth nodded.

"I tell you what. Take yukata as part of outfit. You owe me nothing for it," the clerk smiled kindly. The miko gasped as she gave a flabbergasted look.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can pay you for it," Kagome objected politely.

"I insist," the woman told her with a warm stubborn smile.

"That is.. very kind of you. Thank you," Kagome said with a blush as she pulled out her wallet to pay for the haori and hakama.

"Most welcome," the clerk returned as she rang up the sale. She repeated the total, minus the cost of the yukata, then swiped Kagome's card. While Kagome signed the slip, the woman handed the card back, folded the clothes and stacked them neatly before placing them in a bag. She stuck the receipt in the bag then passed it across the counter to the Japanese woman in exchange for the signature slip. "May Buddha bless your friend."

"Thank you. I certainly hope so. With all that he's suffered, he's well overdue for some good fortune. Though, he's a strong one. I have faith he'll pull through just as he always has," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Come back again and tell me how it goes," the clerk beckoned.

"I will try," Kagome nodded. With that, she left the store with Beth and Sherry in tow.

"I'm sure he'll like it, Kagome," Sherry grinned. "It'll make him feel like him."

Kagome glanced into the bag as she walked, part of the sun emblem looking back at her. She smiled softly and hugged the bag to her. Hope was blooming ever stronger in her heart now. This was a sign and she knew it. "I'm sure his old clothes are hidden wherever Tetsusaiga was. But, there's something in this that means something. I'm sure of it. They're new clothes. Still in the style that is so very much Inuyasha, it speaks of a change in era yet not who he is. A new sun is slowly beginning to rise for him, just as it does on the haori. It's gathering all the colors that are his friends together in the sky above him. The red stands for the blood he's shed to pay for his future. The orange and gold are for the richness of life coming with the dawn. The purple.. is for how very precious he is to those closest to him. Besides that, he _is_ a prince. His brother just never allowed him to walk as one," Kagome pondered aloud.

"That was _very_ well put, Kagome. You're a miko. Since mikos are suppose to sense such things the keenest, then it must be true," Beth smiled.

"Yep! I think it is too," Sherry chirped.

"Thanks you two. I'm really lucky to have found the both of you to keep me from crumbling," Kagome smiled as her eyes shimmered with profound emotion.

"That's what friends are for," Sherry said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sherry," Beth chuckled. Sherry grinned back at her.

----------------------------------------------------

Keito Yamada's mind played the theme to _Mission Impossible_ as he crept into the hospice's employee lounge. As hoped, the room was empty. Smirking, he dashed over to the lockers and pulled out the fancy swiss army knife he carried for missions like this. It made him feel a bit like MacGyver, only with a dandy streak of perverted mischief running through his soul. He picked three key locks before finding a locker containing a set of quite feminine scrubs. They were pink with fairy princesses flying all over them. Keito knew the nurses here well enough to know exactly who the scrubs belonged to. Thankfully, that woman worked morning shifts during the week, therefore she wouldn't be missing anything too soon. He made a mental note to slip Jodie a tip later for leaving her scrubs at work.

'Oh yes,' the young man thought with a wicked grin as he extracted the pants. 'These will do just fine,' he quickly shut and relocked the locker. Then, he folded the pants and carefully stuffed them into one of the larger pockets in his black cargo pants. After peeking out to check the coast, he zipped out and shut the lounge door. It took but a minute for him to return to Yue's room leaving no clues of his crime.

Once inside the room, Keito withdrew the scrub pants from his pocket. Opening the drawer to the nightstand beside Yue's bed, he shoved the pants into the drawer and shut it. The thing was full of Yue's personal things anyway, i.e. photos, clothing accessories, and other non-valuable character items. Standing up straight, Keito allowed himself a quick chuckle.

"Just wait till they return, Yue. I'll show 'em who's the real comedian around here," he snickered.

'I knew it. I knew you'd find a way to pull something, you idiot,' Yue's mind chuckled back.

"Ooh. That's right. I'm not done yet," Keito grinned, snapping his fingers. Out of another pocket in his pants, he pulled a rolled up white t-shirt. "God, I love these pants. They're so useful!" Keito commented before snapping the t-shirt out to it's full glory. The young man trotted over to shut the door. Then he proceeded to change the boring hunter green shirt Yue had been wearing to the new white one. In the center of the shirt, over Yue's chest was the large red circle from the Japanese flag. In the center, black brush font ideographs spelt out a phrase. Beneath the circle, in large ninja font letters, it read, "Kiss me. I'm Japanese."

"Trust me, Yue. That shirt's good for ya," Keito chuckled as he walked back over to re-open the door.

'Okay. Now I'm scared,' Yue's soul frowned.

Keito folded up the green shirt and put it back in the proper drawer of the dresser holding Yue's clothes. Then he picked up the album of CDs he'd brought in from his car. Walking over to the stereo, he pulled out a Maroon 5 CD and popped it in the player. Setting the CD book down next to the stereo, he hit play. As he headed back to reclaim the armchair "throne" as his, one of the weekend practitioners entered.

"Oh hello, Kim. You got lucky. I managed to chase the other two fools off to grab some chow," he greeted with a smirk.

"Hello Keito. That's awful nice of you," she chuckled, knowing Keito well enough to know there was more to the story. No doubt involving some kind of mischief on his part.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a nice guy," he responded with a charming smile and a shrug causing the nurse to laugh and shake her head. "Point me where ya need me, mon belle captain," he said with a salute.

"Very well," Kim nodded, wasting no time in getting to work. Then she noticed the shirt. She looked to Keito and smiled knowingly. "Cute."

Dave and Zach arrived back just as Keito and Kim were finishing up with Yue's exercises. As Kim quit the room, Zach sorted the fast food bags to the chairs of the bags' respective owners. Meanwhile, Dave frowned and walked over to the bed to eye the different shirt Yue was wearing, knowing he'd been wearing a green one when they'd left.

"You've been at it again, Keito. You weasel," he commented. Then he focused on reading the shirt, "Kiss me. I'm Japanese."

'It says _what?!_' came Yue's unheard reply.

"I found that the other day and just couldn't resist getting it for him," Keito chuckled as he picked up his bag and plopped into the arm chair.

"Dude, he's going to kill you for this when he comes back," Dave said matter-of-factly with a quirked brow.

'Well, I wouldn't mind if Kagome obeyed the shirt,' Inuyasha smirked. 'If she does, I'll give ya brownie points. If anybody _else_ kisses me though, I'm _so_ kicking your ass, Keito!'

"Oh yeah! I got something for you too, Zach," Keito smiled.

"Uh-oh," came the blond genius's reply. Keito reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out something. He shut the drawer then tossed the something at Zach who automatically caught it.

"Here. These are from Dave. Merry Christmas and Happy Pansy Day," Keito grinned cutely. Zach sweatdropped as he realized what he held were the lady's scrub pants, Dave had suggested Keito fetch earlier.

"I knew it. I knew you'd do it, you ass," Dave laughed as he gave Keito a complementing smack on the back.

"Of course. I just needed a little more sleep first," Keito shrugged before chowing down on his massive cheeseburger.

"Umm, Dave, you can keep them," Zach threw the pants at Dave who was busy pulling out his own burger. Zach and Keito cracked up laughing as the pants conveniently landed on Dave's head, one leg hanging down the side, the other in front of his face.

"Damn you!" the older boy spat crossly as he removed the pants from his head. The smell of a familiar brand of women's perfume assaulted his nose. Irritably, he threw the pants at Keito. Yue silently joined Zach and the younger Japanese boy in a chorus of laughter. Though, he couldn't see what was happening, he knew it had to do with Zach passing the pants to Dave.

"Hey, I thought you liked Jodie, Dave. Don't you wanna use those to your advantage?" Keito asked.

'Oooh, Keito! Mistake!' Yue snickered as Zach smirked.

"Come here, Funnyman, so I can smite that wiseass of yours!" Dave growled.

"You do know that if you hit him, you're still the one holding the pants. You're the one that _masterminded_ they're theft. Therefore, when they come in here to break you two up, it's going to be _you_ who gets blamed. _Then_ what do you think will happen to your chances of ever landing a date with Jodie," Zach pointed out calmly as he liberally added dressing to his salad. Dave froze then hissed and threw the pants at Keito.

"Take them, Joker. I don't give a damn!" the surly young man growled before taking his seat and pulling the food out of his bag. Keito snickered while Zach softly smiled before filling his mouth with a bite of chicken caesar salad.

'Obviously, you do. Nice one, Zach,' Yue grinned.

"Wipe that damn smirk off yer face, Zach!" Dave ordered. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna wind up feeding you to the lions at the zoo."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Zach responded, earning a death glare from the older boy.

'Careful, Zach. He might actually clobber you himself. And you know how much he'd enjoy it too,' Yue advised. 'Why the hell do I say these things? It's not like they'd listen even if they _could_ hear my wisdom,' he frowned dejectedly.

"I dunno, Dave. You do that and Yue just might retaliate. He's Japanese, you know. He might just bewitch that bear and have it attack you. _That_ would be a horrible way to die," Keito nodded with a serious face. Dave looked at him as though he'd grown a set of rabbit ears. Inside himself, Yue burst into a fit of laughter.

"Keito, dude... you are seriously messed up in the fucking head," Dave told the younger man.

"Thank you," Keito chirped with a cheesy grin.

'Holy _hell_, you are just too good sometimes, Keito!' Yue roared in amusement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penguine: Hidy-ho peeps. There ya have it, another chapter finished in this insanely long tale. More fun to come as always. Since I have little to say in my ending blurb and even more reviews to answer than last time, I'll skip my usual rambling and jump straight into the replies. :)

**FFnet Review Replies**

**Rai-en-chan:** Heehee, yeah, them three guys keep crack'n me up too. Especially in this chapter. I can't quit laughing at Keito trying to kiss Dave.. and Dave winding up with a pair of pink scrub pants on his head. XD :: Yeah, people do ask a lot of the same questions. And yeah, the impatience is a bit irritating too. Though what I find disturbing is when they ask questions that I've answered in author notes. :: Eh.. most of the cliffies, I don't write with evil intent. They just sorta happen. 12 was the only chapter I wrote one to be intentionally cruel. -lol-

**Esmilla:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Asharra: **Sessy and Rin be Yue/Inuyasha's parents? Ehh... I disagree. That sounds gross to me. Besides that.. it'd kinda make Yue a redneck. :S No, I already know who Yue's parents are and where Sessy and Rin are, as well as Kouga, Ayame, Shippo, Kirara, and others.

**Suki1:** -lol- That sounded like a yearbook autograph. XD :: I will certainly try to stick to my weekly weekend updates. :) And if I don't, as I've told others, you're welcome to bug the hell out of me.

**InuLvr4: **Some of it is meant to be a little confusing. Like how Inuyasha is suddenly some modern world boy with modern parents, friends from high school, and even a birth certificate. And stuff like that. But if you have a question that really bugs you, you're welcome to ask.

**Ixchen:** -lol- More coming next weekend.

**Gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover:** I hear an echo. -lol-

**Blackrosebunny451:** The guys'll be meet'n the gals in chapter 14. -grin-

**Allin656: **Heeheehee.. Yeah. Just imagine the chaos when Yue gets to wake up and play an active role in their squabbling again. -cackles- Sessy'll burst a gasket. XD :: At this point, I'm guessing that scene will take place in a chapter somewhere in the 20s. All I can say is, it's something that's carried significance in Inuyasha's life. I'll let you ponder on what that something is till then. -smirk-

**KAekO-x3: **Updates come once a week on the weekend. :)

**VietGal:** Sadly, at 23, I'm too old to trick-or-treat. Instead, I dress up to hand the candy out. :) :: Inuyasha will wake sometime in the 20s area of chapter numbers, most likely.

**Hikari Tsuki Chi:** Cool name. Yes, Kagome will be meeting the boys. That'll be happening in chapter 14. Not sure when they'll hear her story though.

**KittieSand Katie:** Yes, I agree. Naraku is weird. After that episode where Onigumo came out for a while... ehh.. that just ruined my image of the guy. Now, I can't help but see him in a Mardi Gras parade with a cup of beer.. and a lack of clothes. -twitch- :: The Stooges write themselves. -lol- They're good at entertaining me too. Especially Keito. -giggles-

**Muse of the Stars:** Heehee, yeah. I'd love to hang out with those guys too. Though, I'm quite sure Dave would have a way too easy time intimidating the hell outta me. -lol-

**Cherrysinger:** Inuyasha will most likely be waking sometime in the 20s, chapter-wise.

**True lust for Blood:** That would be FFnet's server experiencing one of its infamous funks. When that happens, just come back later. The problem will fix itself.

**Ariane Juarez:** No, it wasn't just you. There was a time there for a while when quite a few people experienced problems. It was FFnet's server being a butt again. :S

**Ladyofthedragons1:** I estimate that scene will occur sometime in the 20s area. No, bribes and threats won't work. Sorry. I got too much planned to write about before that happens.

**Nysoku: **-cracks up laughing at your review- Funny stuff. XD :: Thanks for the luck. I'll use it to beat my muse into submission. Or die trying. -glares at muse-

**La mort rouge:** :)

**Inuyashasgirl12:** That'll be around the 20 mark, I'm estimating.

**Wackywisher18:** Kagome will be meeting them in the next chapter. :)

**Humble-bumble:** As I've told others in this round of replies, that'll be happening sometime around or soon after chapter 20.

**Kibo:** Ooh, thank you for that tip. I'll fix it as soon as I can. :)

**Soul-Of-A-Lost:** :) I'm glad you like. Updates come every weekend.

**Aki no Kami:** That would be FFnet's server being screwy again. Quite a few people spoke of similar issues last week. :P Sorry about that.

**Kagome13:** Yue's three friends are new characters, not reincarnations.

**Lord of the Pit:** Those are some very good questions. They'll be answered as the story progresses.

**Daddy's Pixie:** No worries. You're fine. :)

**Thalia Branwen:** Updates come every weekend. :)

**Miroku-has-darkness:** I did? Oh how bad of me. I'm sorry. -looks back- Oh, no worries. I've already got a plan of how to introduce Shippo to the story as well as the others that are still missing. :)

**Hosaki:** Umm.. It was stating in the first episode of Inuyasha that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation. ;) :: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Articuno: **Heehee. :)

**Mystic-Soul:** Yes, I will definitely add a lot of fluff to that scene. No worries on that. :) :: Updates come every weekend.

**Silentchill13: **Yeah, Naraku's old news. This story's about new news. :)

**Mediaminer Review Replies**

**Vixenpi:** Yeah, you're right. That does sound like an oxymoron. -lol- :: Most welcome. I'm glad you like it. I generally put out an update every weekend. :)

**Caliko:** No. Zach, Dave, and Keito are all entirely new characters.

**Jem46:** I'm glad you like the story. I try to put out updates to it every weekend. And if I miss a weekend, by all means feel free to bug me till I do update. I hate to keep the readers waiting any longer than necessary.

**HanyouBabe:** I'm honored. :) I will do my best to keep posting every weekend.

**SSR: **I can't stand tragedies. This will definitely be ending on a happy note.. when it does end. Which is obviously a good while from now.

**KowaiiMusume:** Updates come every weekend.

**Tinak142: **I'm glad you like the story. Inuyasha's waking will take place most likely sometime soon after chapter 20.

**Rain: **Will do. :)

**Kachie-chan:** -lol- I'm glad you're enjoying it. As I've told other new readers, updates come every weekend. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 14

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon getting back into town, the first thing the ladies did was return to Beth's place. All three were anxious to see if Mr. Taisho had called. Unfortunately, he hadn't. Therefore, Kagome piled her stuff into the trunk of her Corolla while Sherry helped Beth tend to the animals. Once everything was taken care of, Beth hopped back into her truck while Sherry joined Kagome once again in the Corolla. Without further ado, the group headed off to town to play that promised visit to one special guy and his three nutty friends at the hospice.

-----------------

"Okay, just a reminder one more time. Let's try our best not to hint at Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha. At least not till the guys know her better. We say she's someone from Tech wanting to candy stripe, which she kinda is anyway. If something slips, we'll just say that she's an old friend he had met on a trip to Japan once. If the guys ask more, we'll say it was a long time ago. If they complain about him not saying anything, then we say that he most likely just forgot. Since Kagome's Mom is already sending her out stuff, we'll say the proof is in the mail," Beth rehearsed as the three females walked up to the front door of the hospice. Her words were meant for herself as much as they were for the other two.

"Gotcha," Sherry nodded.

Kagome didn't answer. She just silently followed Beth and Sherry inside. Sensing the tension growing in the miko, Sherry reached out to give Kagome's hand a squeeze. The Japanese woman gave the little girl a soft smile of gratitude. Sherry returned the smile brightly.

Moments later, the three arrived at the door to Yue's room. From within came sounds of three guys immersed in a game of poker while rock music played in the background, and a college football game played on the television. Much complaining was heard when the winner of the current round was decided by the cards. Beth smiled and poked her head in the door.

"Hey there, guys. How goes it?" she grinned as she spotted the three in a circle, using the bed as the card table. They instantly turned to regard her and returned her grin.

"Hey there sexy!" Keito called out with a wink.

"Beth," Dave nodded as he shuffled the card deck.

"Hello Beth. It's been a slightly bumpy weekend so far. But things are looking better now," Zach smirked.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad things are better," the off-duty nurse smiled. Then she eyed the pink scrub pants sitting next to Keito in the armchair. "Keito, you naughty boy. What have you done?"

"Oh, I was just following Dave's advice on a way to tease Zach. He was complaining about his pants that Dave ruined last month," Keito chortled.

"She's gonna kill you for that. You know that right?" Beth pointed out wryly, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Nah. Not if I pay her off with some of my mom's cooking," Keito scoffed, waving a hand in the air.

"Hrmmm, with that, you _might_ have a chance," Beth admitted.

"Hi Keito!" Sherry waved as she popped into the room. "Hi Zach! Hello.. Dave," she sweatdropped as she greeted the cold member of the group. All he had to do to intimidate her was look at her, let alone open his mouth. Thankfully, he merely nodded to her.

"Oh my god, Sherry! We've been wondering about you. It's great to see ya back, Kiddo!" Keito cheered as he got up to walk over and give her a hug, which she wholeheartedly accepted.

"I second that," Zach admitted.

"Sorry, guys. I got a little sad for a while. But I'm back!" Sherry told him.

"Oooh.. who's the lovely lady you two have brought with you? And Japanese too, right?" Keito cooed upon seeing Kagome standing behind Beth.

"Yep. This is Kagome Higurashi. She came here for a college class earlier this week and has been helping me with Romeo ever since," Beth smiled as she stepped aside for Kagome to enter.

"Hello," Kagome nodded upon being introduced.

"Wow. Talk about cool! I'm Keito. That's Zach.. and Dave," Keito replied, pointing out the two respectively.

"Hello Kagome," Zach greeted. Dave merely grunted with a slight nod.

"You'll have to forgive Dave. He has a tendency for being excessively rude to people he doesn't know," Keito shrugged.

"Hrmmm, I thought he was rude to everyone, _period_," Beth said wryly.

"Well, he is. He's just a teeny bit nicer to the four of us, Yue counted," Keito answered.

"Not when you force me out of a room attempting to kiss me, asshole," Dave said dryly.

"Hey, it got you and Zach to scramble out for chow, didn't it?" the oriental young man asked rhetorically while the girls giggled at him. "And watch the language. We got a young-un in the room, idiot," he scolded, earning a glare from his friend.

"Even I have to admit, that was just down right scary, Keito," Zach complained with a slightly horrid expression.

"He does it again, and I'm gonna pound him," Dave glowered.

"Bad Yume-Bear. You're suppose to stay by Yue," came Sherry's voice as she now stood at Yue's bedside after having wandered there while attention was distracted to the three young men hamming it up. The moment she spoke, everyone turned to watch her stick the bear back by Yue's side. Eye brows quirked.

"The bear's kinda done a lot of migrating lately. Though, it's my fault he was on the nightstand. Sorry," Keito admitted. "I take it you were the one who gave it to him?"

"Huh?" Sherry looked to him slightly confused. "Oh, no. I didn't. Kagome did. She even named him. She said it's Yume's job to keep Yue company when the rest of us are busy else where," the little girl explained shamelessly. Kagome blushed.

"Ehh…in my art class, we had to draw a still life of a bear and some other things that reminded me of Yue's room. Seeing as the bear was sort of the one thing missing from the room, I fixed it by bringing one. I couldn't help but think he might get lonely sometimes. I thought the bear would help remind him that people still cared and make him feel a little less lonely," Kagome babbled, trying to play the gift off as less meaningful than it was for the sake of remaining anonymous.

"Oooh, good point. Well, I can assure you, the bear's been doing his job," Keito nodded.

"That really is kind of you, Kagome. I'm sure Yue appreciates it, though even if he _could_ talk, I doubt he'd admit it," Zach commented.

'Keh,' came the unheard response of said individual.

"So I take it you go to Tech?" Keito asked the young Japanese woman.

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

"Cool. My mom teaches computers over there in the building with all the funky antennas on it."

"Beth told me," the miko smiled.

"You been talk'n about us behind our backs, eh? Such a sly siren. I knew I'd better keep an eye on you, Beth," Keito teased with a wink.

"Oh, I don't know. Today has me thinking these two girls are even worse than I am. One's mean with a hose, and both of them are French fry thieves," Beth informed him with a chuckling smirk.

"Oh, I forgot about the hose already. That was funny!" Sherry giggled.

"_This_ sounds like a story I wanna hear," Keito said with intrigue.

"Keito­–" Dave started.

"It's nothing big. She was just doing a chore and handed me the hose to hold while she went to turn it off. Of course, I couldn't help but turn it on her. It was just too easy to resist!" Sherry bragged smoothly, managing to completely leave out the reason why the hose was needed in the first place.

"Holy cow! Nice go'n, Sherry! Man, I wish I'd been there!" Keito exclaimed in praise of the child's skills of mischief.

"I'm sure that was said more for the woman in the wet clothes than anything else," Zach scowled.

"Hey, I'm male. There's nothing wrong with appreciating the female body. It's even better when it comes as the result of a well played prank," Keito defended with his nose in the air.

"I couldn't agree more," came a new male voice. Everyone turned to see a young man with near black hair and sapphire eyes. Kagome and Beth recognized him at once as Mark. Kagome giggled as she picked up on the comment that spoke so much of Miroku.

"Why am I not surprised?" Beth frowned as she crossed her arms across her chest.

'Gee, I wonder,' Inuyasha snickered from within his spiritual confines.

"Hello Mark. How are you today?" Kagome grinned.

"I am well. How about yourself, Kagome?" Mark asked with a warm genuine smile.

"Better that earlier this week, thanks to these two," she answered as she gestured to Beth and Sherry. "And you too," she added with a smile.

"I'm glad to have been of help to you. A lovely face such as yours is put to shame with anything less than a smile," he said, bestowing upon her his characteristic chivalrous charm.

Beth frowned, immediately realizing Mark knew too much for comfort in the current situation. Seeking to rectify the problem, she grabbed his wrist and drug him out the door, "Come on, Lover Boy. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Is it just me or did she sound a little jealous?" Keito inquired.

"Surprising," Dave admitted. Kagome and Sherry exchanged glances before giggling amongst themselves.

"I'm right, ain't I?" the oriental man prodded.

"You might be," Kagome agreed. "Though I doubt she realizes it herself."

"Man, we're turning into a regular soap opera here," Keito laughed.

'Man, you have no fucking idea,' Inuyasha replied.

"It would seem that way," Kagome nodded.

"Yep. Except ours is way better than that crap on TV," Sherry grinned.

"You ain't kid'n!" Keito smirked.

----------

Out in the hallway, Beth jerked Mark aside and pinned him to the wall with a glare that said she meant business. Despite the danger posed to him, Mark could feel his heart suddenly pounding in bliss as his head spun and butterflies filled his tummy. 'Damn, but ain't she a sight to behold when she's mad," he thought to himself.

"Okay, Mr. Smooth. I want you to listen and listen good," she told him in a quiet, stern voice. Then she felt something rather disconcerting upon her rear.

"I'm listening," Mark answered with slightly clouded eyes and a soft dreamy smile. A rather audible slap kissed the side of his face.

"I said pay attention, dammit! Not cop a feel!" she shouted. Upon realizing how loud her voice had become she blushed.

----------

Sherry hopped up on the bed to take her customary place sitting next to Yue's pillow with her back against the headboard. Kagome smiled and walked over towards the bed. Sighting the shirt, she frowned and tilted her head to read it. Immediately, she blushed beat red swallowing hard at the newly formed lump in her throat. Keito cracked up laughing.

"I see you like the new shirt I brought him today," he laughed. "I dare you to–"

A loud smacking sound rang out from the hallway, arresting the room's attention. An angry female voice followed, "I said pay attention, dammit! Not cop a feel!"

'I'll be damned. They've known each other in this time _how long_ and _already_ they're go'n at it!' Inuyasha laughed, mirroring Kagome's thoughts.

"Fool," Dave smirked.

"Damn! That guy's got guts!" Keito laughed.

"I'll bet you anything, it won't be long before he has her heart," Kagome mused with a knowing smile.

"How do ya get that?" Dave inquired skeptically.

"It's just a feeling I have," she answered. Sherry giggled.

"Whatever," Dave snorted.

"Anyway, as I was saying–" Keito started back up.

"Shut up, Yamada. Nobody cares. Besides that, Yue'll kick your ass when he gets up for pull'n bullshit like that," Dave barked.

"Hey! Just because you have a bug up your butt–" Keito tried to retort, only to get interrupted again.

"Both of you, hush. Can we act like civilized _adults_ even _just_ this once?" Zach reprimanded.

"Hey, what happened to you, Einstein? It's not like you to ask dumb questions," Keito teased while Dave rolled his eyes.

"Stupid-itis is apparently contagious," Zach scowled.

"See? We _told_ you they were crazy," Sherry giggled as she poked Kagome's shoulder.

----------

"Of all the nerve!" she hissed with flames in her eyes.

"You were saying, my dear lady?" Mark asked suavely as though nothing had happened.

"Why you…fine! All right, wise guy. Here's the deal. Though those three guys in there are good friends of Romeo, there are circumstances preventing them from knowing about Kagome's relationship with him. Until Kagome feels comfortable enough to tell them her story, you are to keep your mouth shut about it," Beth explained till Mark saw fit to interrupt her.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"_What?!_ Get real!"

"I am. You said this was a deal. In order for there to be a deal, I must get something in return."

"In _return_, you'll live to _eat_ supper, you perverted ass!"

"You really are beautiful when you're angry. You know that?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not. I was merely complementing you. So will you join me for dinner?"

"You're unbelievable!" Beth fumed.

"And you're divine. However, like you said, there is a matter to be settled here," Mark replied calmly.

"I–" Beth's words died on her tongue as she came to understand nothing she could say would change the conditions Mark had chose to complement hers upon the table. 'Men are such infuriating beasts!' she thought to herself in irritation. "Fine! But if you let anything slip, I'll not only not go out with you. I'll be kicking your ass. If that be the case, trust me, you won't be pretty when I finish with you," she ground out as she jabbed him hard in the chest with her right index finger.

"My dear lady, you have yourself a deal," Mark smiled.

"Just this once," she grumbled. "And even think about touching me again, the deal will be off because you'll be dead. The dead don't talk, so I'd still get my way."

"I wasn't! I swear!" Mark defended, placing his hands in the air.

"Sure. Like I believe that load of bullshit," Beth rolled her eyes as she turned to walk back to the room. Mark took to following behind her with a Cheshire grin. Beth twitched with paranoia. "All right buddy. I don't trust you. Up in front. Now," she commanded as she paused mid-stride.

"Yes, ma'am," Mark saluted as he walked past to take over the lead. Just then, the desk girl Mark met last night rounded a corner a ways ahead of them. Mark sucked up his displeasure at seeing her again and used the situation with Beth to his advantage. To the woman he gave a nod of greeting, "Good evening."

"Why hello Mark. Nice to see you back again," the woman smiled perhaps too brightly.

"Oh, you know. Just couldn't resist another chance to try and catch Beth," he grinned before swiftly turning to duck into Yue's room.

"What the–" Beth blinked. "Umm, hello Barbara. What do you mean by 'again'?"

"Oh, he was here last night," Barbara said in a slightly snobby tone before brushing on by to continue her errand. Again, Beth blinked.

"Okay. What just happened there?" she asked with a dumb look. Shrugging, she turned to head back into the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned to look as Mark arrived outside the door while greeting Barbara. He got many a curious glance as he popped into the room with a cheerful smile. He blinked at them all, "What?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Keito chuckled. Beth took that moment to walk through the door behind Mark. "Nice what-for, Beth," Keito winked.

"What is this Pick On Beth Day or something?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yep!" Sherry giggled.

"You're no help," the nurse told the child. Sherry promptly blew her a raspberry then giggled some more.

"Anyway, this is Mark. He's a friend of Kagome's from Tech. Keito, you'd like him. He's a pervert," Beth said nonchalantly. "Mark, this is Keito, Dave, and Zach. The cute little girl is Sherry, the hospice's youngest candy striper. And the guy in the bed that we've all come to see is Yue, often referred to as Romeo by us nurses."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Your number of friends seems to grow by the day, Kagome," Mark smiled.

"So it seems," the miko nodded.

"Believe me when I say I'm most certainly glad of it. You've seemed far too lonesome up until now," he told her.

"I had my reasons for staying a bit detached," she informed him, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I'm sure you did. I'm not judging you for that. I'm only saying that it's nice to see you working those things out. It is becoming obvious to me that you shine your brightest when surrounded by friends," Mark said, stunning Beth again with his unexpected words of wisdom.

"Thanks, Mark," Kagome softly smiled with friendly fondness shining in her eyes of umber.

"Wow. Pervert _and_ a poet. Nice," Keito grinned. "You're right, Beth. I like this guy."

'I knew it,' one hanyou smirked.

"Why thank you. It's always honoring to find one's efforts appreciated," Mark replied, turning a meaningful grin on Beth. She gave him a glare in return.

"For what it's worth, Yue's number of friends seems to be growing too," Zach spoke up. "To say it irritated the three of us, watching the rest of his so-called friends from school desert him only months after this began, is an understatement. Keito brought up that thought only just last night. To see new people one by one arriving to join us at his side is…comforting. It's good to know that there are still some good people out there. As it was said before, Yue's never been too terrific at handling issues of sentiment, especially in such a public setting. But, despite that, I'm sure he's grateful as well. It's got to be a hard thing living like that, fighting such a difficult inner battle for so long where no one else but himself can hear his battle cries. To have more and more people giving their time to be with him, even those who didn't know him before this, has got to be something of great value. As Mark tried to say, loneliness is a monster that eats at one's essence. Friends, even new ones, are definitely a good thing. Perhaps, the added attention will be enough to give him the strength to beat this thing."

"Damn straight," Dave nodded.

"Zach, that was just oh so perfectly said. I agree with that one thousand percent," Keito said in all seriousness.

'Though there's some things about these people you three guys still don't know about, you still hit pretty damn close to the mark, Zach. Words can't tell how happy I am that the people I have come to cherish are finding me again,' Yue replied. Sherry bit her lip as she felt warmth from him. Smiling, she shifted to give him a careful hug.

"Yer loved Yue. We'll be here to back ya up every step of the way," the little girl told the unnaturally slumbering young man she embraced. In that moment, she heard something that almost sounded like someone whispering her name. Unsure, she filed the event away for later contemplation while Keito pulled out the card deck and started dealing a new game of poker for those willing to play.

---------------------------------------

Two hours later, the group of adults sat in a circle on the floor. Each member had five cards in their hands and contemplative looks upon their faces. Mean while, Sherry remained in her place next to Yue on the bed. Except, now the young girl was oblivious to them, as she had fallen asleep an hour ago. Beth and Kagome exchanged grins at the cute scene she made.

"Girls," Dave muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'll take two."

"Two girls? You know that's setting yourself up for disaster right? You know how chicks are about two-timers," Keito smirked.

"Oooh, someone else who enjoys pain. The eye and hand candy makes it all worth it, right?" Mark commented. This got him promptly slapped by Beth.

"Keito, you ass! Cards! I want two _cards_! Not broads!" Dave hissed, smacking his laughing friend upside the head. "And to you, I never said that, moron," he said with a glare to Mark.

"Well then you shoulda _said_ you wanted cards, baka!" Keito teased.

"You're not saying you're…" Mark trailed off giving Dave an odd inquiring eye. Dave gasped and started to go to deck Mark, only to get his hand caught by Zack.

"Dave, you're digging yourself an even deeper grave here," Zack chuckled. "It's best you drop it before you make it any worse."

"Dammit to-" Dave fumed then found Keito's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Keep it down, fool. The kid is trying to sleep!" Yamada scolded in a shushed voice with all seriousness in his face.

"Point. Let's try to calm it down a bit guys," Beth nodded. Dave glared at Keito and pealed the hand off his mouth.

"Get your damn hand off my mouth, short shit," the surly blond growled. "And I _still_ want two cards."

"Yes, sir!" Keito saluted then dealt, gaining more chuckles and giggles.

----

In the bed, Inuyasha listened to his friends entertain one another. He was happy that the two groups were merging so easily. He couldn't help but feel a bit awed at the unfolding event.

_I remember a time when I had no one but myself. I was a dirty hanyou feared by humans and hated by youkai. I had nothing but my life, my memories of Mother, and the clothes on my back. When I heard of the Shikon no tama, I dreamed of a day when my loneliness and vulnerability would end. It's funny. Of all the things that could have happened, of all the courses my life could have taken, I never expected it to wind up like this. _

_It is true that the Shikon no tama cursed many lives with destruction and despair. Yet, now that I think about it, that jewel also gave me so many of the things I cherish. It was because of the Shikon no tama that I met the mesmerizing beautiful young priestess Kikyou. It was because of the Shikon no tama that she sealed me to a tree with an arrow through my chest. It was because of the Shikon no tama that she died, but it was also because of the Shikon no tama that Kagome came. Kagome, who was born as her reincarnation 500 years later, carried the jewel with her inside her body. It allowed her to pass through the time portal in the Bone Eaters well and ultimately arrive before me. _

_It is because of the jewel that Kagome freed me. It was because of the jewel that we wound up traveling together. The jewel caused us to meet our friends. The journey the jewel took us on turned us into adults. We became adults and we learned the true meaning of love. The jewel gave me the woman I will marry and the friends I will forever love. Not just the ones from the past either. If it weren't for the jewel, I would have never seen the future. I would have never met Kagome's family, who taught me what a family was supposed to be. It was also because of the jewel that I transcended time in the end to live here permanently in Kagome's time. Thus, in the handling of issues, I was given a new life. I was given a normal life with parents to raise me. I was given still more friends whom I will also forever cherish. In the end, it was the Shikon no tama that started all of this. And it is by the jewel's will that it's ended like this–standing before a door leading to a whole new adventure._

Inuyasha withdrew from his ponderings to focus upon the child lying so close to him. He could hear her deep and even breathing and feel the warmth of her body heat at his right side. Fighting against the bonds that held him in this dark spiritual dungeon, he reached out to try and touch hers the way he had touched Kagome's. It took a bit of effort, but he finely felt his aura brush against the child's. It was then that he could see it, the faint pink light of Sherry's soul glowing in the darkness. Inuyasha was dealt a delightful shock when the little girl subconsciously rolled over towards him, placing herself tight to Yue's side.

"Sherry," Inuyasha whispered, speaking her name with just enough Japanese accent to make the R's in her name sound almost like L's. The child obliviously slept on, and Inuyasha reached out to touch her spirit again, anxious to make use of this moment when hearing him would be easiest.

--------------------------

"Ha! Full house, twos over tens!" Keito declared as he showed his hand.

"Damn you," Dave growled.

"Three fives and wild one eyed Jack of Hearts makes four," Zack said casually as he displayed his hand.

"Well, I'll be damned," Keito smirked.

"That's what I said," Dave nodded.

"Only because you lost to me, Prather," Keito told him smugly.

A rustling sound of movement caused the group to glance towards the bed while Sherry turned over. Beth and Kagome cooed at the child snuggling against Yue with the teddy bear tucked in her arms. The guys smiled softly, minus Dave who was trying his best not to respond.

-----------------------

In her sleep, Sherry felt someone reach out to touch her. She turned to try and see who it was but found that she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Then she heard someone call out her name.

'Who is that? Whose voice is that? Who's calling me?' she wondered. Then, she felt something brush against her in the darkness once more. Gasping, her dream-self froze still while her heart thundered in her chest. She quaked slightly in nervousness as she called out with a stutter to whatever was trying to touch her, "Who are you? Who's there?"

Silence seized the scene for a moment before a male voice echoed from the distance, "I'm here. Look harder."

'This voice, I've heard it before. I've heard it in my head before,' Sherry realized. Concentrating, she looked harder into the darkness, trying to see who it was that was talking to her.

"Sherry, I'm here. I can't come to you, but you can come to me. Please, come find me," the voice softly pleaded.

"Come where? I can't see you," she answered with fear in her voice.

"Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you. You…are my friend," he told her. This intrigued the girl. The depth of emotion in his voice spoke of honesty. Curiosity peaked, she strode through the darkness, actively seeking the voice's owner.

"Your friend? Then I know you?" Sherry asked as she walked in the darkness.

"Yes. Well, you know _of_ me more than you know me. But lack of knowing me never seemed to stop you from caring about me," the voice answered growing softer still while at the same time becoming closer till it was right before her. "I'm still not quite sure what drove you to care so much," the voice mumbled.

"I'm here, I think. But I still can't see you," she informed the voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, in front of you. Look harder. Use that part of you that feels what others can't and look harder," the voice replied.

"You touched me. Can I touch you?"

"You…yes. You can…touch me," the voice agreed.

"You sound bothered by it."

"No, it's just that it seems like just yesterday when no one wanted anything to do with me, let alone touch me. Which is why I still find myself often awed by how many friends I have in my company now."

"That's sad. But, I kinda know how that feels. Kids at school don't like me all that much either."

"I know. You've told me. I'm sorry that you have to go through that."

"It's part of life I guess. Anyway, I'd rather be unique and make unique friends rather than spend my life being a second rate copy of someone else and surrounded by people just as lame."

"You make a very good point. I had…to wind up like this to learn that lesson about true friends. But in the end I learned most of the people that called themselves my friend only did so because I was considered "cool" and they wanted to use me to gain popularity for themselves," the male voice said a bit bitterly. Sherry gasped, redirecting the hidden entity's attention. "What? Can you see me?"

"No, not yet. But I know who you are," Sherry answered. "You're Yue, aren't you?" she asked in a voice filled with awe. She heard the voice softly chuckle.

"Yes. I'm Yue," he affirmed. Two small female hands reached out into the darkness, trying desperately to touch the one she spoke with. She felt her hands something that felt like clothing made from a course and strange material. In the next moment, she felt a large calloused hand cover her left hand.

"Yue…" Sherry whispered.

"Sherry," he said with a soft smile in his voice. His hand carried hers up till her fingers brushed over something silky and a string of something hard and round.

'His hair…and a necklace?' she asked herself with a pondering frown.

"Look harder, Sherry. Look through your soul and not your eyes," he told her. Sherry bit her lip and closed her eyes, concentrating on that strange feeling she always felt from those beads around his neck. When she opened her eyes again, she gasped when before her she suddenly saw a Japanese man with silver hair and the ears of a dog glowing a soft blue as he stared back at her.

"Inuyasha!" Sherry blurted as she gawked at him through wide emerald eyes. The hanyou standing before her gave a smirk.

"The one and only," he nodded as he released her hand. "I take it you can see me now?"

"Y-yes! I can!" she told him with a gleeful grin. "I can't…I can't believe…oh jeez!" she stuttered before giving up trying to speak and simply tackling him in a super tight hug.

"Whoa…whaa!!" he squawked as even in this dream realm the laws of physics seemed to exist enough to work against them. Down they went in a sprawl of limbs. "And he's down at the ten yard line!" the hanyou mocked, earning giggles from the child that now pinned him to the ground.

"Ooh! Yippie! Now I can do…THIS!!" Sherry decreed as she reached out to tweak the pair of silver dog-ears peeking out from Inuyasha's bushy mane.

"How did I know you were gonna do that?" he asked with a soft grin. Sherry giggled some more.

"Inuyasha?"

"Nani?"

"How come I can talk to you? How come now?"

"I've been giving that one a lot of thought. I agree with Kagome on the thought that you possess the potential to be a miko. You've sensed things about me that others couldn't for a long time," the hanyou admitted.

"But why now? Why am I only able to talk to you now?"

"Because…something is happening. The locks on this seal have been slowly coming undone since the day the rosary appeared around Yue's neck and I became aware of my surroundings. Soon, the lock that holds me prisoner here will release. I can feel it coming."

"So I was right about the seal!"

"Yeah, you were. As for how you're able to talk to me, I think has something to do with the fact that you're physical body is asleep like mine. So we're on the same plane. Except you're able to move around. For me, it takes a lot of effort to be able to reach out and touch someone here."

"I see. I get it. And probably your own strength has something to do with it too."

"Yes. Though, I've talked to you before. I talk to people all the time. They just can't hear me because my output connection is offline. But…there have been times when I have done things to express a message, and you have heard me," Inuyasha told her. Sherry gasped. "Like last week when Kagome told her story. Those times when you were sad or scared. You felt someone with you."

"That was you!" Sherry blurted with a renewed look of shock.

"Yes, that was me," Inuyasha nodded. "Speaking of that, I want to tell you something. Something that I wanted to say to you before but couldn't," the hanyou said as he sat up. Sherry nodded and shifted to sit beside him. "Last week, when you came back, you were sad. I'll take this chance to tell you…don't be. Because you had every right to act as you did. I remember when I lost my mother as Inuyasha. I was just a little younger than you and I remember how that felt. I'm awed that you chose to come back so soon. Not even I could have done something like that. So don't you dare beat yourself up because of it. I'm damn proud and eternally grateful that you were considerate enough to return. Please don't cry over it anymore. I can't stand it when girls cry to begin with," he told her softly. Sherry gawked with emerald eyes clearly showing how touched she was by his words. She knew, from talking to Kagome, how rare such words from him were. That knowledge made the impact of his message all the more potent.

"Kagome…said that," the child said, unable to think of any other way to respond.

"Kagome was right," he replied as he hugged her. "So don't worry about it anymore."

"Okay. If you say so, then I won't," she smiled. "Since you have a chance to pass on messages, is there anything else you want to say?"

"Good point. Tell Keito not to worry so much. I'll be back to cause trouble with him soon. Tell Dave, thanks for talking to Keito the way I would have last night. Also tell him, be nice to the bear. Tell Zack I said thank you for preventing the other two from killing each other. But if any one of them flirts with Kagome, they're dead meat when I get out of this," he said with a serious expression.

"Keito will need to hear that one," Sherry giggled.

"Ditto," Inuyasha agreed. "Tell Beth to tell the weekend guy to keep his hands off the radio. Tell her, there's payback coming for that camera of hers. And tell her thanks for taking care of Kagome. As for Mark, tell him thanks for coming. Also tell him, he should take Beth to Gondola's if he wants to win her favor," he smirked.

"Oh, so you think he's Miroku too, huh?"

"I'm one hundred percent certain of it," he chuckled. Sherry grinned.

"So maybe Kagome should arrange to meet everyone back here again tomorrow and tell the rest of them her story," the child schemed.

"Oh, yes! Definitely! I've been wanting to tell the Stooges about Inuyasha since my mind woke two years ago!" the hanyou agreed.

"Okay. I'll work at arranging it. Anything else?"

"Kagome…Tell her, I like the bear. Yume's a perfect name for it. Tell her not to be sad. I can't stand it when she's sad. I would rather be sat a billion times then see her sad, let alone cause it. Everything will be all right eventually, so be happy. Not sad. Tell her…Yes, I know she's there. Yes, I remember her. And…yes, I love her. It's the biggest reason why I'm here with her now," he said as he stared at the pitch-black ground.

"I can tell her that," Sherry smiled.

"Also tell her…thanks for Thursday night. She's welcome to do that again. And if yer wondering, no, I'm not thinking anything perverted. If you want to know, ask her," he said stiffly. Sherry knew he was talking about something significant that had happened between Kagome and him. It made her smile even more. "Hrmm, also thank her for what she did Wednesday night. She's welcome to do that again too," he amended, then coughed while bowing his head to hide a blush.

"Okay…if you say so," she giggled. "Do you mind that I'm reading Harry Potter?" she asked as she snuggled against him. Knowing that she only got cuddly with people she trusted most, and adoring her just as much, he allowed and returned the hug. Somehow, it came completely natural to him at the moment. That was something he would have to think on for a while.

"Not a bit. I woulda never gotten into it if it weren't for you," he smirked.

"Oh, hey! What about the others? Do you know where any of the others are? And what about your parents? Do they know?" Sherry asked as she recalled more questions that had plagued her young mind.

"No, I don't know where any of the others are. Though, I'm sure the rest are alive somewhere. Shippo will like you instantly, that much I _can_ tell you."

"He sounds like fun," she giggled.

"When he isn't being a total brat," the hanyou shrugged. Sherry laughed some more. "As for my parents, that's a question I wonder myself. If anyone knows anything, it'll be my Dad. Even the Stooges admitted to thinking him a little strange at times. On top of that, he plays a mean game of chess. So, the one to ask about that would be him."

"Okay. I gave him a call this morning back at Beth's house but he wasn't home. We'll wait and see on that. I'll be sure to tell you how it goes," Sherry said. Then she frowned as a new thought entered her mind.

"What?" the hanyou inquired.

"Oh, um…I was just wondering…if I might be someone too. You know…someone from the past. I mean, I've managed to get so close to you and everything. And what about the guys? The 'Stooges' I mean," Sherry stammered.

"I can tell you off the bat that Keito, Dave, and Zach, are three new people to the story. Though, I'm just as thankful to have them as friends. They've managed to teach this dog plenty new tricks," Inuyasha admitted, leading Sherry to giggle again at his joke.

"And me?"

"And you…possibly."

"Really? Who?!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Ask Kagome about a girl named Shiori sometime. I'm not entirely certain that you are a modern form of her, but there are a lot of similarities between you and her," he answered. Sherry pouted at missing out on the story.

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"Would you mind if I turned out to be her? This Shiori person?" Sherry asked worriedly.

"Not at all. Like you, she was someone who understood me. But, I didn't get a chance to know her for very long. So, no, I wouldn't mind. But, even if you aren't her reincarnation, you're still a friend of mine," he assured her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Yash?"

"Hmm?"

"You're so cool," she said as she squeezed her arms around him. It was Inuyasha's turn to gasp as she then leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Sherry," he whispered as he hugged her back, "you're pretty cool yourself." A moment after he finished saying that, his ears heard the group rousing from their poker game. "Time to go. Take care, Sherry. Tell them that too," he told her as he gave her one last hug.

"I don't wanna go yet," Sherry whimpered as held on tight to him.

"I'll still be here tomorrow. You know that. Besides, you've got a party to arrange tomorrow, remember?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah! Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled bittersweetly.

"That's the spirit," he said, letting her go while flashing a fanged grin that made her giggle. Not a moment later, the light of her spirit withdrew from Inuyasha's prison to return to herself and wake. Inuyasha sighed. This had been a really good day.

------------------------

Keito yawned and stretched as the poker game drew to an end, "Well friends, it's been fun, but Dave, Zach, and me all gotta be heading out. My Mom's expecting us at her place this evening."

"Well, Beth. Are you ready then?" Mark smiled.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"You'll have to wait, Mark. Kagome and I need to get Sherry home first," Beth glared with arms crossed over her chest.

"What's this?" Kagome grinned.

"Oh, this fool here blackmailed me into a dinner date," Beth answered.

"Oh, come on! Am I really that bad?" Mark whined.

"Yes! Pervert!" Beth hissed. Kagome giggled then stood to go wake Sherry up while Zach and Dave worked at putting the cards away.

"Sherry, time to wake up," Kagome said as she reached out to gently shake the child awake. Sherry blinked her eyes open and turned to look at the Japanese woman with an inquisitive mumble. Kagome smiled at her, "It's time to go home. We're getting ready to part for dinner, and I'm sure your uncle will worry if you stay out any longer."

"Oh," was all the girl said as she sat up yawning and stretching. Yume, the teddy bear, fell into her lap as she did so. Seeing it reminded her of the "dream" she had of talking to Inuyasha. Blinking, she glanced over at Yue's near motionless form. Remembering his words, she smiled.

"I can't believe you managed to land a date with Beth. She's definitely a woman on the Hard to Get list," Keito laughed as he gave Mark a pat on the back. "Whatever ya did, nice job!"

"Thanks, Keito," Beth said dryly.

"Don't mention it," Keito grinned cheekily.

"Mark is taking Beth on a date?" Sherry blinked.

"Apparently so," Kagome grinned then winked at her. Sherry remembered one of Inuyasha's messages and gasped. Leaping up from the bed, she bolted over to whisper something into Mark's ear. Whatever it was, it made Mark smile quite big as he nodded to her.

"Thank you, Sherry. You're very kind," he praised. Beth sweatdropped.

"Whatever you told him better be something good, Sherry," the nurse warned.

"Oh, I assure you it is, my dear Beth," Mark said, still smiling.

"Those words, coming from you, is what I'm afraid of," Beth responded with a scowl.

"Don't worry, Beth. I wouldn't do anything that wasn't good for you," Sherry giggled.

"And turning a hose on me is good for me?" Beth lifted a brow.

"Yeah. It helped you make Kagome and me laugh," the child snickered.

"Ooh! Nice come back, Sherry!" Keito cheered.

"Thanks," the girl said with a theatric bow.

"Hey, if Beth's going out with Mark, and Sherry's gotta head back to her parents, then that leaves Kagome by herself. Kagome, would you like to join me and the guys at my Mom's place for dinner?" Keito asked. Dave immediately smacked him.

"Hey, dumbass! Yer do'n it again. Would you mind _not_ saying things like that in ear shot of _him_?!" Dave scolded while pointing to Yue.

"Eh, sorry Dave. This time he'll have to endure it. This is for Kagome. She's somewhat new to the area and Mark _did_ say she's shy in the friends area. Mom _does_ happen to be Japanese, so I think it'd be good for the _both_ of them. You got a problem with that?" Keito challenged.

Dave blinked, realizing Keito was right for once, "No."

"So, Kagome? Would you like to come?" Keito asked again. Kagome blinked, slightly embarrassed at getting fussed over.

"Umm, sure. Why not?" she responded with a smile.

"Great!" Yamada cheered.

"So how am I to get there?" the miko asked.

"You can ride with us. Dave and Zach were up way early, plus they live on Eastern Time, which is an hour ahead of us, so I can drop them off to crash early. Then I can bring you back, so you don't have to worry about getting lost," Keito answered.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Kagome told him.

"Bah! You're not an inconvenience at all," he replied.

"Let them treat you, Kagome," Beth laughed.

"Okay. If you say so, Beth," Kagome grinned.

"Umm, before we split up, can I ask one thing?" Sherry spoke up.

"Sure. You got the floor, Sherry-babe," Keito grinned. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was wondering if we could all meet up here tomorrow. I mean all of us, Mark too," Sherry said with a serious look upon her face. Mark blinked.

"I think I can work in some time to stop by," Mark nodded, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"You know the three of us will be here," Zach said, motioning to Keito and Dave as he spoke.

"I can free up some time in the afternoon to pop in for a while," Beth nodded.

"Okay," Sherry nodded in return. "Kagome, I need to talk to the two of you on the way back to my house. You can come if you want to Beth, since you'd understand what I wanna say."

"Sure. I can drive us," Beth said, volunteering to play chauffeur so that Kagome could pay attention to Sherry.

"That's a good idea, I think," Sherry nodded.

Kagome shrugged, "Okay. Let's get going then."

------------------------------

Penguine: I apologize for taking so long to get this thing out to you guys. I've experienced a ton of issues during the course of it's creation that have lead to the delay. Weekend before last, I had to take a personal break. But then when I got back to work on the story, I ran into another wall. That wall being what the hell to do with Kagome's car. About that time, this past weekend showed up. I got tied up in a bunch of stuff Friday and Saturday. Then Sunday, I was on chasing after some information and discovered their little note about the system maintenance that would have the site in read-only mode for two days. Yeah! Just great. Okay, so I spent even more time trying to figure out what to do with my problem and a few other questions I had for the storyline. I eventually sorted that mess out, then wound up adding an extra 3400 words to the story because Inuyasha popped up and demanded that I do that scene with Sherry. Eventually, I managed to get the thing finished and shipped off to DarklessVasion for proofreading. While she proof read, I immediately got started on writing Chapter 15 while the story was still fresh on my mind. I spent twenty four hours cranking on that trying to get as much written as I could in between handling other issues of daily life. Then today, FFnet starts sending me reviews again. So guess what? Time to get ready to post. Well there was one other person that I promised to let read chapter 14 before it came out. There was issues in getting the file to her so I uploaded it as a hidden chapter at Mediaminer. While doing _that_, I discovered that something had screwed up the formatting and quadruple spaced the paragraphs. ARGH!! So, I had to paste the entire thing into Frontpage and manually fix every single paragraph. That task took forever. And of course, I _still_ hadn't gotten to the review replies because I always do those last. So that's why you're getting this so late.

I mentioned that I've started work on Chapter 15. Since I have a feeling that it'll be another really long chapter, it also might not get out by Sunday. I'm trying to cram as many Saturday evening (story time) events in it as possible so I can move the story along as much as possible. However, since things have suddenly gotten this much more complicated and it's taking me this long just to tell what happens in the course of one day, I'm going to warn people that it might be chapter 25 or 30 by the time Yash wakes. It'll be a short time if you count it by the passage of time in the story, but there's so very much going on that it's taking me a while to tell it all. Believe me when I say, I'm trying to make Yash wake as quickly as possible, but how much story there is to tell between now and then will dictate how long that will be. Also please realize that I generally post 5000 words each chapter. It takes me anywhere from an hour to two hours just to type 1000 words. I'm a perfectionist and I have to get the words fitted properly in my head before I can type them. That's just how I am. And since this chapter was 7400 words WITHOUT my author's note and review replies, consider how much time I've had to spend creating it. Chapter 15 is already at 5000 words and I'm nowhere near done with it.

I apologize about getting on the soapbox, but I've heard the "wake Inuyasha up" line so many times by now, I just had to stand up and say something. As an author, I'm doing my best to write a well written story that people can enjoy. If I listen to people and wake Inuyasha up now, it will really kill the story that I'm trying to tell. So.. please.. please.. PLEASE be patient with me. Besides.. would you rather the enjoyment keep going for a while, or do you want it to end so soon? That's no fun.

Anyway, I need to end this note before it becomes a chapter in of itself. -shudder-

_FFnet Review Replies_

**Suki1:** Yeah, I'm shocked to find the count reaching over 300 now. :: Ooh! Cheeseburger! Yummy! -gobbles it down-

**Hikari Tsuki Chi:** -lol- My mine does that sometimes too. Actually, it does that a lot. Xx And you're welcome. :)

**Ixchen: **You're welcome. :)

**Daddy's Pixie:** Hopefully this chapter answered your questions for me. -lol- Yeah, I get a lot of laughs when writing this stuff. I was working on chapter 15 earlier today and the Stooges had me crack'n up yet again. Keito especially. XD

**Kagome13: **Just keep trying your best. The more you work at it, the better you get. :)

**Sizzlinghotcat:** Hopefully this chapter and my author's note at the end answered those questions for you. If you have any others, ask. I'll do my best to answer them.

**WackyWisher18:** -lol- I'm writing as much as I can, when I can. I do admit other ambitions sometimes get in the way. Drawings especially, because they take such a long time to finish too. And if I don't keep at it, they get lost in a stack of paper and forgotten. UU And having ADD doesn't help either. But I certainly do try to keep at it. I've been really anxious the past two evenings trying to get stuff written for 15 that I have on my mind. Hopefully I'll get it all written by the weekend cause it's driving me nuts. -lol-

**Rai-en-chan:** Heehee, I loved those scenes with the Stooges too. Especially where Keito pretended to try to kiss Dave. That one _still_ gets me chuckling. -lol- As for the clothes, I actually want to try and make those at some point when I get some money. :: My muse runs away alot too. We're in the same boat I think.

**Lord of the Pit:** -lol- I will try to keep it coming as often as I can.

**Esmilla:** I've met guys who've acted like that too. -lol-

**Keyo-Red Angel of Hope:** -lol- Keito will survive. He may be silly, but he's more intelligent than he lets on. He'll prove that in the next chapter.

**DarklessVasion:** I've had AuthorAlert do that to me too. :S Irritating. :: My Dad and I are both well known for yelling at the refs through the TV. XD :: Yeah, never tell Keito to do something you don't really want him to do. Chances are, he'll do it. -snicker- :: Like I told Rai-en-chan, I wanna try and make those clothes Kagome got someday. They may not be as well made but, I'm die'n to make 'em.

**Ladyofthedragons1:** The Stooges will definitely keep coming. -lol- Zach and Dave will have to return to Knoxville during the week, but they'll probably return the following weekend to hang out. You know... any excuse to gather together and have a party's a good excuse. -lol-

**Miroku-has-darkness:** Done. :)

**Heero Yuy:** I'm go'n nuts too. My muse and these characters keep giving me more story to tell.

**Hosaki:** I love those clothes Kagome picked up too. I wanna make them so bad when I get money. I've thought about it all summer!

**KittySand Katie:** I like Keito too. -lol- :: Yeah, I was a little surprised when he ran around like that too. -giggles- Or did I already say that? -scratches me head in confusion-

**Blackrosebunny451:** Heehee. -gets pushed aside momentarily as Keito runs up to take a bow-

**Inuyashasgirl12:** Plenty! All kinds of craziness is slated to ensue.

**Dragon Firefairy:** Ooh, a list. Okay. 1.) Since Rumiko only gave him one tail, I'll stick to one tail. 2.) No, I think you're getting Yue's family confused with what I said about the Stooges' families. 3.) I doubt it. She might be, but I dunno. 4.) Yes, Sesshomaru will have a significant other. 5.) Really? Get'n yer worth here, ne? -giggles- 6.) Yeah. She'll have trouble with Dave, but yeah. 7.) For the most part, yep. Dave's an ass to everyone, but I think they'll be okay in the end. 8.) Yes, Kouga will be in this. :: I hate writer's block. I get it so often it's damn irritating. -grumble-

**InuyashaFan: **I'm glad. :) More fun coming.

**EternalHappiness:** Yeah, it kinda sucks. But it'll work out in the end. :)

**Ariane Juarez: **I hate when FFnet does things like that. Maybe this most recent upgrade will fix that.

**Articuno:** I enjoy telling it, for the most part. Technicalities and writer's block issues can be a pain, but that comes with any story. -lol- :: Yes, I noticed Sherry's maturity too. But then again she's lost both her parents at a young age and is having to deal with grown up things a lot earlier than most kids. Then, too, there are a few kids out there that can think on adult levels. I have one good friend who has been one of those kids. I've known her for several years and from day one she has amazed me with her ability to grasp complex things that other kids her age can't.

**Allin656:** They crack me up too. They tend to surprise me as well. Quite unpredictable.

**XBlackheartx:** Okay, cool. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. :)

**Animemistress419:** Hi. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) I'm anxious for him to wake up too. The more I write, the more I realize how very small my control over its course really is. -lol- At this point, the characters are pretty much telling the story, rather than me.

**TennyoKameko:** I try to update as often as I can. It doesn't always go as planned, but I try. :: Yeah, watch Keito steal that shirt later. I just bet you anything he will. Especially since Yue's already claimed. XD :: Mmm.. Ramen is yummy. I like having that for breakfast.:: Fan? O.o .. wow! I'm honored. Truly honored. Thank you. :) -hugs-

**Starlynn: **You're the one I emailed about how to get around the "Story not found" bug, right?

**Sailor X:** It does seem like a long time, but then again, in the story, it's only been four days since Kagome found Yue. It's just that so much has happened in those four days that it seems longer. Peace, Inuyasha, and Blessings, ne? -giggles- I like that one.

**InuLver7:** Hopefully I was able to answer a few questions with this chapter. The scene with Sherry getting to talk to Inuyasha really did take me by complete surprise. It was in no way planned, but turned out to be something rather wonderful anyway. Maybe it'll alleviate at least a little bit of the stress of waiting.

**Kiyana Va Sala:** I hate that bug. I hope that new upgrade fixed it. :: I doubt Inuyasha will let her. Though there have been several times in the past where the rosary's been useful (particularly in the 3rd movie), by this time in their lives it's come to be much more than a subduction spell. It's something that connects the two of them and reminds them of all they've gone through to get to where they are. :: Ugh.. gross. Not a picture I needed. Xx I really don't know if she'll use the rosary while he's like that or not. She might at some point, though I'm certain she'll be sure to use extreme care with it.

**Soul-Of-A-Lost:** Cool. :)

**Quiet Escapest:** I love the guys too. They always find a way to make me laugh. :: O.o! Oh wow! No, I don't mind ya draw'n scenes at all. If ya feel like, have at it. -giggles- About sending them, how about trying your local library first. Sometimes places like that have scanners. If not, email me and I'll send ya my snail addy if you really want to send them. :) :: I'm glad you're having fun with the other characters in the story. That's really what I'm trying to shoot for.

**ME:** My mom always signs "Me" in things she writes to others in the family. So my sister started signing "Me II". She even had that on her license plate at one point. -lol- I ended up as Me3 and my sister's daughter signs "Littlest Me". Kind of a running joke. -lol- :: I'm trying my best to get him to wake up as soon as possible, but other things for me to tell about keep filling the gap. I will keep adding in special Inuyasha scenes like the one in this chapter so that Yash gets to plays roles too. Though, when those happen seems to be up to him.

**BlueDragonGirls:** That "story not found" issue has been a bug plaguing FFnet for a while now. It's highly irritating since I can do nothing about it no matter how much my readers complain. But, if you get that error try refreshing the page or coming back a little later. It'll fix itself eventually. I'm hoping whatever they did to the system when they took it down fixed it. As for my Miyu story, it's on hiatus for a while till I get back into a mood for Miyu and manage to break down the road block sitting in my way on that story. Terribly sorry. But, I _do_ fully intend on finishing it at some point. It just might be a little while before I get there.

**Hellokitty 4 ever: **I scrolled back through the list of reviews looking for any review you might of left that I missed. I couldn't find any. If you've got a question, would you mind asking it again? I'll be sure to answer.

**Kitty:** Huh? Okay, half of that didn't make any sense to me at all. As for what happened to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in the past, I haven't told that part yet. Wait and see. I'll tell when the right time shows itself.

_Mediaminer Review Replies_

**Mangagirl1128:** I'm doing the best I can at speeding up the story. The characters seem to have other ideas at the moment. The more they give me to tell about, the longer it gets. But hopefully once certain scene in this chapter helped a little bit. :)

**Caliko:** Done. :)

**RavenShadow:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Kim:** Eep! I feel your pain. Been there, done that. SO not fun. XX :: About Spook and Spectre, that's so cool!!! Hey, how long after the colt was born was the mare able to be ridden? I've had trouble answering that question. :: Heeheehee, yeah, those three guys are a riot. XD I love 'em to death.

**DarkDynama:** Wow. I'm glad you like the story. :) I'm on MSN every night. What's your passport addy? I'll ping ya. :)

**FallenAngel1990:** I'm glad you like it. I try to update every weekend. Though, as I stated in my author note, sometimes things get in the way. But, when I do update, it's usually on the weekends. :)

**HanyouBabe:** -lol- I'm trying to give it my best. I'm honored that you like it so much. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 15

Beta-Read by: B00kperson

Author's Note: This chapter contains a spoiler for a couple of scenes from the 2nd Inuyasha movie: _Castle Beyond the Looking Glass_. While the spoiler doesn't involve anything major movie plot related, it does involve a memorable comedy scene and an object derived from it. I did my best to only give information that was crucial for events in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Beth, and Sherry all filed out of the hospice. After transferring Sherry's stuff to Beth's truck, they all got in. The moment the doors were shut and her seatbelt fastened, Sherry started talking.

"I had a dream. I saw him, Kagome. I met Inuyasha," the ten year old blurted up front. Two gasps let her know she instantly had the attention of the two women. "I dreamt I was standing in a world of nothing but darkness and I felt someone touch me, then call out my name. That voice told me to come find him. I did. I found Inuyasha in the world that holds him captive. I had to close my eyes and concentrate on the magic feelings I sense to see him, but then I did. I saw him glowing blue as he stood in front of me as a hanyou."

"Blue? That's the color of his spirit," Kagome told her. Sherry nodded.

"Though it felt real, it was his spirit I talked to," she said. "Anyway, I got a chance to ask some questions as well as collect some messages from him for people. Since our time here is short, I'll tell the higher priority stuff."

"Okay," Beth nodded and started the truck.

"First of all, about the meeting tomorrow, he wants Kagome to tell Mark and the guys about Inuyasha. He says he's been wanting to tell the Stooges about Inuyasha since he regained awareness when the rosary first appeared around Yue's neck."

"But will they believe me?"

"If you need to, use the rosary," Sherry shrugged. "There has to be a way to use it without hurting him. Anyway, Beth, he said to tell the weekend guy to keep his hands off the radio."

"That, strange as it may seem, sounds like something he'd say," Kagome laughed.

"Will do," Beth nodded as she found a break in traffic large enough to pull out onto the street.

"He also says that payback's coming for the camera," Sherry recited with a giggle.

"Payback, huh? I'm interested to see that," Beth smirked.

"I don't know. Mark might be laughing more than you," Kagome grinned.

"Dammit," Beth muttered.

"And he thanks you for taking care of Kagome," the child told her. Beth smiled while Kagome gasped. Sherry then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, he said to tell you that he likes the bear and the name you picked for it."

"He really liked it?" Kagome second guessed. Sherry nodded affirmative.

"He wants you to be happy, not sad for what's going on. He said he'd rather be sat a billion times than see you sad. He said everything will be all right. He said yes, he knows you're here. Yes, he remembers. And yes, he loves you," Sherry said as Beth turned a corner. Kagome gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Sherry hugged her. "Though he wouldn't tell me why, he said to tell you thanks for what you did Thursday night. He said you're welcome to do it again. Then he said he also liked what you did Wednesday night and that you can do that again too. I caught him blushing on that one," she giggled. Kagome felt herself turn beat red hearing those words.

"I take it by the Thursday night thing, he was referring to Kagome staying the night," Beth grinned. "However, the Wednesday night part is an intriguing mystery to me."

"I.. umm.. kissed him goodnight," Kagome confessed.

"Ohhhh! So _that's_ why he was blushing!" Sherry exclaimed before bursting into giggles.

"What about the questions? What did he answer?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the coma is a seal. He agrees that I got miko powers. He says he doesn't know where any of the others are, but he's sure they're alive somewhere. He also wonders if his parents know but he says the person to ask would be his dad," Sherry replied.

"But he didn't tell you how he got that way?"

"Ehh.. nope. I forgot to ask and we got busy talking about other things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I had some questions of my own to ask and he had some things he wanted to say to me too. Actually that's what kinda lead to me asking if he had messages for everyone else."

"Let me guess. Whatever you told Mark is something that Romeo mentioned, isn't it?" Beth asked wryly.

"Yup!" Sherry giggled. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I promise."

"If you say so," Beth shrugged. A moment later, she pulled into Sherry's driveway.

---------------------------

"So what did Sherry say to you anyway?" Keito grinned as he stood next to Mark while they waited for the ladies to get back.

"Oh that! She just told me to take Beth to Gondola's for dinner," Mark shrugged lightly.

"Oooh, yeah! She loves that place. I don't much blame her. That place makes some awesome Italian," Keito nodded.

"I agree," Mark grinned.

"How the hell _did_ you land her? Did you really blackmail her?"

"Well, I didn't blackmail her. I made a mutual deal with her. She just _thinks_ I blackmailed her when the truth is, I would have fulfilled her request regardless. I'm not a bad guy. I just use every good chance I can get to land a date with such a remarkable woman," Mark told him smugly.

"Dude, you _so_ rock!" Keito laughed.

"Watch him get himself killed," Dave said dryly.

"Ahh, but if it's by her, it'll be a delightful pain. She really is beautiful when she's mad," Mark smiled dreamily.

"Yep, you're a dead man," Dave nodded.

"Hey, Keito? Dave? Do you guys remember Yue ever having a pen pal from Japan or maybe a female friend over there he never told us about?" Zach butted in with a perplexed face.

"No, but I know where that thought's headed, and I agree. Kagome _does_ look like that chick in the locket," Keito nodded.

"Huh?" Mark blinked.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dave nodded. He turned to look at Mark. "This Kagome friend of yours, who is she?"

"I don't really know all that much myself. I've seen her in the Grill a lot but only managed to talk to her earlier this week. She stopped by after her school trip here, I guess, because she was looking pretty depressed. I mean, even more so than normal. Up until this week, I've noticed that something was always weighing on her mind. It was as if she was trying to forget something that meant a lot to her. I think that's why she moved here, to try and make new memories to cover up old ones that had become too painful for her," Mark answered honestly while leaving out what he knew about the relationship. These guys could form their own opinions.

"There's something going on here. I just know it," Keito mused as he walked over to the nightstand and pulled out the drawer. From it, he withdrew a locket on a chain that had appeared at the same time as the rosary. He shut the drawer and sat down on the bed next to Yue's ribs. "Who is this girl to you, Yue? She obviously means something to you. Though she seems to try to deny it, you mean something to her too. The question is.. what?"

'She'll be telling you soon, Keito. I promise,' came the unheard reply.

"I'm lost," Mark pouted. Keito got up and handed the locket to Mark. Mark carefully opened the gold heart-shaped pendant to find two pictures inside. The one on the left was of a high school girl with black hair and Kagome's face minus a few years. The one on the right was a guy dressed in red with silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears. Comparing the guy in the picture to the guy in the bed, Mark decided they were the same. Yue was just probably dressed up to cosplay something. "I see your-" he started to say then froze, eyes going wide.

"What?" Keito prodded, hungry for answers.

"This guy in the picture, I've seen him before. No, not just him. Both of these two. The reason I came here today was because I had a strange dream last night and wanted a second opinion. I didn't know if my mind had thought up something weird after visiting last night, or if it was something I should pay attention to," Mark explained.

'Well I'll be damned! They're figuring it out on their own! Well.. part of it at least,' Inuyasha thought.

"A dream? This is ridiculous," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

'Okay, so _some_ of them are figuring it out,' the hanyou corrected himself with a groan.

"Dave, shut up. Mark, what was the dream about?" Keito voiced.

"Though I'm also reserved, I concur with Keito about finding out more, Dave," Zach agreed. Dave flipped him off.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you what you want to know. And anyway, wouldn't it be better to just ask Kagome? Though, I would be careful in asking. It certainly seems to be an extremely delicate situation. And if this dream of mine has any truth to it at all, the subject might be something that isn't scientifically explainable. But, it does seem in your best interest to ask her, since your friend is currently unable to speak for himself," Mark told them.

"So the blackmail was about information related to Yue," Dave said with a cold glare.

"I've told you what I could. The rest I dare not speak. And it's not a date that holds me to that but respect for Ms. Higurashi. Like I said, if you want information about her, ask her. Not me," Mark said calmly.

"You may be a pervert, but you also seem to be smart and responsible when need be. I think you'll do well with Beth," Zach commended. "And on this matter, you're quite right."

"I agree. And just so ya know, Dave's an ass to everyone. Especially in the beginning. He even pulled it on Yue back in junior high and got his ass wailed on, whooped, and so totally owned. So, don't take it personally. He just likes fucking with people," Keito shrugged, then got smacked rather hard upside the head by Dave.

"So noted," Mark nodded watching the strange display of comradery. Or perhaps, it wasn't so strange after all. He turned to stare at the man in the bed, almost certain there was a most interesting story revolving around him.

-------------------------------

Sherry sat staring blankly at her plate of spaghetti. Beth and Kagome had left fifteen minutes ago to head back to the hospice and head their separate ways with the guys for dinner. Sherry's uncle had told her there was left over spaghetti in the fridge from last night that she could have, then promptly headed to the den to drink beer and watch another college football game. After the years she'd spent living with him, by this time, Sherry didn't expect much more from the man. He just wasn't the same after her mother got sick. Then when she died, it was like he loathed even looking at her anymore. He didn't abuse her and he didn't totally neglect her, but Tom Hargis didn't go out of his way to do anything for her either.

Sighing, Sherry pushed thoughts of her uncle away. In there place, she conjured up memories of her meeting with Inuyasha earlier in that dark dream world that had become a prison to him. As she worked at making the food disappear from her plate and the water disappear from her glass, Sherry thought about what life must be like for him.

'I thought my life was bad, but that's just awful,' the child thought to herself as she glanced towards the door to the den where she heard her uncle cheering at the television set. 'To live in a world of darkness with nothing but old and fading memories to keep you company for all that time. And when friends _do_ come to see you, to be able to hear them but them not hear you…"

Sherry frowned as she turned to look out the window showing the sky growing dark with dusk. Rising from the table, she began the task of cleaning up her mess. 'Sometimes I really wish I weren't still so little,' she thought as she then set to washing the dishes piled in the sink by hand.

-------------------------------

"Okay guys, Kagome rides up front," Keito declared.

"How about I drive?" Zach volunteered, knowing where things were heading.

"Yeah, let Einstein drive," Dave agreed.

"Okay. Then Zach drives, and Dave you ride up front since you tend to be Mr. Anti-Social," Keito responded while Kagome blinked in confusion at the three guys.

"Do you three _always_ have this much indecision about who rides where?" the miko asked.

"No. Half the time those two decide it with a brawl, which leaves Dave usually getting his way," Zach answered.

"I don't care. Let's just get going, unless you want it to be fucking Christmas by the time we get there," Dave spat irritably.

"Oh, so nice of you to cooperate, Dave!" Keito grinned patting Dave's shoulder.

"Get your _damn_ hands off of me weirdo! I haven't forgotten about this morning!" Dave squealed, slapping Keito's hand with a shudder.

"Oh jeez, that was just _wrong_!" Zach blanched. Keito chortled.

"No, that was funny as hell. I didn't _actually_ kiss him. I just _acted_ like I was gonna in order to get you guys to scram for chow. Considering it worked, I still say it was damn good!" Keito replied as he howled in laughter. Kagome tried her best to hide a giggle but failed.

"Sherry and Beth are right. You three are definitely crazy," she told them.

"You think this is bad, you should have seen us in grade school when Yue was just as much at fault as the three of us," Zach responded with a nod before swiping the keys from Keito and getting into the driver's seat. He unlocked the rest of the doors and Dave climbed in the front passenger seat.

"Yeah, we were a real mess," Keito laughed softly as he held the right back door open for Kagome.

"Thanks. And I bet," Kagome nodded and got in. She caught the bittersweet expression in his eyes as he shut the door. Once he got in on the other side and everyone was buckled it, Zach started the car.

"So what are you going to school for, Kagome?" Zach asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"Well, I have journalism down as my major, but since meeting Beth and Yue, I'm thinking about looking into nursing. I don't know," Kagome replied as she looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Well, Beth could certainly help you out if you want to change your major to that. She's good at her job. I'm sure she can teach you a lot," Zack said as he pulled out into traffic.

"Yes, I know. I've worked with her and helped her out as much as I could since Wednesday."

"How come? Most people stare, say 'Aww, that's too bad," and walk away from Yue. What make you keep coming back with so much fervor?"

"Beth told me you were into psychology," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice for Dave and me to have our own shrink for free," Keito chuckled.

"Who the hell says I need a shrink?" Dave asked incredulously.

"I do. Cause sometimes, you really do need help, Dave," Keito shot back.

"Hey! _You_ were the asshole trying to kiss _me_! Not to mention you steal pants from female nurse's lockers!" Dave yelled back in defense.

"I already explained myself for the mock attempted kissing bit. You know damn well I'm as straight as they come! As for the pants bit, as I recall, _you_ were the one who told me to do it!" Keito pointed out.

"Dave, you know that hole?" Zach smirked.

"Shut the fuck up and drive, Einstein," Dave retorted.

"Damn, Dave!" Keito cackled.

"You shut up too, Yamada. And as I recall, Kagome has a question to answer," Dave said, redirecting the conversation back on course. Kagome grinned and slowly shook her head.

"To answer Zach's question, I came back because I felt sorry for Yue how so few people come to visit him for his sake rather than their own. I know some people can't stand pity. And Yue's probably one of those people, but in a time like this, is that really so wrong?"

"No, I don't think it's wrong," Zach replied. "I think it's wonderful that another soul out there gives a damn. But I'm also sensing there's more to the story than that. The way you look at him, there's a story in your eyes that neither of us can quite figure out. Mark knows some of it but refused to say anything due to promising Beth to keep what he knows about your connection to Yue confidential. That's apparently the grounds on which he won a date with Beth, though he told us he would have obeyed Beth's request regardless. I must say, he seems to be quite the honorable friend aside from his case of perversion," the man continued, jumping right to the point of the conversation while handling it with care. Kagome gasped at the suspicion he revealed but smiled when he mentioned his take on Mark.

"Yes, he is. Though I've known Mark for only a short time, like Beth, I sense he's someone who can be trusted when trust is needed most. He may try to flirt with other women while dating Beth, but I have a feeling that he's already growing too attached to her to really mean anything when he flirts with anyone else but her," Kagome said, trying to divert the conversation to Mark rather than her.

"Well, considering how hard it is for guys to land a date with Beth, I know this one from experience, he certainly seems to have a good chance at her," Keito admitted.

"What about you, Kagome? What's your connection to Yue?" Dave called back from the seat in front of her.

"Dave, I know what you're pulling and you better knock it off. If there _is_ a connection, then picking on her is one way to seriously piss Yue off. If there _isn't_ a connection, then she's being the rare nice girl like Sherry, and picking on her will seriously piss _me_ off. Either way, your train is headed for disaster so quit it!" Keito barked sternly. Dave turned to blink at him, not use to hearing such a tone from the usually comical Japanese man. He grunted.

"Sorry," the tall blond muttered. Kagome bit her lip and looked down at her hands with a stressed look upon her face.

"I.. don't quite know how to answer your question yet. Though, I was suppose to talk about that tomorrow in front of Mark since he too knows very little of what's going on with all of this. But I've still been stuck on a way to prove what I have to say," she said softly.

"Prove?" Dave repeated in a slightly puzzled voice.

"Because my answer to your question is a very strange and complex one that.. will be extremely hard to believe. Even Beth didn't entirely believe till I did a little demonstration out at her farm this morning," she replied.

"Well, I think, there might be proof without you having to do anything," Keito told her. She blinked at him.

"How?"

"Zach would have still picked up clues, but I doubt Dave and I would have connected the dots between you and Yue if it weren't for something in Yue's possession. Something that could be proof of whatever you have to say," Keito replied. "Let me redirect the question here. What does a guy in red with silver hair and pointy dog ears mean to you?" he asked. Kagome gasped as her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Oh my god, how.. how did you know about him?" she asked a bit hysterically.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," Keito proposed.

"A-all right. His.. his name is Inuyasha. He.."

"Inuyasha? As in.. Dog Demon?" Keito blinked.

"Dog demon? What the hell?" Dave piped from the front seat.

"Good question," Zach agreed.

"Y-yes. He's a hanyou. His father was a legendary great dog demon that roamed western Japan back before and during the Feudal Era. His mother was a human regional princess," Kagome answered.

"So.. then.. how does he relate to you? That was four or five hundred years ago," Keito puzzled.

"Five hundred. The part of the story I'm connected to took place five hundred years ago. My family cares for a shrine in Tokyo. On the grounds there is an old well that they called the Bone Eaters Well back in the Feudal Era because people would throw the bones of demons into it and they would disappear. Anyway, the well once served as a portal allowing me to pass through to a time five hundred years in the past where I met Inuyasha. As for.. how I'm connected to him.. I helped him quest for an artifact and destroy a powerful villain named Naraku. Naraku had caused Inuyasha and many others a great deal of pain. I had to do what I could to help him," Kagome said, point blank.

"Whoa! That's getting deep! But if you're a shrine maiden… if you're a miko, then how they hell did you wind up _helping_ a demon?" Keito asked.

"I answered your question. What is it that you have?" Kagome challenged.

"Okay, fair enough," Keito nodded.

"This is insane! Keito, demons don't-"

"Dave, shut up. You've already seen the woman's proof. There's obviously far more to the story, so before you dis it, shut up and listen for a while!" Keito snapped.

"Damn! It isn't often Keito gets fired up like that. I have to agree with Keito. Let's just listen for a while and gather all the information before we try to judge her," Zach said.

"Fine. Whatever!" Dave said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What I have, is this," Keito said as he pulled the locket out of one of the pockets in his cargo pants then handed it to her. Kagome gasped yet again. Tears refilled her eyes and she trembled as she reached out to take the locket.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," she whispered as she opened it and looked at the two faces inside.

"It's got a story too, doesn't it? We thought you'd been a friend of Yue's and he'd been cosplaying something, but it seems the story's far more interesting than that," Keito mused.

"Inuyasha was able to travel through the well to my time. He did it quite often. Which, Beth, Sherry, and I figure is the underlying reason for Yue's coma. It's a seal to keep Yue from meeting his past self."

"What?!" Dave blurted.

"That.. would make sense," Zach nodded.

"Ditto," Keito agreed.

"Anyway, he was walking home from school one day and there were kids coming. He wasn't wearing a hat to cover his ears so I shoved him into a photo booth that we were passing. My little brother fed it money to try and keep people from staring. These where some of the resulting photos. So I put them in a locket and gave them to him so that he would have a way to remember our friendship," Kagome explained.

"Then that's why it appeared along with the prayer beads. Which is another question. Since you're the miko, those also came from you, right? They're in the picture of him. So they're some kind of collar? Cause he's a.. err part demon?" Keito asked.

"You're pretty smart on this topic, Keito," Kagome praised.

"My parents held a mutual interest in old stories from that time. So I've heard a lot of them, myself," Keito nodded.

"I see. Actually, another miko named Kaede put the rosary on him. She just gave the subduction spell part to me. Yes, the beads were to handle Inuyasha when he got a little too wild. But they've also saved his life. I wanted to remove them when I parted ways with him the last time I saw him, but he wouldn't let me. I'm glad he didn't."

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Our friend Yue, in his last life, was a half demon guy named Inuyasha. Somehow you wound up in the past through a magic well on your family's shrine and met him. Then you went on some quest for an artifact to destroy some evil dude. During that time, you say you could come back home and Inuyasha came too. Then you parted from him, and I'm guessing memories of that drove you to come here to go to school. Yet when you did, you found this guy Yue in a coma during a school trip. Does that sound right?" Zach recapped.

"Most of it, yes. But the part about the artifact, it's called the Shikon no tama. It means 'Jewel of Four Souls'. Both Inuyasha _and_ Naraku wanted it. There was a point when I.. uhmm.. accidentally shattered the jewel in an attempt to destroy a demon crow that had eaten it. Anyway, when it shattered, pieces flew all over the country. Kaede said the only way to get all the pieces back was for Inuyasha and I to work together," Kagome corrected.

"Ohhh! Okay. So why was the Shikon no tama so important?" Keito asked.

"Because it could grant it's user great power. So everyone wanted it. Even a single shard of it was enough to give even a human enough power to create chaos."

"What would the rosary do when you used it?" Dave spoke up.

"It makes him kiss the ground when I say the right word," Kagome said wryly.

"Which is?"

"Osuwari," Kagome answered. She was about to explain, but Keito bust into a fit of laughter so loud that's all that could be heard.

"Osuwari? That's hilarious! That's a fuck'n riot!" the Japanese man howled. Dave cleared his throat.

"And 'osuwari' means what?" the older blond asked rather irked.

"It's telling a dog to sit," Keito answered with still more laughter. Dave blinked and Zach chuckled.

"Well, at the time when the rosary was placed on him, he was attacking me and trying to get the jewel. I ran and tripped and the little glass ball rolled onto a rope bridge. He was too fast and moved to catch it. I had to say something quick or he would have gotten the jewel. At that time, he was angry at events that happened between him and my past life and would have used it for something wrong. So, I saw his ears twitch and said the first thing that came to mind," Kagome explained with a shrug.

"Makes sense. Still hilarious though!" Keito responded.

"You said he was mad at your past life. I'm sure I'm going to regret asking, but what the hell was that about?"

"Five hundred years before I was born, there lived a powerful miko named Kikyou. She was given the jewel to purify it. Inuyasha came looking for the jewel because he wanted to be full demon. But, she managed to ward him off time and time again. Some how, he wound up falling in love with her. He told her why he wanted the jewel and she took pity on him. Half demons weren't liked by anyone. They were considered dirty. Kikyou felt pity for him and told him to use it to became full human. Then she could be an ordinary woman and love him, and he would at least be able to fit in somewhere.

"But there was another who sought the jewel for evil purposes. There was a dying bandit named Onigumo that Kikyou had been caring for in a cave. Kaede was Kikyou's little sister. One day Onigumo told her that he wished for the jewel to be tainted to bring out it's evil powers," Kagome told them.

"She has the Precious… and he want it!" Keito hissed, mimicking the voice of the gollum Smeagol from Lord of the Rings.

"Keito!" Zach lightly scolded but found himself laughing anyway.

"Sorry. That one was too good to pass up. So what happened next?" Keito chuckled with a grin. Kagome spared a laugh as well but continued on.

"On the day that Kikyou and Inuyasha were to meet so that Inuyasha could use to jewel to become human, Onigumo sacrificed himself to the many weak demons living around him. Apparently his hate driven desire was so strong that when the demons combined with him, a hanyou named Naraku was born. Naraku had one single desire. He wished to taint the jewel with as much bad blood and destruction as possible so that he could later use it to become a great demon. He said the jewel shined brightest when defiled.

"So, that day, when Kikyou was traveling to meet with Inuyasha, Naraku shifted his form to look like Inuyasha. Then he attacked her, giving her a mortal wound and making her think that Inuyasha had betrayed her. He took the jewel while she lay bleeding and returned it to the shrine. Then, he changed his form to look like Kikyou and went to Inuyasha. Disguised as Kikyou, he shot arrows at Inuyasha, making Inuyasha think Kikyou had betrayed _him_. So Inuyasha ran to the shrine and stole the jewel. As he was running away with it, Kikyou managed to get there and fire a single arrow at him. It struck him in the left lung and pinned him to the shrine's sacred tree named Goshinboku. Inuyasha slipped into a lifeless state under the seal of the arrow. Minutes later, Kikyou also died. With her last words, she told Kaede to burn the jewel with her body so that Kikyou could take it with her wherever she went when she died," Kagome told them.

"Ouch! Damn, that's nasty!" Keito commented with a grimace.

"That was only the first of many awful deeds Naraku committed. Mark and Beth's past lives were also dealt tragedies by him. Mark was a Buddhist monk name Miroku, who's grandfather fought Naraku and was cursed with a black hole in the palm of his right hand. That curse was passed down from father to son till Miroku got it. He used it to eventually help Inuyasha and I fight Naraku and other dangers. Beth, she was from a village of demon hunters. Her name was Sango. Naraku some how managed to possess her little brother, Kohaku, and make him kill all the others while they were handling a fake job at a Lord's castle. I know Beth and Mark are these two people because Miroku and Sango were best friends to me. Mark is obvious. He's the same kind hearted, intelligent pervert he was before. Sango is still someone who cares deeply for others, and she treats Mark exactly the same way Sango treated Miroku," Kagome explained further.

"Oh wow!" Keito blurted.

"Yeah, Beth can kick some serious ass if you manage to piss her off," Dave nodded.

"And Beth _does_ have a younger brother," Zach added.

"So what happened after Inuyasha was sealed?" Keito asked.

"I was getting ready to go to school on my fifteenth birthday when I caught by little brother going into the little house that hides the well," Kagome said as she began her tale again.

-------------------

"So where are we going, Mr. Don Juan?" Beth asked sourly as they walked outside to Mark's car.

"You'll see soon, Buttercup," he replied as he lead her over to the passenger door of a black 70s model Volkswagen Bug. He unlocked the door and held it open for her. Secretly, he thanked God, and Keito, for reminding him to clean it up inside while he'd waited for Beth and Kagome to get back.

"Hey, I said you could take me to dinner. Not give me nicknames," Beth shot back as she got into the rather rickety VW that had duct tape slapped over a few places. Inside, she found the interior was done in black with black and purple fuzzy cow print seat covers. A similar cover adorned the steering wheel.

"Aww, you're no fun," Mark pouted before shutting the door. He walked around to the other side, unlocked the door, since Beth sat with her arms crossed ignoring the fact that his door was still locked, and got in.

"So are you a cowboy or a purple people eater?" Beth asked wryly as she fiddled with the seatbelt. "Wow, this thing actually works right! Impressive," she added with a tone of melodramatic sarcasm when she found the seatbelt functioning properly.

"Can I be both?" Mark grinned. Then he nodded, "Seatbelts were the first thing to get fixed when I bought this thing. I'm a firm believer that going anywhere without them is signing one's own death warrant."

"You're not stupid, I'll give you that," Beth shrugged. "But you're still a pervert."

"I'll admit to both of those. Fair enough," Mark confessed with ease as he held down the clutch and started the car. The bug coughed before starting up with a rumble that made it sound like a go-kart with a fancy chasse.

"When was the last time you took this animal to the vet?" Beth frowned.

"This morning, actually. I work as an intern over at Dr. Magee's," he answered as he pulled out of the parking space and headed for the outlet to the street. Beth blinked.

"I was talking about the car."

"Well then the word is mechanic. Mechanics fix cars. But, I can do that too."

"So you're going to school to be a vet?"

"Yep. You know, I actually know a farmer who has a dog named Bingo. Saw the two of them just last month," Mark said as he found a break and pulled out into traffic.

"Cute."

"Since I'm sure you're referring to the dog, yes. He's a Labrador/Collie mix. Donald says Bingo's a master at herding cattle. And the dog didn't get the name from the song, either. Apparently, Don had just brought him home as a puppy. Don was playing bingo with his daughter Chelsea one night, and Chels dropped a plastic bingo chip. Well the puppy attacked the chip and made it slide across the hardwood floor. So the puppy thought it was alive and started barking and growling at it. So Chels dubbed him Bingo."

"Cute story," Beth chuckled.

"So.. who is this Yue guy exactly? Speaking of which, those three friends of his are already onto Kagome," Mark said, suddenly getting serious. Beth gasped, but before she could speak, he spoke up again, "I refused to tell them anything I knew on her connection to Yue, but they know there's a story between the two. Apparently, there's a locket that Yue has with a picture of Kagome from grade school and a guy with Yue's face, silver hair, red clothes, the beaded necklace, and dog ears. The guys recognized Kagome as the girl from the locket and figured she was a secret friend from Japan. They picked up on the fact that I knew something due to our little game in the hall. But I told them the best and only way to learn anything was to ask Kagome herself. They plan on doing that sometime tonight, but agreed to handle the subject carefully. Though Dave is a little rough, I believe the other two will indeed be careful with her. I gather if Dave tries to pull anything, the other two will handle him."

"O-okay. Wow. That spices things up a notch," Beth sputtered. "I know of the locket you speak of. But I hadn't connected it to Kagome. Actually, I kinda forgot about it."

"Who.. who is the guy with the silver hair?" Mark asked with a contemplative expression.

"Well, Kagome is suppose to tell you and the other three that story tomorrow. But I suppose I can tell you some of what she told me. The guy with the silver hair was Yue's past life. He was a guy named Inuyasha who was half dog demon. There's a special well on the grounds of the shrine Kagome's family cares for. Apparently, at one time, the well had the ability to carry Kagome through time to five hundred years in the past where Inuyasha lived," Beth answered. Mark blinked but stayed silent for a moment. Beth found herself wondering what was going through that strange mind of his.

"By any chance, was there a monk involved in their story somewhere? He carried a shakujo, and there was something wrong with his right hand," Mark said in a slightly distant tone that made Beth turn to look at him oddly.

"Yes. How did you know about that?" she inquired as a bizarre chill coursed through her.

"Because I had a strange dream about the two of them last night. I saw the world through the eyes of the monk and the man I was talking to was the guy in the locket. I can't remember what we were talking about. But, I gather that the monk and the other guy were good friends."

"Oh my god!" Beth whispered in awe. "Kagome's right. She figured that you were the reincarnation of the monk. His name was Miroku, and, yes, he was a very close friend to both Inuyasha _and_ Kagome."

"That would explain why she warmed up to me so easily," Mark nodded.

"Sherry seems to possess some unusual abilities like Kagome does. Sherry has picked up on the magic in that necklace around Yue's neck and even in Yue himself. So, she's been joining me in learning Kagome's story and helping her figure out what's going on," Beth started, trying to lead in to Sherry's dream.

"I see. She does seem to be an extremely bright young girl," Mark smiled.

"Anyway, when she was napping today, she said she had an unusual dream too. She said that she was able to meet up with Inuyasha's spirit. She said that she got to talk to him to some degree of length. She said that Inuyasha's spirit is sealed in a dream realm inside of Yue. Yue and Inuyasha apparently are one in the same, sharing the same mind. Sherry said that Inuyasha has also pegged you as Miroku's reincarnation."

"_Did_ she now?" Mark suddenly grinned with a gleam in his eye. Beth was about to comment, but her attention was distracted as they pulled into a parking lot. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Gondola's!"

"I take it you like?" he smirked as he parked the car and killed the engine and lights.

"Like? I _love_ this place! I -" Beth stalled then gave him a narrow-eyed look. "This is what Sherry told you, isn't it?"

"It would seem the _both_ of us owe this Inuyasha guy a thank you," he replied before getting out and locking his door. Beth grumbled as she got out on her side and locked the door.

--------------------------------------------

Penguine: Hello again, folks. Sorry about the wait. I had a long and vicious debate over where to end the chapter. Since I had one person comment that chapters have gotten a little long, I decided to end it where is here and pick up the events to follow in the next chapter.

I want to take a moment to thank those of you who have left me your reviews. Your voices really do mean a lot to me. Though, sometimes I don't seem like it, I really do listen to each and every one of you. I take into consideration every comment and suggestion I get. Even the ones telling me to hurry and wake Yue/Inuyasha up. Though I'm still in the dark of when, chapter-wise, that will be, I _have_ cut down on how long it will take in the story's timeline as best I could without sacrificing essential events in the story. I'm every bit as anxious as everyone else is for him to wake up.

Along with critiques and suggestions for improvement, I've also gotten many words of support and joy. I would like to say that above all, it is these encouraging words from all of you that has been the main source of fuel for this story. If it weren't for you folks giving me your thoughts, this story would not have come as far as it has. It is for each and every one of you reviewers that I dedicate myself to continuing this story till it's completion. Thank you _very_ very much.

Ffnet Review Replies 

**Allin656: **Not everyone is happy with how long I'm taking to wake him up. But I'm glad to see there are just as many people willing to wait. :) Thanks for your support. I'll stick to my guns and continue writing my story how I want to tell it. If people have a problem with it, oh well. We can't please everyone.

**Daddie's Pixie:** Off the bat, I will say that Yue's dad is most definitely not Sesshomaru. That would make the mighty dog demon clan a family of rednecks according to Jeff Foxworthy's definition. XX Now come on. Can we really picture Sessy driving a multicolor primer painted pickup that's held together with duct-tape and spit? Then, there'd be a pocket bible (also held together with duct tape) in the glove box. The glove box is tied shut with a piece of twine string recycled from a hay bale. And in the back is a rusted shot gun and a bottle of whiskey hidden under a moth-eatten flannel blanket. And his all-mighty castle would be a trailer in the middle of the woods STILL sitting on its set of wheels incase the cops find him and his crop of weed and he has to flee suddenly in the dead of the night. O.o' Yeah… I think not. I think.. Sessy would get creative in murdering me if I did that. –shudder- :: Shippo's a little while in coming yet. I think. I dunno. We'll see. Things haven't always gone according to plan in this story.

**Gittelbug:** To be honest with you, I was _really_ nervous on how well the scene between Sherry and Yash-kun would go over. But, like the Stooges, it's passed with flying colors. I'm happy that so many enjoyed it. :) There is, needless to say, much chaos coming from Mark and Beth. –cackles-

**Ixhcen:** I thank you profusely for your patience. It is very much appreciated.

**Miroku-has-darkness:** Okay, that post didn't exactly make sense. O.o I will certainly focus more on the story than the time it takes to complete it. Thank you for your support. It seems there are just as many people willing to wait and watch the story of the other characters unfold as there are people anxious for Yue to wake up. I'm glad of that. As for the part about Sherry, huh? I'm not exactly sure what you're trying to say there. Yes, Sherry is Shiori. But, like Kagome, she's not entirely the same as her past incarnation. Does that answer your question?

**Twilight Tear (Shaan): **I was thinking about changing my pseudonym at one point do to a desire to step away from the Penguine nick but I decided to leave it as is cause too many people already know me by this nick. -shrug- :: Thanks for the support. I've had quite a few people tell me the same thing. I'm not worried anymore about that. I can't exactly promise that the rest of the story will go according to plan since the characters seem to have arrested 90 control over the thing, but I'll do my best. :)

**Hikari Tsuki Chi:** Hrmmm.. I wonder. Heeheehee

**Animemistress419:** Yeah, I agree. Yash and Sherry are definitely cute together.

**Hosaki:** I love Sherry too. She's just too cute for words.

**Ariane Juarez:** Welcome. :)

**Nysoku: **-watches all the scratching- Are you sure those are typo imps and not fleas? O.o? -looks to Yash-kun- You better not have brought any little friends with you besides Myouga-ji -glares at Yash-kun, then blinks as Yash-kun steals the last of the ramen- HEY DOG BOY!! THAT'S MINE!!! -blink- Correction. _Was_ mine. O.o'

**Lord of the Pit:** Tessaiga (as I have recently been corrected by a Japanese native) will naturally be wherever the Firerat haori will be.

**Sweetpup:** I'm doing the best I can without totally burning myself out. I've been working on this story for a long time already. So I've been relaxing a little lately and taking things a bit slower to try and find new material to connect my plot dots with.

**HRInuyashaFan16:** Well, since I'm hoping some day to write and publish my own novels, I'm using this story to strengthen my skills as a writer. That means I try to write full length chapters instead of short ones. Now consider the fact that it takes me two hours to write 1000 words and I tend to shoot for 5000 a chapter, that takes 10 hours at the very least. Then you have to count the time that it takes me to find solutions to problems I come across. And then there's the fact that this is one of my hobbies. Aside from this, I am doing almost all of the chores in my household that includes my senior citizen parents, two dogs, and myself. I am still currently on the hunt for some kind of job. And come January, I will be starting a new term in college. Would you rather me speed up and give you something with little or no effort that comes across sounding like it was done by a grade school student? Or would you rather me take the time to do the job right and give you something of aspiring professional quality and length? So many people complain about fan fiction because a majority of the fanfiction that's out there was written with lacking grasp of basic literary rules. As a fanfiction fan, I want to try and show people what can be done with fanfiction when grammer, spelling, and logic are adhered to. Younger folks read stories like this and learn from what has been done. So if I try and do it right, then maybe I can teach someone else how to write something well.

**Articuno:** Thanks for the encouragement. :) It really helps. I will certainly keep giving the story my best.

**Kawaii-ish:** I'm not sure when that will be anymore. I was hoping things would start to speed up, but even telling the events of the weekend are taking a whole heck of a lot longer than anticipated. There are so many characters involved now with so many different things happening. As I told someone else, it seems as though the characters of the story have arrested 90 control over its direction and rate of flow. I have points of planned events along the way and no clue how the characters are going to connect them. They tell it like they wanna tell it. Especially Keito and Yash-kun.

**WackyWisher18:** Yeah, it would be cool if Kagome got to talk to him like that. I think he tried to arrange that already at one point, but it didn't work. He'll probably try again. I really have no clue what will happen on that one. -lol- Mark and Beth, keep your eyes on them. It's gonna get wild. -cackles-

**Pan24:** Yeah, it is kinda nice that Yash-kun finally got to talk to someone who could actually hear him. I think it's even cooler that that person turned out to be little Sherry. :)

**Iyoku-chan:** Characters like that are the fun ones though. :) They make writing the story a blast _because_ of the fact that you the writer haven't a damn clue what they're gonna do next. XD Oh yes, yer right. Yash-kun is definitely adorable when he's grumpy. He just ain't himself if he doesn't bitch and gripe about something. XD

**Eternalhappiness:** Oh yeah. Ya gotta know things are gonna get interesting between Mark and Beth here soon. XD

**Defafaeth Mechqua:** :)

**Trivia:** O.o Umm.. okay. I'm.. glad yer like'n it. O.o'

**Sailor X:** Yeah, I liked that scene too. I'm a huge fan of well placed mushiness. -giggles- :: Yeah, I know. And F. Scott Fitzgerald took 20 years, if I'm not mistaken, to write _The Great Gadsby_. A lot of people have spoken up in support of me taking my time to wake Yash up in the this latest round of reviews. So I'm no longer worried about that. Thank you so much for your support on that. :)

**Horselvr517:** I would cut down on the language if I could, but if I did that then the Stooges would get very out of character. I'm a writer that writes it like it is. So, in order to preserve the personalities of the characters in the story, I gotta let them talk how they would normally talk. That's why I rated the thing PG-13 in the first place. Apologies if this offends you.

**Sango131:** I will try to find time for it. Not promising anything though.

**Sesshy-lover-4-ever:** I honestly don't know when he'll wake anymore. I know what I want to happen in between now and then, but I have no clue how long it will take me to tell it all. As for where Shippo is, you'll have to wait and see. Not even I am entirely sure of how or when he'll make his entrance.

**Inuyashababy99:** I gave Kagome's hair a whole lot of thought before I decided to go with changing it. I came down to the thought that… Kagome left Japan to leave behind bad memories that faced her everywhere she went. She wanted to try and change her life in a way that could allow her to heal and live on. It would seem to me that a makeover would go hand in hand with changing how she lived her life. She left her past self, Kikyou, behind in the past. She made the transition from bumbling school girl to sophiscated young woman going through college. Therefore, she changed her hair to something that spoke of who she was becoming. The red slightly curly hair speaks of someone passionate, vibrant, and radiant. Someone with warmth and steadfast determination. It says to the world, "If you're thinking about challenging me then you'd better bring some heavy artillery. I'm not a weak little girl anymore." The curly part might can go. I can poll the other readers on it and see what they think. But the red part, I'm gonna keep for the reasons I gave. I'm a sucker for symbolism.

**Takaneka:** To be honest with you, I'm ready for him to wake too. But the story won't allow it because I haven't gotten the chance to pull some of the other plot twists I have planned yet. So, we're all forced to wait till the right time comes along. Sowwie. -pout-

**DarklessVasion:** Heehee, yeah. Just wait till Mark gets a load of a PMS'n Beth. Oh the horror! Oh the FUN! -evil cackles- :: Yep. For someone who started out with no friends at all, Yash-kun certainly has one big circle of them now. -grin- :: I can tell you there will be other cute Yash and Sherry moments in the future. -huge bubbly grin-

**Wolf earstails:** 1) Yay! -huge grin- 2) Thank you. I'm honored that you think so. 3) That'll come probably the next day. :) Kagome didn't want to bring that issue up while the guys didn't know the reason behind why she bought it. 4) Thanks. Luck is certainly a valuable commodity. -sweatdrop-

**JBG:** I try to write chapters that are novel length for personal sharpening of writing skills as I hope to some day write and publish my own original stories. Plus I want to give the readers a little more in each posting in hopes of quenching as much thirst as possible. Apologies.

**Rin elwin: **I'm work'n on that second part. :)

**Rasika:** Most definitely will do. I may be taking a while, but I'm commited to this story till it's completion. :)

**Animejunkie221:** O.o -blink- Oro? A shrine? About.. me? O.O! -faints in shock- :: I thank you very much for your kind words. I'm honored that you think so highly of the story. :) It's people like you that really keep this story going.

**Ryuu no Taiyo:** Wow! I think, you've just taken the record for longest review in the history of this story. XD Awesomeness!! :: I'm a fan of fluff and stories where Mr. Badass winds up having to rely on the woman in order to get back on his feet. -grins all cozy-like at the mere thought- :: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I am too. It's certainly not gone anywhere I expected it to. :) :: I agree with you. There are so many writers out there that don't exactly care about the quality of the story they produce. They just type up a bunch of words telling some silly fantasy and leave it at that. It irritates me to no end because its people like that that give fanfiction such a bad reputation. :( I'm kinda hoping that what I'm doing here will teach at least one or two of those writers a few tricks they need to write better stories. It's a long shot, but one can only put forth the effort and hope for the best. -shrug- :: The new characters really kind of wrote themselves. In the beginning, I saw one boy suffering from abuse, one boy that had an attitude problem, and one boy that followed but also danced to his own drum. And then there was the little girl who's mom was looking for a friend while her mother was dying. Keito was the only one who really had a name before he appeared in the story. But, despite that, they really have become like good friends to me even though they only exist within the mind's eye. I love 'em to death. -huge grin- :: Yeah, I'm gonna have some real fun with Mark. -giggles- He's just too easy. :: I wanted to place the story in an environment that I'm personally familiar with. Having grown in the town I'm writing about, I felt it was an ideal spot with the beautiful scenery and the University there that brings in so many international students. Especially folks from Asia with the computer science and electronics areas. Then again, I also am missing that place quite a bit now that I live elsewhere. It kinda lets me go back there in spirit and revisit places that mean so very much to me. :)

**InuyashaFan1:** I'm doing the best I can. I do have a life and other hobbies to exercise besides this one, you know.

**M.M.:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. :) More fun coming as soon as I can get it written.

_Mediaminer Review Replies_

**Draechaeli: **Heehee! Yeah, Yash-kun just ain't himself unless he's bitching about one thing or another. He's so cute when he's grumpy and/or pouty. XD -blink- Oh jeez. You know, that just gave me another wicked idea of something to pull after he wakes up. Or.. I could pull it before. -scratches head while pondering plausibility then snickers- Oh dearie. -cackles- :: As for the shirt, I have no damn clue where that little gag's gonna go. I swear, the characters are running this story 90 of the time. XD I'm just about as much of an audience member as you and the rest of the readers are.

**Caliko:** Ewwww, yes. I can feel your pain on the school stress crap. XX That stuff gets me like that too. Even when I take half loads. XP

**Bk:** I can understand why so many people start writing stories then just disappear. They run into writer's blocks that they can't get around then wind up waiting so long for the answers to come that they lose interest in the story all together. I've been there done that. Actually, I've never been as dedicated to a story as I am with this one. Then again, the shockingly massive support I've gotten from readers really has been the thing that has kept me going. I run into problems quite a lot here in the past few months. But the kind words from you and the other reviewers fan the flames so much that I can't help but keep trying till I succeed. I have to say that even though this story isn't even halfway finished, I've already learned a whole heck of a lot. It's strengthening me as a writer and teaching me that, yeah, there may be a day when I can write something worth publishing. :) I'm sure there will be plenty more points where I get stuck. Those battles are inevitable. But I will most certainly keep with it till this story is complete. :)

**Missthix2006:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Despite all the problems I've faced with it, I must admit I enjoy telling it just as much. Making people happy like this really does make all the battles every bit worth fighting. :)

**HanyouBabe:** -lmao- You've been into the chocolate, haven't you? -giggles- I was nervous about the Yash-kun and Sherry scene. But, it really does seem to have done wonders for the story. I will be sure to include more similar events in the future. :) :: As to when he'll wake, I'm sitting here wondering that one myself. I'm starting to learn how very little control over the course of this story I really have. -lol- That's like… 10? Maybe? If even that. The characters are taking their own sweet time doing whatever the heck they please. -lol-

**Lil sis4556:** Umm… Say'n it just once works just fine. Repeating it over and over again only leads to spamming which irritates the heck out of me. I will continue to update the story when I can. It takes me about four days to write a chapter when I don't encounter problems. And it takes me another two days to individually answer each and every review I get between postings. It often takes longer when life gets in the way. I take care of a house of two dogs, two aging parents, and myself. I handle most of the chores, and still hunt for a job to try and help support the household since finances are extremely tight right now. So if I take longer than usual, I apologise. I do the best I can.

**Kim: **Ooh! Yes, that helps a lot. Thank you. :) Say, while I'm asking these kinds of questions… Can you think of any kind of minor medical issues that the horses might could get into? I'm trying to think up reasons why Beth might call on Mark's professional skills as a vet in training.

**Raina1:** :) I'm glad you like the story so much. I've told so many others, the characters really have told a lot of the story on their own. Their personalities have developed with very little tinkering from myself. Then again, they've been getting a little sneaky with that, telling me only what I need to know from moment to moment. Especially the Stooges. Those guys are so spontaneous it makes my head spin. I _never_ know what the hell they're gonna pull next. XD Keito's exceptionally good at pulling things at the spur of a moment. Then again, I wasn't quite expecting Zach to smack him so hard he fell off the bed either. -giggles-

**Fanfic fanaticim:** Mind if I cut your handle a bit short? Apologies. :: Well Sherry's conversation in the car got answered with this chapter, and part of the Mark and Beth date got answered as well. The rest of that will come in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to move things along enough to get the story on over to Sunday. -swirly eyed sweatdrop- The characters in this story are so good at stalling things. It really boggles my mind how much control of the story they've secured. -lol-

**Enorema:** I'm glad you like the story. :) I will try to keep posting as often as I can.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 16

Author's Note: I want to apologize for taking so long to update. After I ended chapter 15, I ran straight into a brick wall that refused to let me write anything more. I also got slammed with several life issues that needed my full attention. I _will_ finish this story! It…just might take me a little while.

To those of you who were immature enough to spam-whine and or insult me, seeming to think that I'm some sort of superhuman that can handle life while putting you first, you can kiss my ass and shut up. I'm only human. I'm doing the best I can.

That said, onto the story that you all have so anxiously awaited.

Beta-Reader: DarklessVasion

Japanese Glossary

Aniki Big brother

Okaa-san Mother

Konbanwa Good evening

-san honorific equivalent of Mr., Mrs., or Ms.

Oishii yummy, delicious

Shouji a Japanese style sliding door made of wood and paper

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Jeremy, ya damn jerk! How could ya do this to me? I didn't make up with you so ya could stand me up again!' Peggy Sue mentally grumbled as she stood up from her table at Spankies' eatery. She dropped a few bills on the table to pay for her drink and the tip, then turned and stomped out. Outside, she clip-clopped in her two inch black platform sandals to her rusting brown '87 Oldsmobile. Flinging open the driver's side door, she all but threw herself into the seat. With a grimace and a colorful string of language muttered under her breath, she slammed the door back shut.

Blowing out a heavy sigh as a huge puff of air, Peggy realized she had one small problem. It was 7:23 on a Saturday night. There was a whole six hours at the least left to kill. Being a social person, she couldn't just sit at home and watch a movie. All of her friends were out on dates and gatherings of their own. Except, there was that Japanese girl from her Wednesday class with the comatose secret boyfriend. Come to think of it, that hospice place was only a few blocks away.

'I wonder if I might find her there,' Peggy pondered with a gleeful grin. Shoving her key into the ignition, she started her car, slapped her seatbelt on, then pulled out of the parking lot.

A short five minutes later, Peggy pulled into the hospice driveway. Immediately, she noticed Kagome's car parked in front. Bingo. Peggy grinned as she parked her car a couple of slots down, killed the engine, then got out. Humming cheerfully, she strode down the walkway and bopped in through the front doors. Equally cheerfully, she flashed the desk clerk a pearly smile as she waved before moving on down the hallway with proud purpose in her gait.

Peggy Sue retraced her steps from the memory of her first time through these halls a few days ago. One wrong turn brought her to arrive at the room for a shriveled old man who seemed to really like talking to the iron tree that held his iv pack in some language that sounded like a bizarre cross of German, Swahili, and Pig-Latin. Peggy squeaked and turned around, bee-lining it back to the main hall. The second time, to her most humble and gracious thanks, she got it right.

Peggy blinked in surprise when she finally arrived at Romeo's room only to find it empty save for its tenant. Frowning, she looked around the room. It was obvious, seeing all the chairs, that others had been here. But, she apparently missed the party. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a whooshing sigh.

"What's with people deserting me tonight? I go to dinner and my stupid ass _ex_-_boyfriend_ doesn't show. So I come here to find something to do. Guess what. It's empty here too, besides you. And you're in a coma. Peachy. Just peachy," Peggy rattled as she turned to stare at the young man in the bed. She tilted her head to one side and stepped closer out of curiosity. "People say that people like you can still hear us like you're still awake. I wonder how much of that is true. It's gotta be awful if it is, lying here day after day with few people coming to talk to you and you unable to talk back."

The man in the bed made no sign, as far as Peggy could detect, whether he heard her or not. In fact, little was different from the last time she visited, aside from his clothes. Yet his soul was indeed awake and listening. Though, he chose to be lazy and give no response anyway. After all, what was the point if she couldn't hear him anyway?

Something about the clothes Romeo was wearing today caught Peggy's eye. The t-shirt had something written on it. She stepped up to the bedside in order to read it. She found the t-shirt sporting its phrase both in Japanese and in English. Ignoring the strange Japanese gibberish, she read the English letters aloud, "Kiss me, I'm Japanese."

The moment the phrase was out of her mouth Peggy burst into giggles. Inwardly, 'Romeo' groaned. He made a mental note to smack Keito some time after he woke up for making him wear the shirt.

"Oh my god, that's so funny! Man, too bad Kagome laid claim on you, pal. I certainly wouldn't mind obey'n the shirt!" Peggy laughed. "Maybe someone _should_ try give'n you a real big mushy girly kiss! Who said 'Sleeping Beauty' had to be female?"

'Shit. I'm really gonna smack Keito for this,' the silent male mentally muttered.

------------------------------------

Mark made a face as though he were having a tough time choosing between items on the menu. The truth of the matter was, his eyes weren't really on the menu at all, but rather the lovely nurse sitting opposite of him. Beth, on the other had, truly _was_ having a hard time deciding. She always had this problem when coming here. She felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle and instantly knew she was being watched by the pervert across the table from her. An idea popped into her head, causing a wide smile to spread across her face.

"I take it, you've decided on something?" Mark spoke up upon seeing the smile. Beth's eyes met his.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I believe so. It's always so hard. Everything here is always so good," she said, leading him on as innocently as she could muster. At that moment, the waiter returned to the table.

"Are the two of you ready to order, or shall I give you some more time?" he asked politely.

"Yes, we're ready. I'll have the Philly Cheesesteak with a salad. And my generous friend here will have the Torpedo sandwich with jalapenos and the onion soup," Beth rambled off with a gentle smile, never missing a beat. Mark blinked in shock as the waiter nodded, jotting down the order before leaving to pass it on to the cooks. Beth grinned sweetly at her suitor. "What? I was sure that was what you wanted the way you were staring at the menu with your cheeks turning red. I was only trying to return your generosity with some of my own."

"My, how very perceptive of you. And thoughtful," Mark grinned and took a sip of his Sprite while trying not to choke.

"You're most welcome," Beth chimed happily. "Now then…why is it that you want to be a vet again?"

"Oh, um, I took in several critters as a kid. A robin chick that was abandoned by its mom, a turtle that got hit by a lawn mower, and once I had a rabbit for about a week. I enjoyed taking care of them so I decided why not do it for a living? Tinkering with cars is fun, but nothing replaces the thrill of seeing an animal, that was once near death, running around like nothing had ever happened to it in the first place," Mark answered sincerely. "Just like you do with people. Except, I do it with animals."

"I see," Beth took a sip of her coke to hide the fact that she actually liked his response.

"Do you have any pets?" he asked as he propped his chin in his palm. Though, Beth could somehow tell his interest was genuine. How the man could so quickly and easily flip flop from perverted moron to true wise guy was beyond her. However, she was stuck with him for a while, so she decided to just go with the flow.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. I've got two dogs, Midas and Shadow. One's a lab and the other's a golden retriever. I've got a gray mare named Spook who's nursing a four and a half-month-old colt, Spectre. And there's a reclusive tabby living in my barn."

"Oooh. Quite the animal lover," he smiled. "I'm stuck living in an apartment so I'm forced to curb my critters to a pair of ferrets and a tank of fish."

"Ferrets?" Beth blinked.

"Oh yes. Cute little buggers, they are. Salt and Pepper. Salt's white and Pepper is the usual tan."

"I see."

"So, I take it you live on a farm somewhere?"

"Yes. My uncle bought an old 19th century farmhouse out to the northeast and spent his retirement years slowly renovating it himself till he died. I've taken over where he left off."

"Oh, wow. Amazing. I love the country. I grew up in the city. I've grown to hate so much clutter. That's why I decided to go to school here instead of Nashville or Knoxville. It's much quieter out here. "

Beth lifted a brow at that statement, "Really? I would have thought you would have preferred to stay in the bigger city where there were more women to hit on."

Mark coughed and waved his hand, "Oh no. There's plenty of women around here. Besides that, I'm really not interested in the ones that think it's hip to alter body parts, pierce bizarre places, and do drugs till they rot their brains down to the mentality of a Chihuahua that's finished off its master's mug of beer."

Beth couldn't help but chuckle at the picture Mark's words painted. Mark smirked but continued, "Really, I'm not looking for one-nighters. If I was, I'd spend my weekends hanging out at the nightclubs and getting wasted. I'm old enough to know the only good that that crap's going to do me is a temporary fix and a really bad hangover. I don't want temporary. I don't want to waste my time with women who don't give a damn. Sure, I ogle. I'm a guy. But I'm not shallow. I only take risks when I believe something good can come of them."

Beth almost bought his speech. Yet she kept a skeptical look as she spoke up, "What good can come out of blackmailing a woman into a dinner date with you, moron?"

Mark winced, "Actually, truth be known, I still wouldn't have said anything you asked me not to. I don't want to do anything that would compromise either of you two ladies. I only used it as a chance to sit and talk with you more."

"So you say," Beth drawled as she took a sip of her soda.

"Really, I'm being completely honest. Would you really have accepted had I not used that card?"

"Probably not," Beth answered honestly.

"I figured not. I got a feeling from our first encounter that you'd be a tough one to pursue. I don't want in your bed. Well, at least not tonight," he laughed sheepishly. "But, seriously, I'm not looking for anything intimate here. Just a chance to talk and get to know one another as friends."

"Don't you get a headache or something from flip-flopping between idiot and wise guy so much?" Beth asked with a perplexed expression. Mark grunted at the comment.

-------------------------------

Keito rang the doorbell, then stood waiting for someone to answer it while everyone one else pooled behind him. A young boy with a bright gleeful grin opened the door, "Aniki!"

"Hey there Squirt! Go tell Okaa-san we have one more guest tonight. Help her set an extra place at the table," Keito told the boy while taking hold of the door.

"Hai!" Niki replied before darting off to do as he was told.

"He's cute," Kagome chuckled. "He reminds me of my own little brother, Souta."

"Yeah, Niki's a cool kid," Keito nodded before motioning with his free hand for her to head inside.

"Have you introduced him to Sherry?" Kagome asked as she stepped inside then waited for the others.

"Hello everyone. Come on in, dinner is just about done," came an older female voice slightly less accented than Kagome's.

"Hai, we're coming," Keito called back. "To answer your question, Kagome, no. Niki's scared of the place. He won't go near it."

"Yeah, we tried taking him to go see Yue once, but he wouldn't set foot in the building. He doesn't like being around so many dying people, he says," Zach added as he stepped inside following Dave. Keito brought up the rear.

"I can understand that thought," Kagome nodded. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything more that might solicit weird looks or questions. "Well, maybe we could arrange to meet in the park some time. I'm sure Sherry would enjoy it," she said instead.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we can do that this week or next weekend, whenever some time presents itself," Keito agreed. His mother then appeared from the hallway leading to the dining room.

"Good evening boys. You've brought someone new?" she inquired with a smile, as she edged her way into the conversation.

"Hai. Okaa-san, this is Higurashi Kagome. She's an old friend of Yue's that hasn't been in touch for a while. She comes from Tokyo and currently studies at Tennessee Tech Uni," Keito introduced politely. "Kagome, this is my mother Suzuna."

"Konbanwa, Suzuna-san. Dozo yoroshiku," Kagome smiled while politely executing a small bow of respect to the elder.

"Konbanwa, Kagome-san. Welcome," Suzuna returned with an equally warm smile and polite bow. Niki bound back into the room and gawked. Keito spotted him and grinned.

"Niki, this is Kagome. She's an old friend of Yue's from Tokyo. She's studying over at the Uni," Keito told the boy.

"Really? That's so cool!" Niki exclaimed cheerfully. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Hello, Niki-chan. I was just telling Keito, you remind me of the little brother I have back at home. His name is Souta. He's about the same age as you," she told the boy.

"Really? Wow!"

"Maybe I can talk him into pen-palling with you. Would you like that?"

"Do you think he would? That would be so cool!"

"I'm sure he'll think the same thing."

"Awesome!"

"If we could make our way to the table, dinner is ready and waiting," Suzuna gently coaxed.

"And what is it that we're having?" Keito asked with a Cheshire grin whilst rubbing his hands together.

"Seafood stir fry and crab cakes," Suzuna answered with a laugh.

"OISHII!" Keito crowed before bolting into the dining room. Niki and Kagome both laughed while the other three simply shook their heads and followed.

-----------------------------------

"… And so now he's probably back out gallivanting again with some other bitch. Why I ever thought I could patch things back up with that jerk-off, I have no idea. It's just like that time Lauren dated that shmuck Gary from Overton. She said…" Peggy droned on, rambling about a million things 'Romeo' couldn't care less about.

'Oh god, please put me out of my misery,' Inuyasha moaned from his mental prison cell. 'Please... somebody save me. This is as bad as watching a soap opera. Doesn't this woman ever shut up? Doesn't she ever have to go pee or something?'

"…And like…when we went over to Jane's house…"

'Okay, so just shut her out. Think of something else. I can do that. Okay… think… think about Kagome,' Inuyasha coached himself. Peggy's words melded into nothingness as thoughts of Kagome summoned the memories of the first time he ever set foot in her house. All over again, the memory of all the strange smells and things to see came rushing back to him. All too quickly he became lost in his regression to the past.

Inuyasha could see himself stomping into the two-story house that had looked so incredibly bizarre to him at the time. His feet slapped against the cool hardwood flooring. His nose could smell the scents of the four humans and calico cat that made the dwelling their home. His nose could also smell the aroma of the dinner that was being served on the table in the dining room. He followed the smell of food and sounds of casual chatter to the dining room. Then he threw open the shouji to reveal the Higurashi family sitting around the table preparing to eat supper.

Inuyasha could see the looks of surprise and hear Kagome's heart speed up at the site of him. At the time, the two hated each other. They only worked together because it was necessary. Inuyasha found himself awed at how much things hand changed during the years of their traveling together. Now, a love existed so strongly that it survived rebirth into a new life. It flowed so deeply that even when Yue was in junior high and high school, he knew there was someone special in the world that his heart was specifically waiting for.

--------------------------

Margaretta Jane Prentice shivered as she stepped into the hospice. Oh, how she hated this building so. She knew it was meant for harboring bearers of illness and death, but how anyone could stand entering such an atmosphere was well beyond her comprehension.

"Margaret! Oh my god! What are you doing here? What a surprise!" a cheerful voice called from the reception desk. Margaret turned her head to spot her ever-energetic best friend.

"Purple this month, I see," Margaret grinned commenting on the girl's wild Kool-Aid purple hair spiking out everywhere. The girl hopped over the desk and trotted over.

"Yep! It matches my Honey-Bun's wheels," she giggled while twirling to show off the do.

"Whatever floats yer boat, Brit. As for what I'm doing here, I came across some unexpected time off so I decided to come up and pay my man a visit. Especially since this rumor of yours," Margaret admitted.

"Unexpected? What, did that old crony fire you?"

"No, he didn't get the chance. I got sick of him screw'n around with me, so as of this afternoon, I quit," Margaret stuck her nose proudly in the air.

"You go gal! Tell that shit head where to stick it!"

"In a light socket for all I care. Have you got time to join me, or are you busy?"

"Oh, no. All I have to do is a bunch of data entry crap. It can wait. It ain't often when I get to hang with you anymore."

"How can you stand to work in a place like this. It makes me sick just being here in the lobby," Margaret inquired as she started her trek through the halls to Yue's room.

"Eh, it don't bother me none. Well, except for the hours. I hate work'n on Saturdays. But, other than that, it's just like, whatever," Brittany shrugged.

"I hate this place. It's done him absolutely no good at all. All these years later, he's still there. What's with that? Them crummy doctors said he'd be fine. Fine, my ass!"

"I know. I hate that too. The doctors still can't figure out what's causing it. They're no closer to figuring out if or when he'll come back to us than the day this began."

"What the hell do we pay them all that money for if they can't do their damn jobs right? "

"Margaret, it's not like that. This case is strange. It ain't playing by the rules. It's not that they ain't trying to figure out what's wrong, because they are. Beth especially. She treats Yue like a brother. The thing is that there just ain't any recognizable clues to tell them what's wrong," Brittany replied, gently correcting her friend.

"Why? What did he ever do to deserve this? He had everything going for him. He was popular. He's _still_ totally hot. He was a talented athlete. He had a good job and most likely chances for scholarships. What more could a teen want? Then, just like that, it was all taken away. For what? I hope that stupid-ass drunken bastard rots in hell for doing this to Yue!" Margaret continued her rant.

"I totally agree with you on that one, Marg," Brittany nodded.

"You want me to hurt you, don't you? You know I hate being called that," Margaret frowned.

"Yes, I know. That's why I do it," Brittany giggled in reply.

"Damn you. Okay, so tell me about this new chick that's been hanging around here lately."

"Well, as far as I know, her name is Kagome. She's native Japanese. I think she comes from Tokyo. She claims to be an old friend of Yue's yet she some how didn't know that he was here."

"Sounds fishy to me."

"She claims they lost contact with one another and that's the reason why she didn't know about it. But, I agree, it does sound strange. He never mentioned anything about her. Yet Beth seems to believe her story for some odd reason. Beth's gotten extremely close to her. Kagome's supposedly been here everyday since she first discovered Yue, helping Beth out. I don't know. It's all very weird."

"Ms. Sushi," Margaret said wryly, causing Brittany to giggle.

"Unfortunately, she left a little while ago with Yue's three buddies. Probably to join them for they're traditional Saturday dinner at Keito's mom's place. And Beth shockingly allowed some guy friend of 'Ms. Sushi's' to drag her off on a date. Both of their cars are still in the parking lot so it's highly likely they'll return at some point," Brittany explained.

"I see. Well, I'll just have to stick around, then. Won't I?" Margaret smirked.

"That you will," Brittany replied as they arrived at the door to Yue's room. "If ya fail to run into her tonight, you're sure to find her here tomorrow with the boys. That's another thing, I find strange. They accepted her so easily. I really don't know what to make of it. Perhaps she's telling the truth."

"I'll find out, one way or another," Margaret declared before proudly striding into the room to find some other woman she didn't recognize. Margaret's hackles went up. "And just who the hell are you?"

Peggy Sue had just finished telling another long, boring story when chattering from the hallway arrested her attention. She looked up to see the purple-haired receptionist and a slightly tall strawberry blond approaching. The moment the blond spotted her, Peggy felt tension in the room become sharp as a knife. The woman's turquoise eyes widened, becoming stormy. Then she opened her mouth, "And just who the hell are you?

"Excuse me?" Peggy blinked at the sudden display of aggression.

'Oh shit,' was the only thing 'Romeo' could think of even remotely appropriate for the situation that was building.

"Yes, you. Who are you and what are you doing here? I've never seen you before," Margaret challenged irritably.

"I'm very sorry if I've offended you in any way. I was actually looking for a friend of mine from one of my classes. But, it seems I missed her. So, since no one else was here and I'm incredibly bored, I was keeping him company," Peggy said cheerfully with a bright toothy smile, trying her best to defuse the situation. Margaret and Brittany exchanged glances. Margaret smiled devilishly.

"Oh really? Might this 'friend' be a Japanese chick that appeared out of nowhere this week?"

'Damn, dammit! Of all the people to come back, it just _had_ to be her! Shit!' Yue cursed to himself. He knew damn well what Margaret was capable of while he was unable to do anything about it.

"Umm, Kagome? Yeah. I take it you're someone else who knows Romeo- err… Yue?" Peggy asked just as bubbly as usual. She didn't give Margaret time to answer. "I was Kagome's partner this week when we came here to help out for a class project. I was shocked to see her recognize the guy right off the bat. Me and Beth both were. It's all really weird, but sounds kinda cool with her talking about Japanese voodoo and stuff!" Peggy giggled.

'Oh great. Just great. Nice going, Miss Motor-Mouth," Yue snorted.

"Japanese voodoo? What the _hell_ are you talking about? And you never did tell me your name," Margaret returned sharply. "And for the record, yes I know Yue. He's mine."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Peggy Su- Say what?" Peggy's eyes widened.

'And the shit hits the fan. Can someone _please_ save me from this madness?' the silent one whined.

"You heard right, he's mine. I went out with him in school, he's mine. What's this voodoo shit you were talking about? What did this chick tell you?"

"She wouldn't say much. She claimed to be unable to tell it properly where we can understand it. I could see that given that she's so new here. Actually, she was talking about the necklace he's wearing when she mentioned that. Other than that, she said that they were good friends but circumstances lead to them losing contact with each other for a while. She said she came here to America to study because too many things around her there in Japan reminded her of him and made her sad. However, you're going to find trouble with this because she also claims him as a love interest. She said all kinds of things about his personality and things he would do or say if he were awake and able," Peggy explained.

"What a bunch of hog wash! I've known him for years and he's never mentioned having any friends in Japan. His parents do, but not him. What kinds of things did she say about him?" Margaret parried.

"Erm, well she said that he hates being helpless. That he's most likely having a huge hissy fit being stuck like this. She said he's got a hot temper and a dirty mouth. Umm… she claimed that when he's well, it's next to impossible to keep him still. But she claims he's strong willed and can do anything when he really wants to. Or something like that. Oh yeah! She said that her family lives on a shrine. She grew up helping them take care of it, and she said she met him through a mutual acquaintance. Though, she wouldn't say who or how," Peggy returned, trying her best to pass across everything she heard. "Do you really think she was lying? She totally deserves an Oscar if it was all an act."

"Come on! Japanese voodoo? It don't exist. And even if it did, I've known Yue for years. If he knew this Japanese chick, I think I would'a known about it by now. It's a bunch of bullshit, is what it is. She's obviously just trying to attract attention for herself. _And_ steal my man while she's at it!" Margaret declared proudly. Her receptionist friend smirked.

"I apologize. I didn't know this. I'll be going, then," Peggy blurted as she swiftly gathered her things and left the room.

'Margaret, you're damn lucky I'm able to do anything at this moment, bitch,' Yue mentally growled.

"Well, that certainly took care of one unwanted presence, didn't it?" Margaret grinned, her turquoise eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It sure did," Brittany nodded with a snicker.

"Oh my, what… on earth is he wearing today?" Margaret asked with a curious purr as she spied Yue's shirt. She strode over to read it, " 'Kiss me, I'm Japanese.' Cute."

'Oh shit, no!' he blurted in a sudden surge of panic.

"I'd say that came from Keito. He's brought him stuff like that before," Brit informed her friend.

"I think so too. He's Japanese too, and this is his kind of humor," the other girl responded with a chuckle. "Mmm, don't mind if I do," Margaret purred again as she leaned over to indulge in a taste of his lips.

'Eww! Get the hell away from me, bitch! Ugh! Dammit! Keito, yer in deep shit for this, man! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!' Yue complained, squirming within his spiritual prison.

--------------------------------

"Mmmm, that was delicious," Beth proclaimed as she leaned back in her seat, patting her rather full belly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Mark grinned before downing another large gulp of water, trying to put out the huge fire that was burning in his mouth from the meal Beth had ordered for him. Of course, to save face, he'd eaten it without complaint. However, he was sure his digestive tract would be complaining on it's own later on.

"My, whatever have I done to make you blush so?" Beth cited poetically with a bat of her eyes as she feigned innocence. Mark choked slightly on his water. "But you know, rose really is a good color on you. It goes with that dark hair, dusky blue eyes, and that fair complexion of yours," she smiled sweetly.

"If you're ready to go, I'll head up to the front and pay for this," Mark spoke swiftly, failing miserably at preventing his face from turning several shades redder than the peppers in his food had already painted it. He pulled out his wallet and tossed a tip onto the table before rising to head to the counter in the lobby. Beth rose and quit the building to wait for him by the rust bucket he called a car. The moment, she was outside and out of earshot, she busted up giggling. She could hardly wait to tell Kagome about this little adventure. 'Perhaps he's worth another go after all,' she surmised as she tried her damnedest to swallow the last of her laughter before he came out and caught her.

-------------------------------------------

**Penguine's Piece**

One of my faults is the tendency to be too nice to people sometimes. Many readers have picked up on this. In response to the numerous infuriating words I've gotten during my absence, I'm going to take this chance to follow some of yall's advise and speak my mind. I'm tired of people complaining about updates and my choice of when to wake Yash up.

1)I am 24 years old and I have a life beyond this story. It comes first. This is a hobby. I'm not getting paid to write this. So you're gonna have to put up with it. Repeatedly complaining is only going to annoy me. Calling me names will piss me off.

2) The "when's he gonna wake" question is getting on my nerves. I've answered it a million times. This is the last time I'll do it. The answer remains I'm still not sure when, chapter-wise, that will happen. I have several things I want to happen between now and then. How long it takes to tell all that depends on how much the characters do in each chapter. Right now, I'm hoping to get him woken up by chapter 25 or 30.

If any of you don't like this, then fine. You don't have to read the story. It's as simple as that. Otherwise, if you don't have something constructive to say in your complaints, then don't voice them. They only achieve the opposite of your goal.

I would like to thank those of you who've supported me despite the difficulties I've encountered. Every little bit helps. Gods and a few of you know how much I've agonized over how long this is taking me to complete. To those of you who've put up with my constant whining about the progress of this latest chapter over the course of its creation, I thank you for enduring my insanity.

**Due to the huge mountain of reviews sitting in my in-box, I'm going to cut my comments rather short this time. Though I prefer to answer everyone, replies will be limited to those who inspire responses longer than a smile or brief sentence. **

**-FFnet Review Replies**

**Kiyana Va Sala:** I'm not sure Kagome would even know how to do something as advanced as removing the spell from that rosery. But despite that, of course I won't do anything to injure poor Yash-kun. :) Well, at least not anything major. No telling what will happen between him and the Stooges (and everyone else) when he wakes up.

**Drake Clawfang: **Keito is 1.) Japanese and 2.) incredibly open-minded. He's one to believe the ancient legends passed on by the elders. Thus, he's also one to buy the kind of story Kagome tells. The picture in the locket is good enough proof for him. Plus there's the fact no one but Kagome can pull that rosery off of Yue.

**Daddy's Pixie: **As to how he got that way, I can't tell. The story's still working on that bit. I'll try to include more Inuyasha parts whenever possible. :)

**Allin565:** Have no fear. The one chosen to play Inuyasha's Dad is a cool one. :)

**DarklessVasion:** I still haven't found that dictionary setting. Though, I'd never really use it anyway. -shrug- That aside, I love the Stooges. Usually time with them flies by. Except for this "meet Keito's Mommy" bit. Oh well. I'm hoping next chapter will go better.

**Kagome1992:** I've had the method he'll use to wake up in mind pretty much from since last August. I just have to get the story to hurry along to that point. The characters have just been way too busy with things lately. -lol-

**OxoCrAzYMyHaNyOuXoX:** Due to the frequency of this question, I've answered it again in my end author's note.

**Iyoku-chan:** Ooh, that helps! Thanks. That might be workable. Would too many apples do that sort of thing?

**Miroku-has-darkness: **I'm sorry. It was one of those things I had to write to keep the story flowing properly.

**Articuno:** Thanks for being patient with me. I'm rather irritated, myself, at the recent writer's blocks I've been encountering. Especially with this latest chapter. -grumble- I'm hoping that things will roll a little smoother for a little while.

**HRInuyashaFan16:** Not trying to be rude, but.. read the author's notes. The reason I type them is to give answers to questions like that.

**Kogasgirl142:** Due to the frequency of this question, I've answered it again in my end author's note.

**Glittelbug:** Wow. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. :)

**Hosaki:** Heh. Yeah, the Shippo bit should be interesting. If it goes according to plan.

**KittieSand Katie:** Oddly enough, the part about Mark being a vet-intern was something that was rather clear from the start. Though I'm still debating on whether or not to include the reason why. I probably will, just in a later chapter. / You know, I often forget she changed her hair too. But, you're right. For a woman who wants to make a fresh start in life, it seems to me, hairstyle would definitely be one of the things to change. -nods-

**Cherrysinger:** I don't know if you did or not. I get so many on this story anymore it blows my mind. I never dreamed it would get this popular. But anywho, I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter written a little bit faster. Okay, maybe a whole lot faster. O.o'

**Asharra:** Keito's mom is another new character, actually. Kaede's been strategically placed elsewhere. / I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to post, but many times things beyond my control keep me busy. I just don't have as much time to write as I did last year. I will do my best to get chapters out as swiftly as possible, but I doubt it will be weekly anymore. Life is just keeping me too busy for it.

**M.M:** Both the "date" scene with Mark and Beth and the "dinner at Keito's Mom's" scene were incredibly tough to write. O.o' I'm hoping the next chapter encompassing Sunday's events will flow faster. It's far more casual with room to let the boys goof around.

**WackyWisher: **Heheheh, yeah Dave's a bit cold shouldered but, I think he'll handle Kagome just fine. Just her giving so much to help out and spend time with Yue earns some respect on Dave's part. The more proof of worth she shows, the better he'll treat her.

**Inu-fanforever:** I agree with you on the OC bit. A lot of them _are_ way too shallow and even repetitive at times. I'm trying my best to give as much attention to the major new characters as I am to the original cast. Though, with most of them it doesn't take a whole lot. They are practically writing themselves.

**Inuyashalover99:** Hmmm.. well it's a good guess. Half of it's a possibility, the other half is close but no pocky stick. -chuckle-

**Ryuu no Taiyo:** O.o Whoa… Talk about crank'n it up. Sugar highs rock! XD

**Elemental Ice:** Thanks for the encouragement. :) It helps. Will do. -salute-

**Crisco:** Hahaha, cool nickname. XD Thanks for the pep. :) I will keep chugging as I have been.

**Lord of the Pit:** I really don't know why I didn't think of the necklace earlier. But, oh well. No realm harm done. -shrug-

**Nysoku:** Hrrmm.. need to find an errand boy to go buy me more ramen. XD But who should I pick on is the question. Yash-kun's _quite_ indisposed at this point. Mark might end up groping the blond in the checkout line, saying he was trying to get at the baby bottle pops beside her. Dave will piss off everybody he meets. Keito… gods only know what Keito will try to pull. Then again, that _would_ be rather entertaining. Zack would probably do it with little question.. and I think he's safe in the candy isle. Hrmmm.. humor or ramen.. that is the question… Or! We could send BOTH Zack and Keito and sic Dave on Margaret! Ooooh.. that'd be interesting indeed. We'd need a video camera in both places. XD I've only had two pieces of chocolate, I swear!

**Animejunkie221:** Oh I'd love to hang out with those three if they were real. XD I'd be a geek like Zack but we'd still have fun me thinks. -giggles-

**InuLvr7:** I might poll the readers a little ways down the road and see what others think on the hair issue. :) Though, I do agree it should stay red.

**Princess1616:** Psst.. his name is spelt Keito. -wink- For what it's worth, the name boils down to meaning "corner person". I would take it further to meaning that he is a cornerstone in his family, playing a supportive role. -shrug- Anyways, yeah, he's awesome. But he's at his best when the other three are present, even if Yue isn't quite capable of responding where everyone can hear at the moment. :)

**InuyashaFan:** Hahaha, been there, done that. XD Good luck.

**Fluffylovr007:** I got mixed reactions from that scene. But I think it went over well overall. I'm glad you liked it. :) I can't begin to fathom what Sunday will be like, which will be covered in the next chapter. But it should be loads of fun. Maybe I can get them to squeeze in some Margaret bashing. XD

**Dragon Firefly: **Gonna try and cut this one as short as possible due to all the people I have to answer this time around. 1) It seems to me he'd be looking about the same age as Sess did in the series given that he will be 500 years at this point and Yash is 200 in the series. 2) I should think so. 3) Hrmm we'll have to wait and see. ;) 4) See 3. 5) I have no idea. 6) Yes 7) Can't say. 8) Nahh, really? -giggles and gives ya a cookie- 9) Can't say. 10) Seventeen _is_ a little long. 11) Yes 12) Later on. 13) Some of them. 14&15) Inuyasha tried to get through that night that Kagome stayed over. Kagome felt it. She just wasn't paying enough attention. So he counted his blessings with the intent to try again later. 16) Here and are the best two fanfic sites out there. 17) It don't matter.

**Esmilla:** Yue's parents will start making an appearance soon, I think. As for Mark's take on the stuff, I don't know.

**TSS:** Oh dear. Was giving you that oreo really such a good idea? -giggles-

**Sailor X:** I really can't wake him up in the next few chapters. It would kill the story. There's too much that hasn't happened yet. I'm focusing on the building relationships of the people around Yue. It's half the point of the story.

**KhaosFire-Katana:** I have to disagree with you on that one. I use a variety of words to keep the vocabulary fresh. Just like paint and farmer's fields, words can easily get stale. Using alternative words keeps it fresh and gives the work a more intelligent and elegant face.

**Anguru:** Who said reincarnations had to look alike? Shiori was a hanyou. Sherry is human. Beth doesn' t look like her past incarnation either.

**JBG:** It's a standard of mine these days that chapters be at least 5000 words. Beyond that, length all depends on where I decide the best place to pause the story is.

**Myriadragon:** Ahh, yes. I remember her. She's been reviewing for a while now. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'll do my best to post future chapters sooner. Sorry about the delay.

**Melody:** Ehh.. that song is a bit too morbid for Yash's case. But, thanks anyway for the suggestion.

**Obsessivekawaiigurl: **haha, hello again. :) Thank you, thank you. -gives ya a cookie-

**Soccerdevill13: **I have a feeling Sesshomaru and Shippo are going to be the harder characters to work with. But, I'll do my best as always. :)

**Midnight Vixen: **I'm.. honored. -blush- I give it my best and keep trying to improve. I love Sherry too. I just have to keep reminding myself of her age. My mind has a habit of trying to stuff too much adult thought into her mouth. O.o'

**PhantomKat:** Yeah, Keito's in hook, line and sinker. He loves the old legends from Japan. :) On your question, I can't really say anything. Dun't wanna spoil anything.

**EmptySpirit:** Oh gods, that part with Yash and Kagome in the photo booth was one of the all time great funny moments, in my opinion. XD

**InuyashaFan2004:** Thank you so much for the encouragement. :) You're right. Readers do tend to get far too bossy. Though, I think those responses generally come from the younger readers. Either way, it's still incredibly annoying. I give reasons for delays and answer questions as a display of respect. I'm getting better at shutting up when it's warranted.

**Delarom:** I'm not picky. Do whatever's comfortable for you. :) As for your questions, you'll have to wait and see.

**Renee:** Yue and Inuyasha are the same person. Yue is just the name of the life he's lead in present day, not including the times he jumped through the well to Kagome's place.

**The-inu-pup:** People don't always leave their email addies. Though, that's an idea. But, at the same time, it's easy to just answer them all in one place where they're sure to see them.

**Ciastor:** Issue 1) The shirt most likely came from Keito. Besides that, chances are that Kagome wouldn't have known the history of an American band like that. 2) The time Yue's spent in a coma and the time Kagome traveled through the well aren't meant to match. The seal worked in a way that wouldn't attract unwanted attention, therefore it had to use the events it was given. The car crash, although a bit early, gave it the chance to do its thing with the least bit of hocus pocus. The reason for the intelligent strategy implied in the seal has yet to be explained.

**Downtoearth:** I answered that question I believe in the author note at the bottom of the chapter where they were introduced. But, I'll answer it again. No, the stooges aren't reincarnations. They're 100 new.

**The Forgotten Child: **Red is for passion, attitude, and strength. It's to reflect the fire in her personality.

**Grape Garnet:** Ack! -dives for cover- No worries. Really! He'll come out of it eventually. O.o'

**Masked Mystress:** Don't worry 'bout it so much. -lol- I ain't picky. Thanks for the encouragement. :)

**Skittlez:** Love the name. -grin- And thank you. :)

**Bluie Twilight Star:** For a story that I thought was mule puke when I first posted it, this thing certainly has turned out to be an enjoyably wild ride. I'm itching to get a little further along so that I can pull some of the other surprises I got planned. -bounces in seat- / Dave doesn't quite believe her yet. Zach is borderline, but he's giving her the benefit of the doubt till she can give proof. Keito's the one that believes her. He loves the old legends from his ancestors' homeland and is easily swayed by such stories.

**Missgohan:** I currently live in the frozen state of cheesy people (Wisconsin). -shrug- It was bound to pop up somewhere. -lol-

**Claire:** I could talk on this subject forever. I'm in the opinion that there is as many likenesses as differences between Kagome and Kikyou. I also think that many of the differences lie in where they stand. They come from different times with different views and different relationships with Inuyasha. I think, on that issue, they are merely two sides to the same coin. / Yes, Shippo, Kouga, and Sess all have places in the story. Not to worry.

**Caliko:** I hate when that happens. -shudder- Several years ago, before I bought my Dell, my family had a situation where BOTH the computers in the house went down at the same time. For two months. That.. was a nightmare. Anywho.. welcome back! -huge grin-

**Demented-Squirrel:** Yue's parents.. REDNECKS? Oh gods… -shudders then cracks up laughing- Damn, that's funny. But.. I'm not quite that cruel. -giggles- They will be entering the fray at some point soon, though. -wink-

**White Neko:** Thanks for the kind words. :) I will do my best to post a little sooner this next time around. It all depends on fate and the attitude of my muse. :S

**Gero:** Sorry. Can't give out any hints this time. I dun't wanna spoil anything. ;)

**Inuyasha09: **Eehhh.. I really can't say at this time. It would ruin the suspense. You'll have to wait and find out. The truth will come out in due time.

**VietGurlMai:** Glad to be of help. -grin- Hopefully, the next installment will come out much quicker.

**Wyzard:** No pressure? Bah! If that ain't ever the furthest from the truth. I'm in this as much as everyone else. I'm just as anxious to find out what will happen next and get it out to yall as yall are to get the next chapter. O.o'

**MyImaginaryInuyasha:** I've read that story at some point, but I've forgotten what happened. Should go back and read it again at some point. I'm wanting to try and pull a demon Yash story out of my hat someday too. There's just something rare and appealing about stories laying that way. -swoon-

**Shikai-sama:** Yeah, this thing is getting quite long. Astounding considering time inside the story hasn't even progressed through an entire week yet. O.o' I have no idea how long it'll be in the end. Though.. it's good practice. I use to have problems with getting enough length in with tales intended to be long. Maybe, I'm finally cured of that trait.

**-MMorg Review Replies  **

**Draechaeli:** I agree, there's huge problems with the way MM designed the member portions of their website. I think it would help them a lot if they redesigned the thing to something more user-friendly. :S

**Lonewolfcries:** Yes, I'm sure the stooges are all completely new. Sesshomaru is elsewhere.

**Inu4eva:** You know what.. you're quite right about that date thing. I'll make a note to fix that at some point. -gives ya a cookie-

**Missthix2006:** A lot of people are saying that. I agree.. to a point. Dave isn't quite as cold as that, though he tries to act like it at times.

**BK:** It's strange how some of the most unlikely works turn out being such great successes. I often wonder what kinds of things one would find when rummaging through the garbage cans of the greats. I'd started this thing months before it was ever posted then got stuck three chapters in, lost interest, and forgot about it. It's almost by sheer luck that it got found again and posted. O.o' Maybe, later on, I should dig for some other old crap and see what happens.

**HanyouBabe:** Oh my gods.. -rofl- Here.. have some more. -Gives ya a piece of Dove chocolate- Gotta love that stuff. Best chocolate ever made. And they even come with little fortunes inside! Squee! XD

**Blue Angel Nemesis:** Thank you. I'm honored. -blush- The spelling and grammar bit, though, half of that praise should go to my beta-readers b00kperson and DarklessVasion. In truth, the typo demons like chewing on me way too much. -sweatdrop- But I try to pay attention to writing rules as much as possible as someday I hope to be able to weave an original story worthy of publishing.

**Kim:** Yeah, Iyoku was saying that too. Could that happen from being fed too many apples by passer-by children?

**….TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them.

Japanese Glossery

_Onegai_ - Non-formal version of _onegaishimasu_ meaning "please"

_Baka_ - synonymous to idiot, dummy, fool, etc.

Beta-read by: DarklessVasion

--------------------------------------------------------------

After a very filling and lengthy dinner with most pleasant company, Keito finally rounded up his troop. Fond farewells were exchanged before Zach, Dave, and Kagome piled back into Keito's car. Keito gave Niki one last noogie then joined them.

A quick five minute trip across town allowed Keito to drop the guys off at his apartment. Then, he set out to drive Kagome back to the hospice. Giddy at the chance to talk to her one on one, Keito struck up a conversation not long after leaving his driveway.

"Well, that certainly went over well. You'll definitely have to come back more often!" he grinned.

"I'd like that. That was a lot of fun. Do you mind if I pass on Suzuna's number to Mama? I'm sure they would enjoy a friendship with each other," Kagome smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling having grown inside her within minutes of meeting Keito's family.

"Oh, sure! Have at it!" Keito replied chipperly.

"You're right. You're mom's an excellent cook. I'll have to bug her for the recipe to that one she did tonight," Kagome told him as she slouched in her chair lethargically. She quietly squelched a yawn.

"You'll most likely have to work at that one. She's good at keeping her recipes secret, just so people will have an excuse to come over," he chuckled.

"Good idea. Though I doubt I could ever make anything as good as that. My cooking skills aren't all that great," she admitted with a blush. That comment got her thinking, "Say, what's Yue's favorite food?"

"His favorite food? Oh, that's easy. Anything with pasta in it. Dave used to call him Mario for it all the time," Keito laughed.

"Oh boy. Push restart, and the idiot STILL goes after that stuff," Kagome groaned, smacking her face with her palm. Though, the groan swiftly turned into a chuckle. "But at least he's branched out to something besides ramen. Inuyasha went hog wild for that. He never really cared what else I brought as long has he had a decent supply of ramen!"

Keito blinked then busted up laughing, "I hate to say it, but he _still_ loves that stuff. He'd eat it almost everyday at school for lunch. Which was really crazy because he had to make it at home then eat the stuff _cold_. But he never minded."

"You're kidding," Kagome gawked then shuddered at the thought. "That's just gross. But, then again, why should I be surprised? He'd made us stop and eat lunch in the middle of a leftover battlefield when I introduced it to him," she reminisced with another shudder.

"Oh geez!" Keito commented as another round of hysterics overtook him.

"I remember one time, we were picking on him for eating it cold. So I picked it up and turned the noodles into a kickass wig. BIG mistake. Boy, I barely escaped that one with my life!" he laughed as he remembered Yue chasing him all over campus with noodles stuck in his jet black hair. "And of course, Dave didn't let either of us forget it for a month."

"I can easily picture that," the miko chuckled remembering how the hanyou she knew use to chase Miroku around. She got quiet for a moment while Keito worked at putting a reign on his laughter. Then she spoke up again. "Keito?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I sound like a loony? Honestly."

"Honestly…Zach and Dave don't buy it yet. Zach's just being nice about it. But, I believe you. I don't know why. It _is_ a totally bizarre story. But, I believe the soul endures many lives. Most of the time we never get a chance to find out who we use to be, but that doesn't mean that we haven't existed before in some shape or form. And I know many tales that come out of Japan's boonies are bullshit. But, as many as there are, not just in Japan but worldwide, there's got to be truth to some of them. There were many wise, well-respected people that told stories of demons and such. So, given that, why should I _not_ believe you?

I've already seen evidence, that's strong enough to the story from my point of view. But, you've said you've got other ways. I'm sure, it'll all iron out eventually, and I'm willing to back you up. Don't sweat it," he told her seriously. She glanced at him then nodded before leaning her head against the window.

'Besides that, I've known for a long time there was someone he was waiting for. It just makes sense somehow, that you'd be that someone he's been looking for,' Keito thought to himself.

The rest of the car trip went silently. The main reason being that the full belly combined with overworked emotions stole what little strength Kagome had left, plunging her into a deep sleep not but a couple of minutes after their little heart-to-heart chat. As Keito entered the university town's city limits, he stole a glance as his mind worked at coming up with a change of plans.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mark's beetle pulled to a halt with a light screech, causing Mark to frown and mutter something about the brakes needing some work and Beth to roll her eyes. She popped her seatbelt undone, then opened her door. Stepping out into the night air, she turned back to face him.

"It opens at nine tomorrow. How long it takes for everyone to convene is up in the air, though I would venture to guess it won't take very long. Sherry will be there too, so mind your manners, Playboy," she told him point blank.

"Why, I haven't a clue what would bring you to think I would do anything otherwise," Mark grinned cutely. "Tomorrow at nine, then."

Beth nodded, then glanced over at Kagome's still present car before striding over to the hospice's employee entrance. Using her card key, she let herself in to pull a quick check on things. Mark licked his lips, then proceeded to back out and drive away.

Inside, Beth quickly navigated the hallways till she arrived at Yue's room. However, whatever she was expecting to find, it certainly wasn't what met her eyes the moment she popped into the room. Sitting in the armchair was one of the evening secretaries, chattering on about her latest oh-so-cool boyfriend. Laying on the bed with her head on Yue's chest and her fingers playing with his long black hair was Margaret Prentice.

It took great effort for Beth to resist the urge to shudder at the sight. She remembered when Yue had first arrived. Margaret had been all over him like a super obsessed fan girl with the world's biggest case of infatuation. Dave had been the one to immediately set her straight on the fact that, although they had dated a couple of times in the past, Yue was most definitely not interested in her, let alone her boyfriend.

Back then, Beth had allowed much of Margaret's antics, hoping she would help by either coaxing Yue back with the voice of a caring friend, or more likely drive him insane till he woke up screaming his head off. However, neither of those cases occurred. Time wore on as days became weeks, then months. One by one, Yue's so-called friends, stopped coming. Even Margaret eventually vanished. Yue's own parents were forced to move, due to changes in their jobs. It was decided that Yue was to stay where he was so as the last three friends he had, Dave, Keito, and Zach, could continue to visit him as often as they could.

Suddenly, Margaret was back here again, acting all lovey-dovey as though she'd never left. It was blatantly obvious that the receptionist was friends with her and had told her about Kagome. Beth deduced that Margaret's presence was a product of pure jealousy. Things were happening around her old flame and she was jealous that she wasn't a part of it.

Beth hadn't known Kagome very long. However, the Japanese woman had both proven her story, and forged a deep friendship with her. Margaret was doing her best to barge in and clearly attempting to stomp all over the place till she regained the dominance that never really existed in the first place.

The two girls looked up at her with bright smiles, greeting her cheerfully and unanimously like everything was hunky-dory. Beth took one breath, then totally blew a gasket.

"Brittany, out! Now! There's plenty that you should be doing," Beth said in a cold monotonous voice as she pointed her finger towards the door. Brittany's eyes bulged and she wisely scrambled to vacate the room. Once she was gone, Beth turned on Margaret who'd sat up with a challenge growing in her aquatic blue eyes. Beth, however, was in no mood for games.

"Margaret, I'll tell you this only once. I know what you're up to, and it's not gonna work this time. The only reason why I put up with your bullshit last time is because I thought it might pull him back. This time, there is absolutely nothing holding me back from telling you to get your goddamn hands off of him and your most unwanted ass out of here. I don't give a rat's ass what your pathetic excuse is, you have one minute to vacate the building before I call the cops to haul you out in handcuffs. If you want to see him again, come back during visiting hours. However, the staff _will_ be alerted, and you _will_ not be allowed to visit without supervision. Now, get the hell out!" Beth bellowed with all her fury boiling in her chocolate eyes and turning her face crimson.

Margaret hesitated, and Beth strode proudly over to the nightstand phone. The moment she picked up the receiver, Margaret hissed and stormed out of the room. Beth grinned and punched in the number for security. She informed the watchman of the unwanted visitor, then let him handle the rest. Hanging up, she heaved a huge delightful sigh and smiled.

"Apologies about that, my friend. Hopefully, in the future, she won't be able to take it that far should she decide to return for another try," the nurse told her unnaturally slumbering patient.

'I take it you enjoyed your date because it sure as hell took you long enough!' came the reply she couldn't hear.

------------------------------------------------------

Upon pulling up to a stoplight that was notorious for being exceptionally long, Keito whipped out his cell phone and looked up Beth's number. Kagome didn't stir the slightest bit, solidifying his reasoning. He put on the headphone then pushed the send button just as the light turned green. By the time he hit the next light, which was also red, a short distance up the road, a female voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Beth, it's Keito. I have a small favor to ask. Do ya mind having a roomie for the night? She klonked hard on the way back, and I'm not about to let her try to drive home when she's that whipped."

"Oh, not a problem. I'm halfway between the hospice and home. Should I head back and meet you somewhere or do you remember where I live?" came Beth's surprised but cheerful voice. Keito deduced that her date went surprisingly well.

"How could I forget a cool house like yours? I remember. Besides, it was me who did the driving both times we came over. Dave's a scary driver, and letting Zach drive frees him up to punch me the entire way," Keito joked back, earning a hearty bit of laughter from the nurse.

"All right. Drive careful and I'll see you soon. Now get off the damn phone," she answered with a bark, trying to sound harsh but failing miserably.

"It's hands-free, but yes ma'am," Keito told her. A moment later, the phone disconnected as she'd managed to hang up first.

--------------------------------------------------

Sherry was awake at seven the next morning. Try as she may to go back to sleep for a little while longer, it wouldn't come. So, she climbed out of bed and set about picking out what she was going to wear for the day. After that, she quietly trekked to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes after getting up, Sherry had managed to shower, dress, and fill her tummy with a mediocre breakfast of milk and a poptart. After picking up after herself, she returned to her room long enough to grab the backpack of stuff she'd prepared the night before. Then, she scribbled a note on the counter saying that she was headed off to help a friend out with some chores. She knew well by now, as long as she made it sound like she was doing something useful while neglecting to mention the hospice, her uncle wouldn't complain. As long as she didn't do anything that would bring trouble knocking on his door, he didn't really care what she did as long as her chores were done.

Quietly, Sherry slipped out of the house, locking the door behind her. She walked around to the disaster zone known as the garage and extracted her bike from the mess. Then, she slung her satchel over her shoulders, climbed on, and headed off for the hospice.

Though the sky was clogged with puffy clouds that made the heavens look like an upside-down tub full of soapsuds, the air was relatively warm. Sherry smiled as she noted that few were up and about this early in the day. She took solace in it, taking her time in her journey so that she could enjoy as much of the early Sunday morning serenity as possible.

A little while later, the young girl arrived in front of her destination and parked her bike. Then, she trekked up to the front door and knocked, praying that someone would take notice and be kind enough to let her in. As it was, she ended up spending about ten minutes waiting before a car belonging to one of the nurses pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, my goodness! Hello there, Sherry. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?" the older woman beamed as she got out of her boat-on-wheels Lincoln and stepped over.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery," Sherry smiled as sweetly as possible. "I'm doing fine. I'm feeling a whole lot better now. I missed coming here to visit Yue and Beth." She wasn't close to this one, feeling that the woman was a bit too clingy and annoying-aunt type for comfort. Just looking at the insanely bright yellow scrubs with smiling suns and daisies all over was enough to annoy Sherry into wanting to flee. However, this woman _did_ hold her ticket into the building before opening hour. Therefore, Sherry wasn't beyond pushing every single button she could to get the woman to let her in. All she wanted to do was spend more time with Inuyasha and keep him company, especially now that she knew he enjoyed it. "I woke up early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'd come keep him company for a while. I can help out with chores or something to make up for it. I could help clean his room. Beth let's me do that sometimes."

"Well, aren't you sweet. How can I say no to something as kind as that? Come on, I'm sure the staff won't mind. You've been here early before, as I recall," Mrs. Montgomery cooed as she walked around to the employee entrance and swiped her access card.

"Yep!" Sherry grinned as she followed. The light on the lock switched to green and the lock gave a loud clack as it disengaged.

"You would make a wonderful nurse. I bet, you could even pull off being a doctor someday with your smarts and energy," the nurse praised as she held the door open for the child.

"Really? You think so?" Sherry exclaimed excitedly as she bopped inside. Truth be known, she was more excited at having gotten inside than getting complimented. She'd heard that speech too many times from various staff members to dwell on it. All she cared about was getting to visit her friend.

"I do," Mrs. Montgomery nodded as she entered in Sherry's wake.

"Beth says that too," the girl responded as walked with the nurse through the hallway to the employee lounge.

"She's right. And if you work with her, you'll definitely have a good shot at being a nurse or doctor someday," the woman told her as she put her purse in her locker. "I take it you've brought schoolwork with you?" she asked as she eyed the purple and green faded backpack Sherry wore.

"Erm, yeah, a bit. And the Harry Potter book I've been reading to Yue."

"What a bright young lady, you are. Very well then. I'll let you handle your own work while there's still silence in this place. I'm sure things will get rather distracting when his three friends arrive."

"Yeah, probably so," Sherry nodded, quickly clamming up now that she'd achieved her goal.

"All right then. Just let me know if you need anything. I'll be around here somewhere."

"Yes, ma'am," the girl nodded before swiftly leaving the woman behind.

--------------------------------------

Kagome found herself being coaxed by the feeling of warm sunshine falling across her face. Not quite ready to wake up yet, she turned over in the bed and pulled the warm blanket up over her head. However, the world would not give up it's mission to wake her as the sound of barking dogs drifted through the shut window to faintly register in her ears. Though quiet as the sounds were with the cover over her head, it was just enough to keep her from going back to sleep.

Surrendering, the miko turned over on her back to yawn and stretch. Her hands reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes before she allowed the lids to flutter open. Immediately, she became confused as she found herself in a room that was not her own. Sitting up, she glanced around at the room she discovered was the room she stayed in at Beth's house. Then memory, however vague, of Keito and Beth putting her to bed here last night returned.

'Note to self, thank Keito for not letting me drive home. I would have killed myself as tired as I apparently was,' she thought before pushing back the blinds to glance outside. Kagome grinned when she saw Beth's two dogs chasing each other in circles outside. She couldn't help but laugh as she found herself seeing the scene as a far less dangerous version of Inuyasha and Kouga duking it out in one of their pathetic squabbles.

Kagome climbed out of bed, slipped on her shoes, then headed out and down the stairs to try and find Beth. Said individual was found outside stepping out of the stable, trying not to get run over by the wound-up canines. The miko giggled at the scene, which attracted the attention of the two animals. Immediately, they abandoned their game to run over and greet her with a chorus of barks, slobbery doggie kisses, and wildly wagging tails.

"Hello to you too, guys," she laughed as she knelt down and tried her best to give them equal doses of generous petting.

"I take this as a sign that we're all gonna have a good day today," Beth grinned as she walked over. "Sleep well?"

"You bet. There's something extremely relaxing about your house," Kagome grinned. "I need to remember to thank Keito for this. Given the fact I barely remember going to bed last night, it's a good thing I didn't drive home. I suppose I'm still working on recuperating from such an eventful week."

"Experience tells me, today's gonna be just as eventful. Speaking of which, I was thinking maybe we should call the guys and arrange to meet up for breakfast somewhere," Beth answered thoughtfully.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea! But…could we swing by my place so I can grab a shower and change my clothes before that?"

"I don't see why not. Actually, that should eat up some of the time that it would take for them to get into town. So, it's good. I'll just dash in and give them a ring real quick."

"Okay. I think I'll stay out here and enjoy the fresh air."

"All right. I won't be too long."

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha roused from a doze in his dark prison as the sound of small feet softly slapping down the concrete hallway met his ears. Immediately, his soul shifted into wakefulness with a grin. He knew exactly who those feet belonged to, though he was slightly surprised at how early she was in arriving today. Someone must have let her in as they came in, as the change of staff was only just beginning.

The footsteps slowed as Sherry arrived and entered the room. She immediately flung her bag down in the chair and announced herself with a cheerful greeting, "Good morning! I woke up too early and couldn't go back to sleep. So, I got up and came to visit. Mrs. Montgomery let me in when she got here."

'Ah-ha, thought so. Of course, you'd be the one to get here early. You had to go home early while everyone else got to party,' Inuyasha mused whilst the bed jostled as Sherry hopped up to sit beside him. The girl then promptly threw her arms around him, giving him as tight a hug as she could muster.

"I hope you had a good night. I wish I could have stayed longer, but oh well. I had a bunch of chores to do at home anyway. I made sure to do as much of today's chores too so that I could spend the day here. I left my uncle a note saying that I'm out helping a friend with chores, so I'm all good," she chattered as though everything was perfectly normal.

Inuyasha smiled bittersweetly and reached out to let his soul brush the faint light that shone in the darkness. Sherry gasped when she felt a brush of something, like steam from a pot in a cold room, though entirely spiritual. It wasn't very strong, but she felt it and knew exactly what it was. "Again…onegai," she pleaded, mixing in a word from her limited knowledge of Japanese.

'Now I understand how Kagome felt when she cared for Shippo,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he pulled his spirit back then once again let it brush against Sherry's like some bizarre, touch-based form of peek-a-boo. The girl rewarded his efforts with a soft giggle and another child-size bear hug.

"I love you too, Yash," she whispered before dealing him another surprise in the form of a small kiss to his right cheek. She giggled again as she sat back up.

'I'm doomed. Somehow you're even better at making me a damn softie than Kagome is. Are you sure you two aren't related somehow?' Inuyasha chuckled.

'Back when all this started from Kagome freeing me from that seal, I would have never guessed that I would someday wind up like this,' he thought to himself. However, the past also generated a naturally persistent fear. 'Whatever gods orchestrate this chaotic madness we call life, I only ask for one thing. Too many good things are far too easily destroyed, people included. I don't care what you do to me, just _please_… protect them. These people that selflessly give so much to me, _please_ keep them safe. They deserve at least that much. '

With that, Inuyasha turned his full attention back to his young visitor as he felt the bed give a small shake. She had shifted then flopped onto her back at his right side. She too seemed to be caught up in her thoughts as she lay there for a moment. Then she reached out to pick up the arm next to her. Her small hands clasped the large one of hers as she shifted his forearm to hinge back towards the shoulder, she set her head on.

"I brought my Harry Potter book," she started in a soft voice. "But…maybe…" she paused as though grappling for the right words, while he listened. "Maybe if I just close my eyes and try hard enough," she tried again, her words growing into a whisper as she let herself relax. It struck him immediately then what she was trying to do. "Maybe I can hear you again," the last of her words tumbled out of her mouth as he eagerly reached out to the light in the darkness.

'Well I'll be damned. Something good _can_ come from slacking off,' he mused with a chuckle.

Nearly ten minutes passed before Sherry finally managed to slip from the waking world into the dream world of pitch where a blue light and a gentle masculine voice beckoned. Her soft pink light focused into the form of her body and she strode anxiously towards the epicenter of the blue. A walk turned to a jog that seemed to take forever. Then, suddenly the form of the hanyou popped out of the darkness before her.

"Looking for me?" he said with a smirk as he stood there in a typical cocky stance. Sherry almost shouted his name and pounced him. But then she thought better as she skidded to a halt, tilting her head and putting a hand to her hip.

"Well, who the heck else _would_ I be looking for? King Kong? Baka," she teased with a mischievous grin of her own.

"I hope not, 'cause then I'd be call'n _you_ the baka. That hairy old slob's in a section a few centuries over serving in a cell next to Chewbacca the Wookiee," the hanyou played along with a shrug.

Sherry blinked then busted up laughing, "Poor Chewie!"

"Poor Chewie? Keh! What about me?"

"Oh, well we _both_ know yer gonna be getting out of here someday soon. Say, do you know why Kagome's car is still outside?"

"Most likely, they had way too much fun hanging out last night at Suzuna's and Keito decided she was too tired to drive home on her own. Beth came in last night, after Mark dropped her off, to see if she had stopped back in again," he answered as he plopped down on his rear and crossed his legs in an Indian-style position.

"That makes sense," the girl nodded. "Yesterday was pretty busy with staying the night at Beth's, going to the mall in Nashville, _and_ hanging out here, _and_ wherever everyone went off to afterwards. Did Beth say anything about how her date went?"

"No. But she thanked me for the Gondola's suggestion. I have a feeling she had a good time though," he nodded. "Which…kind of reminds me. You need to warn Kagome about something for me. There's a girl that chased after me in junior and senior high school named Margaret. Blond chick with blue eyes and a preppy attitude that you can't miss. Apparently, the receptionist named Brittany is a friend of hers and told her about Kagome coming here. Margaret's insanely jealous. Though Beth gave her a good yelling at last night, I know damn well it's not going to stop the girl. She _will_ try to give Kagome a hard time, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. The guys can easily fill her in on the witch and help her out."

Sherry gulped, "Ouch. Sure thing."

"Thanks to Peggy, Margaret even has some good dirt to work with. Peggy came in looking for Kagome. But since she wasn't here, Peggy ended up staying and annoying the hell out of me with her V8 motor-mouth. Margaret came in while she was here and easily intimidated her into spilling her guts about all Kagome told her and Beth about Inuyasha when she came here that first time."

"Count on me I'll be sure to pass it on when everybody gets here," Sherry nodded before plopping herself down next to him and reaching up to scratch one of Inuyasha's fuzzy ears. He gave a purring groan whilst leaning his head closer, causing her to giggle. Something about that sound soothed his tattered soul. So, naturally, the next thing he did was reach out to gently tickle the girl's sides. Sherry instantly fell over in fits of hysterical laughter which the hanyou found quite contagious.

-----------------------------------

Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling as she entered the restaurant behind Beth and caught sight of Mark anxiously awaiting her arrival. She'd extracted all the juicy details about Beth's date on the drive into town, and now it was all she could do to keep from laughing at the pictures that had formed in her head of the event.

Mark spotted Beth and grinned as he walked over, "Well hello there, Sunshine. Might I say, you look most radiant this morning. You too, Ms. Kagome. I trust you're both doing well this fine morning?"

"Wonderful. You need coffee. You're mouth is even more annoying than it was last night," Beth told him point-blank.

"I'm doing fine, Mark. How about yourself?" Kagome said with a soft laugh.

"Apparently, in need of some java. Where's Sherry?" Mark smiled as he led them back to the large table he'd secured for the group.

"One of the other nurses called me earlier and said she was at the hospice door around a quarter to eight waiting to get in. I'll just throw together a doggie bag to take to her when we get over there," Beth answered while taking a seat next to the miko.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad she's a part of this. It seems like something exceptionally good for the both of them."

"I agree. In the very least, I know she's learning a lot helping me out. And, I think her visits with Yue have helped her cope with what happened to her mother. Now that she's found a way to somehow communicate with him, I think that things can only get better for both of them."

A waitress bopped over and began taking their beverage orders. As they waited for their drinks to arrive, they settled into a friendly debate over baseball teams. No sooner had the waitress arrived with the drinks than three quite noticeable young men walked in. Dave now sported a hair-do of solid lime green. Zach played middleman, trying to prevent Dave from hitting Keito. Then, there was Keito, waltzing in wearing a bright tie-dyed t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with red and black plaid patches covering the holes, red converse sneakers, completed with a sword in his hand and a hat on his head fashioned out of pieces of the Sunday newspaper.

The moment Keito spotted the others sitting at a large table in the middle of the right side wall of the restaurant, he wasted no time in barreling past Dave who sputtered then cried out, "Look out! He's loose!"

Keito skidded to a halt at the table then gave a great sweeping bow, "Good morning to ye my great fellow denizens of the Order of Whizzbang! On this day of such profound beauty and zippity-do-dah, it is with great honor, joy, and the astoundingly awesome state of idellbutte that I present to you the Salute of Meemoo Flappyjack!" He then promptly started marching in place, doing sideswipes and down slashes with his paper sword, and using a stolen and rolled up kids menu as a horn to trumpet out the tune to the Chicken Polka. He then turned around and did his own version of the trumpeting rear end from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

The table and several on-lookers from other tables busted up laughing while Dave leaned over to the befuddled waitress and said, "For the sake of God and the sanity of this restaurant, I suggest you serve that pup milk or water. Anything caffeinated will spell complete and utter disaster."

"Hey! I can order for myself, you anal-retentive Martian Doberman!" Keito barked at his friend. He the looked to the waitress, "I'll have a raspberry ice-tea, m' lady."

"Hey, Keito. Didn't anyone ever tell you, the dodo birds are extinct?" Dave shot back with a raised eyebrow and a dry expression.

"Remind me again why I hang out with the two of you maniacs?" Zach asked in a tone of woe as he politely took his seat.

"One, because normal is bland and boring. Two, because you get awesome examples to use in your psychology papers. And three, because Yue saved your ass from being slapped with insulting labels and beaten to a bloody pulp in grade school. Isn't that reason enough?" Keito responded as he planted his rear in a chair. He then looked to the waitress and calmly stated, "Coffee for the both of them. They obviously still have some waking up to do."

The waitress nodded quickly with a smile then politely as possible fled the scene. Dave and Zack groaned in unison, banging their heads on the table while Mark, Beth, and Kagome tried desperately to calm their laughter. Beth turned to Kagome.

"See? I told you today would be just as eventful. Part of me has to feel sorry for the teachers that got stuck putting up with the lot of them," the nurse told her.

Kagome giggled then turned to Zach, "And just how many detentions were Yue's fault?"

"Keito and Yue each hold forty percent responsibility. The remainder occurred when Dave lost his patience with the both of them. I was the one that made sure they still managed to get enough work done to pass they're classes," the blond genius responded.

"Hey now! As I recall, _you_ got us in trouble for getting into an argument with that crackpot teacher in Home Ec," Dave quickly pointed out. "You _also_ got in trouble for flirting with that chick in Biology. _And_, it was_ you_ in 7th grade English who popped that guy in the ass with the rubberbanded paper wad so hard everyone on that _wing_ heard him scream. You may be a genius, but a saint, you are not, Downen."

"Oh damn, yeah. That time in 7th English was the funniest!" Keito crowed amidst the chorus of chuckles playing about the table.

"Zach, _you_, pelted someone with a _paperwad bullet_?" Beth gawked in dismay.

"All right, all right, you have me there," Zach conceded. "And yes. The teacher was out of the room and the entire class got into a slingshot match. I decided to participate for once. I never expected the guy to scream that loud," he shrugged.

"I dunno. I thought the argument with the witch in Home Ec over the proper names for types of spatulas was pretty good," Dave smirked.

"Ehh…my favorite memory from that class was watching Yue 'accidentally' dump the flour bucket all over Margie. That was funny as hell," Keito mused.

"My Home Economics teacher was this huge Italian guy that looked like Super Mario. He was great in the cooking part, but once he got to the sex ed…oh my god, he had such problems with that part. He gained this stuttering problem that made him sound like Porky Pig!" Mark input with a laugh.

"Is that what messed you up, or was your problem home-schooled?" Beth drawled slyly.

"My genes are entirely to blame," Mark answered with a sheepish grin. Kagome giggled remembering similar circumstances plaguing the monk known as Miroku.

"Poor baby," Beth snorted. "Speaking of whi-"

"OH! Hey, remember that time the girls got those electro-babydoll things? And that dipshit Margie kept pushing it off to Yue every chance she got?" Keito blurted.

"Who _doesn't_ remember all the crap she tried to pull from that class?" Dave responded with an appalled expression.

"Margie?" Kagome frowned, having no clue who they were talking about.

"She's a girl that's had an obsessive crush on Yue since junior high. He took her to a couple of dances and suddenly, she got this idea that he was hers," Keito answered.

"The bitch nearly fast-talked her way into getting Yue for her date to Prom, but Zach saved his ass on that one," Dave added with a venomous tongue.

"Which was really awesome because Madelyn likes Yue, but admits that she's _also_ waiting for someone else," Keito continued.

"On top of that, Madelyn's blind, and people, including her own parents, tend to take advantage of it. She didn't even go to her own Prom. Instead, she had us take her to spend time with Yue. That was really sweet," Zach told them.

"Yes, I agree," Beth nodded swiftly. "However, we have a problem. One named Margaret. Brittany's told her all she knows, from what I gathered when I found them chitchatting in Romeo's room last night. I chased both of them out and will be working on setting up restrictions for when Margie comes again, as I found her in quite the compromising position last night. She apparently _still_ thinks Yue belongs to her. However, despite my threats, I know what I do isn't enough to stop her from attacking Kagome. She sees Kagome as a serious threat, from the look I saw on her face when she left last night. I just know it."

"Shit! This is bad," Keito swore. "How much does Brittany know?"

"I don't know. Bridget says that Margie stole Brit away for a couple of hours. Though, I don't like Bridget any better, I'd believe her since she got stuck with most of the work last night 'cause of it."

"Bridget…The blond Barbie doll at the front desk?" Mark inquired. Beth nodded and Mark shuddered. "Women that go to such lengths to get _that_ fake are just plain downright disgusting."

"Ditto," Keito nodded.

"Bridget pounces _anything_ male and remotely good looking," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kagome squirmed. The thought of yet another rival female had her stomach twisting into knots. The waitress chose that moment to return with the rest of the drinks and take orders. Everyone had been so caught up in talking, most hadn't even paid the slightest bit of attention to the menus. So, in the end, they all wound up ordering the buffet to please both their stomachs _and_ the waitress, who seemed to be waiting for a new outburst to erupt. The woman nodded as she jotted down the orders then scrambled away to the kitchen again.

As Kagome got up, Keito gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Don't worry about Margaret so much. Try to take Beth or Mark along when you can. I've been looking for an excuse to extract myself from that hellhole apartment I'm in right now. The other guy can go screw himself for all I care, I'm sick of putting up with his constant whining and need to have things _his_ way. So, I'll probably be in town a lot this week, hunting for a new job and place to live. I'll be more than happy to back you up. Okay?"

The miko smiled as some of the worry eased and she answered him with a nod. Mark overheard and took the chance to speak up himself, "Keito's right. I'm at your service whenever you need me, Kagome. And Keito, I have an extra room in my place. I've been looking for a roommate for quite some time, but people seem to have something against my pair of ferrets."

"Ferrets? Ooh, cool! I use to date a girl who's sister raised them. I haven't a problem with them," Keito replied as he stepped into the line at the buffet. "How much you ask'n?"

"Is $400 a month reasonable?"

"Dude, hell yeah."

"Well, there's one problem solved. You'll be fine, Kagome. Besides, I have a feeling you've endured a whole lot worse than some obsessed wannabe girlfriend just getting this far. Furthermore, it's obvious this Margaret person hasn't a chance in hell at winning him. So quit worrying about her," Mark told the miko. "Cheer up. Today's suppose to be fun."

"And you damn well better believe if she shows up today, she's gonna get hell from the three of us," Keito added with an emphatic nod.

"Okay, okay. You're right," Kagome agreed with a grin. "Thanks, guys."

"Not a problem! Anything for a fellow denizen of the Order of Whizzbang!" Keito told her with a huge goofy grin that could blind the sun.

"Oh god, not that again!" Zach groaned.

"What?" Keito cried, feigning innocence.

"Keito, shut up before I haul your ass outside and hurt you," Dave chided.

Keito power pouted, "Man, you three are just no fun at all!"

--------------------------------------------

**Penguine's Piece**

As always, I thank you for your patience. A whole new chapter complete! Yay! Only little over a week after that monster of a chapter 16, and this one's even 6850 words long! The Stooges just kept right on talk'n! Oh well, they're half the story anymore. It's just no fun without them. -lol-

I had wanted to try and cover as much of Sunday in this chapter as I could, but once again, the characters have stolen the reins to this thing. At this point, other than Kagome doing another run over of her tale, I have _absolutely_ no clue what's gonna happen in the next chapter. With Keito now making an unexpected move into town, the events of the coming week (inside the story) will prove crazy as well.

I will try hard again this week to get as much written as possible despite the wrist brace I've taken to wearing on my right hand. We've had a new puppy in the house the past three weeks, and I just can't keep myself from picking the 15lb bundle of chaos up to cuddle her. Thus, I'm now paying for it. Oh well. Life goes on, ne?

**FFnet Review Replies**

**Icy-Heart-of-Gold:** I'm gonna get me a Wacom tablet one of these days. Then, maybe digital art won't be so difficult for me. Drawing by hand is one thing. I'm adept at coloring with soft-lead color pencils. Coloring by computer's a whole new ball game. But I do hope to someday be able to draw some stuff that people will actually buy.

**Drake Clawfang:** You have a point there. -lmao- I really didn't work it that way intentionally. Margaret just sorta weaseled her way in on her own.

**Mizuki:** Thank you for the kind words. And I envy you. Though I suck at poetry, I hope to someday publish original novels of my own. Will probably end up doing the cover art too, like Adele Sessler does. Her stuff always seems to inspire me like that. Anywho, no, Margaret's just a girl that doesn't want to admit defeat. At any cost. And, yes, there are people out there that dense. Unfortunately, my last boyfriend was one of them. As for Shippo, that's one hint I think it's okay to give away. Since he is full demon, Shippo will be himself and not a reincarnation.

**Articuno:** Half the world lacks common sense, I think. That's why I say trees make better friends. -nods- I just noticed something.. Have I been misspelling your name? I just caught myself typing Arctic and have a feeling I've done it before. If so, I apologize. O.o'

**Inufan-625:** One thing I _will _promise you is that I _will_ without a doubt finish this story. It might take me another year, but I'll finish it.

**Raining Fire:** Nope. Not dead. Slow and sleep deprived, yes. But, I'm still here.

**BlackroseBunny: **Yes, I found one of them today when I was sifting through 16 for information. If you happen to come across anymore, tell me where you found it and I'll fix it when I can.

**IYWriterGirl:** Wow, I'm honored. Thank you. I have some other partially finished Inuyasha stories sitting around collecting dust too. I may pull another one of them out a little later just to see what happens. I'm also wondering if it's possible to render a Yash slave story based on an original world I created for roleplay gaming. But, I haven't written much more than a few paragraphs on that idea. :S On another hand.. do you think it's possible to cross the Inuyasha story with Rurouni Kenshin somehow? Ugh, so many ideas, never any time to do anything about them! How annoying. / OH! A Harry Potter fan! Wait! I have a question! What do you think would happen if two new students that were a kind of vampire phoenix that's allergic to innocent blood and appears human in alternate form? I should mention most members of the blood phoenix clan carry Stooge style insanity in some form. Heheheh

**KendoPunk:** Oooh, Margaret's getting plenty of death threats from readers at this point. -giggles- Makes me want to plot further with her. Heeheehee / They're getting there. I'm still having a few of them. Half of this chapter was typed while suffering an insomnia-induced benedryl hangover on Saturday. How people can enjoy drugs doing funky crap like that I have no idea. :P

**Ryuu no Taiyo: **Oooh! Huggles! YAY! -hugs back then gives you a cookie-

**Lord of the Pit:** Possibly. I really don't know.

**Sukera: **Thank you, thank you. I'm doing better than I was at least. Hope things are going well for you too. :)

**Animemistress419:** I got it out a whole lot quicker this time, thank the gods. -happy dance- I'm on the edge of my own seat at this point, waiting to see what will happen next. So fun! Squee!

**Demonslayer206:** An easy way to find it is by running a search at FFnet here for the Author name "Penguine". There is only two with that name and the other one is some dude named bob who hasn't written anything in years. Wake is the only story, I'm updating at current.

**PixiePam:** Usually what happens with me is I get stuck, then I lose interest and eventually move on to other things. However, I have become as addicted to Inuyasha as I am to Star Wars. And this story has me hooked along with everyone else. Though, I've seen possible endings in my head a billion times by now, I still don't know exactly how it will end nor what will happen between now, the point where he wakes up, and the end of the story. Reader support helps too. When you start get 50+ reviews per chapter, you begin feeling obligated. Which is how it should be, as long as you also respect yourself as well as the story in the process.

**M.M.: **Yeah, Margaret _is_ a bit like Kouga. But, I think it's cool that Yash is the one with suitors chasing him around this time instead of just Kagome. He learns to see things from her perspective, which will only strengthen his bond with her.

**Hosaki:** Yes, I think you're right about that. I'm interested to see how that will turn out, myself, to be quite honest with you. -lol- Margaret's been waiting backstage a long time to pull her stunts.

**Soccerdevill16: **Because people aren't always sure what they want from one moment to the next. Especially in the teenage years. And even beyond that, humans time and again date people whom they know in the end will be mistakes, but they do it anyway cause they get caught up in the moments. / Aaah! No! We need Keito to help beat off Margaret! -lmao-

**Myriadragon:** No offense intended. Actually, I think Margaret is a pretty name. Villians aren't always ugly, nor are they always the villian. -wink- Like dear ol' Sesshomaru for instance. -grin-

**The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: **I haven't been misspelling your name too, have I? -twitch- If I have, I apologize. I've been doing that to a couple of people lately. Entirely embarrassing. -cough- ANYway… Heeheehee more comments on Margaret. To think I almost held her back a few more chapters. She'll continue to appear in places throughout the story. That much is for sure. As for how Kagome deals with her, I have no idea yet.

**InuyashaFan:** Tada! -giggles-

**Orangepencils:** Umm.. -blink- Isn't it.. rather obvious where Sango and Miroku are? O.o' As for the seal.. umm.. yeah, Sherry pointed that one out didn't she? O.o'

**Nysoku:** More chocolate than I can handle? -gasp- Never! And actually, this latest chapter was not chocolate influenced in any way. -sniff- We're out of it.

**Minako: **Nope, I can assure you I will not abandon this story. I may take a while on chapters sometimes, but I won't abandon it. I promise.

**KittySand Katie:** You are the first person to admit liking Margaret. But you know what, you won't be disappointed. I have plans for her too. As for Peggy, yes, she'll be in and out throughout the story. Not quite as much, but she'll be back.

**Me:** -pulls out her old softball bat and starts whacking… then starts missing- Oh shyt! Hit the deck! -dives for cover- / No.. Margaret is a Kouga equivalent with PMS.

**Chinese-freak: **Because he wouldn't have exactly fit into Kagome's world as he was, for one thing. That's all I can really say on that matter just yet. He'll explain himself eventually. :)

**KhaosFire-Katana:** Actually, Peggy got her name from the song "Peggy Sue" sung by the Beach Boys if I remember right.

**HappyFlipGal69:** Thanks. I've been trying to learn how to stand up a little stronger to people the past few years. I seem to finally be getting somewhere with it.

**Deity of Sorrow: **Shippo is coming, though it will be a few chapters at the least before he shows up.

**SailorChibi:** Margaret is Margaret. But, if I compare her to other Inuyasha characters, I'd say she's more like Kouga turned female with a serious case of PMS. I actually have a bit more respect for Kikyou than most. I understand why she acts the way she does given the things she's been forced to endure. Thus, I also have plans for her too, strange as it may sound.

**CrazyMyHanyou:** Stitches in your foot? Ouch! -wince- It.. didn't have anything to do with that website with the picture that screams at you, did it? I have a friend who got startled by that thing so bad, she dropped her coffee cup which shattered on the floor and put a huge cut in her foot. -shudder- Evilness.

**Silvanon of the Orchard:** Beautiful name, by the way. / OH yeah! Things will most _definitely_ get interesting with Margaret in the picture. Heheheh

**Moonbunny-735:** Either one will work. XD Ehh.. it's just a fan story meant to appease fans. I have other ideas meant for the publishers someday.

**Silentchill:** Yayness! More fun soon to come:)

**GnomeInuyasha:** Interesting name. For some odd reason, that has me trying to see him as a Kender. XD / I'm with you on the Inuyasha x Kagome pairing. As for the story, I actually thought it was boring when I was at the chapter three mark and abandoned it. Then, several months later, I found it again. I reread it and decided to let FFnet readers decide whether or not it was mule puke. I NEVER expected such a huge response out of it. Those reviewers of the first posting convinced me to keep working on it. Now, I'm just as hooked and anxious to see where it goes next as everyone else. I can only hope that someday I can write an original story that people will enjoy even half this much.

**RedIce:** Honestly, sometimes I can't decide whether I've written too much detail or not enough. O.o

**Adrienne:** Me neither.

**Dragon Firefairy:** You and many others.

**MyImaginaryInuyasha:** Nope, never mentioned Margaret till now.

**Inu-dog-dem:** Thank you. :)

**Ixchen:** Heeheehee.. I have no idea what's going to happen. It all depends on who all will be there. Then again, maybe it won't. I've long since learned this story is highly unpredictable.

**Esmilla:** -giggles- I was actually hesitant about introducing Margaret so early, but she's proved quite entertaining. I'm glad I did it. She gives me a whole lot more to play with.

**Light:** I most certainly will. Thank you. :)

**Iyoku-chan:** Hrmm… okay, what about common poisonous weeds?

**Sanosuke & Shar:** Heheheh… Actually, I can picture Margaret counting her calories and carbs and fretting if she gets even an ounce over the recommended weight for her height. -giggles-

**Don't have a name:** Mush rocks, I agree! There will definitely be more mush when I can fit it in. :)

**Crisco:** Now that I'm past those scenes that I didn't have a clue what to do for… and life's more tolerable.. chapters will definitely come faster. Like this one. The next one should take me two weeks at the most as well. I'm anxious to get started on it.

**Cebass25:** That.. actually never even occurred to me. No worries. No one will get raped in this story.

**Bluie Twilight Star:** Yep, the party's just beginning, so to speak. -wide evil grin-

**Pitbull123:** Hahaha… Couldn't help it. That Margaret x Yue plus Keito's shirt card was just screaming to be used. XD

**SJ:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Inu romance Freak:** Will try.

**TennyoKameko:** Hrmmm.. ya got chocolate cake? -grin-

**Kyome Takashi:** I will. :)

**AngelWing1138:** -giggles- Too funny. However, Margaret will be around for a while, I'm thinking. -wide evil grin-

**Akina315:** Ouch! Yes, that sounds challenging.. and irritating.. and.. oh heck! -gives ya a cookie AND a hug- I back ya 100. People can be such bakas sometimes.

**EverKitsune:** Thanks for understanding. :)

**XtremeGal87:** Things are still challenging, but getting better. Thanks for the concern. :) / Heeheehee, I actually kinda enjoy when Yash-kun goes into his moody rambles too. He's especially cute when he pouts. -giggles-

**Kawizuzumichan:** Will try.

**Inuyasha09: **Apology accepted. :)

**KitsuneNiBakaSareru:** Here ya go. :) Will try to get the next one out within two weeks, though no promises on that one.

**Kyasumi:** Who, Margaret?

Mmorg Review Replies

**Draechaeli:** Both parts were protesting. As for what will happen between Margaret and Kagome, I'm still not sure. It seems the story will write that part itself when it's ready. -lol-

**Cutie Pie Hentai:** Thanks for the wonderful words of support. :) I will most definitely keep at it till the story is complete.

**BK:** Thanks. :) I will try to update again as soon as I can. I'm hoping I can get the next one done within two weeks.

**Caliko:** -lmao- Yep, she definitely can be that way at times.

**Missthix2006:** Margaret can be evil when she wants to be, yep. -giggles- Yer in Nashville? Awesome! My favorite restaurant in the world, the Franklin Chophouse, is there. Ugh, makes me drool just think'n of that place. -swoon-

**Ladyblade:** Ooh, that's certainly a good name for those bakas. -nods- And congrats on the wee one. -grin-

**Patriot:** -gives you a cookie- Yep, you hit it right on the ringer. That's exactly where it's heading. -lol-

**HanyouBabe:** Yes, I kinda agree with you on that. That's one of the reasons why it took me so damn long to write it. Things should be better in the future. At least, I hope so. And, no, Margaret doesn't represent Kikyou. She will find a way to have her own say on things in due time.

**Darkdynama:** I will keep going till the end, I promise. It may take me a while, but I'll finish it. And, no, Margaret.. is more of a version of Inuyasha v Kouga as one other person put it.

…TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Wake Me Up Inside**

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to type this thing for every single chapter when it's already redundantly obvious that I don't own anything?

_Japanese Glossery_

Osuwari - Word used when telling a dog to sit

-chan - Suffix used with close friends (normally by females), or by an adult when saying the name of a child

Aa, mou! - All right, already!

Beta-read by: DarklessVasion, Nysoku, and b00kperson

------------------------------------------------------

"One time, the four of us guys went out camping. Well, Keito and I got stuck with breakfast duty. So, we got up at the crack of dawn and went out fishing. Luck was in our favor that morning and we managed to catch three good size trout and a channel catfish. Perfect for breakfast. But, given that this was Keito and I, we couldn't stop there. Oh, no," Inuyasha said animatedly as he sat telling Sherry silly 'Yue and Company' stories to pass the time. The young girl gasped at where the current tale was headed.

"Uh-oh," she giggled gleefully, eager to hear of the fate that became of Dave and Zack. Yue cackled softly.

"So then, we took the two panfish with us back to the campsite. I mean…we still needed a way to get the other two up, right?"

"Oh no!" Sherry shrieked amidst another volley of giggles muffled by a tiny hand slapping over her mouth.

"Oh yeah! We snuck into the other tent and slipped those fishies into their sleeping bags and let the fish do all the work. Slimy, prickly finned, and wiggling all over the place. Our payload deployed, we got the heck outta dodge seconds before the forest serenity was destroyed by two guys waking up screaming with wet slimy wigglies flop'n around under the covers," he finished laughing as though it had happened just last week rather than several years ago. Sherry burst into tear-inducing laughter imaging the other two Stooges reacting to such a wake-up call. "Yeah, that's the last time they ever asked us to do breakfast."

"Next time, you'll take me, right?" Sherry grinned and prodded him in the ribs. "Right? Right?" she repeated swiftly, prodding additional times with a mischievous grin.

"ACK! All right, all right! I promise! Next time Strawberry Shortcake gets to come too," he conceded, wearing an equally mischievous grin.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Sherry cried out as she pounced him and started tickling the sensitive fur on the inside of his ears. Inuyasha squealed, flip-flopping his ears and batting at her hands to get the child to stop whilst succumbing to a fit of involuntary laughter. A massive tickle war ensued only to be thwarted minutes later when Inuyasha heard faint familiar sounds drifting towards his room from the hall.

"Speaking of the Stooges, I believe I hear them coming now. Keito just refuses to stay out of the action," the hanyou mused as he heard his friend's voice echoing through the hallways. Sherry laughed, but at the same time wanted to whine. She'd been having too much fun and wasn't eager for it to end so soon. Inuyasha recognized the look in her eyes and hugged her. "I won't be far. You know that."

"I know, but… I like hearing your voice. I wish this stupid thing was over with. It's not fair," the child whined as she buried her face in the tough yet worn material of the hanyou's fire rat haori. She held onto him like there was no tomorrow.

"Life is often like that, Sherry. Whether we like it or not. But…I'll beat this. I promise. Just you wait and see. The time is coming. I don't know exactly when or how, but it'll be soon. Till then, you get to tell those three to behave themselves and Kagome not to cry," he spoke softly, enjoying the affections bestowed upon him. He chuckled at the thought those last words put into his mind. "Although, she _is_ more than welcome to stay over any time. You'll have to teach her your little trick. How's that? The student teaching the teacher," he chuckled, doing his best to try and cheer the girl up.

"Okay," Sherry awarded him with a genuine smile.

"And Sherry…"

"Hmm?"

"Stay strong. BUT if you feel like there is a problem or that you're not safe, promise me you'll tell one of the others. Beth, Kagome, Mark, even the Stooges if one of them is available. Day or night, it doesn't matter. If you need something, _promise_ me you'll tell them," he pleaded to her with total seriousness in his eyes.

"Okay. I promise," she nodded again.

"Okay," he concluded, giving her one last strong hug. "On that note," he released her and took a step back before unsheathing Tessaiga, "I dub thee my official agent." Inuyasha grinned and gently tapped her on the shoulder with the massive fang sword. Sherry's eyes went wide as she gasped at seeing the blade fully transformed for the first time. Then the hanyou's words sunk in and she giggled at his humorous bestowing of honor. "Now then…go out there and give poor Kagome a hand. Two mikos are better than one. Unless, of course, they both have set their romantic interest on the same poor abused hanyou. Then we end up with a bit of a problem and young fair hanyou becomes their venting bag."

Sherry burst into laughter at Inuyasha's idiotic rambling moments before reality gave her soul a sharp tug back into proper place. "Eat plenty of ramen for me! Bye-bye now!" the hanyou waved at her as she departed.

Then, he realized something, "Damn, I forgot to tell her to kick Keito in the ass for that stupid shirt he made me wear!"

-----------------------------------------------

Keito was the first to enter the room, after getting chased down the hallway by an enraged Dave. The moment Keito spotted the dozing Sherry, he spun on his heels to face Dave and thrust his palm to the other's mouth. Unable to resist the chance, Keito added in a headlock move.

"Hush, you ruffian! Little Sherry's trying to sleep!" the comedian shushed in a soft, gently scolding voice. In the next second, he found himself being grabbed by the arm, picked up as Dave swiveled away from the door, and flung through the air. His back collided with tiled floor with a rush of pain shooting through his back and stars dancing in front of his eyes. "Ooooh! Look at all the purdy lights! Tee-hee! _Owwww_…"

"Idiot," Dave muttered before entering the room, ignoring the looks of shock he received from those unfamiliar with his personality.

"That…was really dumb, Keito," Zack shook his head slowly.

"Boys, do you mind? I'd rather not send any of you off to the hospital if I can help it!" Beth reprimanded with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, I can instantly see how well that baka can fit in with these three. It use to be him beating up on Miroku and Shippo, with an occasional Kouga dashing in to spice things up," Kagome shook her head with a small laugh at the once slightly annoying memories.

"AHH!" Sherry shot up with a brief screaming start where she lay beside Yue on the bed. Instantly, eyes snapped to her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times then turned around and smacked Yue on the shoulder. "Baka! It's _your_ job to eat the ramen! Not _mine_! Jeez!" She huffed and got down from the bed to go greet the others. Zack and Dave exchanged looks while Beth and Kagome laughed.

"Hey, you should feel honored that he's actually willing to share it with you," Kagome winked.

"Well, he _did_ make me his official agent so…" Sherry responded as she pretended to think about it. "But okay!" she grinned gleefully. "Hi everybody!"

"Hello Sherry. How are you today?" Mark smiled as he entered the room.

"Don't even think about it," Beth shot with a glare.

"What?" Mark asked innocently. "Keito, dost thou need any help getting up?"

"A hand would be appreciated," came the groaning reply.

"I'm great. I got here a little early so I used the time to talk to Yue some more. I managed to do the same thing I did yesterday. We laughed and told silly stories and had tickle fights," she giggled. "He told me about the time he and Keito put fishies in Dave's and Zack's sleeping bags."

"What?" Dave gawked at the child as it dawned on him few people would know of that incident.

"Yeah. He said you two never let him and Keito handle breakfast on a camping trip again."

"That's the truth," Zack chuckled. "Okay, so lets hurry up and gather around so Kagome can tell the full version of this story of hers."

-----------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Kagome finally concluded her tale and the room fell silent into thought. She sat on the bed next to Yue, Beth sat on the other side. Everyone else were in chairs circled around Kagome's side with Sherry sitting comfortably in Keito's lap.

"So prove it," Dave said, breaking the silence.

"Uh-oh," Sherry groaned.

"That would require another bail of hay out at my farm," Beth told him.

"Then she can find another way. Can't she?" Dave countered. "If I remember you saying so, she can make that necklace work, right? So do it."

'Oh, _thank you_ very much Dave. You're _such_ a considerate friend. Not!' groaned the unheard hanyou.

"Dave, that-"

"Shut up, Zach. I've given my challenge and I'm not backing down."

"Maybe…maybe it might work," Kagome pondered as she looked to her helpless soul mate.

'Of course you'd do it! You love playing with this toy around my neck!' Inuyasha's continued grumbling went unheard.

"Kagome-" Beth started.

"I can see his side of this. He has a right to ask what he did. The two of us are here. If I'm careful, I don't think it should harm him too much," the miko admitted.

'Ha! Ha-hahaha! Note to self, kill Keito _and_ Dave!'

"All right, then since the rosary wants to send him to the ground, let's put him there first. _Then_, you can try it. There won't be as much pull. Plus, after that, if it does work, Dave will get to help Keito and Zack give Inuyasha that gift you bought yesterday," Beth reasoned.

"Gift? What gift?" Keito asked with childish wonder.

'Should I be scared? I think…I think I'm scared.'

"Oh yeah! I like that plan," Sherry grinned. "He'll look so cool! Heck, he doesn't even know," she giggled.

"Okay. Then that's how we'll do it. We can go get lunch while they do that then," Kagome nodded.

'Oh gods, I'm definitely scared now. _Guys _you're _so_ damn mean!' the muted mutt whined.

Keito picked Sherry up, stood, then set her in the chair where he'd been sitting. He got in a good wiggly-fingered blow to her sides, causing her to burst into giggles, then moved to the bedside. "Okay Dave, do ya wanna heft the head or the feet?" he asked.

"Head. That way if he decides to fart, he'll be doing it at you," Dave said before shoving Keito to the foot of the bed.

"Oh, that's so very nice of you Dave. Hey Mark, do your ferrets poop in people's shoes?"

"Hey now! Keep my fuzzies out of your sick little jokes!" Mark defended with a pout.

Zach patted his shoulder sympathetically, "I feel your pain. Now you see what I've had to endure for so many years."

"You _do_ know we live to irritate the hell out of you, right Zach?" Keito grinned as he waited for Beth to disconnect Yue's IV and other attachments in such need for the temporary move to the floor.

"I'll go find more pillows," the blond man responded before leaving to do so.

"Two should do it, Zach. Ask Linda if you can find her," Beth called out behind Zach. Keito chuckled at his lack of answer to the question.

"Buckle up in there, Yue dude. We're go'n for a short trip," Keito chirped causing Sherry and Kagome both to giggle.

'Vrooommm!' came the sarcastic reply that no one heard. On the count of three, Dave and Keito hoisted up the sleeping body of their friend and transferred him to the floor to the right of the bed and in front of the armchair.

"Weeee!" Sherry giggled, playing along to Keito's joke by adding on a tire-screech type parking noise as Yue was settled on the floor.

'Sherry, you're cute but…QUIT EGGING THEM ON!' Inuyasha protested. 'How the hell do I keep getting mixed up with meddling mikos like this?' he whined to himself.

"Kagome? Are you all right? You look…a little dazed," Keito commented noticing the miko's distant expression with furrowed brows and momentarily pale complexion. She failed to respond as she stared at Yue. He tapped her shoulder and she started with a firm jerk and a squeak. "Sorry about that. What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" he asked again in a softer empathetic voice.

"Oh, sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "I just suddenly got lost in an old memory. That's all."

"Too bad to tell?"

"No. I just was thinking about the first new moon night we spent together. I'd pressured him into checking out a youkai rumor not knowing how much danger he was in that night. We ended up getting attacked by spider demons. He got in a fight with the big cheese and got poisoned really bad. We had to hide in a storage room overnight. Myouga sucked most of the poison out but he was still really sick until the sun rose the next morning."

"Got the pillows," Zach announced as he strode back into the room with three pillows. He blinked at the heavy atmosphere and everyone suddenly staring at him, "What?"

"Did anyone ever tell ya you have the timing of a PMSing landlady on bill day?" Keito jabbed. He then looked back to Kagome, "The bad news is: Yue's still a stubborn ass when it comes to secrets like that. He once waited so long to tell us he was suffering from a devil of a migraine, which happened to be his first, that we ended up taking him to the ER because he was screaming that he was 'having an aneurysm attack'. They had to knock him out with something _then_ shoot him full of migraine meds. The good news is: He'll be fine. He doesn't give up. You of all people should know that."

"I know he will. It was just sort of the imagery at the moment that triggered it I suppose. With all the crap I've been through, why wouldn't I be a textbook case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Kagome said sticking her tongue out to emphasize the point.

"You have a point, Kagome," Beth said while she stuffed the pillows Zach brought under Yue's torso while Dave held him up.

"Though I seemed to have missed what started this, if what Kagome says is in fact legit, I would concur on her self-diagnosis," Zach nodded.

"Oh, I get it. Okay. Just wanted to make sure you're okay," Keito nodded.

"I am. Thanks for the concern," she smiled at him.

"Most welcome Kagome-chan," he grinned back then nodded to Yue as Dave set him down then moved out of the way. "Rock and roll, Sabrina."

"Sabrina?" she blinked.

"Sabrina was the name of a teenage witch on a kid's show that aired here in the U.S. years ago," Zach informed her.

"Oh, I see," she nodded. She then looked to Yue and muttered softly, "Osuwari."

Instantly, the necklace around Yue's neck glowed a cherry blossom pink before gently yanking him the short distance to the floor through the depression of the thick fluffy pillows. It wasn't a violent jerk like it usually was when Kagome used it in irritation or protection on someone's part. Instead, it was a quick tug just strong enough to display the necklace's power just as Kagome wished. A couple of seconds later, the glow vanished as the spell timed out and released its ward.

'Well, that one wasn't so bad. I bet I have a snowball's chance in hell of ever getting sat _that_ nicely ever again,' Inuyasha snorted.

Dave quirked an eyebrow at what had taken place before him. Zach's eyes were bugging out at the event. Keito looked like he'd just seen a firework go off. Mark was impressed with it but at the moment was paying more attention to Beth's backside. His hand itched to touch it.

A loud slap resonated throughout the room and all eyes snapped to the cause. Mark had a new red hand print on the side of his face, yet was still smiling in dazed happiness as Beth muttered, "Pervert."

'Leave it to Miroku to find a way to break the ice in here,' Inuyasha laughed.

"Dude, you have serious guts," Keito cackled. He swiftly shut up when Beth shot him a glare that meant death should he choose to continue with that topic.

"All right, strange as it is, you've proved your point. I believe you, Kagome," Dave said, throwing the conversation back on course. It took a moment, but Kagome finally found trust in the man's rather intimidating gaze.

"As do I," Zach quickly affirmed. "If you should ever need anything, let us know," he smiled.

"See? I told ya she was telling the truth. I just knew it. By the way, that was really spank'n awesome. Literally," Keito piped, grinning cheekily at Kagome.

"Thanks guys," the miko said while chuckling at Keito's pun.

"So what's this 'gift' you were talking about?" Dave asked, curious as to what Kagome would have bought this time for his friend.

"Oh! Crap! I'll be right back; it's in my car. I'll go get it," Kagome blurted as she grabbed her keys and dashed out the door to fetch the outfit she'd bought.

"And you're suppose to have powers like her?" Dave asked Sherry while gesturing to the briefly departed Kagome. Sherry blushed and nodded. "How come you can hear him and she can't?"

"She only figured out how to do it yesterday. Kagome hasn't had the chance to knowingly try. She might have been able to once but never realized the connection was there. Thus, she couldn't use it," Beth answered on behalf of the little girl.

"Okay. That makes sense, I guess. But, there's no way in hell I'm sleeping with that idiot to try for myself. Keito's welcome to try if he wants," Dave shrugged.

'Dave! GROSS! Ugh! I do _not_ need another Jakotsu!' Inuyasha wailed.

"I don't think so. Kagome will put one of those things on me and kick my ass," Keito declined sticking his hands in the air in a 'whoa' gesture.

"Now that, I would _pay_ to see," Dave laughed.

'Ditto!' Inuyasha agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whizzbang Whoopsie!

Penguine: The following lines include an unexpected blooper as it had originally been typed. I managed to catch it before it hit the beta-reader this time.

--

"Buckle up in there, Yue dude. We're go'n for a short trip," Keito chirped causing Sherry and Kagome both to giggle.

'Vrooommm!' came the sarcastic reply that no one heard. On the count of three, Dave and Keito hoisted up the sleeping body of their friend and transferred him to the floor to the right of the bed and in front of the air chair.

---

Keito: Air chair? What the heck is that? Sounds like something you'd go water skiing with. Hrmmm…let me just go hunt down a safety pin real quick. -_He snickers.-_

Sherry: If you blow up this chair while I'm still sitting in it, I'm _so_ gonna make you do my math homework for the next week!

Yue: I've got a better idea. Have his brother steal his briefs and undershirts and dye them pink!

Sherry: Good idea!

Keito: Ack! Okay, okay…I'll forget about the safety pin!

Penguine: A-_hem!_ And now back to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, the food had been ordered, purchased, and brought back to the hospice while the Stooges and Mark had handled getting Yue decked out in the outfit Kagome had given him. It took some work, and a bit of coaching on what went where from Keito, but they finally managed to get it right. Keito had then immediately stated that he wanted one, prior to getting smacked by Dave.

The girls walked in to see the guys casually sitting around chatting about their favorite original Nintendo system video games. Then they saw the image Yue made with the new traditional medieval Japanese attire. Dressed in the deep purple with the vibrant red, yellow and orange hues of the rising sun depicted on the front of the haori, the image he made screamed Inuyasha despite the change from the signature fire rat red that he had once wore. Long shiny locks of straight ebony hair framed his face, and the rosary seemed to have been made to go with the clothes.

"Oh, wow! It looks awesome!" Sherry cried cheerfully as she took in the sight.

Kagome stood there with her mouth hanging open, stunned into silence. Suddenly, Yue didn't look like a young man dying in a hospice bed anymore. Instead, he looked as though he were recovering from another thrashing on the wrong night. He looked as he did when Kagome first met him pinned to the tree, yet this time he was human instead of hanyou. The face was still the same. In fact, he seemed to look even more innocent and boyish.

"Kagome?" Beth nudged.

"It's perfect," Higurashi choked out, trying not to embarrass herself with tears at this particular moment.

"Where on earth did you get it? I want one. Hell, we're definitely gonna have to go on anti-Margaret guard with _that_ get-up!" Keito blurted out while jabbing a thumb at Yue.

'I want a mirror. I have _so_ got to see this thing,' Inuyasha input.

"This really cool Asian store in the mall in Nashville. They had lots of Buddha guys and elephants and funky smelling stuff and clothes. All kinds of stuff," Sherry shared happily while sitting down with her happy meal.

'I hate food time. You guys always bring all this great smelling food, and never give me any!' the hanyou pouted.

"Okay, I think I know the one you're talking about," Keito nodded. "What kind of toy did ya get, Sherry?"

"I…have no clue. Some purple thingy with a weird bubble in the center."

"Maybe it lights up?"

"I don't think so…"

--------------

The group sat in a circle around a small card table one of the other nurses had brought in. The game was Uno and the stage was heating up. Keito and Beth each had two cards left. Dave was currently stuck with the most and a sour scowl upon his face. It was Mark's turn, and, as he made the hard decision of which of his five cards to play, Kagome stole a glance at Yue's face.

She was sitting on the side of the bed at his right hip. Sherry sat to her right and Beth to her left. In Kagome's lap lay his right hand, which her fingers idly caressed. Then suddenly, Sherry tensed while groaning, "Uh-oh."

Kagome, as well as everyone else, looked to see what the child was bothered by. There in the door stood none other than Margaret Prentice. Beth's blood boiled. Zach stalled her outburst by being the one to speak up first, "Hello again, Margaret. It's been a while, I do believe. What's the occasion for your lovely little visit?"

Margaret's face turned red with fury as she jabbed finger at Kagome, "Who the _hell_ is she?"

"I thought I smelt a rat," Keito sneered. "But apparently my nose must not be working right. I see a hog snake that's crawled out of its slimy hole. Sorry, Margie. Kagome-chan's _not_ on your menu. Yue would kick your ass. Though from what I heard of what went down last night, I wouldn't totally rule that out just yet."

"Can it, fish breath. Yue-" the vindictive blond started only to be shut-up by the swiftly rising frame of the rather intimidating man they called Dave.

"No, I've got a better idea, Margaretta. _You_ can it. For your information, Kagome Higurashi happens to be Yue's current significant other. True, the lot of us didn't know of her existence till this week. The three of us didn't find out till yesterday. _But_ she has proven her case to us, therefore if you even _try_ to harm her in _any_ way, whether verbal or physical, female or not you _will_ be answering to me. Now, you can be a good girl and be nice or simply leave. Or, you can try to start more shit and leave via the rear seat of a cop car," Dave told her coldly.

"Yeah, you don't want this chick to open her can of whoopass on you. If she can handle one as wild as Yue, you can be damn sure she can kick _your_ can all the way back to the recycling center on Venus," Keito added. He then turned to Sherry, "Apologies for the foul language."

"Margaret, I've been told that Yue only dated you twice," Kagome started in on her own. Margaret darted her gaze back to the Japanese woman with hatred in her stormy turquoise eyes. Aware that she had her wannabe-rival's attention, Kagome continued, "I was told that after that, he repeatedly turned you down every time you asked. He even went to the prom with someone else, not you. It seems to me, he made it perfectly clear to you that he does not love you, nor does he wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you. All he wants is your friendship. That's all you'll ever be no matter how hard you try to change it. If you truly care for him, wouldn't you rather have that then nothing at all? Why risk making him hate you when he finally does get better?

"If you're his friend, then prove it. Be here as a friend. He needs those more than anything else in the world right now. Look at all the so-called friends that stopped coming to see him. How many have come back after that first month? How many came back after the first year? How many came back at all since that first month?

"He's not dead. He's still there. Just because he can't respond doesn't mean that he doesn't know what's going on. He can hear us, feel us, smell us, just like any other. There's just something preventing his body from showing us that he's aware. Think of how lonely that must be, stuck like that. He's got it hard enough as it is. Instead of trying to do things to hurt those that are close to him, try to help him. I'm sure you must be busy with your own life, but you can at least find time every once in a while to come see him. Talk to him. Tell him what is happening in the world beyond this room. Tell him stories or jokes. Bring music for him to listen to. Just do something to show you care. It's not that hard."

The room was silent as the grave as Kagome pelted the woman with a dose of constructive criticism, rather than angry ranting. All eyes bounced between her and Margaret while the one unable to see intently listened in. Margaret was obviously unsure what to make of her after this unexpected turn of the tides. Her band of new friends were amazed by her peaceful approach to the problem, save for the one who knew her best.

'Kagome, that's one of the reasons why I love you. You can get hopping mad, and yet… you find ways to handle such volatile situations so simply and rationally. It's this intelligent compassion of yours that spoke to me when I couldn't and wouldn't hear the rest of the world,' praised the unheard hanyou.

'You spoke to me, and you gained my attention.

You consoled me, and you gained my friendship.

You healed me, and you gained my protection.

You protected me, and you gained my trust.

You loved me, and you gained my affection.

You endured hell with me, holding my hand through it all, and you gained my heart and soul eternally.'

"That couldn't have been said any better, Kagome," Zach smiled softly as he commended her.

"Ditto. I feel like such an ass," Keito admitted.

"That's because you are one, moron," Dave said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut-up. I didn't ask you're opinion, Prather," Keito shot back.

"Boys! For crying out loud, you sound like him and Kouga going at it," Kagome scolded while pointing to Yue. She then looked back to Margaret. "Look, what's done is done. None of us can change the past. But we _can_ still do things to make it right. If you can find time to come and visit Yue, then I won't mind forgetting that we ever got off on the wrong foot. I don't know you, and you don't know me. Neither of us have any right to judge the other. Let's try to be friends, if not for each other, then for Yue's sake. After all, everything that goes on in this room is for _Yue_. Not you. Not me. Not the doctors or nurses. Not even for all of these guys that guard him so fiercely. For _Yue_, can you try to get along?" the miko continued to plead with Margaret.

The blond took a long moment to think over the proposition. Despite her continuing dislike of the girl on the grounds of romantic rivalry, Margaret realized acceptance of the proposition was her only option. Kagome did have a point. This was Yue's room and everything that happened here was suppose to be for him, whether she liked it or not.

If, by the cobweb thin chance that the story of her being someone truly of value to Yue, then Margaret knew well how mad he would be if Kagome were put down or hurt in anyway. She had taken a risk of not believing the story to take a shot at the girl. Margaret had seen with her own eyes how Yue had reacted to those who'd tried to snag dates from him. She knew she'd been lucky to have gotten the two dates she'd landed with him. As far as she knew only a couple of other girls ever got that chance, and those chicks didn't even get second shots. From the way Yue's three buddies stood by her claim, there seemed to be a bigger chance of truth than she'd anticipated. She couldn't help but wonder how Kagome managed to catch him when so many others failed.

There were obviously pieces of the puzzle that Margaret was missing. She knew that now. There was no way she would have a chance at falling her rival if she didn't have everything she needed to win. The only way to find those pieces was to get involved and get to know the girl. That's on top of the fact that in the end, everything revolved around Yue. Margaret had no choice in the matter.

"All right. I'll accept. But that doesn't mean that I like you. It only means I'll give you a chance to prove your worth," she replied coolly.

Kagome made a sort of half smile half frown, "It seems that's all I've been doing lately."

"Nuh-unh! You've made a whole lot of friends and had loads of fun too!" Sherry objected with an adorable fussy face.

"Hey, she's right, Kagome," Keito agreed. "Even if you were about to lose at Uno. "

"I'm tied with you, jerk!" Beth shot with a scowl while leaning over to swat at him. Keito abandoned his chair to get out of range while Mark covertly snuck in a feel. He was instantly met with a firm slap across the cheek. "You're no better, you perverted ignoramus!"

Kagome couldn't help but leak a few giggles, "Where would I be without the bunch of you?"

"As someone who's watched you in the Grill for a while, I can call myself a reliable respondent to that question. You'd be sitting in a corner, doing your homework and trying to hide from the world," Mark answered matter-of-factly.

"Watched her in the Grill for a while, eh? What prevented you from going after her?" Keito asked quirking a brow with a smirk.

"The fact that something told me she would roast me, toast me, and feed me to the birds if I got too close. Either that or brush me off, which she actually did a few times when I did get up the nerve to try. The day I finally got to her was when she'd come to lunch just after that field trip that lead her here for the first time. She looked liked she'd lost her best friend so I couldn't sit by any longer. It was then that I learned I hadn't a chance with her after that discovery. Oh well. It appears I am destined to chase after a different fiery tempered femme," Mark replied casually.

"Dude, what a whammy. Now yer stuck with the three of us and Sherry as well as them!" Keito cackled in return.

"The more, the merrier, right?" Mark grinned back.

"Unless you're in a steady relationship. He's been known to try to kiss guys. I'm not sure Beth would handle you dipping in a second bucket let alone one like that," Dave pointed out.

"What the…now that was just plain _wrong_ Dave. Poor Sherry!" Keito objected. Dave blanched.

"Wait a minute, you're not denying that remark. Minus Sherry, of course. Duh! You know damn well I don't think like that, moron. Don't even try to push it there!" Prather quickly retorted.

"Life will never be dull ever again," Sherry commented to Kagome.

"You can say that again," the miko nodded while the chaos continued to churn.

----------------------------------

Kagome tossed in her bed, groaning for the umpteenth time that night. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about the past day's wild array of events. From waking up on Sunday to find herself at Beth's house once again, to the insanely funny breakfast, to the telling and proving of her story, to the donning of Yue in the clothes she'd bought him, to the confronting of Margaret Prentice, to the wild games they'd played that afternoon, and down to the reluctance on the part of the Stooges to head for home. Zach and Dave would be getting back into Knoxville around one o'clock in the morning. She didn't know how they could handle it. She was certainly drained after the day she'd had. Then, why on earth couldn't she go to sleep?

The miko whined softly and turned over again. She tried to will her pulse to slow and her mind to fall asleep. Yet, as she did so, images of Yue found their way into her head. She could see him hanging out with his three crazy friends in school and driving the teachers bonkers with their antics. She could see him trying to get rid of the clingy Margaretta. She could see him going to the prom with Zach's blind, under-privileged cousin. Though part of her felt she should be jealous, she wasn't. Instead, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling from the mental images spawned from the tale of Inuyasha's reincarnation doing something so kind.

As she thought, the images of Yue flickered through to memories of seeing him lying there prone in the hospice bed. The images brought pain, but she could now see the people that did come to see him on a regular basis. Beth, Sherry, Keito, Zach, and Dave, she could see them all clowning around bringing him much needed entertainment. Now, Yue had even more friends, tacking on Kagome and Mark. Even her classmate Peggy had come to visit, which truly surprised the miko.

The images of Yue in his room continued to evolve. Suddenly, he was decked out in the traditional Japanese style clothing she'd given him earlier in the day. That image shifted, changing Inuyasha's human form over to the hanyou she'd grown to love so dearly. She found the image of him dressed in such regal and vibrant color stoking a fire within her core. The way his eyes matched the warm colors of yellow and orange featured in the designs and accents make him look even more real and lively. The clash of his silver hair only enhanced the image all the more, giving him a glow that made him look like a deity rather than a human/demon half-breed.

Kagome could then see him standing before her, alive and well, and giving her a look with those gorgeous honey golden eyes that melted her insides to putty. She could see herself dressed in a silver kimono with navy accents that seemed to join with her ebony hair and bluish-umber eyes to create an image of absolute radiance. All around her, she could see her family and friends dressed to their best. Sherry was dressed in a hunter green kimono with pink flowers all over and carrying a white Flower Girl's basket filled with sakura petals. Her little brother Souta was dressed in his best suit and carrying the Ring Bearer's scarlet pillow. Mark was oddly dressed in a tux and standing as the Priest. It was then that she realized, the scene she was fantasizing was her own marriage to her favorite hanyou. Her heart bubbled at the thought.

A dog barked somewhere outside, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts and back to the present. She looked to the clock that read: 12:37 am. She whined again as she sat up, "Aa, mou!"

Though she had sworn to Beth that she could sleep fine in her own bed tonight, Kagome was forced to admit the truth was otherwise. Sighing, she got up and headed to take a quick wake-up shower. Afterwards, she dressed and pooled together the books she would need for classes in the morning. Then she grabbed a coat, her keys, and her purse and left the house, locking the door as she did so.

Higurashi climbed into her car and tossed her belongings into the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt and keyed the ignition. Then throwing on the headlights, she shifted into reverse and pulled out of the parking space. Shifting into drive, she headed out of the parking lot and across town through the empty streets to the one place she knew she could find solace.

A short time later, the miko pulled up into a parking space in the hospice's side parking lot. She threw the transmission into park and killed the lights and engine. Then she pulled out her cell phone to dial the number Beth had given her of the nurse's station, where there should be a couple of people sitting out the dead shift. One of the nurses picked up and immediately recognized Kagome's voice. Before the teen had a chance to explain why she was calling at this odd hour, the nurse told her to come on over to the side door where she'd be let in.

Kagome shook her head at the realization that Beth had predicted her midnight trip over here and set up a way in ahead of time. She grabbed her purse and her bags, got out of the car, locked it, then shut the door. Slinging the strap of her bag and purse over her shoulder, she walked the short distance to the side door. She was quickly met by the smiling face of a gray-streaked dark brunette-headed nurse she recalled as being named Gerdie. On anyone else the name would have been hideous, but it seemed to fit this tall, slightly broad woman who looked liked she could easily be someone's favorite aunt.

"I'm sorry from bothering you so late, Gerdie," Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense. I remember being your age once and so overwhelming in love with a hansom hunk of male moron," the nurse answered with a gentle chuckle.

"I hope it went well," the younger woman answered as she stepped through the door held open for her.

"It did. I married the idiot. Sometimes I wondered what I ever saw in his pathetic rear-end, but then he'd do something completely unexpected to drowned any misgivings I ever had," the nurse grinned.

"I know how that feels. The Yue that I knew was a bull-headed macho man that knew how to make me mad like no other. But then, times would come when it was just the two of us, and the things that he did made all the hell he gave me worth putting up with."

"I don't know how or when you experienced such events, but I do know that you are lucky to have experienced them at all. A love like that comes once in a lifetime, and many never even find it at all. It's obviously given you wisdom far beyond your years. You are blessed. I pray that your young man pulls through for you."

Kagome blushed at the words of romantic praise, "He will. I believe in him. I never stopped believing in him. He's just as blessed as I am, if not more so. For all the things that he has had to go through just to get where he is now, he deserves every blessing he receives."

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Kagome. If you need anything, you know where I'll be," Gerdie said drawing the conversation to a close so that the young woman could commence with paying a visit to the young man she was so completely drawn to.

"Thank you, and I will," Kagome nodded with a smile. She watched Gerdie turn to head down another wing then continued her journey till she wound up at the door to Yue's room.

Inuyasha was woken from sleep by the sound of footsteps and a familiar scent finding his nose. A rush of fluttering warmth coursed joyfully through him at this unexpected surprise. Kagome had sworn up and down that she would sleep in her own bed tonight. Yet, here she was.

He could hear her cross the room to drop her things haphazardly into the armchair. Then the footsteps came up to his side before the bed shifted from the addition of extra weight. He felt her hand grasp his while gentle fingertips sought to play through his bangs and caress his face.

"I couldn't sleep. Your friends wore me out and yet I still couldn't sleep," Kagome explained in a soft quiet voice.

'Now you understand why I was so restless those days when you went home to your world,' the hanyou silently mused. His spirit purred at the warmth of her touch as her hand and fine digits splayed over his cheek.

Kagome slipped off her shoes and stretched out on the bed alongside Yue. She lay still for a moment, then shifted again to slip under the covers to draw in some additional warmth in the chill of this September night. Instantly feeling better, she snuggled into her companion. She hugged his right arm while resting her head on his shoulder. She felt her mind and body grow lethargic as her pulse slowed down to match the rhythm of Yue's. "It's silly, but it feels like I belong here. In my own bed, all I could think of is you and the things we did while visiting today. I was dead tired and yet my body refused to settle down. Now, I can hardly stay awake to speak my thoughts."

'Then don't, you silly girl. You've got class tomorrow. You don't have to talk for me to enjoy your being here,' Inuyasha chided with a contented grin. He felt her snuggle a little more while her breathing and spirit told him she was nearly asleep.

Kagome felt tired, yet warm and pleasantly numb. She felt herself drop out of the waking world like a rock. Yet it was strange. Someone was there to catch her. Waves of numbness pulsed through her, yet instinct told her to hold onto this person. She softly cooed as she snuggled in the warm arms that held her in this place of unending darkness. She felt soft silky hair tickle her nose and a familiar well-worn, yet slightly course material rub against her flesh. Slowly she opened her eyes and waited for her sight to swim into focus. What met her eyes first was a thick lock of moon-silver hair directly in her line of sight. It was that hair that her nose was brushing against. Beneath the hair was a scarlet haori that she knew as well as she knew the hair. Slowly, she tilted her head back to pan her gaze up a masculine throat to a face she hadn't seen in far too long.

Inuyasha was gently smiling at her as the cute little doggie ears twitched in the thick mass of silver hair on the top of his head. His soft amber eyes burned their own light in this all consuming darkness as they looked down at her with affection rarely ever seen to such a degree on this particular individual.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome inquired sluggishly. She felt him sink into a sitting position and settle her in his lap before wrapping his arms warmly and protectively around her.

"Damn, I wish the Stooges could be around to wear you out more often. Snagging you was a piece of cake this time!" Inuyasha cackled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started in a different tone. "Osuwari!" It was too late by the time the miko realized the flaw in that action. Both of them slammed into the ground.

Inside the room, no one that was awake was around to notice the brief glow of the rosary around Yue's neck that sent a shudder through the bed from its effect.

-----------------------------------------------------

Penguine's Piece: YAY! It was a challenge to write while juggling school and household responsibilities, but I finished it! And I managed to get a lot accomplished this time around. I'm going to try and speed up the flow of events in the next few chapters just a bit. Hopefully that'll get us into the juicier parts a little sooner.

I _am_ currently taking a summer class on speeches and presentations. It's an accelerated course taught in half the time it's usually taught so I have twice the workload. Thus, I will be busy as hell for a while. But I will keep writing when I find time to. Thanks to those of you who've remained patient with me. You're wait won't be in vane. :)

I'm tacking on a little survey thing here. You're welcome to respond via your reviews if you have ideas, comments, or questions pertaining to it. Someone asked me about starting up an Order of Whizzbang. Truth be known, I've been thinking about it myself. My questions are:

- Should we start an Order of Whizzbang?

- What would be it's main purpose?

- Where would we put it?

- Would you be interested in participating?

I'm thinking it could be an Inuyasha fan club of sorts, but not limited to that. People could promote stories and/or art they've done. Seasoned writers and artists could give tips and offer to beta-read for those in need. There could even be roleplay gaming as long as people behave. What do you think? I'm interested in hearing your thoughts.

_FFnet Review Replies_

**Shavaineth:** Yes, Sesshomaru and Kouga will be appearing eventually.

**Kawiyuzumichan:** I love the Stooges too. I sometimes wish they were real. They're just too cool. I've have a couple of people tell me they resemble friends of theirs. I'm jealous. -lol- : Yes, Kirara will pop in at some point too. :) She's part of the Inuyasha-gumi too.

**Lord of the pit:** I keep wondering if I'll ever run out of ideas for Stooge-stunts. But, they have a way of writing things on their own too.

**Raining Fire:** Vroom! Vrrrrooooooooooooommmmmmm!Heeheehee!

**Esmilla:** I'm so jealous! Then again, I'm not sure any work would ever get done with guys like that cutting up all the time but.. bah! I'm still jealous! -lmao- : Hope this chapter answered your question. Despite the evil cliff hanger. -giggles-

**Mizukithepanda:** What an oxymoron of a name. -giggles- Anywho.. there could be a possibility of Keito having a crush on Kagome. But he knows better than to pursue it. : Margaret does have a couple of fans out there believe it or not. I was rather surprised and enlightened by their reasons why too. There's quite the diverse crowd reading this monster I've created. O.o' : The question on his reaction to the hair is a good one. Although her hair is more of a reddish color than brown. But anywho, I'll wait and let the story answer that question. :)

**Mizz Dustkeeper:** I've met some kids that acted older than their age too. They always find a way to amaze you. They'll do all sorts of silly things that kids do, then they'll say something so intelligent it sends your head spinning. : Keito would be delighted to eat that cookie. -giggles- After playing with it first, of course. : Ahh yes.. puppies. This one is now 5 months I believe. She's cute. She's smart. She's affectionate. And she's a little shit. -lmao- She steals clothes left in reach. Especially socks, bras, and slip pants. She licks you to death then goes in for a nip or two. You scold her for something and she laughs at you as she runs to hide around the corner then peer back at you. She pisses you off and makes you laugh at her at the same time. She's learned how to open doors so those who wish to use the commode best be ready to have the door slammed open and their butt kissed. Seriously. When she wants something, she barks silently at you. Then, if you don't respond properly, she'll bark in a pitch that nearly bursts your ear drums. She hasn't yet learned not to jump on people so I have a seven inch claw mark on my thigh where she pounced me just after I'd trimmed her nails. Funness.

**KitsuneNiBakaSareru:** I could be wrong, but shouldn't that be Kitsune _No_ Baka? I'm pushing harder these days to learn the language so I'm reading into things more. I could be wrong though. Wouldn't be the first time. : Other characters from the series will be showing up, but I can't tell you when. Most of them won't be showing up till later in the story, though.

**Kryptonite09:** Glad to have made your day. :)

**KStarChick: **The puppy's name is Sassy because she sasses back at you when you say something she doesn't like or agree with. -lol-

**AngelWing1138: **Omg! A fellow Phantom of the Opera fan! WHOOT! -cheers and gives you an oreo- I tried to write a Phantom story a couple of times, but they both flopped so bad it was just hideous. -shudder- : Didn't you know the Order of Whizzbang is actually a Keito fan club? Well, by his definition anyway. -giggles-

**Orangepencils:** The Chicken Polka is a song they tend to play at some minor league baseball games. There's a special dance you dance to it with, but I've forgotten how to do half of it. Sadly. I loved that dance too. -sniff-

**TennyoKameko:** Cakes aren't a problem for me. It's grilling pork chops that gives me trouble. But ramen works too. :) On the cake bit, try dumping a small jar of stemless maraschino cherries into the chocolate cake batter, juice and all. It turns out awesome.

**Dragon Fairies:** Yes, Keito is a crack pot. XD To be honest with you, the bit about the paper bullet was something I actually did in seventh grade. It shocked the hell out of everyone cause I was this quiet whimpy little girl. -giggles- Mom's puppy is here to say hi. She won't let me type at the moment. O.o'

**Moi:** The bit about the grammar and spelling is due to my wonderful beta-readers DarklessVasion, b00kperson, and now Nysoku too. Else the story would be absolutely _full_ of stupid little mistakes that I'm all too good at making. -lol- : I agree with you on the quality writing issue. One of my drives in this thing is to give example of proper use of spelling, grammar, and other basic story bones in hopes they might catch on. It's a craps shoot, I know, but one can only hope. : As for the Stooges, they wrote themselves. I jealous of those who say they know people like that. I only know a few, and they certainly don't work in conjunction with each other like Zach, Dave, and Keito do. I wish to gods I could draw them. They'd make awesome subjects for comic shorts.

**GnomeInuyasha:** I have ideas for several original stories in mind but not enough thread to sow them together properly yet. :S Quite frustrating. Most of the good ones are a bit different than this story though. Two are set in a desert/tropical medieval fantasy world that's probably a bit cliché but won't die. Then again I'm also my worst critic, and very hard on myself. Which is the reason why most of my stories have never gotten finished. This is the first long one I've ever done that's really kept me eager and willing to finish it. I hope that the eagerness can carry over to future stories.

**Pitbull123:** -lmao- You certainly have a point there. Margaret has no clue what she's dealing with does she:)

**Kyome Nehatakashi:** Writing is anything but easy. But, like anything else, the more you practice and the harder you apply yourself to it, the better you'll get. : As far as writing back to people goes, I try to whenever I can. It's gotten harder with the larger numbers I've answered to as the story grows in size and popularity, but I still do my best to respond to readers when I can.

**Curtis:** Yes, Kouga and Sesshomaru will be in this later on.

**Eurdicii:** I can see why you'd call it a boat car. -lol- : The truth behind Dave's change of hair color was so that it would be easier for me to draw him when I take another try at him. But, yeah, Keito probably had something to do with it. XD Why do I sense a Kermit joke in that: I actually didn't mean to introduce so many so quickly. I've wanted to space things out a little more, but writers blocks prevented me from doing so. I'm gonna work at reading over my own story to get a renewed grip on where the story is and where I show go with it.

**Moon-bunny735:** Nope, Margaret is not Kikyou. Margaret is a new character with her own role to play. She has no miko power what-so-ever.

**Asahi Minako:** -giggles- I cracked up laughing the couple of times I reread that scene looking for information. Keito rocks my socks. XD

**KittySand Katie:** Ni! XD Yeah, Monty Python rules.

**Animemistress419:** Yep, I love the Stooges to death. Sherry too. She's just too cute.

**Crisco:** Yep. ;) -giggles-

**Silvanon of the Orchard:** It was really satisfying to write that Beth-chewout scene too. XD Even if Margaret is a fictional character. Gods, I'm such a cheese. -giggles-

**Pika Pika:** Wow! I love the stories that take days to read. Though, I'm gonna have to reread my own story here soon just to get my bearings fixed on where I am and where I need to go with it. I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Inukagluver91:** No, Margaret is not Kikyou's reincarnation. She's an entirely new soul to the story without any miko powers what-so-ever.

**Grape Garnet:** O.o' Penguin burgers no taste good. Besides, I have no meat on me. Just skin and bone cause I sit at the computer too much.

**Blackrosebunny:** Oh, that's quite all right. I don't mind a bit. Tell whoever you want. I'm just glad you like the story so much. :) And don't worry about reviewing. I'm not picky about that.

**Deiety of Sorrow:** I'm glad you brought up the possibility of starting an Order of Whizzbang. I've been thinking about it myself. I tacked a survey onto my author's note about it. We'll see what kind of response comes from it.

**Kaichai:**Do people take sugary foods away from you too? -giggles-

**Many Voices In My Head:** Thank you. I'm honored that you think so. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)

**InUyAsHaFaN2004:** I adore Sherry. She actually wormed her way in when I was starting this and never stopped giving. She just totally belongs there, just as much as the Stooges and everyone else.

**You need a name:** Yeah, a name would be helpful when replying back to you. : Margaret's a little bit of Kikyou, a little big of Kouga, and a lot of her own person. She has no magical power what-so-ever, though.

**Jaded Illusion:** I've answered that question already in past author notes.

**Ashley: **I can't respond to you on a question like that if you don't give me an email address to respond to.

**TriggerHappyBibliophile:** Cool! Let me know when you get it up and I'll read it. :)

**Pwalefriend:** I've tried to marry the past that was the series we all know and love with a future that's as realistic as it can be. The rest has just slowly fallen into place. I thank you for your kind words. :) I'm honored. : Yes, Shippo will be in the story.

**Kat-chan: **Thanks for the support. :) I really appreciate it. : I spent the past two days re-reading my own story to refresh my memory on where I am, what's happened, and what I haven't pulled yet. The Stooges had me laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Mom thought I'd gone loony. -lol- I'd forgotten about the tattoo on Dave's rear. I'll have to tactfully use that later on. -snickers- : The date scene with Beth and Mark was ultra difficult to write. I'm not as finely tuned to those two as I am to Kagome and Inuyasha. :S I'm glad I pulled it off to approval though. :) : Oh gods.. I hadn't thought about what would happen if Margie and Kouga were to meet, but you're right. -giggles- : Yep, I got plans for Kikyou as well, but you'll have to wait to find out what they are. That part won't happen till near the end of the story. : Cook? Hrmmm… I need soda pop, graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. -schemes- Wait.. no that's for campfires. Okay, I need a massive chocolate bar, a crate of gold apples, carbonated water, and a bunch of pixie stix packs. -giggles- It would be even better if the chocolate bar was one of them messy Caramellos. -cackles-

**Soccerdevill13:** I had fun writing that scene. :)

**TheWraith1:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yes, there will be other reincarnations and old characters returning.

**Chibes:** Yes, others will be appearing eventually.

**StarGirl21:** I had the same problem. Seriously. It was even worse when I re-read my entire story the other day to refresh my bearings. Mom thought I'd lost it, I was laughing so hard. XD Gods, I love those Stooges.

**Deloram:** -giggles- I'm glad I made your day. It's getting harder and harder to keep the updates coming anywhere near often. The standard length of my chapters has gotten longer, and I've been running over several thousand words the past couple of chapters. Then there's so many more reviewers to respond to anymore, I'm astounded at how popular this monster has gotten. Then there's all the twists and turns life has taken since I began this. O.o But I will continue trying my best to get updates out as often as I can. :) I can also say that I've got a good 1000 word lead on chapter 19. So hopefully, I'll have something out again for ya by the end of the month.

**Daddy's Pixie:** Soda highs rock! They're even better when chocolate is involved somewhere. -giggles-

**Orion Kohaishu:** -arm shoots up in the air in a cheer gesture- Long live the Order of Whizzbang! Okay, now what happened to my soda? Gah! -chases after Keito the soda thief- : -nods- Breathing would be a good thing.

**Evilmiko21: **Heh, that would have been interesting, but Kagome isn't like that. She couldn't even get mad at Kikyou like that, let alone Margaret. She takes the peaceful way out whenever possible, so that's what happened here as well.

**Nysoku: **I got more now. :) -shares the smore fixings-

**Kingleby:** It's a sin, Sassy's so cute. It makes it incredibly hard to discipline her. You smack her, she runs, then looks back at you from around the corner. You try to run after here and she runs just far enough where you can't touch her and laughs at you with this adorable face. Total devilish little angel. -lmao-

**Kuroikage:** Sess and Shippo will be a little while in coming just yet. Yue's dad will appear a little sooner. :)

**RealMikoTerra:** Yes, Kouga will be in this too. As will Rin. But I can't tell you how she'll arrive because I have something special planned for her. -gasps as song comes on Launchcast that's directly related to it, clamps hand over mouth- Can't say anymore. -giggles- : Heh.. I've gone to bed at 4 am at times writing this thing. -lol-

**I also want to thank the following additional FFnet reviewers:** Mini Nicka, Drake Clawfang, Sakura Rider, AlwaysBeingMe, Dragonwarriorkeltyr, sveta89, Lilmayhem, Aloofanimegirl, Jenna, Shadow Wolf Warrior, ixchen, InuyashaFan, SxG39luver, Demonic Angel, doingz-aishinu, Inu-nane, lost and alone, demonslayer206, S A K U R A22, Mexican 3 girl, Myriadragon, M.M, Mystic-Soul, Ilidain, inu romance FREAK, SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel, EverKitsune, Chibified Youkai 101, NMW, Catkin Blossom, IYWriterGirl, Red Ice, FuFu, Rasika, windgal, Anime Freak, animebook fan, AmericanMiko1112, HeavensNightingale, Rory Moon, swtIris, InuLuver7, lil mutt face grl, FluffyPinkSlippers, renaeluvsyou, SilverontheRose, Loving.

_MMorg Review Replies_

**Star Fire Kag:** Nope, Margaret is not Kikyou. Kikyou's soul is back inside of Kagome where it belongs. Margaret may act a tiny bit like her on the jealousy bit, but she's her own person with absolutely no magical power what-so-ever.

**Kermit:** Thanks for the support. :) It's much appreciated.

**Breezie:** Like I told Star Fire Kag, Margaret isn't Kikyou. She just seemed like it in the few scenes she's been in. She's a new person to the story with no magical power what-so-ever. : Nope, I've actually never seen that movie before. I really want to, but then again I don't because I have an original modern day ghostly romance story I've been trying to figure out how to tell. I don't want to watch that movie incase it might cause me to write things that would copy it in someway. -shrug- I want the Dakota story to remain purely something of my own creation.

**Kim: **Okidokie. I'll give it some thought. Surely, I can come up with something. :)

**I also want to thank the following additional MMorg reviewers: **Darkscribe, Lirrle Rin, Diesel Typhoon nsi, air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wake Me Up Inside**

_Chapter 19_

Note: Standard disclaimer applies.

Beta-read by: DarklessVasion and Nysoku.

Japanese Glossery

Baka - idiot, dummy, fool, etc.

Osuwari - Sit  
Moshi, moshi - Greeting used on a telephone

Gomen nasai - Very sorry

Kono - this

Anata - You, used for people of equal or lower rank than oneself

Omae - You, used for people of equal or higher rank than oneself

Dare - who?

Hiroshi - Male name meaning "generous"

Sentences in full Japanese will be immediately followed by translations.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

_Kagome felt tired, yet warm and pleasantly numb. She felt herself drop out of the waking world like a rock. Yet it was strange. Someone was there to catch her. Waves of numbness pulsed through her, yet instinct told her to hold onto this person. She softly cooed as she snuggled in the warm arms that held her in this place of unending darkness. She felt soft silky hair tickle her nose and a familiar well-worn, yet slightly course material rub against her flesh. Slowly she opened her eyes and waited for her sight to swim into focus. What met her eyes first was a thick lock of moon-silver hair directly in her line of sight. It was that hair that her nose was brushing against. Beneath the hair was a scarlet haori that she knew as well as she knew the hair. Slowly, she tilted her head back to pan her gaze up a masculine throat to a face she hadn't seen in far too long. _

_Inuyasha was gently smiling at her as the cute little doggie ears twitched in the thick mass of silver hair on the top of his head. His soft amber eyes burned their own light in this all consuming darkness as they looked down at her with affection rarely ever seen to such a degree on this particular individual._

"_Inu…yasha?" Kagome inquired sluggishly. She felt him sink into a sitting position and settle her in his lap before wrapping his arms warmly and protectively around her._

"_Damn, I wish the Stooges could be around to wear you out more often. Snagging you was a piece of cake this time!" Inuyasha cackled._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome started in a different tone. "Osuwari!" It was too late by the time the miko realized the flaw in that action. Both of them slammed into the ground._

_Inside the room, no one that was awake was around to notice the brief glow of the rosary around Yue's neck that sent a shudder through the bed from it's effect._

----------------------------------------

"Oh yes, I missed you too, Kagome," Inuyasha snickered as he laid on his stomach sprawled across the top of Kagome who'd been sandwiched by him and the ground as the rosary did it's job.

"Baka!" the miko snapped in a raspy voice from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Why am I the baka? You're the one who caused this, wench!"

"_I_ started it? I don't think so! It was you're pig-headed mouth!"

The rosary spell died but Inuyasha didn't move. Kagome gave him a shove and he rolled slightly to the side as he curled up a bit. Blinking, she sat up and looked at him wondering what was wrong. Then she realized what was happening. He was laughing at her.

"Osuwari! Baka!" Kagome bellowed. The rosary once again engaged to pound the hanyou into the ground. He sputtered but then only laughed harder.

"Kag…Kagome! I…I can't…breathe dammit!" he panted in between fits of laughter.

"What's your problem, dog boy!" she demanded. Again the rosary let up and Inuyasha sat up to look at her. He tried to hold back his laughter but failed miserably. Instead, he glomped her and hugged her while trying to laugh out his attack of hysterics.

"YOU! You're my problem you silly girl! Here we are, getting to talk for the first time since we parted ways in the Feudal Era. And almost immediately, we start arguing. You get pissed at me for something I've said and osuwari the living crap out of me! Of course, this time you just had to mess it up the first time!" the hanyou told her before busting up laughing all over again.

Kagome realized his point and groaned before joining him in laughing at the stupidity of it all. She tightly returned his hug while tears of laughter, joy, and relief began to pool in her eyes. The hanyou smelled them instantly and shot back to look at her, laughter suddenly gone, "Kagome?"

"I'm fine, baka. I'm happy. The past week was incredibly hard…being with you and yet not getting to hear your voice. I'm happy. It's you that I'm here dreaming about and talking to. No one else," she told him.

"Yeah, it's me. You finally found me," he answered softly. Unable to resist any longer, he leaned down to place a firm, longing kiss to her lips. Even though this was merely a dream to mingling spirits, he could hear, feel, smell, and taste her as though this was in reality. It was likewise for her. All the things she had been pooling up to say instantly became abandoned as she gave in to the power of his lips. She pouted when he broke the kiss to look at her once more. But the pout left when he spoke. "I've missed you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome crooned as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him with all the strength she could muster. "I've missed you too. I left Japan because everywhere I went I saw things that reminded me of you. So I came to America to try and start something new. Then the other day, I went on this field trip for school and here you were. Yet, instead of Inuyasha, they called you Yue."

"Funny how the past can come back to smack you in the ass, isn't it?" he grinned. Then he blinked and grasped a lock of her hair. "You changed your hair too?"

"Well duh! Every time I looked in the mirror, I saw Kikyou's reincarnation. My hair was the _first_ thing I changed," Kagome told him pointedly. "And it took you _this_ long to notice? Gees! You're such a _man_!" she berated gruffly.

"Of course, I am. You've seen for yourself several times," he retorted before winking and sticking his tongue out at her. "To answer your question, I noticed right off the bat. I was just too busy keeping up with the argument to say anything before. As for my opinion on it…"

Kagome's breath froze in her chest as her heart ceased its beating for a single pregnant moment. Deep in her heart, she remained hopeful that he would approve of, or at least understand why she'd done what she'd done.

"It's several shades too light. Go a little darker with the red, like the color it was when the bonfire light hit it. Now on the wavy curly bit, it can work on Sherry, but not on you. But red's sexy and matches your fiery temper, " he told her honestly with a smirk. "You know what they say about redheads. You know a guy's dating one when he has her name scratched into his back from her fingernails."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? Keito told me that one."

"I should have known," Kagome answered wryly, unable to keep from smiling. "I like your three friends. Zach's an excellent peacemaker. He'll make a good shrink. Keito's absolutely hilarious. He can probably brighten the worst of moods. And Dave… he's a bit harsh on the outside, but I can see why you like him. He's a lot like you. Beneath that rough exterior is someone who's kind, protective, honorable, and an awesome friend."

"Yeah, they rock. I got into lots of trouble with them, but they still rock. Sherry and Beth do too. Though, I swear payback's coming for that damn camera of Beth's."

Kagome laughed, "I've seen the results of her work. She's a great photographer. Her house is covered in pictures she's taken. She showed me the portfolio she's done with you. It's amazing some of the things she's done with you in her camera lens."

"Really? Now you've got me curious. And speaking of curious, what exactly did you have them put on me? I know it's something old-style Japanese but…"

"Oh, it's a deep purple haori and hakama with an amber yukata underneath. There's a design on the front and back of the haori of a rising sun in red, orange, and golden yellow. It's… perfect on you. Words just can't describe the impact it makes."

"No, but the way it shut you up when you walked in the room did," he snickered.

"Are you saying I talk to much?" Kagome shot back in flaring anger.

"No, I'm saying the whole city must have heard your jaw when it hit the floor," Inuyasha replied with mirth.

"That's not even that half of what it'll do to me when your hanyou side shows up," Kagome muttered, then slapped a hand over her mouth with a deer-in-headlights look. Inuyasha gawked at her.

"Damn! It's that sexy, huh? I'll remember that," he laughed.

"In-Inuyasha!" Kagome sputtered as a blush rushed across her face. Inuyasha stopped any further retaliation by slapping his hand over her mouth.

"Hush! Don't you dare say it! That is, unless you have a _really_ good explanation for the night nurses for exactly _how_ you broke the bed," the hanyou smirked. Kagome turned beat-red with anger and embarrassment. Inuyasha found a way to grin still more as the mischievous gleam in his amber eyes brightened.

"You perverted moron!" Kagome snapped irritably realizing he had a damn good point.

"You know, you're sexy when you look like that," he told her, his eyes seductively heavy-lidded as his face drew closer to hers. Her body froze while her heart pounded within her chest and her eyes grew wide. "Why else would I enjoy pissing you off so much?" he whispered with a chuckle.

No matter how hard she tried to get mad at him for the implications of his words, she couldn't. Just the mere heat of his gaze was melting her to molten goop. The sound of his voice, the smell of his scent, the electricity of his nearness, all sought to make it just that much worse. Kagome gave up fighting, and growled back, "Go ahead and kiss me already you exasperating fool!"

"Well since you're going to twist my arm about it… " he laughed before letting his lips descend again to capture hers. This time, there was nothing gentle about it. The single kiss encompassed every ounce of love, devotion, hunger, and impatience that had built up during the time they'd spent apart. Their arms tangled about the spiritual bodies of each other, gripping as though there were no tomorrow.

Kagome found herself whimpering when Inuyasha finally pulled back to break the kiss. The two of them panted, each wondering how such a difficulty in getting air was possible here. But neither cared enough to dwell on the matter. Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"We have to stop now. We have to save the best for when we can do this with real physical bodies rather than ones caught in a dream, even as tempting as going further sounds," he reasoned a bit hoarsely.

"You're right," Kagome nodded in agreement, though somewhat dejectedly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha softly scolded as he gave her a squeeze with the arms he had wrapped around her. "That doesn't mean that we have to part. That doesn't mean that we can't still enjoy this time," he told her as he scooped her up and settled down again with her in his lap. On second thought, he lazily flopped backwards to lay back on whatever served as ground here. She responded with a girlie grunt that caused him to chuckle. "As I was saying when you were out there settling down with me in the first place, you have school tomorrow. You need sleep. I won't go anywhere. There's nothing I need to do but hold you for as long as I can."

"But, I have so much to say. I don't want to waste this-" Kagome started to protest only to get shut up by his lips. She groaned into his kiss that ended far too soon. "Jackass," she grumbled.

"Yeah, I know that. I taught them three Stooges all they know. Now shut up and go to sleep. We'll have plenty of time later to play our stupid little argue wars. I'll not have you bitching at me because I caused your grades to slip. Gods know I put up with enough of that when we were chasing Naraku!"

A couple of moments passed before Kagome again responded, "Jackass."

It was Inuyasha's turn to groan, "Woman, you are impossible."

"You know, you're cute when you pout," Kagome giggled. The hanyou sputtered.

"Pout? I am _not pouting_!" he shot back defensively. "Pout…KEH!"

Kagome burst into giggles, listening to his crabby tirade. No matter how mad it had often made her, she missed this part of him just as much as the rest. Inuyasha just wasn't Inuyasha if he wasn't getting all hot under the collar about something. She leaned up and kissed his cheek causing a fierce streak of rose to splash across his face, making him look all the more adorable. His grumbling growl died into stunned, bashful silence. Then her hand sought out a soft fuzzy silver ear and gently rubbed in the motions she remembered he'd liked the most. The pouting blush on his face morphed into an expression of pure bliss as a huge sigh heaved in his chest and left as a deep purr rumbling up through his vocal chords. Kagome giggled.

"I'll let you keep playing with them if you promise to try and get some sleep," he bargained in a suddenly soft and weary voice.

"Oh, all right. If you insist," she grinned goofily. He shifted to the side slightly and bowed his head towards her hand. She responded by freeing her other hand to rub the other ear at the same time. She could feel the purr he made reverberate through the both of them and smiled. She had to admit, it was making her rather tired.

"Sherry likes doing that too," he mumbled lazily.

"Oh?"

"It's the second thing she did when she managed to finally see me here," he explained. "First thing being pouncing the hell out of me," he finished with a half chuckle.

"Gee, I can't imagine why," came Kagome's teasing response with a soft giggle.

"Hrmh, me neither," his voice was at a whisper now.

"Baka," she whispered back with a broad grin.

"_Go_ to sleep, woman," he softly but firmly reprimanded. A dramatic pause ensued followed by, "Else I'm going to have to spank you. Then you'll sit me for being a pervert, break the bed, and _still_ wind up with some interesting explaining to do to the nurses."

"_Oh_ for the love of _gods_, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled and laughed at the same time as she gave his ear a tweak then smacked him in the shoulder opposite her head. He immediately growled and lifted her up before flipping her to lie against him on her back.

"You smack _me_ for being a pervert when _you're_ the one who's being naughty! _Gods_, bitch, what _am_ I going to do with you? Now go to sleep, dammit!" he chided moodily.

"Okay, okay! I give up! You win!" Kagome conceded as she laughed at the silliness of their little spat. She sighed and snuggled into his arms. She felt his nose twitch somewhere in the thick mass of her now auburn hair. It snuffled then nuzzled a bit before the hanyou holding her finally became still. The miko basked in the warmth of his spiritual embrace till she finally lost her grip on any sort of consciousness whatsoever and fell into a deep healing sleep for the few hours she had left to do so.

Inuyasha's last conscious thought was a soundless whine that this was all still only a spiritual dream. What's worse, no matter how close they'd gotten, the string that bound him here still had not broken. His heart pained for a mere moment before he gave up for the night to fight it again some other day.

-------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sluggishly drifted up out of the land of sleep at his senses warning him about something. He shook himself awake enough to pay attention to what his body was telling him. He then picked up on two facts. One, there was daylight pouring through the window somewhere to his right that was turning his world slightly red through the cover of his eyelids. Two, there were footsteps coming closer to his room.

He glanced to the pink glow of the miko's spirit still held in his arms. He smiled and slowly sat up, cradling her against him as he gave her a nudge, "Kagome?" She moaned softly but didn't wake. He smiled and shook his head. He was going to tease the crap out of her later for fighting with him last night so much when he tried to get her to sleep. He leaned down to whisper in her ear while nudging again, "Kagome, wake up. Beth's coming in. It's time to get up."

This time Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to gaze lethargically up at him, "Hmm?"

"It's time for you to wake up. Beth's standing in the door," he repeated as he carefully stood up with her and set her on her feet.

"Rats," she frowned.

"What time is your first class?"

"Ummm… 8 am."

"Then you'd better get scramming. There'll be time to talk again later," he said before indulging in one last chaste kiss for the time being. "Go on. You're soul will know the way back."

"Thanks Inuyasha," she smiled warmly, though still a bit dazed from sleeping. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go on, baka. Else you'll be late. I can't run you this time."

"Jackass," she said sticking her tongue out and turning to leave.

He sighed, "This we already agreed upon when you wouldn't quit fussing with me last night!"

She giggled then vanished into the darkness. A great awful longing filled him just as it did whenever she left his side for one reason or another. He blew out a heavy puff of air and sank to perch on his rear. His ears listened to the quick exchange of greetings between Beth and Kagome before the miko grabbed her belongings and dashed out the door. His mood sank further. Then came Beth with her little flash light and other tools of torture.

"GOD DAMMIT! What the _hell_ did I do to deserve this!" he bellowed angrily at his inability to fight back against the nurse's onslaught of routine exercises.

--------------------------------------

Though very busy, the day went by swiftly for Kagome. Before she knew it, it was five in the afternoon and her classes were done for the day. She headed home to drop off books and other items she didn't need, while picking up others that she needed. She took a shower and changed clothes. Then she packed together a quick dinner that only needed to be nuked in a microwave. Stopping for a moment, she checked her answering machine and mail that had been neglected for several days.

Kagome shuddered when Peggy's voice came on asking to get together sometime. She deleted the message. There was only so much of that girl that Kagome could stand to put up with. The second message was from Beth saying that she would be taking Sherry home. Kagome looked up at the clock to see that it was ten minutes till. Beth must have called while she was in the shower. Kagome vowed to call Sherry a little later for a few minutes in repentance for missing her earlier.

Kagome deleted the second message, then flipped through her mail. Most of it was just bills that needed to be paid and junk mail. She smiled when she came upon a letter from a familiar group of three females in Japan. Higurashi tucked the letter into her book bag, then grabbed her dinner and her purse. She locked the door then was out to spend the rest of the evening studying in the one place she felt most comfortable anymore.

-----------------------------------

Mark flipped through the channels on the television looking for anything remotely interesting. He'd just arrived at a channel showing a lot of things getting blown up when a knock came to the door. He put the television on mute then tossed the remote onto the coffee table. Rising, he strode over to answer the door.

On the other side stood a chocolate-haired Japanese man with green Martian antennae on his head, googly-eyed glasses, a pig nose, and a geek's yellow clip-on tie with red plaid stripes. Along with that, he wore a Super Mario Brothers shirt and blue painters jeans with giant safety pins in both main front pockets. Mark chuckled, remembering this guy as the wild man known as Keito Yamada.

"Hello Keito. I should have known you'd find some interesting way to show up," Mark laughed as he stepped back. "Come on in. Please ignore the ferret toys. Believe me it was clean around here half an hour ago. They just had to drag half of them back out again."

"Hey dude! Not a problem! Critters are totally cool with me," Keito grinned as he followed the man inside. He played his eyes over the place. "Nice layout. Mine's this tiny thing where you feel like you're living on a boat it's so cramped."

"Thanks. Come with me, I'll show you around. Though first I should introduce you to the two terrors," Mark told him as he stepped over to the ferret play area. Meanwhile, Keito removed the headband, glasses, and hog nose. He set them on the mail stand by the door then turned to Mark who extracted one white ferret and one brown ferret, "This is Salt and Pepper."

"Pleasure to meet the both of you," Keito grinned, reaching out to pet the two fuzzy heads. The ferrets squeaked and squirmed, trying to get closer to check him out.

"You must be one of those guys that everybody happens to like," Mark told him as he passed the two ferrets to the hands Keito made available.

"That's kind of a required trait for a funny man," Yamada nodded as he calmly let the critters climb all over him.

"You have a point," Mark conceded with a chuckling nod. From there, he turned and began giving a tour of the place.

The apartment was furnished with non-valuable things that could easily be replaced should two naughty ferrets get to them. Though, there seemed to be a purple, gold, ivory, and ebony theme going on. The living room took up the full front of the apartment with a large couch, recliner, coffee table and entertainment center on the right, and a bookcase and ferret city on the left. Behind the seating area was the kitchen. On the opposite side was a small dining area. Behind that were two doors, one leading to the bathroom, the other to an occupied bedroom. Opposite the bedroom and behind the kitchen was the other bedroom which was empty. Then on the back wall between the two bedrooms was a backdoor.

Keito stepped out of the bedroom he would be staying in with Pepper sitting on his head and Salt trying to see what's down his shirt, "The name's Keito. Keito CrockettPot."

"Nice hat, Mr. CrockettPot," Mark laughed. "Everything's good on this end. The bosses certainly seem to approve. I should warn, they do like to hunt toes."

"Oooh…Mr. Aston says you two are naughty. Are you two naughty? Nah! Never. They'd never do that," Keito joked. "Seriously, it's not a problem. I'll be busy Tuesday and Wednesday, but Thursday I can start moving things."

"I have class in the morning and work in the afternoon, but I should be free in the evening. I'll talk to the guys at the vet clinic about arranging sometime Friday and Saturday."

"Okay, sounds good. Plan on eating a really big dinner Thursday evening. I need to check with Okaa-san first, but I'm pretty sure she'll be open to having an extra person at the table."

"Food is music to my stomach, my friend. Will do."

-------------------------------------------

Beth entered Yue's room to find Kagome curled up in the armchair immersed in much neglected chemistry homework. Schoolbooks, folders, and paper work lay scattered about. An empty bag and dinner container sat on the floor. On the nightstand was a can of fizzling Coca-Cola from the vending machines.

"I was just dropping by to check up on you, but I can go if you need some time," she said when Kagome looked up at her.

"Nope, I'm just about done with this, thankfully," the Japanese woman smiled. "However," she stalled long enough to reach into her purse to extract a dollar bill, "Since you're up, you can fight with the machine for a candy bar?"

"Sure," Beth grinned and took the bill before leaving to run the errand. By the time she returned, Kagome was putting away her chemistry class stuff. "Too bad Romeo and I can't play monkey in the middle," she giggled mischievously.

'Keh!' the hanyou replied.

"Oh yes. But then again, he's probably busy thinking up new ways to piss me off later on," Kagome grinned sarcastically.

'I don't have to think about that, bitch. It comes naturally!' he smirked knowing he was entirely safe from getting sat for it.

"Oh? Does this mean you figured out how to pull Sherry's trick last night?" Beth inquired while teasing Kagome about coming back to stay last night.

"Go ahead, Ms. Whitty. Rub it in. Yes."

"And?"

"And we took a grand total of fifteen seconds after meeting again before winding up arguing again. I swear to gods, the guy is a royal pain in the ass," Kagome answered hotly as she took the Snickers bar from Beth and ripped it open.

'Bah! You love my ass, silly bitch.'

"Oh goodness!" Beth laughed. "Does this mean I'm going to have to separate you two?"

"What is this? Pick on Kagome Day?"

'Of course it is!'

"Yep. Since Saturday was 'Pick on Beth Day', I thought it only fair," the nurse snickered.

"Terrific. That's so nice of you, Beth."

"I thought so too. Speaking of last night, were those arguments the reason for the strange sounds the night shift reported hearing?"

Kagome blanched, "W-what!"

"They, couldn't quite get a fix on what they were from. I just had a hunch it had something to do with you and a certain troublesome puppy."

'_Puppy!_ KEH! Puppy, my ass. You _do_ know you're the first person on my shit list when I come back, right Beth?' said canine argued back.

Kagome recalled Inuyasha's threat of coming up with a reason why the bed was broke if she sat him too much. The thought made her turn purple with embarrassment. "Damn! I didn't realize things done there by me transferred to reality!" Though, she could only hear the nurse, two people busted up laughing at her expense.

"Oh my god, you are a riot!" Beth laughed. "Just try not to do it any-"

"I know! I know!" Kagome blurted, blushing shades Beth didn't realize were possible. "Damn, I just know the baka is over there laughing himself sick."

'Told you so!' Inuyasha cackled. 'Payback's a real bitch, ain't it?' he asked rhetorically before howling in laughter all over again.

"Probably so. But the good news is, the night shift was clueless as to what caused the noises since they were in the other wing," Beth reasoned before spilling into another fit of laughter.

Kagome huffed as she sat down, chomping down on her candy bar. Setting the candy bar aside, she then pulled out her sketchbook. She scooted the armchair down to the foot of the bed and turned it to face Yue. Then opening the book, she took a glance at the work she'd done in art class last Wednesday. She picked up the bear and set it on the nightstand next to the vase of faux irises. She then looked to Beth, "Is there a note pad I can borrow from somewhere?"

"Umm, sure. Let me go grab one from the front desk," Beth nodded.

"Is there any possibility you could find a feather too?"

"Oooh, hospice scavenger hunt. Sherry should be helping with this. I'll look around and see."

"Thanks, Beth," Kagome grinned then turned to the courtesy phone sitting next to the clock on the nightstand. She pulled out her address book, then the phone receiver before dialing Sherry's number. It rang three times before a young female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Moshi, moshi, Sherry," Kagome greeted with a grin.

"Kagome! Hi! Oops! I mean…moshi, moshi!"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it to sit with you this afternoon. Mondays are always my busiest. I forgot to mention it. Gomen nasai."

"Oh, that's okay. I figured you were busy with school."

"College isn't much different from your school. Classes are just in many separate buildings and you get three times the homework."

"Yuck!"

"So tell me about your day," Kagome grinned as she set into a sisterly conversation with the young girl.

An hour later, Kagome had finished chatting with Sherry on the phone. She gathered Sherry enjoyed getting to tell someone about things going on in her life. At this, Kagome felt a pang of sorrow for the child. Anger boiled within her chest at the uncle who was suppose to be caring for her. She made a mental note to see what could be done on the issue.

Beth had stayed till half an hour ago. Casual teasing had gotten batted back and forth between the two women till Beth decided it was time to go pay attention to her animals at home. Now Kagome sat working on her art class assignment as music by BoA played on the CD-player.

The miko erased a line that failed to gain her liking and redrew it. She traced a few other lines she was pretty sure of keeping, then worked in some more details. The music freed her soul and let her pencil to dance to the music. Somehow, it all seemed to flow just right. Pretty soon, she had a clear image on her paper of the nightstand with it's objects sitting next to the bed of a slumbering ebony-haired Japanese man.

Suddenly, the phone on the nightstand rang, causing Kagome to jolt with a soft shriek of surprise. Frowning, she set aside her sketchpad and pencil as she rose. Willing her heart to calm down, she paused the CD then went to answer the phone as it finished the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"Moshi, moshi. Kono wa Higurashi-san desu ka? (_Hello. Is this Ms. Higurashi?_)" inquired a deep masculine voice in her native language.

"Hai. Omae wa dare desu ka? (_Yes. You are whom?_)" she replied back with ease. The conversation continued on in her native tongue, which the person on the other end spoke fluently.

"This is Hiroshi Taisho, Yue's father. Beth said that Sherry and yourself had some questions for me."

----------------------------

Penguine's Piece:

First off, I want to give credit for the line about the red-heads to my dear friend Doyle-kun. He's the one who told it to me when I dyed my own hair red. -lol-

I can't believe I got this chapter done so quickly. Then again, I'm also on Summer Break right now too. I have a bit more free time to work on things.

I got a little more daring with the Japanese this time. I've been working diligently over the past six months to learn more. I got a book on it for Christmas and have been working from it as often as possible. I've even managed to learn hiragana, one of the two Japanese alphabets used in conjunction with Chinese kanji symbols. I will also be taking a class in the fall, so there's a possibility I will get more courageous with it and introduce other words and phrases later on.

I want to apologize for the delay on the posting of this chapter. It's been ready for a couple of weeks, but I've not had time to post it between writing and giving speeches for an accelerated summer speech course, losing the oldest of my three dogs, painting five rooms in the house, and last night suffering a serious heart issue that put me in the ER. (Email me if you want to know what happened.) :-p Life has just been so very busy.

Unfortunately, this post comes without review replies. I simply don't have the time for them right now. I will try to resume those next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wake Me Up Inside**

_Chapter 20_

Beta-read by: Nysoku and DarklessVasion

Japanese Glossary

Honorifics

**-chan** - Suffix used when referring to children. Girls also tend to use it when referring to other female friends.

**-san** - Honorific suffix meaning "Mr.", "Mrs.", "Ms.", or "Miss".

Subjects

**Anata** - Form of "you". Note, fan fiction writers often make a mistake in using this as a nickname. While it is commonly used by spouses when referring to one another in a casual setting, it is merely a version of "you", not a name. (According to my Nihon-go sensei who grew up near Tokyo, this is a formal form of you. If anyone from Japan can give clarification or verify this, I would much appreciate it.)

**Otou** - "Father". The O at the beginning of this word, as with many others, is an honorific prefix making the word respectful.

Particles

**Wa **- Particle used as a subject marker. This word and it's variations (ga, wo, and ni wa) go after the subject in a sentence.

**No** - Particle used to show possession. Read as (possessor) _no_ (that being possessed). For example: Kagome no kami - Kagome's hair.

**Ka** - Particle used at the end of a sentence to make it into a question.

Verbs

**Desu **- Base "be" verb that translates to "is", "are", and "am" when the subject is a person. Desu is the polite version to be used in public or formal settings, whereas the word da may be used in casual settings. Arimasu is used for inanimate objects. Desu and arimasu may be combined to form de wa arimasu.

Other Terms and Expressions

**Hai** - Polite form of "yes".

**Genki -** This basically means "healthy".

**Arigatō gozaimasu** - Polite "Thank you." In casual settings, this can be shortened to arigatō.

**Moshi-moshi** - The greeting used when talking on the telephone.

**Gomen nasai** - "I'm very sorry." Nasai may be omitted in a casual setting.

**Yappari** - Can mean "I knew it!" or "I figured as much." Etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time…

_Suddenly, the phone on the nightstand rang, causing Kagome to jolt with a soft shriek of surprise. Frowning, she set aside her sketchpad and pencil as she rose. Willing her heart to calm down, she paused the CD then went to answer the phone as it finished the fourth ring, "Hello?"_

"_Hello. Is this Ms. Higurashi?" inquired a deep masculine voice in her native language._

"_Yes. You are whom?" she replied back with ease. The conversation continued on in her native tongue, which the person on the other end spoke fluently._

"_This is Hiroshi Taisho, Yue's father. Beth said that Sherry and yourself had some questions for me."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's heart was suddenly going a mile a minute. Swallowing, she forced herself to answer as calmly as possible, "Yes. Though Sherry wanted to be the one to ask you."

"Always full of curiosity, that child is. I am glad she has decided to be such a good supporting friend to my son even though she's never met him," Hiroshi mused with a warm smile in his voice. "What about you? I don't recall ever hearing of you before. How did you enter the picture, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Umm, well, you see I'm a student at the local university. One of my classes took a field trip to the hospice that cares for Yue. One other girl and myself were assigned to help Beth with her duties. I was compelled to come back," Kagome told him.

"I see. I'm sure, wherever he is, he values your presence," Hiroshi said. He then laughed, "Though I doubt he'd say as such."

"Hai, his friends Keito, Zack, and Dave told me," Kagome grinned.

"Oh! That's right, this past weekend was they're monthly get-together. How are they doing?"

"They're doing fine. Keito had me join them for dinner at his mother's house. Though I've only known them for a couple of days, I feel like a part of their unique, albeit crazy, family."

"Wow. That's impressive. They normally don't take to people quite _that_ fast. Especially Dave."

"Dave took a bit of work, but he stood up for me when Margaret showed up barking my head off for even going near Yue."

"Margaret's back? Dear gods!"

"Don't worry. I handled the situation. She and I formed a small cease-fire for now. Beth has her on watch whenever she enters the hospice though."

"That's good to hear. If there is anything any of you need, let me know. I will see what I can do to assist however I can."

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho. That's kind of you. For now, everything seems to be going smoothly. Keito's moving back into town thanks to a roommate offer from a friend of mine. Though, Sherry still has some questions for you. Perhaps if you could call sometime between 3:30 and 5:00 in the afternoon, you can catch her. She comes by every afternoon after school."

"All right. I will see what I can do to work that into my schedule."

"Thank you so much," Kagome repeated gratefully.

"My pleasure, Ms. Higurashi. Anything for a friend and caregiver to my son. Until we speak again, take care," Hiroshi replied, the warm smile clearly evident in his tone.

"You too, Mr. Taisho," Kagome answered then hung up the phone.

The miko stared at the device for a long moment before turning to stare at Yue. A gentle smile spread across her lips. "He sounded really nice. I wonder what he's going to say when he finds out what all we know."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hard to believe, but it was Wednesday already. Kagome stepped into her social science class and found a seat back by the windows. The pool of sunlight streaming through them felt good today. As she was pulling out her book and folder, one energized Peggy bopped in through the door. Peggy wasted no time in gravitating to her.

"Hi! How are you today, Kagome? Doing better than last week, I hope. I stopped by Romeo's Saturday evening, but you and Beth had already left," the annoying girl chattered as though on a massive espresso buzz.

"Hello Peggy," Kagome grinned politely as possible while hiding from her face the dread of enduring the class with Peggy Sue. "Yes, I am better, thank you. Saturday evening I went out to dinner with Yue's best friends from high school. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. I kept Romeo company for a while until back up arrived."

"Back up?" Kagome blinked, thinking back to the things she remembered happening that night. Instantly, she remembered that being the night Margaret first showed up and got the boot from Beth. "Peggy, was that backup known as Margaret?"

"One of them. She'd heard about you and was pretty mad about it. I'd say she was Yue's sweetheart in high school. You-"

"Yappari. She showed up again on Sunday while I was there with Yue's three friends, Beth, and two others. Apparently, he dated her twice but then broke it off. She's just pretending that he didn't break up with her because he can't defend himself right now. It made Beth and his three friends really mad. But I talked things out with her and we agreed to a temporary cease-fire."

"Oh, I see. Sounds like a juicy complex to me."

'Sure. We'd put _Days of Our Lives_ out of business,' Kagome mentally muttered. At that moment, Mrs. Johnson made her appearance. For once, Kagome was glad to see her, even if it was just to get Peggy to stop asking questions before she asked something Kagome couldn't answer.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Beth was in the middle of Yue's hourly exercises when a knock rapped on the door. Startled by it, she let out a short scream as she spun around to face the intruder. She found Mark standing there with an annoying silly grin on his hansom face.

"Where do you need me, mon belle nourrice (French - my beautiful nurse)?" he asked suavely as he entered and approached the bed.

"Who said I _need_ed you? Moron," she grumbled at him then pointed to the head of the bed.

"Ouch," Mark replied while complying to her gesture. "Okay. Now what?"

"You're going to get behind him and help me lift his torso in a series of stomach crunches."

"Gotcha! Okay."

"Why are you _really_ here? Kagome won't be in until later," Beth interrogated with a wary eye as she started working with Mark to execute the crunches.

"I thought I would treat you to lunch if you felt up to it."

"I knew it!"

"Hey, I also came to help out a little bit too," Mark defended with a sad puppy face.

Beth sighed in defeat, "Kimmy's."

"Kimmy's Diner? Sounds good to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Held up by important errands that reared their ugly heads, Kagome only managed to get to the hospice after Sherry had arrived and long since immersed into the next chapter of her Harry Potter book. Kagome stood at the door smiling as she listened, waiting for the right moment to enter. The ringing of the bedside phone provided that opportunity. The miko entered with a grin, knowing perfectly well who would be on the other end. Sherry looked up to greet her but, Kagome shook her head and pointed to the phone, "Get it. I have a feeling this is the call you've been waiting for."

"Oh!" Sherry exclaimed, suddenly full of excitement. Marking her place in her book, Sherry set the volume down. Then she spun around to grab the receiver, placing it to her ear. Her voice was soft and nervously uneven as she answered, "H-hello? Err! I mean, moshi-moshi! Gomen nasai."

"Moshi-moshi," replied the deep, yet kind male voice on the other end after chuckling at Sherry's attempt at Japanese. "Anata wa Sherry-san desu ka? (Is this Miss Sherry?)" asked the voice in a polite, charming manner with a tone that suggested a grin upon the speaker's face.

"Hai," Sherry affirmed as she sat down on the side of the bed. She wracked her brain for a moment to remember the right words then asked, "Anata wa Yue no Otou-san desu ka? (Are you Yue's father?)"

"Hai, desu. O-genki desu ka? (Yes, I am. How are you doing?)" Mr. Taisho asked, the smile still in his voice.

"Hai, genki desu. O-genki desu ka? (Yes, I am well. How are you?)" Sherry responded, feeling both ecstatic at getting to practice her foreign linguistics and slightly embarrassed at making Yue's dad into a guinea pig. But he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it so her euphoria at getting what little she'd said right out-weighed the sheepishness of such a silly game with a man she hardly knew.

"Hai," came his answer. "You did very well at that, Sherry-chan. I'm impressed. Keito-san and your new friend Kagome-san have taught you well."

"Arigatō gozaimasu. I got a book for Christmas too. I've tried my best," Sherry said with a blush painting her face a lovely rose. Kagome grinned at her.

"You've done very well," Mr. Taisho chuckled. "Kagome says there was a question you wanted to ask me."

"Oh, hai!" Sherry blurted quickly. "Taisho-san, do you . . . know anything about the necklace that Yue-san wears? Do you . . . know anything . . . err . . . special about him . . . that you haven't said because most people wouldn't believe it? Something . . . magical."

"That's quite a question, Sherry-chan. I take it you've made some discoveries on your own?" the older man responded.

"Umm, yeah."

"What do you think? And what made you draw such a conclusion?"

"Err . . ."

"I'm not trying to insult you or be negative. I'm just curious. You've become so unusually attached to my son. I realized long ago that you knew something you weren't telling. So, you tell me what you think, and I'll tell you what I know. How is that? Deal?"

"All right. That sounds fair," Sherry agreed. She then went into detail, explaining how she felt the magic Yue and his necklace possessed and how that feeling had grown over time. When she was finished, she felt her heart leap into her throat as she waited for his answer.

For a long minute, Hiroshi Taisho said nothing. Just when Sherry was about to ask him what was wrong, he finally spoke up, "I take it you've told this to Beth and Kagome?"

"Hai. Your turn."

"You're right. There is something different about Yue. I know it and have known it since the day he was born. However, I've gone to lengths to keep knowledge of this difference from reaching him before it was time. I wanted… I wanted him to grow up knowing what it was to live a normal ordinary life. I wanted him to go to school, make friends, and experience life as any normal human boy would.

"I also knew that someday, he would have to pay for something he'd done in a past existence. Therefore, when the accident happened, I knew that coma was no ordinary occurrence. He'd been forced to pause while something else ran its course. There was nothing his Mother and I could do but simply wait. I knew that, and knew at the end I would be confessing the secrets I've kept in order to protect him.

"Though, I admit, it's been the hardest thing I've ever done to keep such a thing from him, and leave when he was in such a state, I don't regret it. Watching him grow up with a smile, with so much popularity, and a ring of three true friends that were like brothers to him, teaching him new lessons that I could not teach, all this has been worth the prices I have paid to raise him as I have," Mr. Taisho explained.

"That . . . I like that. From what Kagome has told me, I think what you did was . . . the best thing you could do. In the end, it did good for more that just Yue-san. It was good for Keito and Dave and Zach . . . and Beth . . . and me too," Sherry said as she nibbled at her lip trying not to let emotions crack her up.

"I see this. Though exactly how I've effected you, I'm still not entirely sure," he admitted.

"Yue-san . . . He was something to think about when I tried not to think about Mommy. Even though he couldn't talk, and he wasn't even aware of things until a couple of years ago when Kagome's well sealed, he was . . . someone who made me feel better. I felt sad for him, but while I was feeling sad for him, I wasn't thinking about Mommy. So, I kept coming back."

"Wait a minute. Please forgive me for being rude but, how do you know when he became aware of things?"

"I found a way to talk to his spirit . . . umm . . . Saturday evening, and he told me. His body hasn't woke up yet, but he says it probably will soon."

"Oh, I see. Congratulations on such an accomplishment, Sherry-chan. I'll let you continue your story, then. I greatly apologize for the interruption."

"Ummm . . . Oh yeah! So, I kept coming back. Then I met the Stooges. Dave was a big meanie at first, but Zach was nice and Keito made me laugh. Every once in a while I'd get to see them and the visit was that much better. Though, over the weekend, Kagome told the guys her story about her journey with Inuyasha. Dave's nice to both of us after she gave a little bit of proof. We're all in it together now. The Stooges, Beth, me, Kagome, and one of her friends from the University, Mark. He even managed to get Beth to go out with him!"

"Oh my! It sounds like Yue's room has seen loads of fun and action," Mr. Taisho laughed.

"Yep! Margaret came in and caused trouble but she got it from just about everyone. Beth's banned her from visiting without a chaperone. Keito told her off. Dave told her off for bad-mouthing Kagome, and Kagome turned around and got her to agree to a cease-fire!"

"Impressive. I'm sure Yue is enjoying it all, thoroughly."

"You bet he is!" Sherry giggled. Then she thought of something, "Wait a minute. You said . . . you've . . . Are you youkai?"

A chuckle met her ears, "Yes. Yue is the same now as Inuyasha was back then. Except that Sesshoumaru is still alive and roaming elsewhere. Kaede was the nanny that changed half of his diapers when he was an infant. And both of his parents have lived long enough to watch him grow into a man from his side."

"Kaede was his nanny?" Sherry repeated incredulously before bursting into a fit of laughter. "That's too funny!"

"I bet he's not too happy finding out that piece of information," Kagome spoke up with a laugh from where she now sat next to Sherry.

"Oh! Here, I've talked long enough. It's Kagome's turn. She's feeling left out," Sherry giggled mischievously as she passed the phone. She then ducked out of the way as she moved to reclaim her previous seat in the chair.

Kagome laughed then put the phone to her ear, "Hello again, Taisho-san."

"Hello to you too, Kagome-san. I must say, you've done an excellent job tutoring young Sherry in Japanese. I won't doubt she'll someday be able to speak it as though she were born there," he praised warmly.

"Hai. I agree," Kagome said with a grin. "So, I gather, you've known."

"Yes. From day one. Though it came to me differently, I remember pieces of the last life. Else, I would not have asked for his mother's hand in marriage a week after I met her," he admitted.

"You . . . Wow! From what he's told me, she sounds like a wonderful person. I have a feeling she and my own mother would get along well."

"Yes, she is an absolute joy that I cannot bear to be without for very long. She teases me horribly for it, but whatever is a poor lovesick man to do? Actually, I'm rather anxious to meet the wonderful woman who raised you myself. She must be commended for such an excellent job."

Kagome blushed brightly at being dealt such a complement, "You have a way with words, Taisho-san. I will most certainly have to arrange such a meeting."

"Forgive me for being rude but, may I call you again at some later convenience? I want to ask but would prefer to ask in confidence. One of them being what's happened with Sherry."

"Oh, certainly. Though, I usually stick around here as long as they let me."

"So noted. Though, Beth has already tattled your home phone anyway," Mr. Taisho chuckled.

"She did, did she? The brat. Oh well. I can just get Sherry to get her again with the hose next time we help out at her farm," Kagome joked in return. This got a good laugh out of the older man.

"That sounds good to me. Actually, Yue's been known to pull that trick himself when the victim isn't watching."

"I can imagine," Kagome answered wryly. "I'll remember that one."

Mr. Taisho chuckled, "I'll let you and Sherry get back to entertaining that idiot son of mine."

"All right. Take care, and please pass on a hello to your wife for me," Kagome grinned, feeling warm saying such a thing.

"I will do so once she comes home from work. Thank you Kagome. And do take care of yourself as well."

"I will do that, Taisho-san. Arigatō."

"Until next time then."

"Hai."

"He's super nice isn't he?" Sherry asked as Kagome hung up the phone.

"Yes, he is. He was very proud of you, too," the miko smiled.

"You too. I saw you blush too, girlie!" Sherry argued with a giggle and a blush of her own. "Man, that's a big change for Kaede. From your sister to Yue's _nanny_!"

"Hmmm, perhaps it isn't."

"How's that?"

"Well, Kikyou died when Kaede was your age. She barely got a chance to know Inuyasha when he was . . . with Kikyou. It was only after I came along and unsealed him that she began to truly meet him. By then, she ended up being as much a mentor to him as she was me. So, in a way, her position really hasn't changed."

"Oh! I get it. Yeah, that makes sense," Sherry nodded as she leaned back in the chair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed strange to Kagome how fast time flew now that there were friends once again surrounding her. Mark was right in saying she shone best when living amongst friends. It seemed like just yesterday that she was meeting the Stooges for the first time. Yet, the week had come and gone.

It was once again Saturday evening. Keito had finished moving into Mark's place that afternoon with the help of his friends. They'd then gone to the park to let Sherry and Niki play together, which was a huge success. Dave and Zach had holed up at Beth's house, and Sherry was staying at Kagome's for the weekend.

Now, Kagome was having her second dinner at Keito's mother, Suzuna's house. Though, this time she had arrived early enough to help the kind woman prepare the meal. Now, around her sat most of her dearest friends: Beth, Mark, Sherry, Keito, Dave, Zach, Niki, and Suzuna. All that was missing from her old group was Inuyasha and Shippo. Wherever Shippo was now, Kagome could only wonder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A solitary form entered the hospice and strode purposefully past the receptionist without even so much as glancing in the direction of the female pair, let alone responding to their greetings. The two women huffed and turned back to smooth their ruffled feathers in conversation as the rude man in the expensive-looking suit went on his own way.

"Damn, did you get a load of that bit of male?" one receptionist asked the other.

"Sure did. How could any woman not? He could do with an attitude adjustment though."

"Too true. Did ya see the hair on him though?"

"That _can't_ be natural. I've never seen a man with hair like that before."

"He's probably already married," said the one woman.

"Who in their right mind would want to marry a man like _that_?" the other objected. "I bet you he's gay. Why else would he look like that?"

"Oh! Oh my, you do have a point. Why is it that all the sexy men have to wind up that way?"

"Don't ask me. I've failed repeatedly at trying to figure out the pathetic excuse for a male brain."

The figure wound his way through the maze of corridors without incident, and arrived to stand outside a room that held the answer to a million questions that had plagued him for centuries. Yet, the moment he reached that spot, one question was finally answered as his eyes fell upon the man lying in bed.

'So, you're alive after all,' the figure mentally mused. He stood there a moment longer before turning around and heading back the way he'd come. After all, Yue was incapable of answering any further questions. Therefore, there was no point in staying. A man of his caliber had better things to do than waste time on such pathetic things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday again, and again, Peggy had absolutely nothing to do. She knew that Kagome would be going to dinner with friends. However, she recalled the soap opera that had occurred last time with that girl Margaret and decided that was the best way to waste her time. Therefore, to Yue's room she went.

Upon striding down the hallway to Yue's room, Peggy did indeed cross an interesting encounter. He wouldn't return her greeting, however, she was sure that tall, hansom, and quite luxuriously dressed man had been leaving Yue's room. The question was, who was he, and what was he doing there that required not speaking to anyone?

------------------------------------------------------------

Monday afternoon, Sherry walked into Yue's room to find Kagome sitting in the chair with a box at her feet. In her lap was a thick photo album. Poking out of the box were various other things from her life in Japan.

"Konnichwa, minna," Sherry announced as she set her bag down on the floor.

'Howdy, Sherry-chan,' Inuyasha greeted with a spirit's grin.

"Konnichiwa, Sherry-chan," Kagome returned, grinning as well.

"Is that stuff from your Okaa-san?" the child asked cheerfully as she walked over to sit on the bedside between the two adults.

"Hai. Mama had it shipped off for me last weekend. It looks like my brother, Souta, added in some things too," the miko answered as she flipped through the photo book. She then passed it to Sherry as she pointed out each of her family members in a picture of all of them in front of the giant sacred tree Goshinboku.

"Oh wow!" Sherry exclaimed gleefully as she examined the photo. She then began looking at the others. In each, Kagome pointed out people from her life. Many photos existed of her and her friends from school. "Do Houjou-san and Inuyasha know each other?"

'Yeah, I've met that dweeb. He's just as idiotic as his ancestor!' Inuyasha complained.

"They've met a couple of times, but Inuyasha never really had a chance to do anything stupid either time. There were other things thankfully diverting his attention. One of them was a school festival where he came to help exterminate some low-level demons I had unknowingly unleashed. There's a couple photos in here from that," Kagome explained as she flipped through the book to point out said photos.

"How funny! And lucky too," Sherry giggled, finding that fiasco rather hilarious instead of worrisome.

"Heh-heh, yeah. Very lucky."

'Damn right! Those demons were trying to have a field day with that silly festival! It's a damn good thing I was there to take them out!' the hanyou bragged.

"Hey! Here's one of . . . is this Sango and Miroku?"

"Hai. And this is Kirara and Shippou," Kagome confirmed as she introduced her friends from the feudal era. "I'm glad I thought to take a camera that time. I never realized how much I would come to cherish these photos."

'I wonder if that photo booth down that one street is still around. Then again, maybe they moved it after I nearly creamed the camera. Gods, that was so stupid!' the silent hanyou mused with a laugh.

"You should find one of Inuyasha and put a copy in a frame here for everyone to see."

'I doubt that'd get Margie to lay off.'

"You're right. I was thinking about that. I have a few from one time when he stayed over during a new moon night. I was waiting for you to pick which one to use."

"Really?"

"Yep." Kagome nodded and flipped through the book some more until she found the set of photos she sought.

"Ooooh! Wow! Hmmm . . . It's a hard choice, but I think you should use this one. It's got the tree in it," Sherry said decidedly.

"You know what? I was thinking the same thing. I'll bring in a framed copy when I come in tomorrow."

"YAY!"

'Keh! Why don't you give Sherry one too while you're at it?'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday came and found Kagome sitting at a booth in China Garden restaurant watching Keito fill out employment applications while eating his lunch. In her mind, Kagome found herself admitting that, had she not met and fallen for Inuyasha long ago, she could have quite easily wound up on Keito's arm instead. His jokes were always making her laugh and he had a gentleman's charm she was sure wouldn't go unmatched for long.

"I was talking to Peggy again yesterday. She said she went to visit Saturday evening and came across a man leaving just as she was arriving," Higurashi said as she played her chopsticks through her plate of food.

"Oh? Who?" Keito asked, looking up a curious expression. "If it was Ed McMann with a really fat check, I'm gonna be pissed!"

Kagome bent over as a wave of giggles erupted from her, "No. Much too tall for him. And certainly not bald. He was said to have hair so long he had a shot at out-growing Crystal Gail. Though, she also said it was platinum-colored."

"Tall bishounen with girlie platinum hair? Well, it wasn't Taisho-san. A relative- Oh! Holy monkeys in yellow poke-a-dotted bikinis, Asian Wonder Woman!"

"Keito, now that was just gross!" Kagome laughed, ignoring the strange looks they were now receiving. After all, by now, she'd become entirely use to it when in the company of the Comic Stooge.

"Why would Sesshoumaru want to visit Yue? And how did he know he was there?" Keito asked, ignoring her previous comment as though he'd never heard it.

"I'm thinking Hiroshi-san had something to do with passing on the location. As to why, I'm not exactly sure yet how Inuyasha left that world in the past other than it had something to do with the Shikon no Tama. I think Inuyasha would be better at answering the why. Maybe he knows something that we don't," Kagome answered before stuffing a sprout of broccoli into her mouth.

"Yeah, probably. That _is_ interesting though. I wonder if and when the ice-ass big bro will comeback," Keito mused as he stared at his own plate. "Oh! Speaking of Inuyasha, I have . . . a hunch. But you're the only one I'm telling because I could be horribly wrong and then everyone would want to kill poor Keito for getting their hopes up and then there would be no one to trumpet for the Order of Whizzbang."

"All right, Keito. I promise I won't tell," Kagome laughed.

"Okay, well it just so happens that there's gonna be a lunar eclipse tomorrow night near midnight. I think . . . you should stay the night. Hey, now, now! I ain't try'n to be a hentai guy here. I ain't that mental! That's Mark!"

"You're right. I would expect a pun out of that from him. But, I follow you. You think . . . that this eclipse might be what does it?"

"It's a long shot, but it's the best we have to go on. If you just stay the night there, then if it doesn't happen, fine. Yue got a freebee. If it _does_, then Yue gets a whole _hell_ of a lot more than a freebee, cause you'll have all that time to just the two of you," Keito answered with a face as though he were explaining a football strategy. Kagome blinked at him as her mouth dropped open. A moment later, she snapped back into action.

"Keito! You little screwball!" she hollered shamelessly as she picked up the newspaper and swatted him rather forcefully in the head with it. "You _are_ as bad as Miroku! Jeez!"

"Hey! It takes one to know one!" he crowed while holding his arms up to shield his head.

"'Takes one to know one' . . . _my ass!_" she retorted as she took to whacking his undefended sides.

"Yes, yes. I _know_ you have a nice ass, but _really_! Yue will _kill_ me if I get anywhere near it!"

"You better believe he will!" Kagome laughed.

"Hey, wait a minute. Could it be Sesshoumaru that receptionist was telling me about that looked stinking rich and even more gay?"

"Keito, you are too much!" the miko said over more laughter. "But don't ever let _him_ hear you say that."

"I didn't. The receptionist did," Keito protested defensively making him look like a cute pouting little boy. "Hey, what'd you get on that drawing you did?"

"Oh! I got an A+ on it. The teacher thought it was unique," Kagome grinned proudly.

"Well then he's got some brains in that noggin because I most certainly agree."

"Bah! Yours is nothing but noodles just like Inuyasha's!" Kagome told him, unable to resist the chance to turn the great Keito's words against him.

"Ooooh! That was harsh!"

Kagome giggled brightly, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself on that one. I'm glad you like the picture, Keito. Thank you."

"Ha-ha. You're picking up my bad habits already. I take that as a compliment."

"You would," Kagome rolled her eyes with an involuntary grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Penguine's Piece**

Whew! Another chapter finally complete. Yay! More characters are appearing now and the coveted time draws near. Can you feel it? -grin-

On the subject of replying to reviews,though FFnet hasnot made an official statement concerning the review reply thing, I'm going to play it safe and stop repling in my chapters.So,**if you have any questions or comments that you want replies to, then email me. My email address is penguine-at-mindsjourney-dot-net, **or you may use the one on my profile which is tundra-at-new-dot-rr-dot-com. This will also save me the six to twelve hours it normally takes me to answer everybody through the chapter. So it's a good thing anyway.

I have chapter 21 halfway finished. The way it's rolling, I hope to have it finished by next weekend. I'm thoroughly excited. I can hardly wait for part one of the story to finish. I've got so many ideas for part two, I'm just beside myself with giddiness.

Anywho, I'm going to go for now. I have a chapter for my new Kenshin story "Winter Fire" to post today as well. Yay! Me is got a moooooooooove on! -lmao-

Ja matta! (That means "See you later.")


	21. Chapter 21

**Wake Me Up Inside**

_Chapter 21_

Beta-read by: DarklessVasion and Many Voices In My Head

Risoku - Chestnut foot

Gambatte - Good luck.

Just a reminder, sentences placed between single quotes ( ' ) are thoughts, which means, they most likely come from Inuyasha who is not capable of speaking to anyone outside of dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall young man of oriental features stepped through the door of the hospice, and the receptionists all stopped what they were doing to take in the sight. Long sandy auburn hair was pulled back into a foot long pony tail. He wore a turquoise shirt, a black pair of jeans, snake skin boots, and a cream-hued straw cowboy hat. The women had to admit, it was strange seeing a man of that kind in cowboy get-up, but it seemed to fit him well. In fact, the wild roguish look it gave him only seemed to enhance his Hollywood-worthy handsome physique.

Looking up to notice the women staring his way, he graced them with a charming slight blush as he took off his hat politely, "Hello. I'm here looking for someone, but the person who gave me the address neglected to tell me the room number. Might you know where I would find the Japanese guy that's staying here? I doubt I have the right name either, unfortunately. My sources carry some . . . rather irk-some technicalities."

"Oh! You're talking about Yue, right?" blurted one of the girls giddily.

'Yue, hmm? It suits him,' Shippou thought to himself as she spoke. He nodded to her, "Yes, ma'am. That sounds like him."

"He's the only oriental guy staying here. Has lots of friends from the Far East dropping in here lately. It's so heart-warming to see all the comradery building around him between his many groups of friends from who knows all where. Here, come right this way. I'll show you the way to him!" she bubbled.

"Oh, really?" Shippou replied as he arched a chestnut brow. "Would one of them happen to be a Kagome Higurashi by any chance?"

"Yeah! She started coming little over a week ago. She was part of one of the school tours going through on assignment, I believe. Poor girl, they say she didn't even know he was here, for whatever reason," the woman said as she led the human-disguised kitsune down the hall toward Yue's room.

Shippou felt his heart do somersaults upon hearing that his one-time surrogate mother was in this town somewhere at this very moment. Yet, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her having to meet Inuyasha again this way. Then again, he always was far too good at getting himself into trouble like this anyway. "When does Kagome usually come by? I haven't seen her in a very long time and would like to cross paths with her at some point in the near future."

"I'm not sure. She's a college student so she's got a strange schedule. But, Yue's primary nurse, Beth, should know. She's out at lunch right now, but she should be back in about thirty minutes," the receptionist answered. "Might I ask your name? I'll let her know you're looking for her when she comes in."

"Shippou. Shippou Risoku."

"Shippou. All right. And, here we are. I will let Beth know you're waiting when she returns. If you need anything, please let us know."

"I will. Thank you," he nodded before stepping into the room to exit the conversation.

Once the woman had left, he finally turned his attention on the one in the bed. Immediately, a sharp yet dull pain struck his heart. Even with all the fighting he'd done with Inuyasha as a kid, he still cared for the hanyou more than he would ever care to admit. Then again, perhaps he'd learned to keep secret his most valued feelings from Inuyasha, who had been both like a father and an older brother to him when he was a kit. When the hanyou had vanished all those years ago, the loss somehow seemed to cut even deeper than the loss of his own father, who's memory had long since faded away with the sands of time. Mentally grumbling at himself, he shook his head clear and stepped further into the room.

"Inuyasha," Shippou chided in a gently teasing manner, wondering if his old friend recognized his voice now that it was the deep voice of a man rather than a child. "What have you done this time? I mean, just _look_ at you! On top of that, you've been a real pain in the ass to find. And I only managed to achieve that from keeping in contact, however rare, with your brother."

'Oh _terrific_! Just what I needed! Another smart ass!' Inuyasha snapped back, having heard Shippou introduce himself to the receptionist.

Shippou suddenly hissed as something moved inside his shirt. "All right, all right. Hold on! You know I've got to be careful with you in here. They don't allow pets in places like this!" he exclaimed as he withdrew what looked like a yellow kitten. Upon setting it on the floor, he removed the enchantment he'd placed on it. The kitten mewed as she returned to her usual small demon cat form. "Too bad they don't know about him yet, huh, Kirara?"

'Hey, you jerk! I'm no damn dog!' Inuyasha retorted hotly. 'Kirara?'

As if having somehow heard him, Kirara leapt up onto the bed and mewed at him as she rubbed her cheek against his left hand. Even as different from the rest as she was, Kirara was still every bit as much a part of Inuyasha's old traveling party as everyone else was. She'd pulled equal weight in the many battles and even managed to know when each member needed her attention. As such, Inuyasha was just as glad to have her here as Shippou.

'Just wait a little bit, Kirara. Sango and Miroku should be back soon. In the mean time, I don't suppose you can smack that bratty kit around for me, could you?' Inuyasha asked hopefully. Whether she did or didn't truly understand, Kirara merely found it upon herself to curl up for a nap on his stomach.

"Well, since you aren't much of a conversationalist right now, I suppose my only option is to make like Kirara in the chair until Kagome or this Beth person arrives," Shippou said nonchalantly as he flopped heavily into said chair.

'Well, since you're in the mood for being a jackass, I suppose my only option is to ignore you and talk to Kirara! Baka!' Inuyasha returned. 'I wonder if she's capable of pulling Sherry and Kagome's little trick.'

-------------------------------------

"You even think about touching it, and I'll see just how many bones in that hand I'm capable of _breaking_!" Beth warned her companion as he walked her from his bug to the front door of the hospice.

"Why Beth, my dearest, I hadn't the slightest notion of doing such a thing," Mark replied as he quickly retracted his hand and thought, '… while so many people would see me commit such a delightful sin.'

"Sure. Whatever," Beth grunted as she strode through the front door that Mark held open for her. He gave her his most innocently charming smile as she passed, then followed her inside.

"Oh, Beth! Just the gal I was looking for. There's an oriental cutie by the name of Shippou Risoku waiting in Romeo's room for you. He's looking for Kagome as well," the receptionist spoke up the moment she saw Beth walk in.

"Shippou? Oriental cutie… Okay, I take that as meaning he's done quite a bit of growing," Mark pondered aloud.

"Wow! Thank you, Wanda. I'll go find him right away," Beth replied to the receptionist. She then looked to Mark, "If you wish to stay, then I suggest you behave."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mark answered obediently whilst his hand began to tingle with quite the irritating twitch.

After putting her purse way in the employee lounge, Beth turned to weave her way through the halls. Mark fell into place at her side, hand still twitching, but he managed to keep it hidden in the pocket of his cargo pants. A couple of minutes later, the two finally arrived in Yue's room. The moment they did so, Beth was immediately pounced by a strange little yellow cat with black markings and orange eyes, whom they recalled as being Kirara. Beth gasped and froze as memories of another life with this cat living daily at her side from birth until death filled her mind's eye.

-------------------------------------------------

Spring. A five year old Sango wandered through the forest picking flowers, whilst Kirara chased bugs nearby. Kirara would pounce, and Sango would laugh. The bug would escape and flee, and Sango would laugh. Kiara would give chase, and pounce the bug again, and Sango would laugh.

---

Summer. It was a stifling heat filling the air that day as the child and her furry companion sought relief in a creek. Kirara splashed the young girl, pretending to chase after something in the water. Sango squealed and happily splashed back, initiating an innocent and carefree little splash war.

---

Autumn. Sango and Kirara chased after falling leaves to relieve the tension built up amongst those who waited outside. Her father sat on the veranda, whittling at a fat chunk of tree branch with his dagger. Inside the building, the screams of a woman in labor were heard. Then, suddenly, a new sound erupted. It was the cry of an infant, newly borne into the world as it took it's first breaths. An assistant to the mid-wife stepped out onto the veranda long enough to say, "It's a boy."

As the assistant retreated back into the room, Sango's father leapt to his feet and ran to sweep her up into his arms with joy. "Did you hear that, Sango? You've got a new baby brother!" he said as he swung her around in circles. Kirara bounded up onto his shoulder with a mew, and was instantly included in the hug.

---

Winter. Sango sat trembling as she held her little brother. Kirara sat in their laps mewing and nuzzling them in the only manner of comfort she could give them. Together, they wept for the loss of Sango and Kohaku's mother. Meanwhile, outside, the snow began falling in angry torrents of white. Kirara backed off to change to her larger form, then laid back down in a circle around the children, wrapping them in the warmth of her fur. She licked their faces as they cried.

---

Spring. Sango and Kohaku sat on Kikara's back as she flew them over the forests turned pink from the sakura trees that were in full bloom. Slowing, she descended for Sango to pick a bouquet from the branches of one. She and Kohaku shared a sniff of the flowers' fresh fragrance. Kohaku sneezed, causing Sango to laugh.

---

Summer. Sango sat on a hill watching the moon, and petting Kirara as she thought about her brother, now held somewhere against his will by Naraku. There was a rustle as the monk known as Miroku stepped over to sit down to Sango's other side. She felt a pleasant warmth stir within her with his presence now gracing her.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Kirara! I was wondering where you would be. I'm glad you've managed to find your way back to her at last. I do believe, subconsciously, she's missed you sorely," Mark told the cat with a kind smile. The creature turned to give him a cheerfully mewed return greeting, swishing her twin tails all the while.

"Kirara . . ." Beth whispered as she hugged her beloved friend. Kirara purred as she snuggled in her old companion's arms.

"Miroku? Sango?" inquired a smooth, slightly deep, masculine voice from inside the room. Beth and Mark immediately turned their attention to him. Mark found his voice first.

"Shippou? My _gods_! I would have hardly recognized you at all!" the one formerly known ad Miroku praised genuinely. "Yes, that would be us. Though, I'm known as Mark now, and Sango is Beth."

"Sango is Inuyasha's nurse? Oooh, talk about a great chance at payback!" Shippou grinned as he slapped his right fist into his left palm.

'I heard that, brat!' Inuyasha protested.

"Yes, you're quite right about that one. I'm sure he's entirely sick of me poking, prodding, and playing puppet with him every hour that I'm here," Beth smirked.

'Ah-ha! So the truth finally comes out! Don't forget them damn pictures of yours, neither, Beth! That's one more for the Shit List,' the hanyou ranted moodily.

"My goodness, you've grown. Kagome was sharing pictures with me earlier this week from back when the bunch of us traveled together. I can honestly say I vaguely remember you once being able to sit on my shoulder like Kirara here," Beth told the kitsune, who shuffled his feet as a profuse blush colored his face.

"Yes, well… that was a very long time ago," the fox demon told her.

"What did you do after we…"

"You don't have to say it, Miroku," Shippou told him kindly. It was obvious, he'd learned a few things from the monk as well. His polite manner was most certainly one of them. "I wandered for a little while until I crossed paths with Kouga and his clan. He took me in and let me stay with him and Ayame."

"Is that who he finally settled down with?" Beth asked, hoping that was the case so that he would leave Kagome to Inuyasha for once.

"Yeah. I gave him a call earlier. He's making plans to fly out here sometime next week, if he can get some time off. You won't believe what he's doing these days," Shippou said with a smirk.

"I suppose working at a zoo would be dangerous to the animals, and I doubt he'd work in a pound," Mark mused semi-seriously. Beth rolled her eyes while Kirara simply blinked her eyes as she continued to purr in the nurse's arms. Suddenly becoming conscious of holding an animal where they generally weren't allowed, Beth swiftly pushed past Shippou to step into the room and out of sight. Mark followed with Shippou bringing up the rear as he shut the door behind him.

"Funny, but no. He was in the forestry business for a long time, then I got him a place in an agency as a model."

"A model?" Beth blinked.

"Well, that was very nice of you, Shippou. I take it you're one too?" Mark asked.

'Oh my gods, this is rich! Do you two pose in your underwear too?' Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah. It pays the bills and provides a few creature comforts," Shippou shrugged.

"Wow, that's quite an accomplishment, Shippou. I'm proud of you," Beth grinned. "Do you have a calendar out there somewhere that I can hang on my wall? Better yet, are you allowed to pose for freelance photographers?"

"I'm in a couple, but both are with other people. If you're the photographer, which I take it you are since you asked, then yes. I would be honored to," Shippou grinned, thoroughly enjoying the new pout Mark was wearing.

"Oh, wonderful!" Beth cheered. "You know, I own a farm that would go splendid with that cowboy theme you've got going on."

"Oh? What kind of farm?"

"Just horses and the old farm house that resided over the land. My uncle bought it and spent his last years restoring the place. I've picked up where he left off."

Mark turned and walked over to sit down in the chair, "So how is your day going, old friend? I understand how you feel, stuck there on the outside of the conversation like chopped liver."

'Ha! I bet you do. Just how many times _did_ you try to grope Beth today?' Inuyasha laughed.

-------------------------------------------

Sherry arrived at the hospice a short ten minutes after she left school for the day. Upon striding up to Yue's room, she found the door shut. Frowning, she put her ear to it, then, she picked up on the magic overflowing from the room. Without knocking, she opened the door and anxiously strode in. What she found were a startled fox and yellow cat in the armchair. The cat was obviously no ordinary cat, which instantly clued the child in on who these two were.

Sherry gasped then swiftly shut the door behind her. Turning back two the two demons with a profuse blush, she bowed low, "Sumimasen. I just got excited with the door shut. I didn't mean to barge in so rudely. You would be Shippou and Kirara?"

The fox and cat both nodded while the fox seemed to chuckle. Shippou sat up then shifted back into his human-like form. "Yes. That would be us. And, I'm not offended. At least you have enough manners to apologize for it. I doubt this baka here can say the same," he said as he pointed to Yue.

'Up yours, fox skivvies!' Inuyasha huffed.

Sherry giggled then turned to the hanyou, "Konnichiwa, Yash-kun. Want me to smack him for you?"

'Yes! Please do!'

"Hey! What is this? We've only just met and already you're out to spite me?" Shippou laughed.

"Yep. It's called payback for picking on Yash-kun," Sherry said with a giggle before sticking her tongue out at him.

'Ha! I have a new champion!' Inuyasha crowed to deaf ears.

"Oh, I see how it is. And you would be whom and what to him?" Shippou asked with a mischievous grin. Sherry met his grin with ease.

"My name's Sherry and I'm Inuyasha's public relations agent," Sherry declared with a proud grin as her eyes challenged the kitsune in return with great ease.

"Public relations agent?" Shippou inquired with a confused blink.

"Yup! Because I was born with miko powers like Kagome, I managed to find a way to talk to him sometimes," she explained. She then frowned, "But, I can only do that when I'm asleep and in the same room with him."

"Oh, I get it. That's really cool, even with the conditions strapped on."

'Ya better believe it's cool! Especially for me!'

"I taught Kagome how to do it. She said they hadn't met for three seconds before they started arguing," Sherry giggled.

'Keh!'

"That sounds like them," Shippou laughed. Kirara mewed and hopped down to approach the young girl.

Sherry dropped her book bag on the floor then knelt down as she put her arms out for the cat, "Hello Kirara. Kagome and Inuyasha have told me a lot about you."

Kirara darted for the child, allowing herself to be picked up and cuddled. Once in the girl's arms, the demon cat mewed happily. Sherry giggled and kissed her nose.

"She says she's happy to meet you too," Shippou chuckled.

"When did you two get here?" Sherry asked as she walked over to make herself comfortable on the bed to Yue's right side. The effect of the action was not lost on the kitsune.

"About half past noon. I was happy to see Sango and Miroku -err- Beth and Mark . . . walk in thirty minutes later," he answered.

"Oh! They went out to lunch again? Great!" Sherry cheered as she hugged Kirara, who purred in response.

"Yes. They're back at each other like they were when we fought Naraku together," Shippou nodded with a smirk. Inuyasha's growl at that name went unheard.

"Kagome should be here soon. She might get held over by class, but she's always here at some point in the afternoons. I'm sure Keito will come too since he's living with Mark now and still looking for a new job," Sherry informed the two demons, who both cheered in their own ways.

"Beth told me about Yue's three friends. They sound pretty cool. Though, if Dave gives me crap, I can't say I won't give it right back," Shippou responded smugly.

'That, I'd love to see,' Inuyasha laughed.

"Dave's not so bad once he gets to know you. He was cold to me for a while too, but not anymore. Keito and you should get along really well. He's a big clown."

"That's what Beth said," Shippou nodded as he pulled out a rubber band that instantly became a green balloon dog. He passed it Sherry as his face suddenly became painted like a clown's, meanwhile squeezing his nose so that it honked. Sherry burst into giggles. A moment later, she found a cream-colored cowboy hat being plunked down onto her head. It was so big, it immediately fell over her eyes, making Shippou laugh.

"Hey! Too big!" the girl took the hat off her head and placed it on Yue, settling it so it draped over his face like cowboys often did when napping. She giggled at the sight, "Much better."

"Oh, sure! Now I'll get cooties! He's bound to be full of them!"

"Cooties? How could he get cooties if he hasn't been anywhere but a bed for five years? If anyone's got cooties, it's you! And fleas too!" Sherry shot back.

"Fleas are for dogs like him. And wolves too. I _know_ Kouga had problems with them a couple of times. Me? Cooties? They wouldn't let me in front of a camera with cooties!"

'Ha, ha, ha! Thanks for that bit of info, Shippou. It'll be used wisely. And get this thing off me if you got cooties! And would ya shut it with the dog crap? Damn!' the hanyou commented.

"You? In front of a camera? You'd break it. Wouldn't he, Yasha-onii?" Sherry returned expertly with a laugh.

'Keh! You bet he would!'

"Break it? Heck no. Cameras adore this face as much as ladies do. That's why Beth and her camera have already scheduled a date with me this weekend for a session at her farm!"

"Ha! You get to help muck out stalls! Ha-ha-ha!" Sherry teased, thoroughly enjoying herself.

'Shippou, I hate to say it, but you've met your match,' Inuyasha laughed.

"Nah! That's Inuyasha's job," Shippou shrugged.

"Is not! Beth wouldn't let him so soon from getting out of here! Mneh!" Sherry winked and stuck out her tongue while holding down the bottom lid of her open eye.

"Keh! He's a hanyou. He can handle it," the kitsune replied nonchalantly.

"You need glasses, Fox Boy. He may be a hanyou, but he's in human form right now until Kaede fixes it."

'Exactly what she said!' the hanyou agreed.

"Kaede? What did he do to her this time?" Shippou cackled.

'I didn't do anything to Kaede-baabaa, moron!'

"Do? Baka! He didn't do anything! His Dad had her put a seal on his demon blood so he could grow up as a human and be a normal kid!"

Shippou blinked at Sherry's statement, "His dad . . . whoa. That's super cool. Then again, his dad always was one to do stuff like that from what little I managed to gather."

"Yeah, Hiroshi-san is a really cool dad. I've only seen him a couple of times, and talked to him once on the phone. But, he's always been really nice to me too. Both him _and_ Yash's mom too."

"What's his mom like?"

"She's really pretty and very nice. You'll like her."

"From how much Inuyasha, and others who knew her, adored her centuries ago, I'm sure I will."

The two fell into silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts whilst Kirara and Inuyasha both lazily listened in. Then the sound of the door gently opening and closing drew their attention. Shippou sprang from the chair like his britches were on fire.

"Kagome!" he shouted as he shifted to look like he once had as a kit before leaping to pounce her.

"Sh-Shippo!" the miko blurted in shock the moment she saw him. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor with said kitsune hugging her until she wheezed from lack of air.

"Careful, he's got cooties," Sherry giggled.

'Good point, Sherry,' Inuyasha cackled.

"I do not! Inuyasha does!" the chibi kitsune argued in his old childish voice.

'Bullshit, baka!'

"I doubt that either of the boys have cooties," Kagome laughed. "Oh, Shippou, I've missed you so much!" she told the fox sitting on her stomach through happy tears streaming down her face as she hugged him back. Kirara took that moment to leap out of Sherry's arms and scamper over to Kagome, who pulled the cat into the hug, "Kirara! I've missed you too!"

"I'm missed you more. Five hundred years is a long time to wait to see someone again," he told her.

'Damn right. That's why I didn't. That's why I used the jewel the way I did. Kagome's worth more than full demon blood,' Inuyasha replied.

"I'm so sorry, Shippou. If I could have taken you with me, believe me, I would have. I'm sorry," Kagome said through sobs as she held him tighter. Kirara mewed and licked the miko's face in an effort to comfort her.

'_Now_, who's the idiot making her cry?' the hanyou growled.

Shippou gasped and pulled away so that he could shift back to his normal grown self, "No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I knew there was nothing you could do about it. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you, because I wasn't."

"Shippou?" Kagome blinked as she looked up at him to see a grown young man rather than a child.

"Yes. I'm all grown up now," he said with a soft bittersweet smile. "And certainly big enough to dish back anything, that aho over there tries to throw at me," he smirked.

'Keh! We'll see about that, runt!'

Kagome smiled and hugged the kitsune, "You're welcome to, any time you wish. That is . . . _after_ he wakes up and has his demon blood reawakened. Until then, you'll have to go easy on him."

"Yeah, cause if you don't, I get to kick your furry butt," Sherry butted in with a giggle.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Shippou argued.

"Says Yasha-onii and me," she replied, sticking her tongue out again.

'Ha! See there?' Inuyasha bragged, sticking out his tongue despite the fact that he was invisible to them.

"I'm glad to see the two of you get along so well," Kagome laughed.

"Keh! Only when he's not being a baka," Sherry huffed, crossing her arms. Kagome laughed harder, hearing bits of both Inuyasha and herself in the girl's words. Meanwhile, Shippou gave Sherry the Japanese equivalent of a raspberry ― winking at her and sticking out his tongue while holding down the bottom lid of his open eye.

"Who's being a baka?" asked a new voice as the door opened and shut again.

"Keito-kun!" Sherry cheered as she raced over to glomp the Comic Stooge.

"Hey there, Sherry-Berry! You sound like you're having a good day," he laughed as he hugged her back. Shippou took this moment to stand and offer Kagome a hand up. She accepted, then dusted herself off while Kirara hopped up onto her right shoulder.

"Sure am! And it's Shippou who's being the baka."

"Shippou? Hey, I thought you were a short shit. How much fuzzball Miracle Grow did you drink?" Keito responded, turning to the kitsune who stood next Kagome.

"Hello Keito," Kagome laughed, enjoying his usual wacky humor.

"Miracle Grow? Keh! I don't need any of that! Five centuries have passed since I traveled with Kagome and Inuyasha, moron," Shippou shot back.

"Or, someone could have thrown him into a dryer and put him on super fluff cycle," Sherry mused.

'Oooh! Good idea!' Inuyasha laughed.

"Na. Then he'd have one massive fro," Keito replied, gesturing to a pretend giant afro on his head with his hands as he laughed.

"No, that's my tail when it starts drying. Or when someone gets cute with a balloon," Shippo frowned. Sherry grinned, grabbing her green balloon dog and attacking Shippou's tail with it. "Hey! I didn't give you that to use against me!"

The room erupted in laughter as Shippou's tail frizzed thickly with static electricity making the hair stand on end. The balloon popped and became an ordinary rubber band once again. Keito applauded.

"Nice job, Sherry. You make an excellent Whizzbang Jester Apprentice," he grinned proudly.

"Oh! Arigato!" Sherry squealed and glomped him all over again.

"So, you're Shippou, eh? Welcome back. The ladies have been wondering where you were hiding at. I hope you intend on at least staying over the weekend so the other two Stooges get to meet you," Keito said more seriously.

"Yes, I do. And Kouga should be arriving at some point within the next few days, as soon as he can get some time off," Shippou nodded.

"Kouga's coming too? How's he doing?" Kagome asked, thrilled to hear the wolf prince was coming out to join the group for a little while. Sure, he might start fights with Inuyasha, but that was something she didn't much mind anymore, as long as they didn't hurt each other.

"Yes. He's doing fine. He's married to Ayame with four pups, Akiko, Taime, Ootsuki, and Aoikawa, that enjoy chasing me everywhere."

"Oh wow. I'm so happy for him. What about the two sidekicks, Ginta and Hikkaku?"

"Goofy and bumbling as ever. Both are also married. Ginta has two kids, and Hikkaku has his first finally on the way thanks to in-vitro technology."

"Oh, wow. Everyone's come so far. It's amazing. Even Inuyasha, with getting his parents back and making so many friends . . ."

"Yeah, apparently so," Keito nodded. "And this poor neglected kitten on your shoulder must be Kirara?"

Kirara mewed a return greeting and Kagome blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry Kirara. Here we are leaving you out all over again." The miko nodded to Keito, "Yes, this is Kirara."

"Did Beth recognize you when she saw you? Or has she seen you yet?"

Kirara mewed again and swished her tails while Shippou spoke up for her, "Yes, Beth recognized her right away. She said the moment she saw Kirara, she had a ton of flashbacks of memories made with her. Mark was with her, having followed her back from lunch, but he's left already. Beth's gone to make other rounds about the building."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Keito perked.

"Those two are hitting it off so well, it's bizarre to anyone who _doesn't_ know the secret of their past lives. Beth is always to closed off to suitors, Mark really got lucky when he managed to get his blackmail for a date to fly," Keito laughed.

"Blackmail for a date?"

'Damn, that was funny!'

"Yeah, apparently Beth wanted him to keep his mouth shut about what he knew about Inuyasha before Kagome had the chance to tell us her story. But, he only agreed after she promised to go to dinner with him," Keito explained.

"Oh gods, Miroku . . ." Shippou groaned, shaking his head.

"What's this about Miroku? And I think we're having too much fun in here. Shippou, quit playing with cannons," Beth said as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"I didn't do it! Sherry did!" Shippou objected.

"It was a balloon. He wanted people to see what they do his tail," Sherry said innocently.

'You gotta do that again when I can see it, Sherry,' Inuyasha snickered.

"I did not! Keito's afro comment got me ranting!"

"Do you see a pattern here?" Kagome asked Beth with a sugar-eyed grin.

"I most certainly do," Beth nodded with a laugh.

'That's only because we taught the two of them,' the hanyou pointed out to deaf ears.

"Hey, they're both natural red heads. Give Sherry a few years, and they'll make an awesome pair," Keito chuckled.

"Hey!" Shippou and Sherry protested in unison, then blushed looking away from each other.

"So are you complaining because my hair is a dyed red?" Kagome asked Keito with an infamous female accusative glare.

"No, no. Not at all. Though, yours could go darker," Keito defended quickly.

Kagome grinned wryly, "That's what Inuyasha said too."

'Majority rule!' the hanyou cheered cheekily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday came and the group gathered in Yue's room for a massive party including all of Inuyasha's old traveling group, and Yue's circle of closest friends. Over pizza and a marathon of Ninja Turtles movies, per Keito's request, the two circles conversed and played. Between Keito, Shippou, Sherry, and Mark, the group laughed until their sides ached. Sherry and the kitsune made use of the time to again tease either other mercilessly. Beth and Mark went round about Mark's habitually wandering right hand. The Stooges traditionally argued with one another until Inuyasha was ready to smack the lot of them. By the end of the night, the two groups had fluidly merged into one. To top it all off, Keito had brought news of landing a job as a stock boy at Belks department store.

As everyone rose and left to their cars at the party's end, Sherry heading with Beth to spend the night at the farmhouse, Keito shot a wink to the lingering Kagome. The miko smiled back at him with hopeful eyes. He mouthed the word, "Gambatte." Kagome nodded, and Keito left the room at the back of the line, shutting the door behind him. When asked why Kagome wasn't leaving with them, he told the others she wanted to stay a few minutes longer. The group seemed to accept this answer, and he mentally muttered a prayer to any gods that were listening, 'Please! In the name of all that is good, let me be right!'

The night nurse, making her rounds after close, found Kagome seemingly sound asleep on the bed to Yue's left. Shaking her head, the nurse merely smiled as she shut the door back again as she departed. The moment the woman as gone, Kagome opened her eyes and panned them to Yue's face.

"So what do you think about that crazy group tonight," she whispered to him.

'I think it's about damn time they all came together. The comedy was an absolute riot, to boot,' he replied, even though she was still awake and, thus, couldn't hear him.

Kagome sighed, "Three and a half hours." Getting up she walked over to turn on the radio, that Keito had already tuned to a worthy station earlier in the evening. She then returned to the bed, curling up to Yue's left side. The song currently playing was a slow one that she'd never heard before, and a minute later it had put her to sleep.

---------------------

Kagome felt a strong pair of arms catch her in mid fall. Purring contently, she leaned into the owner of those arms, enjoying the feeling of his silky long hair cushioning her cheek. His scent filled her nose.

"I shouldn't be here. Keito told me to wait for the eclipse," she chided herself aloud.

"Well, when the time comes, if something happens, this way, you'll know right away. Right?" Inuyasha argued as he sat down, leaning against the colorless walls of his confining world.

"You have a point," Kagome agreed as she shifted in his lap until she was comfortable. Her head fit back on his shoulder with utmost ease, and she felt she could no longer lift it as the night's festivities had taken their toll on her energy level. She yawned, "Shippou and Sherry are cute together, aren't they?"

"Keh! I knew they would get along fine a long time ago."

"Watching them reminds me so much of us, it's uncanny."

"We taught the both of them, you know," he pointed out a second time.

"Yes, we did, didn't we?" Kagome laughed. "Gosh, I feel so old and so young at the same time. I'm a college student, not even old enough to drink yet. But, I've fought in a war and raised a child, all in that short time that I lead a double life."

"I feel even older. Half of me is seven hundred years old by now. The other half is only twenty-three. In a way, you're extremely lucky that you don't have the weight of Kikyou's life butting in on yours. Then again, I couldn't imagine Yue and Inuyasha being two separate people, neither."

"That's because you're both the same person. Kikyou and I . . . I guess you could say we're sisters sharing the same soul."

Inuyasha shuddered, "If Sesshoumaru and I shared the same soul, we'd end up killing the body we shared."

"I've been meaning to ask Shippou about him, but I keep forgetting. Who knows? Maybe he's gone through changes just like the rest of us."

"I have a hard time seeing that but--"

"But he did come to see you once. Even if he didn't stay very long."

"True. But I still wonder on his reasoning behind that. Sesshoumaru never does anything unless there's substantial personal gain in it for him."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Kagome told him, irritated with his inability to give his brother even the slightest chance. Inuyasha just grunted.

For a long while they sat in silence, merely enjoying one another's company. Then, Kagome noticed for the first time, she could hear sound that didn't come from them. She frowned and listened harder.

"That's the radio you hear," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh! I wonder why I never heard it before."

"Because you were paying attention to me, silly. And the radio isn't usually on when you're here like this," he laughed.

"Oh," Kagome blinked, blushing at her lapse in common sense.

"You can sleep if you're tired. I'll wake you when the time draws near."

"But how will you know? You have no clock, baka."

"The radio, _baka_," he sassed with a 'duh' expression.

Kagome groaned in defeat, "Fine."

Inuyasha started to throw out his signature "keh" remark, but he found it quickly drowned out by Kagome's lips pressing to his. Beyond that moment, he no longer cared. Wrapping his arms firmly around her, he returned the kiss as he felt a familiar fire fill him. In the next moment, he felt fine digits caressing his delicate ears. Shuddering with a deep purr, he bowed his head, allowing her to play with them as she wished. Smiling, Kagome gave them each a good scratch and rub down before kissing his nose. Then she curled up in his lap to catch a bit of sleep before the eclipse occurred.

Heaving a sigh, Inuyasha decided he wasn't at all disappointed with her decision to take a nap. The ear rub had successfully cooled the flame inside him to a cozy simmer, making him a bit groggy as well. Before he knew it, sleep had stolen him too.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Penguine's Piece**

Dun dun DUN! Hahaha, yes, I know. That was the most evil place to put a cliffhanger but I couldn't help it. It was a perfect place to chapter break.

I found it strange how well behaved Inuyasha and Kagome were this time when alone together. But then again, they were both partied out and preoccupied with other things on their minds. So, it's not really so bad. They'll have plenty of time to fuss and fight later.

**The Bad News:** My Dad's lost his job again. So, **I will be moving to Durham, NC** the week before Christmas. Therefore, between now and then, I will be very busy getting things done in preparation for the move.

I'm also on a friend hunt at the moment. The only people I know there are my sister and her family. If any of you live in the area and would like a new friend, please email me (penguine-at-mindsjourney-dot-net).

**The Good News:** Chapter 22 is for the most part finished. I just need to look it over one more time and make sure there aren't any adjustments that need to be made.

I'm looking for new ideas for the second half of the story. I have a few ideas of things to pull, but I would like your input. What would you like to see happen after Yash wakes? Heh, besides Margaret getting beat into the pavement. -lol-


	22. Chapter 22

**Wake Me Up Inside**

_Chapter 22_

Beta-read by: **Many Voices In My Head** and **DarklessVasion**

Japanese Glossary

Baka - Yall should know this word by now. It's a catch all insult meaning idiot, stupid, dummy, fool, ignoramus, etc.

Onegaishimasu - A polite version of please. Literally means "I beg you."

Onegai - Casual form of onegaishimasu.

Yameru - Stop it!

Anta - Extremely casual form of Anata, meaning you. When coming from another, it tends to be meant as an insult.

Oyasumi - Casual form of oyasumi nasai, which means good night.

-gumi - group, band, army

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within his spiritual prison, Inuyasha drifted back to awareness by an incessant nagging from his conscience. 'What is it? What's wrong?' he wondered groggily. He lay still for a moment, letting his mind wake up enough to tell him what was happening.

Kagome slept peacefully in arms, her body draping over his stomach both in spirit and reality. Inuyasha indulged in a gentle hug before focusing back on his surroundings in an attempt to figure out what was bugging him. In the room beyond, he could hear the continuing drone of the radio Kagome left on. The tune of one song faded out and a new one began. Inuyasha instantly recognized it as an Evanescence song from Keito's favorite album. In the next moment, he felt a lurch of his heart and a tingle throughout his entire soul at the notion that this song was entirely significant.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a shake, "Kagome!" The miko only stirred long enough to snuggle closer. He'd barely gotten her name out a second time, this time drawing her semi-awake, before his world froze. He could suddenly no longer speak nor move. He found it a strange stroke of irony that the lyrics of the song sang through clear as ever, and somewhere nearby he heard Kagome call his name.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome felt and heard someone trying to wake her. But she was so warm and comfortable, she wasn't ready to let go yet. A second time, she heard Inuyasha call her name. Lazily, she opened her eyes. Having forgotten about the eclipse, she was prepared to give him a reprimand for waking her. Seeing him staring at her wide-eyed with a wild expression caused her to start. The next thing she knew, she was bolting up in bed in Yue's room. She looked down at him and called out in confusion, "Inuyasha?" Then she heard the song playing on the radio.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul?_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up inside!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Call my name, and save me from the dark!_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Kagome found herself imagining again the first time she ever saw this creature she'd fallen so hopelessly in love with. For a moment, she saw, not a man with black hair laying in a hospice bed bathed in darkness of night, but a silver-haired hanyou bathed in sunlight and forest shadow as he hung pinned to a great tree by an enchanted arrow. Her hand moved to caress the spot where that arrow had once pierced the hanyou's flesh, and the miko gasped as she felt an energy surrounding the man in the bed with a sensation that tingled as Sherry had described, but now also pulsed. As it pulsed, she also felt the familiar sensation she always felt from the Shikon no Tama. Upon this realization Kagome gasped, knowing now why Inuyasha had woken her, "Inuyasha!"

--------------

Inuyasha felt a tingle spread through him as the song progressed and his world shifted from black to Shikon pink. He felt Kagome's hand move across his chest to the place where the arrow once protruded. He knew immediately what kind of thoughts this song was conjuring in her mind.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me, and make me real._

_Bring me to life!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Call my name, and save me from the dark!_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Now, more than ever, he cried out for her to use her miko powers to free him just as she had done then. But the tingle became so strong, it soon drowned out everything and the pink light became too much for him to take open-eyed.

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love,_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead!_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see!_

_Keep in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul…_

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more!_

_Bring me to life!_

He couldn't feel anything anymore but that tingling, nor hear anything but that song. Not Kagome, not the usual crickets, not even the sound of his own breath and heartbeat. It was an unnervingly eerie existence. 'I've entered the Twilight Zone,' he thought with a weary shiver.

Then, the song and its music too died out as a great nothingness filled his ears. This nothingness flowed through him like molasses, driving him mad from its overwhelming silence. "Silent as the grave" gained a whole new meaning to him as he felt what it was like to be truly alone.

Here, he hung in an endless nothing filled with a tingling that began to cool until a great sea of frozen air replaced it. It took with it the pink light of the miko and left him floating in what seemed like space beyond the edge of the universe were there were no galaxies with their brightly burning stars and planets bearing so many different expressions of existence. There was nothing but darkness, cold, and himself. No one came to whisper in his ear. No one came to wrap him in their warm arms. No one came to see the tears well in his eyes as his heart filled with a great depression like none he'd ever known before at the thought of being left here for eternity where no one could hear his screams of perpetual agony.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could barely even think with such frigid loneliness and sorrow filling him as the pink tinkling once had. What felt like hours, months, centuries ticked away until he could no longer stand to be here. He reached deep within himself to gather up every last ounce of energy he had left, then the great hanyou known as Inuyasha screamed out with everything he had as he tried to fight the darkness filling what was left of his mind. One word came out of his mouth as he screamed through his very soul, "KAGOME!"

--------

_Wake me up inside!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Call my name, and save me from the dark!_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Kagome listened as the words of the song spoke of a great inner struggle that must mirror what Inuyasha was going through right now. Turning to look out the window, she could see the moon turning a deep crimson red as the earth's shadow crossed its surface. Keito was right. The end of the Shikon no Tama's spell was dependent on the eclipse of the moon. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Myouga having said Inuyasha was born during a lunar eclipse.

As she turned back to face Yue, Kagome's heart began to beat so hard she wondered how it was that the nurses didn't hear it. She reached up to caress his face with her hands as the song screamed through its climatic stanzas. His flesh was somewhat cold. Then she noticed, for a moment, he ceased to breathe. Nervousness gave way to blinding panic as she called out his name which came out in a hoarse whisper, "Inuyasha?"

Nothing happened, and she called out again, this time more frantically, "Inuyasha!"

Suddenly, somewhere in the deepest part of her, Kagome heard Inuyasha scream out her name in a horrific voice she was quite sure she never wanted to hear again. For an instant, she thought he was calling out to her from some part of hell as he crossed over into death from something gone horribly wrong in the Shikon's spell.

_Bring me to life…_

"Inuyasha, no! Don't leave me! Please!" Kagome pleaded through tears wrought from the most destructive kind of pain dealt to her very soul. She bent down to wrap the human boy in her arms as she kissed a dozen places on his face before pressing her lips firmly to his.

_  
Bring me to life!_

Pleading through their hearts and souls to any and every deity who would listen, the late Midoriko included, the two lovers each cried out the name of the other one last desperate time. At long last, when they thought there was no more life for the one known in the past as Inuyasha and in the present as Yue would no longer mingle amongst the living, the crimson shadow over the moon began to bleed out the other side. As it did so, a pink aura over took Yue's body, causing Kagome to gasp. But she defiantly held onto him, throughout the remainder of the seal's end.

That miko pink aura engulfed Yue and gave Kagome a bizarre twittering tingling sensation. It grew in brightness until Kagome had to squeeze her eyes shut and hide them in her own hair. That tingling flowed into her and filled her as well as the man she held so tightly.

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome opened their eyes to the beckon of a woman's gentle voice. There, in front of the two of them stood the mighty miko Midoriko under a sea of stars and over a sea of sakura petals that continued to fall from the mist shrouded trees surrounding them all. Kagome's face was marked and wet with tears. Inuyasha, meanwhile, lay devoid of energy in her arms.

"I am sure the two of you are wondering where you are and why I am here. This is the bridge between heaven and earth. I am here, first, to thank you for freeing me from my own unending struggle with the youkai I fought while creating the Shikon no Tama. Second, I owe a bit of explanation for my spell," she told them.

"You're damn right you do. What the hell _was_ all that I just went through?"

"That was the Shikon no Tama's test of worth. This was a test I created using both my power of light and the youkai power of darkness. Only someone pure of heart with the ability to love and endure in the face of total darkness would have ever been able to survive the jewel's test and truly inherit it's greatest power. Those who tried in the past only ever got part way. You, Inuyasha, are the only one to make it through alive.

"You survived because your heart, though damaged by a lifetime of pain, remains pure at its core. You also survived because you had friends praying for you, and a soul mate, who is also a powerful miko, purifying the darkness and protecting your life. Therefore, in the end, it was the strength of this combination that overpowered the darkness and allowed you to win," Midoriko explained.

"Kagome," Inuyasha rasped as he weakly reached up to clasp one of the arms she encircled him with.

"I'm here," Kagome whispered back as she let her finger tips brush his bangs out of his eyes. The hanyou relaxed, upon knowing it was her who held him protectively close. Turning to look at the miko again, Kagome asked, "Forgive me for asking, but what exactly did he wish for?"

"He wished for the harm the jewel had done to be repaired and those harmed by it placed where and how they belonged. There were so many people affected by its polluted power so generously flaunted by Naraku that the jewel was forced to act differently with each person," the older miko answered.

"Then… how was Shiori affected, if she's with us now like Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and others?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Midoriko smiled, "I had nothing to do with that. Shiori became Sherry by her own fate."

"I'm glad. Shiori certainly had it bad enough without the Shikon no Tama making a mess of things," Inuyasha grunted.

"Now that you know why and how what was done was done, I must return you to earth and myself where I now belong. It has been a very long time since I last saw my own family and friends," Midoriko smiled. Then, like that, before Kagome or Inuyasha could object, she vanished. In her wake, the mist became thick and bright pink until that was all the two of them could see.

-----------------------------

That tingling sensation filled Kagome once more, followed by sensations for the normal world. Bright pink gave way to darkness, and silence gave way to the sound of a radio playing a commercial for a circus coming to town. She opened her eyes and looked to Yue whom she still held quite firmly in her arms. However, Yue was now dressed in Inuyasha's fire rat haori, cream colored yukatta, and red hakama pants. In his lap was the legendary Tessaiga. Upon seeing such things worn and held by a man born in the modern era, she knew she had her Inuyasha back. The black hair said that his demon blood was still sealed, but that could wait for another day.

Kagome's heart leapt into a flutter as she kissed his cheek then whispered into his ear, "Inuyasha? I'm sure it's hard, but try to wake up for me. Onegaishimasu."

"Radio.. turn.. off.. " he rasped in a voice that had become nearly non-existent from lack of use.

"Open your eyes, and I will," she bargained.

"Keh!" he sassed before he let his eyes flutter open. He saw nothing but fuzzy darkness at first, but then Kagome's face swam into focus. Seeing her bathed in moonlight took his breath away. She smiled at him while fresh tears rolled down her face, this time from joy. He frowned at her and spoke a hardly decipherable, "Don't.. cry."

"I'm a girl, baka! I can't help it. I nearly lost you tonight," she told him as she hugged him tightly.

The door suddenly opened, startling both occupants of the bed with Kagome managing a brief scream as her eyes darted to towards it. In the door stood the nurse Gerdie with an expression of alarm, "I thought I heard a faint scream and came to investigate. Is everything all right?"

Kagome took a few deep breaths to compose herself, "Yes. I was just.. excited. Could you please turn off the radio. Yue wants it off."

"Yue wants..?"

"Yes. Please don't wake people yet. Let him adjust first. It was a big transition he's gone through tonight," Kagome told the woman.

"Radio…" Yue rasped irritably the moment Kagome finished.

"Oh, my goodness! Of course, Yue!" Gerdie said as she rushed over to turn the radio off.

"Thank you, Gerdie," Kagome said softly.

"Not a problem," the nurse smiled as she walked over to the two of them. She then blinked at the outfit Yue was wearing. Hadn't he been wearing a t-shirt and jeans earlier? She shook her head, dismissing the matter as a trick of her aging mind in this darkness. "How are you feeling Yue?"

He rasped out something the nurse couldn't quite understand, but Kagome apparently did, because she laughed.

"Basically he said, 'Terrific' with a ton of sarcasm," she interpreted. "If you don't mind, might we have the few hours until dawn to rest? Life will be crazy tomorrow and both of our minds have hardly slept at all. No, I can't explain that. It's a miko thing."

"Of course. I was just wanting to make sure everything was all right first," Gerdie nodded. Yue managed to give her a thumb up sign with his left hand. This satisfied the nurse thoroughly. She then headed back to the door, "If there is anything either of you need, Kagome, please ring the desk."

"I will," the miko nodded. Gerdie then left the room, shutting the door behind her. Kagome then shifted into a more comfortable position, lying on her left side beside Yue with her arms around him. On second thought, she rolled back to reach out and grab the teddy bear sitting on the night stand. She then resumed her previous pose curled up beside Yue.

Yue, though weak, stole the bear from her grasp to look at it. His voice came out hoarse, but he stubbornly forced the words he wanted to use out of his mouth anyway, "So.. this is.. Yume."

Kagome giggled, "Hai. I never realized how popular he would get when I bought him."

"Sherry.. gets him next," he told her. "When.. he's done here."

"I think that's an excellent idea," the miko beamed. She then yawned widely as her body told her it craved sleep.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"When I get out… when I.. recover enough.. I want…" he paused to endure a weak cough from his irritated vocal chords.

"You want what?" Kagome was all ears.

"Custody."

Kagome blinked, "Of Sherry?"

"Yeah. She's not," he paused again to cough some more, "safe there."

"That would be a very noble thing to do, Inuyasha," Kagome praised with a warm smile.

"I want.. her out of there. Away from him."

"I do too, Inuyasha. I do too."

There was a long silence, and Kagome was nearly asleep when she heard his faint words, "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "You're welcome. Good night, Inuyasha."

He merely grunted at her, too busy trying to chase the blush from his face from her kiss, 'What the hell is wrong with me? She kisses me in that hellhole, and I'm fine. She kisses me here and I blush like a little boy! Gods!'

"Quit frowning or I'll be forced to tickle you, since I can't sit you," Kagome chided, grinning again though her eyes were closed.

"Keh!"

Kagome sighed at her lovable idiot soul mate. Then a thought occurred to her, 'Wait a minute. He didn't argue about not being ticklish. I wonder where.'

"Don't even.. think about it, wench."

"Argh! Just for that!" Kagome shot back as her fingers went to dance over his stomach.

"H-hey! Quit it!" he rasped irritably before weak laughter bubbled up in reaction to her dancing fingers. Kagome giggled at him, creating more butterflies in his stomach just from the sound.

"Say please," she grinned wickedly as she continued to tickle torture him.

"S-stop Baka!"

Kagome tickled more, grinning wider as he weakly squirmed and batted at her hands through fits of raspy laughter. "Say please."

"W- we're.. suppose.. to.. be.. sleeping! Baka!" he panted as his muscles began to ache.

"Say please."

"Argh!"

"Say please."

"D-dammit!.. YAMERU ONEGAI!"

Kagome's fingers stopped and she leaned in to kiss him, "See? You're capable of being a good boy. Why don't you try it more often?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Baka."

"Why are women… so evil?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep," Kagome said wryly.

"You said it first," Inuyasha pointed out.

"To get the nurse to go away, stupid!"

"So if you weren't.. going to go to sleep, what _were_ you.. going to do?"

"Get you're mind out of the gutter! You're too weak to do much more than this anyway."

"Who said I.. had my mind.. in the gutter?" he protested, trying his best not to wince at how much his throat hurt already from talking so much.

"It's obvious."

"Oh? Really? Are you sure it's… not you thinking like that?" Yue replied slyly. "You _have.._ grown up after all."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted as her face turned beat red.

"Calm down. Don't break the bed."

"Anta! You know, I can always drive back to my apartment."

"No."

"No?"

"No. It's not safe to drive half asleep."

"Who says…" Kagome was interrupted when he shifted just enough to kiss her squarely on the lips. Instantly, her mind began to fuzz over. "Damn you," she cursed softly.

"Such language," he mumbled and kissed her again. Even though he managed to make her forget her anger towards him, along with everything else, her lips did the same to him. When he broke away, she snuggled tighter to him, using his chest as a pillow. Though his throat now hurt like hell, and his muscles ached from fighting her tickling, he felt better than he had in a long time. These were good pains that he could put up with as long as she held him the way she was. "Oyasumi," he whispered before following her into the land of sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nine o'clock the next morning, after having stopped for breakfast, the Inuyasha-gumi arrived at the hospice in time for the doors to open upon their arrival. Chattering lightly amongst themselves, the mighty eight (Kirara being hidden in Shippou's coat again to make nine) traversed to the closed door of Yue's room.

Keito grinned wickedly as he pushed to the front then turned around with a wicked grin. Having called last night to get confirmation from Gerdie that Yue had indeed awoken, he addressed the group with a shushing gesture. They all made confused expressions, but got quiet. Keito then quietly opened the door and gestured for them to quietly enter. The group found Kagome still sound asleep beside Yue who was now dressed in Inuyasha's clothes with an old sword laying at his right side. Yume was sandwiched between the two who held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. The truth began to dawn on the many confused minds as Keito shut the door. Then, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, he pulled out a bike horn to honk as he yelled out, "Nine o'clock! Wake up call! Come on, ya lazy bums! We've got a party to run!"

Everyone jolted and grumped at him, including one Kagome Higurashi and Yue Taisho who were instantly awakened by such racket.

"Keito! You ass!" Yue hissed through his still hoarse voice.

A chorus of "Yue!" and "Inuyasha!" erupted from the group.

"Hey Davy, Sherry, Yall," Yue smirked.

"Good morning everyone," Kagome grinned with a blush as she extracted herself from Yue and stood up.

"I'm going to go fetch some pillows so he can sit up," Beth grinned as she turned to leave.

"I'll go with you so I can freshen up. Sherry, could you come too so the guys can help Yue get dressed for the day?"

"Sure," Sherry agreed. She then turned to the guys, "Do the purple one!"

"Oh! Right!" Keito cheered. With that, the girls left the room.

As the door shut behind Beth, Kirara leapt out of Shippou's shirt to curl up in the armchair. Keito literally launched himself at Yue, "I missed you, Man!"

"Keito! You jackass! You're gonna kill him!" Dave bellowed trying to pull the other stooge off of Yue. Keito held on, glomping the stuffing out of Yue.

"I seriously doubt that, Dave. The only one to successfully put him down and _keep_ him down was Kikyou," Shippou commented.

"Keito, chill," Yue wheezed. "Besides, I haven't.. forgotten about that shirt! And Shippou, shut yer damn mouth!"

"Make me," Shippou challenged, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I like that shirt!" Keito defended.

"So did Margaret!" Yue shot back. Zach and Dave shuddered. He looked to Shippou, "Yours is coming… like everyone else's."

"Well, I didn't exactly count on Margie entering the equation," Keito laughed nervously.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do to me anymore," Shippou smirked.

"He can do plenty," Dave nodded.

"This purple thing…" Yue started, changing the subject.

"Uhhh, it's in the drawer here," Keito said as he reached into the dresser and pulled out the pieces to said outfit.

"What happened to the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" Mark asked.

"Still here," Yue frowned.

"Under all that?" Dave asked, making a disturbed face.

"Yeah. Hot as hell," Yue replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Obviously so, with how close Kagome was," Keito teased as he walked back over. Dave actually joined the laughter at this joke.

"Ha-ha. Let me guess, you helped with those.. naughty ideas she kept me.. up with last night, right?" Yue challenged. His throat still hurt from last night, but he'd be damned if he let it hold him back.

"Tell me you didn't deny her," Mark begged with an appalled expression.

"Of course not. It shut up her damn ranting!" Yue replied, gaining a new chorus of laughter.

"Such children," Shippou said, shaking his head.

"Hey! Who said they had to grow up?" Keito defended. "All right boys. Strip him."

"Keito.. that was just wrong," Dave said in disgust.

"I didn't say have sex with him, you imbecile!" Keito yelled back.

"Imbecile… That's a big word for you, Keito," Zach chuckled as he began helping Yue out of his haori.

"No, it's just uncommon. Kiss my ass."

"I think not."

"And you say this is common between them?" Shippou asked Yue who was slapping his hand over his face with a groan that turned into laughter.

"Yes, and I wouldn't take them any other way," he answered with a grin.

----------------------------------------------------

"So… how did Keito know all about this?" Beth asked.

"Was it the eclipse? Because he got me up last night to watch it with him," Sherry commented.

"Yes, it was the eclipse. Yesterday afternoon, at lunch, he told me of about a lunar eclipse coming up. He said he had a hunch it might have some sort of effect on Inuyasha. But he wasn't sure and didn't want to raise hopes if he turned out to be wrong. So the only person he told was me, telling me to stay overnight incase he was right," Kagome explained. Then she paled, remembering Midoriko's words. "I'm glad I was there. Midoriko said my power helped him pass a test of darkness that the Shikon no Tama made him go through for it to complete the task of granting his wish."

"Oh my god!" Sherry blurted in sudden horror. Beth had a similar expression.

"But everything seems to be fine now," she said reassuringly.

"It sure does. I'm surprised he's even talking as well as he is," Beth replied.

"That's probably half chalked up to stubbornness," Kagome laughed.

"Probably," Sherry giggled.

"Okay Sherry, you go help S- err Beth," Kagome said, immediately correcting her near mistake. "I almost called you Sango again," she told Beth with a laugh.

"I don't mind," Beth grinned.

"Anyway, I'm going to head home for a few minutes to shower and change clothes. Beth, do you have Margaret's number anywhere?"

"No, but I can get it for you. You're actually going to call her and tell her?"

"Well, yes. Like it or not, she _is_ his friend. She's also been helping the past week too, so she deserves to be told. If she starts something, Yue's capable of speaking up for himself now."

"You have a point, Kagome," Beth nodded. "I'll get it for you while you're gone."

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can," Kagome said before heading out to her car.

---------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Kagome Higurashi returned to the hospice. She had chosen to wear a cream-colored blouse with a maroon skirt depicting minimal-style forest leaves and harvest berries in thin lines of orange and gold. In her ears were garnet teardrops, and upon her feet were simple off white wedge sandals. Her hair was pulled back by a golden ribbon with a sunflower tied in and fell in cascading curls beyond that. From afar, she looked much like her past incarnation, save for the red hair, with the colors of her clothes almost looking like the white and red of a traditional miko's outfit. Up close, she was all her own thing, a beautiful woman of the east dressed in complementing elegant clothes of the west. That was just exactly the impression she wished to give.

She stepped through the door of Yue's room and received whistles from Keito and Mark. The other male occupants, Dave included, were momentarily caught in a gawking spell. Yue, dressed once again in the purple Japanese clothes Kagome had given him, was propped up in his bed by a mountain of pillows at his back. His lips spoke her name as he stared, much the same way he had when he saw her dressed as a miko for the first time, but no sound issued from his mouth.

Kagome smiled with a blush gracing her face, "I take it my choice in clothing is approved?"

"I would ask you to bear my child, Kagome-sama, but Inuyasha and Beth would both kill me. And each of them mad on their own is a scary thought," Mark answered.

"Mark, dude, that was great!" Keito laughed. "Though I have no female to kick my rear, I'm sure Yue would do enough damage for ten, let alone two. So, I concur to Mark's comment."

"Here, we brought you take out since you weren't there at breakfast," Dave said, passing her a bag of fresh donuts and a cup of coffee. "Sherry just finished nuking the coffee."

"Why thank you Dave. If I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to get me fat," Kagome said with a teasing grin as she set her purse down then took the donut bag and coffee cup.

"Hey, don't go blaming me! Beth and I voted for Cracker Barrel. Everyone _else_ voted for Ralph's," Dave retorted in his usual manner. But Kagome had gotten use to his attitude by now and knew he meant nothing by it.

"I see. My apologies then. I'll blame Keito for trying to get me fat then," she joked with a giggle.

"Yeah. I figured Yue might give you to me if you blew up like a blimp. But, the way he's been talking about you non-stop since you left, I suppose I've lost on that one," Keito answered as casually as though he'd truly planned such a conspiracy. Kagome blushed profusely while others laughed.

"Keh!" Inuyasha barked in a croupy voice as he crossed his arms.

To his right sat Sherry, being mindful of the IV and other lines still connected to his arm. She held Yume in her arms, staring at Shippou while the fox was busy watching Kagome. In the expansive space on the left side of the bed sat a large cluster of chairs holding Keito, Zach, Dave, Mark, Shippou, and Beth in the armchair with Kirara.

Kagome walked over to have a seat in the empty spot on the bed Inuyasha's left.

"Will you share?" he asked, eyeing the coffee and bag of donuts.

"Inuyasha, I already told you no!" Beth scolded.

"I didn't ask you," he snapped back before looking back to Kagome for an answer.

"Beth s-"

Inuyasha let his face morph it to the saddest puppy face she'd ever seen him make, then, a moment later, he spoke in a pitiful voice, "Please?"

Kagome blinked then narrowed her eyes at his poke at their conversation from last night. Try as she might, she couldn't resist _that_ face coupled with the rare voluntary utterance of "please" from the man. "If you get sick, it's _your_ fault, Puppy," she told him as she pulled a piece off of an ordinary donut and gave it to him.

Inuyasha winced at the nickname, but he didn't object as he took the piece of donut and put it in his mouth. He savored the morsel like it was ambrosia.

"Kagome! You naughty girl!" Beth chided, but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"How can I argue when he actually says 'Please' all on his own?" the miko defended before putting a piece of donut in her own mouth.

"She has a point. That's a word I didn't think existed in his vocabulary," Shippou laughed.

"Oh, you better believe it does. I _watched_ his mother belt that one into his hide," Dave argued with a smirk.

"Someone's called his pare-" Kagome started. Beth immediately answered.

"Yes. I did that when I got the pillows, but no one's home. I'm wondering if they aren't on their way here considering how much Hiroshi knows about what's going on here."

"Oh, I see. Speaking of which, did you get that number?"

"Yes I did," Beth nodded, handing her a slip of paper. "I got it off of one of the other girls."

"What number? You've lost me," Keito frowned.

"You weren't there for that conversation, Keito," Beth smirked.

"I think she's saying butt-out," Zach advised.

"Bite me, Blondie," Keito returned. "You too, Beth," he said and stuck out his tongue.

"Poor thing. He just can't stand not to be the center of attention," Dave wisecracked melodramatically.

"Well duh!" Keito laughed.

Kagome finished eating her first donut then picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang three times before a groggy, irritable voice answered, "Who the hell is calling so early in the damn morning?"

"Kagome. Listen, get dressed and down to the hospice. I have a surprise for you," Kagome said as she clamped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. She felt a strange sensation against her palm and frowned as she turned to him, "Lick me again, and I shall tickle you mercilessly." The room erupted in laughter and a whistle from Keito.

"What? The hospice?" Margaret repeated, trying to make sense of things. Then she realized something must have happened with Yue. She gasped and was instantly awake, "I'll be right there!"

--------------------------------------------

Penguine's Piece

This was a damn hard chapter to write, but I think it turned out perfect in the end. By the time I got around to the editing part though, it had been so long since I'd written this that it was almost like reading someone else's story. I couldn't remember what I'd written. So, of course, I read it like the rest of you do. I nearly died laughing myself at Kagome, Yash, and the Stooges. Sassy tried to attack me, but thankfully I had my door shut tight enough that the latch actually held her back for once. :P

Okay you guys, this marks the half way point. If anyone has ideas for the second half, ya better throw them at me so that I can put them in order before I start attacking the rest of the story. That's not to say that I don't have any of my own. I've got quite a few. I'm just working on coming up with some things to tie what I've already come up with together with everything else.

One person has requested that I write a Shippo/Sherry story after this one is done. I'd thought about that myself. However, I want to make sure more than a handful of folks will read it if I do in fact write one. So.. all those in favor of a Shippo/Sherry spin-off… lift yer Whizzbang hats and say ayEEEEEEEEEEE! -lol-


	23. Chapter 23

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 23

Author's note - Before we start, I want to apologize up front for taking so long to get this latest chapter completed. Just after I finished the last installment, I became extremely busy with life. I have moved from Wisconsin to North Carolina and have spent the past six months settling. At the same time, fate tossed me plenty of other bones to gnaw on. I've had family issues to fix. I've made a BIG.. HUGE… Monumentous change in religious lifestyle. Half of me still can't believe I'm including myself and religion in the same sentence being that I'm so very scientific-minded. I've devoted quite a bit of time to an original story that I hope to someday be able to publish as a novel. Then, my doggy companion of at least 12 years, Chewbacca the gentle giant, passed away last month. Very sad, but I know he is still with me wherever I go.

So on that note, I dedicate this latest chapter to NEW BEGINNINGS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beta-read by: Many Voices In My Head and Silver-on-the-rose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glossery / Translations

Minna - Everyone

Boku wa kitsune da yo! - I'm a fox demon!

Zakena - In this context, he's basically saying 'Bullshit!'

Haz-Mat - This is English slang for Hazardous Materials, for those of you that might miss it.

Gomen nasai - Formal version of 'I'm sorry.'

Obi - The obi described in this chapter is referring to the wide sash belt that is tied around a kimono.

Suzumi - beautiful chime

Kaa-san - Mother

Musuko - humble form of son

Daijoubu - In the context used here, it means, 'I'm all right.'

Okaa-san - More honorable form of mother.

Oyaji - pop, old man as in father

Anata - This word literally means 'you', but here it is used as an endearment a wife calls her husband.

Konnichiwa - Hello or good afternoon

Sherri-chan - I'm only noting this one because I purposely changed the 'ry' in her name to the Japanese syllable 'ri.'

Arigatou - Thank you. On a side note, the added u is a technicality I sometimes use habitually as it is written this way in Japanese Hiragana characters. Same goes for Sesshoumaru. The u after the o simply means the o is a longer sound.

Baka - If you're an anime fan and you don't know this word, ya haven't watched enough. -lol- All purpose idiot insult.

Yasui Ookami - Wimpy Wolf

Ookami - wolf

Tou-san - father

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! Hey, I got a good one!" Keito blurted amidst a conversation on witty responses to telemarketer calls. Everyone turned his way eager to hear of another tale of hell given to a salesperson dumb enough to get Keito on the phone.

"I forget what company it was, but when I answered the dude said to me, 'Hello, this is -- insert name of the doomed here. How are you?'" the Comic Stooge began. "So I took a melodramatic deep breath and sighed. Then I said to him in a super downer voice, 'I'm doing all right I guess. Though, it's kinda been difficult lately with my step-dad going through a sex change operation.'

"The dude replied in a shocked tone, 'Oh! I.. I'm sure that must make it hard on the family.' I grunted and said, 'Yeah. It really does. It's affected my little sister the most. She's three and obsessed with the idea of having a weenie.' The guy got quiet a moment then responded, 'Well, I won't bother you anymore. You've got plenty of other things to worry about. I hope things get better for your family.' Click."

The moment Keito ended the tale with a pretend hang up, the room burst into laughter. Shockingly enough, it was Dave who was laughing the hardest. Beth was half mortified at such a tale getting told in front of Sherry, but one look at the girl told her that Sherry was hardly even paying attention. Snuggled up to Inuyasha's left side, she was more wrapped up in watching Shippo while enjoying Inuyasha's arm weakly wrapped around her. Honestly, despite the noise, the child seemed to also be half-asleep.

The sound in the room died as the door burst open. Through it darted none other than Margaret Prentice. Dressed in a cloud blue baby doll shirt that showed way too much cleavage and the shortest pair of shorts Beth had ever seen, the woman burst in looking like she'd won the lottery.

"Kuso!" was the first thing that popped out of Inuyasha's mouth. The Stooges all groaned in unison. Meanwhile Margaret was getting instantly teary-eyed, just seeing Yue with his eyes open. Though his voice was near gone, it was still icing on her cake.

Kagome glared at him as she got to her feet, "Mind your mouth _and_ your manners." She looked to the Stooges, "Same for the three of you. I invited her."

"I'm lost," Shippo admitted. Kirara mewed from Beth's lap.

"Margaret, this is Sherry, Mark, Shippo, and the smuggled feline in Beth's lap is Kirara," Kagome introduced as she walked over to stand beside Shippo. "_Minna_, those who haven't already met her, this is Margaret. She's a friend of Yue's from school," Kagome continued politely.

Margaret blinked at the new people like they'd grown antlers, then looked at Kagome like she wasn't quite sure what to make of her either.

"Hello, Margaret. Nice to meet you," Shippo said warmly with a smile and a nod.

"Umm, hi. Back at you," Margaret responded in a momentarily charmed daze.

"Go ahead, Shippo. Flirt with her all you want," Yue rasped.

"Bite me, Doggy. Didn't Kagome tell you to mind your manners? You're really itching to be crammed back into that dog house, aren't you?" Shippo shot back with a smirk.

"If I have to get up and-" Yue started only to stall as Sherry picked up his defense.

"Stop picking on Yash, meanie!" the girl returned with a glare as she got up and sent a shoe careening through the air to pop Shippo in the head with an audible smack.

"Nice throw, Dudette," Keito blinked.

"Hey, it's my job to irritate him. It always has been. _Boku wa kitsune da yo! _That's what I do," Shippo argued, his eyes sparkling with glee at the crossing of swords with the young girl.

"Yeah, well I'm his agent while he's here, so it's _my_ job to get you back!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. Winking and pulling down the eyelid of his open eye, he gave her the Japanese version in return.

Snapping out of her brief daze, Margaret seized the moment to return her attention to the reason why she was here in the first place. While everyone was distracted by the drama erupting between Sherry and Shippo -- except for Mark who was copping a feel of Beth's rear and Beth who was smacking him for it -- Margaret swiftly made her way to Yue's bedside. Yue was rendered unable to utter a sound as he was enveloped in the woman's smothering hug.

"Thank God, you're all right. I was so worried you'd never wake up! You have no _idea_ how much I've missed you!" she whispered into his ear as tears spilled from her glossy turquoise eyes to soak into his raven locks. Unable to fight back in his current condition, Yue went into sugar shock.

"Hey Margie! Let the man breathe, dammit!" Keito growled as he moved to pull Margaret back.

Dave stepped in to lend assistance in the move, "Don't wear out your welcome, Margaret."

"Oh brother. Not the two-timing mess again. _Yash_, you seriously need to sort out your female priorities," Shippo groaned.

"_Zakena_!" Yue bellowed back. Immediately afterward, he regretted the outburst as it threw him into a massive coughing fit. Sherry frowned, returning to give him a comforting hug.

"Shippo!" Kagome chided. "That one was taking it a bit far, don't you think?"

"Foot in mouth. Apologies," Shippo responded.

"Okay folks, can we try to tone down the teasing? Don't forget Yue has only just woken and his body is still very weak. He can't keep up with all of this. And Yue, please try to refrain from using up too much energy. You don't want to make your situation any worse do you," Beth said sternly. Yue grunted while the rest uttered agreements and apologies to the nurse.

"Excuse me!" Margaret barked as she shoved off Keito and Dave's hold on her. Her face red with anger and streaked with tears, she turned to yell at the two Stooges, "Is it so wrong for me to greet a best friend whom I've only just gotten back?"

"Best friend my-" Dave started to retort, only to stop when Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She has a point, Dave. Like it or not, she _is_ his friend. I invited her here because as a friend that showed concern for him, she has just as much right to welcome him back as the rest of us," Kagome told him.

Yue panted for breath while giving Sherry's hand a squeeze. When he could finally get a word out, he found the best he could do was whisper. Taking Sherry up on her roll as his official spokesperson, he whispered his words to her. Sherry blinked and nodded before turning to the others, "Margaret, he says you can stay, but be nice to Kagome and no kissing him. Keito, you're in deep doo-doo for that shirt."

"Yue, dude, when you manage to get yourself put back together, I will _let_ you kick my wise-crack _all_ you want to," Keito responded with a cheesy grin.

"Here, I can help him out on that one, funny man," Dave said as he kicked his friend in the butt to the amusement of the others. He then looked to Yue, "Okay, settle one thing for us, once and for all. _Which_ girl are you officially dating?"

"Ouch," Mark said with a wince at the question. He found himself being pinned by a flaming glare of death only Beth could execute so well.

Rolling his eyes, Yue gave a duh-glare as he pointed to Kagome who blushed. Meanwhile, Margaret gained a look of pained shock. Yue pinned his eyes on Kagome and crooked his pointing finger into a come-hither gesture. As he did so, a thought dawned on Kagome.

"Hold on, Yue. I'll be right back!" she blurted before turning to dash out the door.

"Any clue whatsoever what she's doing?" Dave asked with a baffled look.

"Zilch," Zach replied.

"Oooh, Blondie's stumped. How rare!" Keito snickered before 'Blondie' smacked him upside the head.

--

"So how long have you known.. Yue, Margaret?" Shippo asked conversationally.

"Oh, since Junior High," Margaret told him, flattered that he would speak to her so kindly. Grabbing a tissue from the box on the end table, she wiped the tears from her face and blew her nose in a dainty manner.

--

Dave grinned at Mark, "You like pain, don't ya bub?"

"Sometimes, it's just worth it," Mark replied shamelessly as he rubbed at the latest hand print on his face. Beth fumed.

--

"You have a weird bunch of friends, Yash," Sherry told him softly. He smiled and simply nodded. His smile broadened when the girl laid her head on his shoulder to relax with him. Slowly he managed to wrap his arm around the child. Inside he wondered how her uncle could care so little for her when all she ever did was bring him joy.

--

"Comfy over there?" Keito asked them a few minutes later as he bopped over to sit cross-legged on the end of the bed.

"Yup," Sherry said with a giggle.

"Yue, you tell us when you want us to scram so you can recharge, all right? I'm serious, dude," Keito told his friend sternly. Yue chuckled and nodded.

"That's a good point, Keito," Beth spoke up. "I think we should make it a thirty minute limit at most, then clear out for a little while and let him gets some rest."

"Good idea," Dave nodded. "Heck, it takes half the day's worth of energy to keep up with Keito, let alone the rest of us."

Sherry giggled as Yue whispered something to her. She grinned and repeated it louder, "He says 'You're just as bad, Davy.' He says, 'All three of you are exasperating!'"

Dave snorted in contempt while the others laughed. Yue whispered again to Sherry who turned again to repeat, "How many Stooges does it take to change a light bulb?"

"Oh god," Dave groaned.

"Well apparently more than one. I found that out first hand," Zach said wryly.

As people laughed, Sherry giggled and recited Yue's answer, "One to make a wise-crack about the lights going out. One to crack the wise-cracker for making the wise-cracker. One to call them morons and crack _both_ their heads for fighting over a stupid light bulb. And another to actually change the light bulb."

Laughter rang out again, and then Margaret spoke, "That is, unless a storm put the lights out, in which case the one who normally cracked the wise-cracker was busy in the corner tutoring _me_ on what a proper kiss was."

Keito, Zach, and Yue all three made looks of shock as Dave make a look of indignation.

"Oh my god, you said you went back there to chew her out, not kiss her silly!" Keito blurted, pointing an accusative finger.

"Scandalous!" Zach hissed. Keito gave him a weird look, to which he shrugged and replied, "Well someone had to say your line. Since you stole mine, I thought it only fair that I steal yours."

"Awwww, aren't you just so thoughtful," Keito cooed before puckering up and taking a step toward him. Both Zach _and _Dave screamed and fled the room while Sherry, Shippo, Margaret and Mark laughed hysterically at their expense.

"I'm _so_ glad I didn't go to school with you boys," Beth groaned.

"Yue? Are you okay?" Margaret asked the bed-ridden man who had his eyes squeezed shut while he shook.

Sherry blinked and looked at him as he opened his eyes and nodded. She giggled and announced, "He's fine. Keito's got him laughing so hard he's in tears."

"All hail the Master of the Whizzbang!" Keito declared before crowing like a rooster, then making the loudest fake fart noise he possibility could.

After shaking some more with laughter, Yue whispered again to Sherry who then told Keito, "You might want to fix that troublesome valve before they have to call in a Haz-Mat team."

"Amen," Beth concurred as the others laughed.

"I hear Beano and Duct Tape work wonders," Shippo grinned.

"Oooh! I like that idea! I'm sure we have some of both in this place somewhere," Beth said with a wicked grin.

"Oh crap!" Keito cried with a look of horror.

"Not here please. The place stinks enough with that last expulsion of yours," Beth complained with a faux disgusted face.

"Hey, with duct tape, you can give him a bikini wax for the Mr. Pansy competition! He can compete with Fabio!" Margaret supplied. This time it was Keito who screamed and ran out the door.

"Stop! You'll kill us both if you make us laugh any harder!" Sherry whined whilst holding her aching stomach and wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

A few minutes later, Kagome returned, her sapphire eyes filled with mirth. Zack and Dave flanked her, pretending to protect her while actually hiding behind her incase Keito came at them again. In Kagome's arms was a photo album. She grinned at the group as she entered the room, "You people are having entirely too much fun."

"Aren't you suppose to goof off and have fun at a party?" Mark asked incredulously.

"Yes, but that does not mean you can frisk the nurse, pervert!" Beth snapped as she slapped at his roaming hand.

"Hey, the only thing missing from this scene is Kagome and Yue fighting. And Yue eating dirt for running his mouth," Shippo teased with a chuckle.

"Yue's being a good boy! It's everyone else that's being rowdy," Sherry shot back, sticking her tongue out at the fox again.

Kagome laughed then asked, "Where did Keito go?"

"He bolted from the room screaming when Margaret suggested using Shippo's suggestion of duct tape to give Keito a wax job in interesting areas for a Mr. Pansy contest," Beth smirked. Dave and Zach cringed while Kagome burst out laughing.

Dave then spoke up, "Okay lets leave this disgusting topic and look at pictures. What kind of dirt do you have for us O-Miko-sama?"

Kagome blushed then opened the book in her arms. She flipped it to the page she was looking for and passed it to Dave, "That's from one of my brother Souta's birthday parties."

Yue grinned in obvious memory of the event.

"Holy shit!" Dave blurted as he stared at the pictures of a young boy happily hugging Kagome and Inuyasha, and multiple shots of Inuyasha and Souta playing with wooden swords. What stunned him was Inuyasha, who looked exactly as Yue had this morning when he was wearing the red clothes. His hair was the same raven black, and his eyes were the same deep indigo. The only difference was that he appeared just slightly younger.

"Amazing," Zach gawked before taking the book and passing it to Margaret who'd run over to try and get a glimpse.

"I didn't know you could sword fight," she told Yue contemplatively.

"You better believe he can. Though it was funny when he was first learning how," Shippo commented with a chuckle. Yue glared at him.

Kagome laughed, "That's true. I suppose you could kind of say Sesshoumaru taught him how with as many times as he forced Inuyasha to use it in the beginning." She paused in contemplation, "He kind of seemed to back off a bit once Inuyasha got the hang of Tessaiga."

"Inuyasha?" Margaret inquired with a confused look.

Kagome blanched, "Umm, it's a.. another name I know Yue by. The name slips out by habit."

"Oh," Margaret replied as she passed the book to Shippo with a sweet smile. He smiled back as he took the book.

"I remember those swords. I found them and beat Inuyasha up with one of them, if I remember right," Shippo said with a laugh as he used the introduction of Yue's other name as an excuse to resume using it. Kirara mewed. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, Kirara found them. _Gomen nasai,_ Kirara."

"Yash says you woke him up, beating the crap out of him with one," Sherry declared, glaring narrow-eyed at Shippo. "Cheater."

"All's fair in love and war," Shippo quoted, sticking his tongue out at her as he passed the book to Beth and Mark.

"Shippo, I think you picked up way too much watching Inuyasha and I fight all the time," Kagome grinned.

"Yeah. Though, you do realize it'll be harder to run from him when he makes you mad anymore," Shippo pointed out.

"As if! If she can do all you say she can, then all she has to do is seal him in the dog house," Dave laughed. Yue snorted.

"No good. You weren't there the _last_ time someone had the bright idea to lock him in a shed. He went insane and beat the bloody crap out of me," Shippo said wryly.

Yue whispered to Sherry who then said, "Yash says he beat you up because you tried to make him think you were Kagome."

"That's because he wouldn't shut up and be still so that his wounds from Sesshoumaru would heal, which is why he was locked in the shed in the first place! Kaede and Miroku sealed him there so that he wouldn't do something stupid like go off and fight!" Shippo returned.

Sherry blinked and turned to tap Yue's nose, "Bad Doggie."

The room filled with laughter as Yue made a face at the reprimand. Mark to the moment to pass the picture book to Sherry who held it up so Yue could see. He began whispering to her as they flipped further through the book, and he told her who people were in the pictures.

"I think I've missed something. What's with all the dog jokes?" Margaret asked, once again confused.

"Oh, they're jokes at his Inuyasha name. It means 'Dog Demon'," Kagome informed her with a sheepish blush.

"Strange nickname," Margaret replied.

"Blame his father for it," Shippo told her.

"And this Sesshoumaru guy?" she inquired further.

"Would be an older brother that you don't want to meet," Dave told her.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Margaret challenged with a wicked grin.

Dave turned red, "Why the hell wou-"

"Maybe he kisses better than you," she winked.

"I'm not sure you want to get close enough to find out, Margaretta. He's a total narcissist with a serious pedigree complex," Shippo said.

"I'll take your word for it, then," Margaret conceded with a pout. "Are there any more in this phantom pack of friends that I should know about?" she asked, raising a brow.

"There are others, yes. There's Kouga who use to be Inuyasha's rival in chasing Kagome. Those two fought every chance they got. Kouga's now happily married to Ayame, but I wouldn't put it past him to start crap just to irritate Inuyasha," Shippo explained. He then looked to Kagome, "Didn't you talk about there being a relative of that Houjou guy in your pack of schoolmates?"

"Oh, yes. He's still in Japan, going to culinary school. I talk to him every once in a while on the phone when he's over visiting with the three girls that I went to school with, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka," Kagome replied. She looked to Shippo, "What about Ginta and Hikkaku?"

"Both married with litters of their own," Shippo told her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Poor guys had it so rough following Kouga all over Japan," she said, laughing at the memories of the two wolf demons endlessly chasing after Kouga who'd always ran way too fast for them to keep up.

Shippo laughed, "Kouga still runs those two ragged. Of course now, their task is to keep up with jobs and things their kids are involved in."

"Oh no!" Kagome cried in an amused tone then cracked up laughing imagining the three grown men trying to keep up with family life in modern times.

"Man, it amazes me that Yue found time to keep up all of this _and_ keep up with school," Margaret commented.

"Reality check. _I_ kept all three of the idiots up with school," Zack informed her.

"Who are you calling an idiot, schmuck?" Dave growled.

"You. Get over it," Zack replied nonchalantly. "Speaking of idiots, Keito's been gone an awful long time."

"You've got a point. No doubt he's found more trouble to get into. We should send out a search party," Dave scowled.

"Actually, I'm suggesting we all head out for a while. Our host has crashed on us," Mark said, pointing to Yue who had fallen asleep. Sherry was equally dead to the world snuggled up beside him with his arm still wrapped protectively around her.

"I find that just positively amazing how wrapped around her finger she's got him," Shippo mused.

"That's Sherry for you. She's hard _not_ to like," Beth smiled. "On top of that, she sticks to him like glue. That's gotta be a good ego booster."

"He told me early this morning that he plans to fight the uncle for custody," Kagome said with a wry expression.

"I'm honestly worried for her. Something in my gut tells me that it could easily get worse yet," Beth said, biting her lip with worry. "We need to keep a real good eye on her."

"Is it possible for you to get her special permission to get in here at odd hours should she need a place to get to in an emergency?" Kagome asked.

"Oh God, I hope it doesn't come to that. I saw enough of it from Keito's ex-step-dad," Zack grimaced.

"I didn't know things had gotten that bad for her," Dave commented, looking to the sleeping child with a rare look of worry on his own face.

"It hasn't yet, but I just get bad vibes whenever I go over to that place. She doesn't talk about it, but I just know she's not a happy camper," Beth told him, then she looked to Kagome. "I'm sure I can work something out with the rest of the staff about letting her in when she needs it. She's like family to all of us here anyway, so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Margaret frowned, "I'm sorry, I'm a little lost on all of this."

"Let's head outside and figure out where we're going to hang for a few hours. Then I'll explain it to you, Margaret," Beth said as she opened the door to usher people out. Shippo took Kirara, and hid her in his coat as he headed out. Margaret trotted right behind him, happily oogling his rear in a discreet manner. Dave and Zach immediately set out to track down the missing Keito.

"You're going to let her stay, right?" Kagome asked.

"We can always bring food back with us for her," Mark input.

"Sure. On top of that, I don't want to risk waking him while rousing her," Beth nodded.

"Good deal," Mark said as Beth closed the door upon following him and Kagome out.

A few minutes later, after Keito had been found flirting with a new intern, the group gathered out in the parking lot. After a brief discussion, it was decided that they would head out to a local park for a cookout. Shopping lists and passengers were divided up. Once they'd accomplished planning, they set out to run the errands needed to execute the plans. Dave, Zack, Keito, and Mark rode in Mark's car (after Keito insisted in getting a ride in the awesome 70s Beetle). Then Shippo, Margaret (who spent most of her time flirting with Shippo), and Beth carpooled with Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little past one in the afternoon when a middle-aged Japanese couple entered the hospice. The man had mid-back length salt-and-pepper hair tamed by a simple black band, amber eyes, and a smoothly sculpted face. Upon his tall, muscular, commanding frame, he wore a dark navy shirt, light khaki pants, and casual yet classy brown loafers. Even at his age, he was a fine specimen, and his wife held obvious pride in her eyes whenever she looked at him. The woman was a great deal shorter than her husband, with long hair kept youthful black with the help of modern hair dyes. She kept it swept up into a beautiful oriental comb to cascade down her back to her waist. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost black. Her face bore only light lipstick and eye-liner, her natural beauty turning anything else into over kill. Upon her body was a simple blue dress with a chrome-buckled wide belt at the waist giving a bit of a Japanese obi look and adding length and emphasis to her legs. She too was an exquisite porcelain doll whom her husband was also quite obviously smitten with.

They each smiled and greeted the desk attendants warmly as they strode through the lobby hand in hand. The nurses, in turn, greeted them just as warmly. If anything new had happened, the nurses either weren't aware of it, or were good at hiding it. The couple continued on past, going about their way through the hallways to stop at a closed door.

The man passed a look to the woman who stood taller as she held her purse and hands to her heart in a gesture of great hope. He waited a moment then quietly opened the door to let her in. The woman entered, and the man followed, shutting the door just as quietly behind him. The woman glanced to the bed to see her son sleeping, seemingly as he always was, with the ever present Sherry sound asleep beside him. Yet, she noted Yue was dressed in a new Japanese outfit that _really_ looked good on him, and his left arm was draped around Sherry. She also noted a photo album laying in his lap.

Mrs. Taisho spun to look at her husband, gauging his reaction. Mr. Taisho noted the same things. But what caught his attention was the sheathed antique katana lying on the dresser. He strode over to stare at it wide-eyed. A smile then slowly curled his lips as he whispered, "It has been an awful long time… Tessaiga."

Mrs. Taisho's eyes widened at his words, tears forming in her eyes as she realized what that sword's presence meant. Turning back again towards her son, she crossed the floor to his bedside where she sank onto the mattress at his right hip. Mr. Taisho turned and walked over to stand beside her, his eyes lingering on the sleeping Sherry with a fondness before moving back to his son's peacefully relaxed face. He watched as his wife's hands descended with a tremble to pick up Yue's right hand, fingers enveloping the hand in a mother's loving manner.

Without saying a word, Suzumi let her fingers and thumbs begin to slowly and gently massage the hand she held. Instead of the usual stillness that came from him, after a minute, Yue rewarded her by finally fluttering his indigo eyes open. He blinked twice to clear them of sleepy haze, then looked at her in shock.

"_Kaa-san_," he whispered in a still quite hoarse voice as he shook with emotion. Though Yue had grown up with his mother, he could now remember growing up as Inuyasha without her. Thus, seeing her once again was nothing short of a miraculous gift to him.

"_Musuko_," she replied softly before leaning down to hug him and kiss his cheek. His right hand moved slightly to grip the fabric of her dress in his best way of returning the gesture in his condition.

"_Daijoubu, Okaa-san_," he whispered as his heart clenched at her tears. Then a slight turn of the head allowed him to notice his father standing there. His heart skipped a beat, "_Oyaji!_"

"Welcome back, Brat," he said in his deep voice with a gentle smile.

Suzumi sat up and sent him a motherly glare, "_Anata!_"

"Well if he's going to insist on calling me an old man, then I have absolutely no qualms about calling him Brat," Hiroshi defended.

"He's a chip off the _old block_, is what he is," she scolded with a scowl. Both father and son grinned and chuckled which made mother just shake her head slowly with a loving smile. Then, to Yue's left, Sherry stirred.

"Hey Sleepy Head," he whispered to her with a soft smile as she opened her eyes and blinkingly looked around in a brief state of confusion. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Yue's parents flanking his opposite site.

"_Konnichiwa, Sherri-chan_," Hiroshi said with a smile.

Suzumi reached out to fuss with a messy strand of the girl's hair back into place, "Hello Sherry, Dear. You're well, I hope."

Carefully sitting up, Sherry shifted to give the woman a hug, "I'm hanging on. Yue's been a great help."

Yue frowned as he recalled all that Sherry was going through with the loss of her own mother and problems with her uncle. With all the excitement lately, it was easy to forget how much weight she carried additional to her worries for Yue. Yet her words of his help despite his own troubles filled him with an unexpected sense of pride. He smiled at the feeling.

Meanwhile, Suzumi returned the girl's hug warmly, "You've been a great help to Yue, and I'm more grateful than words can express to you for your generosity. I'm certain your mother is smiling at you from heaven for all you've done for him."

"I second that. I'm sure your father is one proud man to see his little princess gracing the world with such kindness," Hiroshi told her as he sat on the arm of the arm chair. "If there's anything we can do for you, Sherry, please let us know."

Sherry smiled but couldn't do much more than nod as her eyes filled with tears.

Yue took a deep breath, then spoke up in his hoarse whisper, "I know what you can do for her."

Sherry, Suzumi, and Hiroshi all turned to look at him.

Yue continued, "Have your attorney see if he can find a way to allow us to adopt Sherry. I may have been stuck in this bed for five years, but I still know enough to not like how her uncle is treating her."

Sherry's eyes grew wide as she stared at him in shock, "Yash, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do Sherry. Your uncle is suppose to care for _you_, not the other way around. I won't let him keep treating you like that," he told her sternly. His mother and father exchanged appalled glances.

"I will see what can be done about it," Hiroshi said firmly.

Suzumi hugged Sherry to her as she spoke, "Hiroshi must return to Chicago on Tuesday, but I will be staying to house hunt. Dear, could you please hand me that pad and pencil over there?"

"Hai," he responded as he grabbed the little notepad and pencil off the nightstand. He blinked at Keito's doodling before passing it to his wife.

"Thank you, Dear," she smiled as she took the pad. She laughed at Keito's chibi drawing of himself in old Japanese clothes swinging a giant mackerel that posed as his sword. Flipping to a separate page, she wrote down her cell phone number as well as the hotel she was at and the room number. She then tore off the sheet and handed it to Sherry, "Here's my cell number and the hotel information. If you need anything at all, please give me a call. I'd be more than happy to help."

"_Arigatou_," Sherry said with a blush as she took the piece of paper and tucked it into a pocket in her jeans.

"Tired of the big city already?" Yue asked.

"You could say that," Hiroshi answered with a twinkle in his eye that said there was something that he wasn't saying.

"What gives _Oyaji_?" Yue prodded with eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about, Brat," his father smirked smugly.

"I swear, you act more grown up than they do, Sherry," Suzumi said with mock irritation. Sherry giggled as father and son both scoffed.

"So where did you get this charming attire of yours, _Musuko_?" Hiroshi asked as he reached out to finger the purple material of the haori.

"Kagome found it in a cool import store when Beth took her and me shopping last Saturday. The lady gave her a really good deal on it so she couldn't pass it up," Sherry answered with a grin. "Looks good, huh?" she giggled.

"Kagome has a _very_ good eye," Suzumi nodded.

"I'm used to the red one, but it's about due to be hung in a cabinet. So this'll do," Yue said smugly.

"Pah! You just don't want to admit you like it too, _baka_," Sherry said, poking her tongue out at him.

"You _still_ have the Fire Rat haori?" Hiroshi blinked at his son in awe.

"Of course I do. I got it back along with Tessaiga. Though it's been patched I don't know how many times, but yeah," Yue replied. "It's in the dresser over there, wherever Keito put it."

"Inuyasha wouldn't be Inuyasha without that stuff, huh?" Sherry grinned.

"Nope!" he confirmed. The next moment, he found himself being glomped by the girl.

"We wouldn't want you any other way but the way you are, Yash," she told him happily.

"Well, that's good. 'Cause you're stuck with me," he replied, sticking his tongue out at her, which made her giggle.

Hiroshi stood up, "I shall return in a moment."

As he left the room, Suzumi picked up the photo album, "So who are we looking at here?"

Sherry had just finished showing her the pictures that Kagome had passed around when someone else entered the room. It was not Hiroshi. The man was tall, dressed in a leather jacket, faded orange shirt depicting the logo for a Japanese band, and well-worn blue jeans. He had Japanese features with cerulean eyes, black hair styled in spikes on top, and a long braided dragon's tail down the back. Even with the change in clothes and hair style, Inuyasha would know him anywhere.

"Long time no see, _Yasui Ookami_," Yue rasped to his guest.

"Yue," his mother scolded, though in a gentle tone.

"_Ookami_?" Sherry repeated as she took a second look at the man. "Kouga-san?"

"That would be me. And you two lovely ladies are?"

"I am Yue's mother, Suzumi, and this is Yue's charming young friend, Sherry. She's been visiting my son for several years now while he's been ill," Suzumi said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Suzumi-san, Sherry-chan," Kouga said with a polite bow of his head. "Have either of you seen Kagome lately?"

Yue sputtered, "You're married, _baka_!"

"Calm down, Yash. Save your energy for handling the Stooges," Sherry chided, patting his shoulder.

Yue instantly deflated, "You will honestly make an excellent miko." He then looked to Kouga, "Kagome left with the rest of the crew."

"Yash and I fell asleep. They were planning to go off somewhere else for a while, but I don't know where they went. Shippo's with them, I'm sure," Sherry finished for him.

A clinking sound came down the hallway and stopped at the door, drawing everyone's attention. Hiroshi sputtered as the white German Sheppard he had brought yanked the leash out of his hand. The dog barked twice then zoomed past Kouga. Suzumi stood and moved out of the way as it bound up onto the bed to greet Yue, giving his face slobbery dog kisses while its tail wagged ecstatically.

"Jack!" Yue beamed, laughing at the dog's enthusiastic affections. Sherry blinked at the animal, having never seen him before.

"Jack, calm down now. Yue's not entirely well yet," Suzumi told the dog as she pulled him back by the collar. She then looked to her husband, "Hiroshi, this is Kouga-san, one of Inuyasha's old friends. Kouga-san, this is my husband and Yue's father, Hiroshi."

Kouga bowed politely, "Hello, pleasure to meet you, Hiroshi-san."

"Likewise," Hiroshi said with a smile and a bow of his own.

Meanwhile, Jack turned his attention to Sherry who shyly put out a hand for the large dog to sniff. He gave it a once over then gave her cheek a big slurp. She turned away laughing.

"Jack likes you," Yue told her. Jack turned to lick his face some more. "Hai, hai, I missed you too. Gee, you went and grew up on me, Jack," he laughed.

"He's yours?" Sherry asked.

"Yep. He was a birthday present from Dad," Yue confirmed.

"He's pretty," she said as she reached out to pet the dog. Jack decided her ears needed a thorough licking. Laughing, she laid down to hide her face in Yue's hair. So Jack gave her a bit of doggie talk and started licking both of them.

"I think you two have a friend," Suzumi laughed, watching the dog.

I don't think Jack missed him a bit," Hiroshi said with a smirk.

Suzumi turned to give him a knowing look, "Now you're just silly, _Tou-san_."

"His had to come from somewhere, you know," Hiroshi defended.

Kouga walked over to sit on the arm of the arm chair, "Okay, so what happened?"

"He got hit by a drunk driver, which put him into a coma for five years. Though he said he's been aware of everything here for the past two," Sherry answered as Jack laid down beside Yue and plopped his head on Yue's chest. Content with letting Sherry do the talking he listened while letting his fingers play in Jack's fur.

Kouga winced, "I didn't exactly mean that, but okay."

"You mean five hundred years ago?" she asked.

He tilted his head as though puzzling, but then nodded, "Hai."

"He used the _Shikon no Tama_ and became reincarnated as Yue," she replied. "Though, his wish affected everyone who was involved in the fight over the shards, not just him."

Kouga's eyes widened a moment before he bowed his head, "I knew something big had happened back then to take him out. I figured it was something like that. But I didn't realize it had went that far until a couple of years ago when I began finding modern incarnations of my old comrades. Most have no memory of their past lives, though they've still found ways to re-establish ties. When Shippo said he'd found him, I had to come and find out if it had something to do with my running into the other wolves."

"Him this, him that, him, him, him… I'm right here, _baka_!" Yue snapped irritably.

"So I see," Kouga responded dryly before returning his attention to Sherry. "How did _you_ get mixed up in all of this?"

"His nurse Beth, who's Sango's reincarnation, introduced him to me several years ago when my mom was first brought here. I think she did it to give me something to do while my uncle visited my mom, but I felt bad for Yue. All his friends from school quit coming except for the Stooges, and his parents were busy with their jobs. So I started coming to visit him too whenever I came to see my mom," Sherry explained slowly.

Kouga regarded her with a bit of awe, "Wow. That's very nice of you. There's not many kids your age that would do something like that."

"Sherry isn't like most kids. She's smarter, stronger, and wiser," Yue said admirably.

"When the rosary appeared around his neck, I noticed then that there was something different. As time went, I could feel his spirit return. So I visited him more. Well, until Momma passed away. It was hard to come back here, but I did it for Yue. I miss Mom, but I missed him too. When I came back though, I met Kagome. I can see why everyone likes her. She's always so nice to people. Even when people aren't nice to her, she still finds a way to be nice," Sherry explained further.

"Yes she is. Hell, I kidnapped her in order to gain her ability to see shards. Even as rough as my pack was to her, she turned right around and helped us defeat our foes. Whenever I ran across her, she was always friendly and helpful. How could anyone but someone as polluted as people like Naraku _not_ like her?" Kouga mused.

"Once she arrived, it was like everything started falling into place. She brought Mark, who use to be Miroku. She's made friends with Yue's three nutty friends: Dave, Zack, and Keito. Believe me, you haven't seen a real party until you've invited those three," she said.

Yue laughed, "You got that right. Though it's usually better if the room is bigger than this one."

"They do get pretty crazy," Suzumi laughed with a smile.

"No joke. Sometimes I wonder how they manage to stay friends," Hiroshi said wryly.

"That would be my doing," Yue ventured with a proud smirk. "Though, it looks like I can take their training wheels off now."

"I think their training wheels came off years ago, Yash," Sherry laughed. "Dave can handle himself pretty well around Keito for the most part."

"That's what Zach's there for. To smack both of them in the head for being idiots. He does it rather well too," Yue said before his throat once again forced him to cough in order to soothe it.

"Stop talking, _baka_," she told him while thwapping his nose. Once he stopped coughing, Yue stuck his tongue out at her. Jack turned and gave his face a lick causing Yue to cringe. Sherry laughed, "Thank you Jack."

At that moment, three familiar male voices echoed down the hall.

Hiroshi grinned, "Speak of the devils…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penguine's Piece - This chapter was _extremely_ difficult to write. So many crazy characters all in one room. That just blew my circuits. It took me three whole days to write the first third of this chapter because it took so much brainpower to keep up with what each character was doing. I finally got past it though, thankfully.

One reviewer happened to ask me a _very _good question here recently. What about Kagome's job? Well, that little technicality had completely slipped my mind. In the next chapter or somewhere in the story's near future, I'll try to inject a formal answer to that. But for now, let's say she's in between jobs and waiting for the next one to start. It's only been something like two weeks in the story right? (Someone correct me if I'm wrong on that. I have horrible sense of time when I start getting deep into the story. -sheepish grin-)

I'm starting to get a good idea of the plot twists I plan to pull between now and the end. The little secret Margaret let out was just as big a surprise to me, honestly. It just plunked in there at the spur of the moment. But, like every good unexpected twist, it ain't going away. The cat's been let out of the bag. -giggle- Yes, Yash will get Dave back for that too. -cackles-

I've been thinking on the Sherry and Shippo spin-off that so many of you have shown support for. Due to overwhelming AyE!s, I must conclude that I will most definitely begin that tale after the conclusion of Wake. Though, for obvious reasons, the story will start out when Sherry is well into her teens, probably even older than Kagome was when she met Inuyasha. I _might_ write a small Keito spin-off too revolving around the lady that steals his heart. But for now, I'm going to let those ideas simmer.

On the note of the Order of Whizzbang… Even though the Yahoo Group idea bombed quite quickly, I've continued to entertain the notion of a community. For now, I've set up a special little nook in the forum on my website (www(DOT)mindsjourney(DOT)net).

For those of you curious about my original story, it's (what few chapters I have written) posted in the library on my website. Though, it's still _quite_ a rough draft, so if you do get into reading it, be aware that things in the already posted chapters WILL be changing as I fix areas that I'm not happy with. I'm getting super anal retentive with that one, though it's not exactly cooperating. But then again, Rorrim Nightshade is a demon that is comparable to Sesshoumaru is some aspects. He does what HE wants WHEN he wants to do it. I'm just his slave. -grumps-

Okay, I need to quit before this end note becomes a rambling book in of itself. Though, I think I'll end it with a survey. Those of you who watch a lot of anime, what's the latest series you're into? I'm looking for something new to watch after finally exhausting my own list of must-watch.


End file.
